


The Edge of a Revolution

by Slytherclaw_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Adoption, Daddies Severus and Tom, Daphne Greengrass and Astoria are twins, Dark Dumbledore, Dark Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Dumbledore Lies, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Molly, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Godfather Lucius, Good Death Eaters, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy's, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Salazar Slytherin, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Grindlewald was a Dark Lord, Gryffindor is Evil, HP: EWE, Harry isn't Harry, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hitler was a Dark Lord, Hogwarts, Horcruxes mentioned, I'm Bad At Summaries, Line Theft, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, No Horcruxes, No Voldermort, Original Character(s), Professor Fathers, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sacred Twenty-Eight, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus is a good father, Severus is pure-blood, Slytherin Fred Weasley, Slytherin George Weasley, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin's like Hermione, Tom Riddle is pure-blood, Tom Riddle same age as Severus, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Tom is a good father, Tom teaches Dark Arts, Umbridge is nice, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 94,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Girl/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Girl
Summary: Severus finds a letter in Dumbledore's office which changes everything. He and his husband, Tom, decide to take matters into their own hands and kidnaps Harry Potter from a very abusive family. Follow along as Harry is raised by two amazing fathers, and his first year at Hogwarts.





	1. Kidnapping Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really rubbish at summary's. I know in the movies and books Tom was much older, but for this story to work he is the same age as Severus. Narcissa and Lucius are a year older, but they still went to Hogwarts at the same time period, as did most of the Death Eaters.

It was an unusually dark night for November the wind howled around the trees around Privet Drive. Today was probably one of the saddest days for the Wizarding World which was that Lily and James Potter was brutally murdered in their home in Godric Hollow. Some say it was the work of very dark wizards trying to keep a prophecy from ever coming true. However, the dark wizards had failed to kill the child of the prophecy. “Don’t worry little tike, you’ll be safe here.” Albus Dumbledore lied to the little tike he was holding in his arms and placed the boy on the step with a note on top of him.

Tom looked down at The Daily Prophet a moving picture of a burned out house and several stunned wizards looking at the wreckage.

**Boy Who Lived**

By: Rita Sketter

It is with great sadness I must write about the two greatest young wizards getting brutally murdered in their own home. James and Lily Potter two of Hogwarts finest were brutally murdered by dark wizards late last night, but their son, Harry James Potter, had managed to survive the attack. I have a quote from Albus Dumbledore in regards to last night’s attack. “I am deeply saddened by the murder of two students, but Harry is destined to do great things once he grows up. I am afraid that this can only be the work of one Wizard. Lord Voldemort.” Now for those of you who don’t know we don’t really know about Lord Voldemort other than the prophecy about Harry Potter. Dumbledore suspects that Lord Voldemort is a Blood Supremacist intent on killing all Muggle-Born Witches and Wizards which could spell trouble for our kind if there is a Blood Supremacist on the loose with his own agenda. No one really knows how the Young Harry Potter fits into this puzzle but you can guarantee that I will uncover his role in this.

Severus looked up from his potion book to watch a newspaper catch fire. “Is something wrong?” He questioned his new husband they had only been married for a couple months but with each passing day they fell more and more in love.

“Dumbledore is being an idiot and trying to pin the murder of that Potter Kid on Dark Wizards, specifically those who still have some of the older values of keeping a line ‘pure.’ “It seems like he is trying to cause trouble between the dark and light wizards.” Tom was infuriated at thought sure he believed in the older values, but the way the article read it seemed like someone wanted a war and that the little baby would play a huge role in it. “Sev with you being Slughorn’s apprentice now is the time to keep an eye on that senile old goat.” Tom glared at the newspaper now smoldering wondering what the old coot had up his sleeve regarding the baby whose parents had just died.

“I could also be keeping my eyes on Slughorn, I already know more than he does. Need I remind you that I was the best in potions and never once got invited to one of his stupid clubs!” Severus said angrily knowing that he would be a much better professor than Slughorn.

**Two years Later**

Severus walked to Dumbledore’s office he was on his first year as the Potion’s Professor at Hogwarts and the students absolutely were loving having him as a professor, since he actually knew what he was talking about, unlike Slughorn. He made his way up the stairs and sat in one of the seats waiting for Dumbledore to arrive when an owl flew into the window. Strange he thought grabbing the letter seeing it was from the Dursley’s to those on Dumbledore’s staff knew that was where Harry Potter was. He blanched at the thought of a wizard, actually born to powerful wizards being raised by Muggles. He looked at the Phoenix. “How long do I have before he’s here?” He wondered wanting to know what the letter contained.

“About ten minutes, I can tell Peeves to create a distraction.” Fawkes said to the Potion Master, everyone thought the Phoenix was loyal to Dumbledore but it was anything but the truth the Phoenix was loyal to Hogwarts and Hogwarts alone. Fawkes had a bad feeling about his current master ever since James and Lily were murdered. He had also seen his current master having frequent meetings with the Weasley parents and writing frequent notes to the people who sent the letter Snape was holding. Fawkes had always liked the potion’s master to the point where he had given Snape a couple of feathers and his tears for potions something he never did for Slughorn. He wouldn’t let Dumbledore next to him for he didn’t trust the wizard even though the old wizard tried. If anything Fawkes was loyal to Minerva, Flitwick, and Severus over Dumbledore.

Snape tore open the letter feeling his blood slowly run cold and a huge lump appear in his chest.

_Dumbledore, Harry has changed beautifully and is now taking the abuse better than usual. He no longer is putting up a fight when it comes to his nightly abuse and we have been starving him like you asked. Vernon enjoys the poor boy, even our own son, Dudley, has started to join his father on the torture. We need some more bone regrowth I’m afraid Dudley hasn’t quite grasped the fact that he is so much bigger than the boy. Please send it soon, since Harry has several broken bones at the moment. He is in a coma and according to rules we are to keep the boy safe and that we can torture him all we want we just can’t kill him. He also has no idea that he is a Pure-Blood, and that he isn’t related to us._

Severus looked murderous at the thought that Dumbledore had told the Muggles to abuse the poor boy. He also didn’t like the fact that the boy was in a coma. He sat the letter down on the desk and waved his wand over it transferring every last word to a nearby piece of parchment. He would be showing Tom and keeping it in his records. He had never liked Dumbledore ever since he became Headmaster it seemed like he had his own agenda and Hogwarts had been changing and not for the better. He felt sick that a supposed ‘light wizard’ was allowing this to happen to a child. He shut the original letter and made it look like he hadn’t been near it. He grabbed his copy and folded it and placed it in his robes and pulled out a potion textbook making him look like he had just gotten there for the meeting. He had an inkling about what the meeting was about. Dumbledore didn’t like Severus and it was obvious that he preferred Slughorn.

“Severus my boy. Care for a lemon drop?” Dumbledore greeted sitting behind his desk seeing the letter which he grabbed and placed it in the front drawer of his desk. “From the Ministry.” He said not wanting Snape to be curious, as a curious Snape wasn’t good for him or his master plan. “The reason for this meeting is that Ministry is worried about your teaching style with you taking over for Professor Slughorn this year there has been complaints to the Ministry over how you teach.

“Excuse me.” He exclaimed he was eons above his old potion’s professor who had managed to kill a student. “Need I remind you that Professor Slughorn killed a student on his last year of being a Hogwarts’s Professor, let alone was a bloody imbecile. He was more concerned about collecting students who were powerful than he actually cared about making sure students knew how to properly brew. I’ll take the Ministry’s advice into consideration now if you don’t mind it’s the weekend and I would really like to go home to my husband and our son.” Severus said getting out of the chair ignoring the rude look Dumbles was giving him at the mention that Severus had a husband. He walked out of the office and apparated to his Manor with Tom. “We have a problem, get Lucius and Narcissa. It’s time we had our own son.” He said handing Tom the letter along with a vial of his memories for the pensive. Severus knew what he wanted to do was dangerous and if Dumbledore ever found out it would be certain death since they were technically kidnapping and blood adopting Dumbles golden boy.

Tom read the letter and dumped the memories into the pensive sticking his head in watching at just what his husband had discovered. “So Dumbles approves of child abuse? Well I certainly don’t approve, it’s time we do have our own heir, from this night on Harry Potter is dead.” He grinned evilly wrapping his arms around his husband. “So Dumbles probably killed Lily and Potter for his own reasons and blamed something else.” He teased pulling the Potions Master in for a steaming kiss. “Let’s go to Lucius and Narcissa’s Manor. Judging from the letter we are going to need their help, and this way little Draconius will have someone to grow up with and those two will be unstoppable and powerful once they get to Hogwarts. If Dumbles wants a war, he’ll get a war, a war against himself. Calling himself a ‘light wizard’ Merlin ought to be rolling over in his grave at the thought. Oh Harry will have a great life thanks to us, and Dumbles will get the kiss.” Tom said making a plan.

“So what should we rename Harry Potter, we will also need to oblivate his memories.” He didn’t want his son to know of the truth if Dumblefuck wanted a war there would certainly be a war. He’s probably thought with all the abuse I suffered I’d turn out be like Grildenwald and I’d become the third Dark Lord. Remember Slughorn tried to get me to create Horcruxes, I’d be willing to bet that Dumbles will try to make me out to be the dark wizard he mentioned in the Prophet two years ago. He’s hoping all the abuse Harry suffers will make it look like Dumbles was his savior.” Tom spat after everything Dumbles did to him and Severus it was a wonder he didn’t turn completely dark with an intent to destroy. He figured his relationship with Severus had kept him sane and his rage at a minimum.

Severus smiled around his husband’s lips. “Merlin and Morgana are probably both annoyed at what has become of our World. How much you want to bet that’s it Dumbles who want to rid our World of Muggle-Born’s. “Want to follow the Malfoy’s with going with a constellation, go for a family name, do something original. I’m really curious about our linage though and specifically The Potter linage.” He said honestly wondering if Dumbles had possibly hidden things from them like he was doing with Harry. Severus had always been curious as to why Dumble had so many seats on the Wizengamot, since Dumbledore wasn’t technically a Lord nor did he have any Lordships other than Dumbledore. Which wasn’t even close to being a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

“Perseus?” Tom suggested liking the idea of naming him after a constellation like what Lucius and Narcissa did with Draco. “Scorpius, Orion?” He said mulling over the names of constellations. “I don’t know about our family linage. If we blood adopt him technically he’ll be a Gaunt on my side, it was once a very powerful family, but due to inbreeding wanting to keep the name completely pure and only procreating with other pure-bloods left very little choice. Personally given how dark the Gaunt’s were and how unstable I wouldn’t mind seeing my family line die out.” Tom knew of several sacred families that he wished would die out, specifically the Weasley’s they might have been pure-blood, but they certainly didn’t show it.

“Oh we will be blood adopting I want the Potter line to die tonight.” Severus announced thinking about the three constellation names. “I think we’ll save Scorpius and Orion, since I’m pretty sure those are Malfoy legacy names. I could see if Cissa and Lucius using either of those names if they have another son. I think one of the Weasel’s might have a son named Percy. Let’s think about it maybe they’ll be a family name of ours that dates back a while and would probably scare the bloody hell out of Dumbles.

Tom smirked at his evil husband. “I wouldn’t mind watching the Potter line to die tonight, it would make for a great Pensive memory. James was horrible to both him and Severus growing up. “Demetrius? I’d rather not have my son and a Weasley sharing a name.” He said honestly he was never a fan of the Weasley’s growing up.

“Let’s put Demetrius on the top of the list, I wouldn’t want to share anything with a Weasley or a Potter for the matter.” Severus said really liking the name Demetrius it sounded powerful. “Let’s floo to Malfoy Manor and tell Lucius I’m sure there are several things that man would like to know about.” Severus said knowing exactly just how powerful the Malfoy’s are. “Dumbles called my teaching style into question tonight, that’s why I was in his office and found our first piece of incriminating evidence. I know he prefers Slughorn over me, he’s hoping he can manipulate me till the point I quit. I know the Board loves me, at least Lucius and Abraxas do. I’m sure if you really wanted to with their help you could easily become the new professor for Dark Arts.”

Tom eyes flashed red at the mention of Severus’s teaching style. There was no doubt in his mind that Severus was the best Potion’s Master to grace the halls of Hogwarts. It wasn’t his fault that they both hated Gryffindor and he knew Severus had a Slytherin and Ravenclaw bias. “I’m sure Lucius, being on the Board of Directors, would love to hear that.” He said stepping out of the fireplace being enveloped by Narcissa while Draco hugged his leg. “Well hello.” He said picking up the child ruffling the young boy’s blonde hair.

Lucius heard his fireplace roar to life as he saw Severus and a slightly pissed off Tom. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked watching Draco pull on Severus’s robes. “He has you both wrapped around his little finger.”

Tom smiled at Lucius and evil gleam in his eyes tonight would be fun. “You and Narcissa might want to sit down, it’s kind of a long story and in the end justice will be served. “Lucius how does eventual Minister of Magic sound to you assuming Millicent ever retires?” Tom asked knowing it was a dream of Lucius to become Minister of Magic. He watched a smirk come across Lucius’s face. “Dumbles have been torturing children, and hiding their actual bloodlines from them. Severus managed to find a letter from Harry Potter’s ‘relatives’ in his office.” He handed Lucius the letter watching his face scrunch and his eyes turn murderous.

“I want Dumbles dead.” Lucius roared no one should do that to a child. “Wait Harry isn’t a half-blood, then that must mean Dumbles lied to Lillian about who she was which probably happened to both you and Severus. I think you might have found something very interesting, I’m sure the Goblins would love to know about this. So what are we doing about Harry?” He sneered at the fact they all hated James growing up, and he never understood why Lillian would marry someone like that. Out of everyone in Gryffindor that year they all spewed about House togetherness yet they sneered down at you if you were anything but a Gryffindor. Yet Lily always broke that rule and would always talk to the four much to James and Sirius’s disappointment.

“Lilian probably married that git under a love potion, probably Amortentia. She was acting really strange seventh year, always clinging to James and going along with what he said.” Severus said wondering what on earth he might have just figured out. “Who knows how long Dumbles has been doing this.” He looked sick glad that Dumbles avoided Slytherin at all costs preferring to stick with the other three houses minus trying to turn Tom into a Dark Lord.

Narcissa clung to Lucius’s arm as she rubbed Draco’s shoulder as they learned what had probably happened to Lily. “Oh Lilian I’m so sorry.” She cried surprised she didn’t see the signs. “So please tell me we are kidnapping Harry tonight; I’m sure Draco would love a little brother.” After the birth of Draco, she couldn’t have children since there was a curse on the Black line that a woman could only bear one child afterward the womb was rendered useless.

Tom laughed knowing just how protective Narcissa was over her family. Everyone thought she was a dainty woman, but behind those blue eyes lied a woman would not hesitate to murder if her family was in danger. “Actually Cissa, Severus and I will be blood adopting the boy. After tonight the Potter line is dead. We have to make Harry’s murder look like it was from abuse. The letter mentioned he was in a coma, it’d be very easy to make it looked like he had brain damage and slipped into a coma and just died in the middle of the night.

“I’ll go find one of Draco’s old plushies to transfigure into a severely abused child. I’ve honestly never been happier to see a traditionally pure-blood line die. Lucius smiled at his wife. “Let’s let Harry stay here, after all Cissa is a trained nurse as is Bella and it might raise some suspicion if the same night Harry Potter dies, a child shows up in St. Mungo’s with similar abuse. “Let’s go kidnap a boy.” He grabbed Draco and kissed his head. “I love you my son, we’ll back soon with a new friend.”

Draco smiled jumping up and down at the idea of a new friend. “Uncle Sev has child?” He questioned wondering if that’s what was happening.

“Yes sweetheart, I’m getting my own heir tonight.” He said kissing the child’s right cheek as Tom went for the left. “I’m sure you’ll love him.” Severus watched as Narcissa kiss him and take him up to his room hoping Draco would sleep through the night under the careful watch of Dobby and Millie.

“Let’s do this.” Narcissa said not wanting to boy to suffer another minute of torture. She was thrilled that Severus and Tom would finally be getting their own child and heir. She wished she could have another but the Black curse still haunted them. The curse went into effect shortly after Druella had all three of her daughters. She was never able to figure out why but she figured it had something to do with either Druella or Wallburga which she figured that latter of the two were correct. The four Apparated out of Malfoy Manor and on the outskirts of the subdivision the Dursley’s lived.

They arrived at Privet Drive around midnight. The first thing they noticed were the wards around the house obviously put there by Dumbles. It sickened the four just how many wards their war, yet the house was open for any muggle or Wizard to just waltz into which is exactly what Narcissa did. “Hello.” She greeted the older couple. “I’m Narcissa and I just moved into neighborhood.” She smiled brightly wanting to gain their trust before she let loose a hellfire on the older couple. She was truly a Black if you did anything to hurt a child she had no sympathy for child abusers and judging from the looks of this couple she would certainly be having her fun.

“You do realize what time it is?” Vernon had no use for the young women in front of her. “It’s midnight my child is trying to sleep.”

“Yes, leave us alone we don’t like any of our neighbors.” Petunia spat eying the way the women was dressed it was obvious the young woman came from money judging from the high heels she was wearing along with her fit and flare dress.

“Very well.” She said watching the husky animagus of her husband enter the house who went to find Harry and to probably torture the head of house. She grabbed her elegant wand a twinkle in her eye. “Where’s Harry.” She spoke very angrily she didn’t much care for child abusers as she touched the tip of her wand against Petunia’s throat.

“There isn’t a Harry that lives here, I don’t know who the hell you are but I want you out of my house.” Vernon said seeing a sudden flash of light and watching his wife get tied up by the younger witch with blonde hair. He was pissed he was getting money from the old wizard to abuse the boy and keep him safe. “I don’t see how you can be here, there are blood wards.”

Tom smirked at the fat older man. “Blood wards only work if who they are protecting finds the place home. Which means the first time you abused him made the wards dissipate. In all honesty thought the Fidelius Charm is eons better than blood wards.” He went to the bedroom to find a box under the bed full of letters and bank statements from Dumbles. “Severus look at this.” He said handing the stack over to the man.

Narcissa managed to find the little child in the cupboard under the stairs. “Merlin’s Beard!” She exclaimed as Lucius came running her way. “Oh honey.” She muttered seeing the boy still unconscious with a bottle of Skele-Gro next to his bed. He looked much younger than three and it made her heart ache. She lifted the boy carefully not knowing the full extent of damage to the boy. “Sweetheart.” She cooed to the boy wanting Dumbles head on her mantle after this.

Lucius uncapped the Skele-Gro and sniffed having a feeling that it wasn’t what it was. “That’s not Skele-Gro, it’s a very strong loyalty potion.” He growled at the thought knowing exactly what it’s intent was and it wasn’t doing a damn thing to help the boy or his injuries.

Narcissa watched Severus hand the letters to Lucius who showed Severus the bottled of fake Skele-Gro. “It’s bad.” She muttered tears pooling in her eyes. He had several broken bones, a concussion, both of his lungs were punctured, and he was severally malnourished and emaciated. “Severus he’s going to need actual skele-gro, a blood-replenishing potion, calming potion, and more than likely a dreamless sleep once we get back to the Manor but first Gringotts we don’t want Dumbles getting away with murder.” 

“Merlin.” Severus said as Narcissa told him just how bad the damage was he watched as Tom and Lucius tie up the family, which would have very entertaining if not for the sick boy in his lap. He poured a couple blood-replenishing potion’s down the boy’s throat along with pain potions and skele-gro.

“You will tell me what you have done to the boy.” Tom yelled at the Muggles. “Or I will kill you both.” He said cruelly looking over at Severus who cradled their boy gently.

Lucius was in the shoe closet making the plush teddy bear look exactly like Harry along with all of the injuries his wife had told him. He also put a brain hemorrhage in there for good measure. To anyone but the four Potter had died of severe child abuse and a brain bleed. He couldn’t believe someone could do this to a child let alone the Headmaster of a school dedicated to teaching young Witches and Wizards. Dumbledore was officially number one on hit list, followed promptly by Fudge. “Tell us what you have done, otherwise I will use Crucio and it won’t be fun.” He said evilly watching Severus and his wife tend to the young child who had a long rode of recovery ahead of him.

“What’s Crucio?” Dudley asked suddenly very scared at the four wizards in his house not agreeing with what his parents were doing to the other child that lived with them.

“A torture curse.” Narcissa spoke from her place on the couch mending the punctured lungs with her wand. “Not pleasant, I’ve only had to do it on a spider, I would personally love to do it on child abusers. Lucius they aren’t worth going to Azkaban, do the oblivate and let’s get out of here my clothes smell like muggle.” She sneered at Petunia. “You are a pathetic excuse for a mother.” She cast oblivate and smirked knowing just who would be at fault with the dead body under the stairs. “I hope you rot.”

Tom smoothed back his child’s hair. “Don’t worry little heir your safe now. Severus and I won’t let anything hurt you.” He cooed watching the child’s eyes open. “Well aren’t you a cute little thing.”

Harry whined squirming in Severus’s arms. “Who you?” He cried as Severus pulled him closer to his chest pouring another potion down his throat.

“Hello sweetheart.” Severus kissed his forehead. “We are your rightful parents, let’s get you out of here and get you feeling better.” He tucked Harry into his robes after everything was done. “Now let’s get to Gringotts before Dummy.” He laughed at his own joke and watched the child smile at him. The four of them Apparating to Diagon Alley it was dark in most of the stores, but they knew Gringotts was still open. “Welcome to the Wizarding World.” He whispered putting back his robes as the two-year-old strained his head to look around unsure of his surroundings, he knew to trust the people, but that was about it.

They walked into Gringotts as a couple of goblin’s looked up in surprise. “Hello Lady and Lord Malfoy.” Ragnok their account manager greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“Severus, Tom, and their child would like an inheritance test. We have reason to believe their might have been theft from their faults.” Lucius whispered to the goblin who looked furious.

“My office.” He said a gruff tone in his voice, not at them but from whoever was taking from the goblins. “Severus and Tom Riddle, I was expecting to see you a long time ago, you’re both from a long line of wizards and have a lot to inherit. I know Ironclaw has been trying to contact you guys for a long time in regards to your faults.” He rambled on grabbing the parchment and a bowl. “Who is this?” He asked in regards to the baby, he knew it wasn’t Draco since the Malfoy line was only the Malfoy line and when Lucius past on Draco would be inheriting the Malfoy line and the huge trust fund that came with it.

“Harry Potter, we would also like to blood adopt him. Dumbledore has been hiding a lot.” Severus saw Ragnok growl at the thought of the old wizard as Harry winced at the goblin.

“I’ve long suspected him since there have been several lines suddenly become active, without of even meeting the witch or wizard. There is a rule according to the Ministry and Goblins that all muggle-born children should come to us to get an inheritance test, which he knew wasn’t being followed. Several Wizengamot seats have been claimed by that idiot as have several heirlooms.” Ragnok smiled at the tike. “I’m sorry for growling and scaring you.”

Severus had a feeling that was what had happened. “I know on my mom’s side was a very strong pure-blood family, along with Tom’s. I’m more curious about Harry.” He told the goblin scared of what might be unearthed tonight. “Sweetheart the goblin needs blood.” He cooed sticking the child’s finger and squeezing out five drops onto the magical parchment.

**Harry James Potter**

**Father:** Adrian Zeus Avery (deceased)

 **Mother** : Lillian Grace Potter nee Burke (deceased)

 **Adopted Father** : James Harry Potter (deceased)

**Heir**

Avery

Peverell

Burke

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff 

Gaunt

Slewyn

Shafiq

Fawley

Black

Potter

Rosier

Gamp

Cresswell

Wroxton

Runcorn

Mordaunt

Vane

**Magical Inherited Ability**

Elemental

Parseltongue

Animagus Anaconda (parseltongue) Ice Phoenix, Unicorn (all discoverable once 13)

Tom looked mildly surprised at who his parents were. “Merlin’s Saggy Testicles!” He could understand why Dumble wanted him as a pawn after all he was heir to about twenty houses eight of which were considered sacred. “Wait he’s heir of the Gaunt house?” He questioned wondering how and why. He also wondered why his mother being a Burke, was sorted into Gryffindor, since Burke considered a traditional Slytherin house.

“Ragnok how many seats does that equal on the Wizengamot?” Lucius asked handing the parchment to Narcissa.

“It’s the reason Dumbledore is Chief Warlock, however since he isn’t of age the seats fall to the parents and they can proxy them to whoever they would like. All together I’d say he holds about 50 seats.”

“Nobody’s claimed the Lordship of Gaunt, like most of them on the list they are considered a dead house, but as most of you know a lot of the sacred houses are all related due to their being very few pure-bloods. I do know most if not all of those seats are currently active on the Wizengamot along with frequent withdraws from the vaults, but the Lordships have remained inactive. “Now you two mentioned you wanted an inheritance test also?” He said looking at Severus and Tom who looked terrified of the child.

“Yes please.” Tom said holding out his finger for the goblin to stick. He watched the parchment and saw the Dumbledore had lied to him.

Marvolo Gaunt

Father: Corvinus Gaunt III (deceased)

Mother: Merope Gaunt nee Avery (deceased)

Adopted Father: Tom Riddle (deceased)

**Heir**

Gaunt

Avery

Peverell

Slytherin

Fawley

Vane

**Magical Ability**

Parseltongue

Animagus- Boomslang through parsel(unregistered) Lynx (registered)

Tom passed the parchment surprisingly Harry and him were related already. “Harry and I are related. I think Adrian and I were cousins.” He said knowing there had to be glamour’s on the child, to make him more like a Potter. “Can we also purge Severus and Harry?” He asked the goblin figuring they were both under spells and potions curtsey of Dumbasadoor.

“Sure, I’ll have Griphook prep the purging room. I’d recommend everyone get a magical purge. I’d also recommend once you blood adopt him you create blood wards once Dumbles realizes his seats are gone he is going to be curious as to why. I can tell you that he doesn’t know all the magical families Harry is related to, but he knows know the kid has a lot of seats, but once Harry dies.” Ragnok made air quotes around dies. “He will have no control over the vaults and they will go to the next available heir. After the blood adoption you both can claim any lordships he has, and pass them down once his older, since there are twenty my recommendation is that you both take ten. Since Tom is also heir to some of those houses obviously they fall to him unless Severus shares them.” He said to the four. “Now let’s see what Severus has been hiding.” He said pricking the potions master’s finger.

Severus Tobias Snape

Father:  Silenus Rookwood (deceased)

Mother: Eileen Snape nee Prince (deceased)

Blood Adopted Father: Tobias Snape (deceased)

 **Heir** :

Rookwood

Prince

Snape

Wroxton

Runcorn

Mordaunt

 **Magical Ability** :

Animagus: black rabbit (registered)

Severus looked at the piece of paper looking faint he was related to an unmentionable. “Wait every last one of our families is dead.” He said finding it hard to be just a coincidence. “We are all pure-bloods. I was told I was a half-blood!” He exclaimed feeling suddenly sick he had been lied to and deceived. It was when Ragnok handed Severus the long list of vaults the three of them had. “Merlin!”

Ragnok smiled and grabbed the blood adoption papers. “So do you still want to adopt the boy?”

“Yes.” Severus and Tom said in unison, the boy was far too powerful to fall into Dumbles hands.

“Alright I will need more blood.” He said as they all sliced their palms and placed them on the parchment followed by Severus and Tom dripping their blood into opened palm of the child. “So what’s going to be the name?”

“If we went with your father’s name it would certainly put Dumbles underwear in a twist.” Tom suggested looking at Severus. “Silenus would certainly surprise Dumbledore since for all he knows you still believe you are a Snape.

Severus shook his head while he liked the name it wasn’t right. “I like Demetrius or Xavier we could use Silenus or Corvinus as a middle name. “Demetrius Silenus Peverell-Snape or Xavier Corvinus Gaunt-Prince?”

“I like the first one but instead Demetrius Silenus Gaunt-Snape.” Tom suggested he decided after learning he was a pure-blood he didn’t want the Gaunt line to die out, and he knew Dumbles might have a heart attack if the Gaunt line was resurrected since it was known for dark wizards and was the directed descendent from Slytherin meaning that if he had more children with Severus they would be directed lines of Slytherin and would have the ability of Parsel.

“I thought you wanted Gaunt and Potter lines to die?” Severus said mulling the name over in his head. “I like it. Hello little Demetri.” He cooed watching the baby.

“Might as well scare Dumbles with the idea of another Gaunt. I might even have to tell Demetri about Helga down in the Chamber of Secrets.” Tom grinned evilly watching the baby suddenly change to look exactly like them. His hair changed from a dirty brown to Severus’s jet black hair, he got Tom’s signature ice blue eyes, and turned slightly pail to match Severus’s completion. Overall the child looked more like Severus with little bits of Tom mixed in.

Ragnok smiled at the two fathers fawning over Demetri. “I’d suggest we burn the blood adoption papers from this night forward Harry Potter is dead, and Demetrius Gaunt was born August 5th 1980, so since males can get pregnant who carried it?” He asked filling out the birth certificate.

“He looks the most like Severus.” Tom suggested looking at Demetri. “Oh Dumbles might just have a heart attack the moment his name is called for the sorting hat. “Our little Slytherin.”

“Fine I carried him.” Severus huffed angrily signing his name in delicate cursive under the technical mom slot as he watched Tom sign on the father line. He watched as Ragnok burned the blood adoption papers so that it would never be traced back to Harry Potter. He handed the young couple copies of all the inheritance tests and the birth certificate of one Demetrius Silenus Gaunt-Snape. “Follow Griphook for the purge which should also heal Demetri of all his injuries.” He said watching the four file out of his office with Narcissa now holding the baby. “Have a lovely night, I look forward to seeing what the little tike will do.”

“We are parents.” Severus whispered to Tom everything suddenly seeming real and not just a plan. He watched Narcissa cuddle her son. “You will be the Godparents.” He said to the two blondes next to him knowing it was exactly what Tom wanted. They sat in the purge room watching as Demetri’s magic go all over the place. His magic creating a tsunami inside the room as the four of them looked stunned they knew he was an elemental it was surprising to see a two-year-old conjure a perfect tsunami.

The four exited the purge room holding a very knocked out Demetri looking like a very  normal two-year-old. “Narcissa he seems normal; do you still see anything wrong?” Tom asked watching the blonde wave her wand over the sleeping toddler as they walked out of the bank into the cool November air.

“He seems normal, maybe the magical tsunami had something to do with everything healing.” She said leaning against her husband since this night had taken a lot out of her magic wise.

The apperation to Malfoy Manor was almost painful after the magical purge. “Your welcome to put Demetrius in with Draco, I’m sure they’ll both sleep through the night.” Lucius said wrapping his arm around her waist not wanting her to fall.


	2. Dumbles Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore gets a distressing owl from the Dursley's followed by the Ministry getting involved. Severus and Lucius get on the Minister's good side.

Severus looked down at a sleeping Demetri and followed Narcissa’s instructions and glided gracefully up the marble steps in the Manor and walked down a hallway to find himself standing in Draco’s nursery, which was done in green’s and silvers, there was even a snake mobile. He saw blue eyes stare at the boy in his arms. “Draco meet Demetrius; I have a feeling you two are going to be great friends.” He whispered setting the raven haired child into the crib with the blonde. “No fighting.” He went to he is and Tom’s room when they stayed at the Manor. “He’s down for the count, Draco was mildly curious, but I have a feeling Lucius will oblivate his memory from tonight. I also have a feeling that tomorrow will be interesting. No doubt Dumbles will a call a meeting about the golden boy being murdered once the Dursley’s wake up and start freaking out. He will of course suggest Neville to be the replacement, or wonder about my child. He’d probably think it was funny a child with a dark parent turning out to defeat a Dark Lord. I wonder about Dumbles he’s sure you are evil.” He put on pair of plaid pajama bottoms and crawled into bed with his husband planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Night.” He said snuggling into his husband’s arms.

“Dumbles will have to go through me if he wants our child.” Tom growled knowing that Severus would probably get summoned tomorrow. “Demetri is not his pawn.” The blood adoption made them have memories of Demetri which made them feel like biological parents and not just adopted parents. “That’s because he probably thinks that book on Horcruxes, Slughorn, gave me would make me lose my mind. That man is an idiot, a giant bloody idiot.” He rambled snuggling into his husband’s shirtless torso. “I love you, Severus, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Severus smiled into his pillow at how overprotective Tom was being over their child. “Demetri will be smart enough to see through Dumbledore’s manipulation. Assuming Dumbasadoor is still Headmaster by the time Demetri and Draco start their first year at Hogwarts. I still say you should apply for the DADA position. Lucius would be a good Professor, but he’ll be too busy taking over the Ministry and trying to become Minister by his thirties. Let’s not talk about Horcruxes you were smart enough to see the book was a ploy and ignored it. Hell I wouldn’t be surprised if Dumbledore had Horcruxes out there.”

“You know I hate Dumbledore, there is no way I could work for that man, maybe when our boys get to Hogwarts, I’ll apply since I know Lucius will have my back when I do apply, besides you and I both know the Board has the final say. There is no way Dumbledore would have hired you if he had the final say.”

Demetri felt soft linens surrounding him along with a sudden arm wrap around him but other than that he slept through the night dreaming of snakes.

Narcissa woke up around six, she knew Draco was an early riser and she didn’t want him to disturb a sleeping Demetri. She also didn’t want her son to be raised by just house elf’s since that was how both her and Lucius were raised and they vowed they wouldn’t do that to their child. She strutted down the little path between the master and the nursery. She could see light trickle through the blackout curtains in the room but what surprised her the most was her son cuddling Demetrius. It was the cutest thing Draco’s little arm draped over Demetrius’s smaller body. She grabbed the camera next to the crib and snapped a photo not wanting to miss getting memories of the boy’s growing up together. She smirked seeing Demetrius’s eyes open before Draco’s. “Hello my two gorgeous boys.” She lifted Draco and placed him on her right hip, and then lifted Demetri and placed him on her left hip. “You two are the cutest things.” She kissed both their cheeks leading them downstairs to the kitchen. “How does pancakes sound?”

Demetri smiled at the young blonde woman and the blonde in her other arm. “Pancakes!” He exclaimed watching Draco giggle.

“Yes mommy.” Draco said grabbing the hand of Severus’s child. “She makes the best.” He cooed the house elves were a close second in his opinion.

“I know.” Demetri teased having memories of Narcissa before last night. “Chocolate.” He begged watching Draco give her puppy eyes and he joined in.

Narcissa might have been a black but she wasn’t immune to puppy eyes. “Yes chocolate what else.” She grabbed the chocolate chips from the cabinet and poured them into the batter for the children, and tossed blueberries into the bowl for the adults.

Tom woke up next seeing his husband’s chocolate brown eyes staring at him. “Morning beautiful.” He greeted kissing his forehead.

“Morning dragon breath.” Severus teased. “How about we go check on our son.” He suggested hoping that he had slept through the night and not caused Draco any problems.

“Can’t we cuddle five more minutes.” Tom whined digging himself deeper into the sheets.

Severus grabbed his pillow and smacked him with it. “Now before I hex that pretty ass of yours.” He winked throwing on a Slytherin tee shirt over his pajama pants not caring that they matched.

Tom groaned rolling out of bed and summoning a pair of pants to him. He preferred to sleep in his boxers while Severus bothered with pants and he figured Narcissa and Lucius didn’t want to see his boxers. “Like you’d hex me.” He grumbled following Severus into the nursery only to find it void of any children.  “Narcissa probably has them. You know Draco has always been an early riser, Demetri probably got woken up by the little blonde terrorizer. Let’s check the kitchen.” They knew Narcissa loved to cook so she was probably making breakfast for the two brats. He could hear singing from the kitchen so they knew Narcissa was awake, it sickened them both how much of a morning person she was.

“Morning Cissa.” Severus said going to the coffee pot and pouring himself a glass still too tired to function. “Have any problems with Demetri?” He wondered seeing his son content on her hip.

“No but you should have seen what I walked into this morning. “They are so adorable together.” She said gesturing to table where the picture lay as she flipped the pancakes as the two children levitated on her hip.

Tom reached for the photo. “Aw Sev look they are so adorable and I think Narcissa kidnapped our child.” He teased seeing his child content with levitating on her hipbone while she made pancakes and bacon for the adults.

Severus smiled at the photo. “Can you please make a copy of that photo, they look so freaking adorable cuddled up next to each other.” He said staring at the photo hearing the door open and a slightly tired Lucius looked over his shoulder.

“That is nauseatingly cute.” He said pouring himself a cup of coffee picking a couple of pieces of bacon off a plate. “Oh please Narcissa kidnaps everyone.” He joked staring at the photo of his son and he grabbed a levitating Draco off his wife’s hip. “I think Severus is going to hex you if you don’t give him back his child.” He whispered kissing her cheek feeding Draco half a piece of bacon, as plates of pancakes suddenly appeared in front of them.

Narcissa handed Severus his son and sat down besides Lucius who was currently feeding their child bacon. “Careful that’s a good way to lose a finger.” She teased cutting a bite of her own pancakes watching Severus spray both plates of chocolate chip pancakes with spray whipped topping. “Sure as if my pancakes weren’t sweet enough let’s add more sugar.” She joked watching an owl fly in delivering the usual Daily Prophet. “So I guess Dumbles hasn’t discovered the golden child is dead.” She said looking down at her nails making a mental note to owl Seraphina Zambini to see if she wanted to join her for a spa day and a shopping trip sometime later in the week.

About two hours from the happy wizard family Petunia was waking up to her worst nightmare which was that the live in maid wasn’t getting up from her constant tapping on the door trying to make him wake up so that the family could wake up to fresh eggs and bacon. She unlocked the latch being greeted by the usual smell of copper blood. “Harry wake up it’s time for breakfast.” She leaned down to touch him only to find him cold. “Vernon!” She cried seeing all the blood around his ‘room.’ “He’s dead.” She cried holding Dudley in her arms.

Vernon growled there was no way he was dead the kid was probably faking to get out of one day of cooking. “Wake up freak.” He said smacking him on the cheek, hard there would have certainly been a hand print had he not been dead. “What do we do we weren’t supposed to kill him.” He roared angrier at the fact he had lost the live in maid more so than the fact he had killed a child. “Dumbledore is going to be so mad that we killed him.” He said pacing the small room feeling sick.

“It’s all your fault you had to kick him the head last night, what’s wrong with you?” She questioned grabbing some notebook paper and writing a letter to the old wizard hoping they wouldn’t be arrested and sent to prison. I’m too pretty for prison.” She whined not wanting to be staring at iron bars for the rest of her life.

“Right.” Vernon rolled his eyes at her dramatics. “You were much prettier years ago.” He said honestly still hoping the boy would wake up. “Come on Harry, I want bacon.” He slapped the cheek a couple of times wanting him to wake up.

“He doesn’t have a pulse you idiot.” She wailed finishing the letter in sloppier handwriting than usual and sending it to Dumbledore’s office at Hogwarts. “We should probably call the police.” She suggested feeling to her sick to herself at the site in the cupboard under the stairs.

“No police, Dumbledore will hopefully cover this up.” Vernon said looking at his wife still in his pajamas. “You know I didn’t mean to kill him, it’s what he told us to do.” He could tell she wasn’t happy that he had managed to kill a child.

“Doubtful.” Petunia said grabbing the home phone dialing 999 to get police she didn’t like how nonchalant her husband was acting about the murder of a two-year-old. “You killed a child, a child.” She roared she might not have liked Harry, but that was no reason to kill him. She heard a pop and saw Dumbledore standing in her house face full of grief and slight anger.

Narcissa looked up hearing two owls fly into the manor. She looked slightly annoyed seeing the owls drop a letter in front of both Severus and Lucius. “Dumbles?” She questioned whipping whipped cream off of her son. “You’re a mess.” She kissed his cheek ignoring his annoyed look. “Nice try, but you aren’t there yet. Lucius has a better angry annoyed look; you look like a slightly irritated puppy.” She told her son.

Lucius shoved another piece of bacon down his mouth and grabbed the letter in annoyance. “Yes it’s from Dumbles.” He read the small letter making it catch fire after he read it. “Can’t even enjoy bloody breakfast with my family.” He complained. “Not even the Ministry is this clingy. Well Severus I guess we should be getting dressed and dealing with the mess.” He teased disposing of his messy plate knowing the house elves would take care of the dishes. While Narcissa liked to cook she absolutely hated the cleanup not that he blamed her. He liked baking to an extent, but loathed the cleanup, he could easily charm them clean, but then what was the point of house elves.

“I don’t want to.” Severus pouted he was enjoying the new parent life and didn’t want to be away from his son to deal with Dumbasadoor. “Can’t I message him and tell him Demetri and I are sick.” He whined to Lucius and his husband.

“Go put on clothes.” Tom said grabbing Demetri from his husband. “I am more than capable of watching our son. We’ll be fine you go deal with Dumbasadoor, I think I might try to convince Demetri that it’s nap time.” Tom yawned looking at his very irritated husband. “Smile Sev, I promise when you get back you can smother Demetri all you want. If Dumbles keeps you over three hours, I’ll owl you and tell you that Demetri is sick. I’ll use diarrhea or something else that can plague a toddler.” He said watching Severus and Lucius leave the kitchen both irritated at the fact they couldn’t enjoy the weekend with their family.

Narcissa handed Draco another piece of bacon since the adults had finished breakfast and she knew Draco was literately a bottomless pit that was constantly hungry. “I swear you are always hungry, why it wouldn’t surprise me if your Animagus was a pig.” She joked watching both boys kill of two more pieces of bacon before looking fully satisfied.

Tom laughed at Narcissa calling Draco a pig. “I doubt his Animagus will be a pig, probably a dragon, you know he loves his dragons.” He told the doting mother who looked horrified at the idea of her precious son being able to turn into a dragon. “Do you think I’m happy that Demetri will be able to turn into an anaconda through his parsel abilities?”

“Thomas Marvolo Gaunt how dare you suggest that.” Narcissa roared letting her anger get the better of her. “Draco’s Animagus better not be a dragon, I could see his Patronus being a dragon but not his Animagus. He’s too sweet to be a dragon Animagus.” She was irritated with Tom for that suggestion she knew he was only teasing but it didn’t go over with her inner mother hen personality.

Lucius and Severus came running down the stairs in various states of dress when they heard Narcissa yelling. “What in the world?” Lucius asked buttoning his pants in front of everyone which earned an odd look from Narcissa.

“I made the joke that Draco’s Animagus would be a pig the way he eats, and then Tom suggested a dragon and well my inner Black got the better of me at the idea of my son turning into a dragon.” She answered having to bite her tongue at how funny the two half naked men looked in her dining room. “Please tell me you aren’t wearing that to your meeting with Dumbasadoor.” She suggested waving her wand to make Lucius look presentable. “Have I ever told you how much I love when you wear that blue robe it really brings out the grey in your eyes?” She questioned giving him a quick peck on the lips. “I swear Severus; I’m buying you color for Christmas.”

“I’ll burn it.” Severus said with a laugh. “Tom has already tried that with navy and plum, I like my head to toe black.” He kissed his husband followed by lifting Demetri and kissing him gently on the cheek.

Narcissa glared at the potion’s master and waved her wand turning his robe a rich purple color. “Color isn’t going to kill you.” She said watching his eyes turn dark with annoyance but decided the color of his robe wasn’t that noticeable.

“It’s a good thing I like you.” Severus teased glaring at the young woman whose son was giggling. “Now if Lucius tried that.” He trailed off looking at Lucius. “Aparition or floo?” Severus questioned adjusting the dark purple robes he liked the change but he dared not to tell Narcissa, for that would be a great way for him to find his entire closet cleaned out and replaced with new clothes.

“Floo I’m too tired to apperate.” Lucius said wanting nothing more than to go back to his warm bed and cuddle his gorgeous wife, but unfortunately Dumbledore had other ideas. He landed neatly in the fireplace of Privet Drive. “What is this about?” Lucius growled to the older wizard. “I had plans to spend the weekend with my family.”

Severus brushed floo powder off the deep purple robes. “Yes what is this about? I too had plans to spend my weekend away from Hogwarts since I didn’t have to deal with weekend duty. I don’t get to see my husband and son often enough for my liking and you owling me on my day off makes me very irritated so it had better be important. Now why am I standing in the middle of a muggle living room?” He questioned the old wizard looking at Lucius.

“It reeks of Muggle.” Lucius glared knowing that he would be needing another shower.

Dumbledore stared at his potions master. “That is the second time you have mentioned a son and yet I have no idea who he is or who your husband is.” He said looking at the two wizards in his living room. “Well I don’t really know how to explain it, why don’t you two just go down the hall and into the broom closet and I’ll try to explain.”

Severus smirked at Lucius. “It’s not like you care; you just don’t like the fact I have a personal life outside of my work. Since you must know my sons name is Demetrius and he’s the same age as Draco, and if you must know my husband and I met at Hogwarts we were the same year and in the same house.” He said twirling the carbon fiber wedding ring on his hand. “Any more questions about my personal life, last time I checked both Minnie and Filius have children and you’ve never cared or questioned them.” He said following Lucius down the hall knowing exactly what they would be finding. He did wonder why there wasn’t any Auror’s or Ministry workers. “He’s going to ask us to help him cover this up.” Severus whispered figuring that had to be why they were here.

“Like that’s going to happen, I want this as public as possible.” Lucius hissed opening the cupboard seeing his handwork from last night. “Dumbledore!” Lucius growled feeling disturbed by his own handwork.

“Yes, my boys.” Dumbledore asked still trying to figure out who Severus had married.

“You could have warned us, I about lost my breakfast.” Severus growled. “Now do you want to explain this to us.” He asked jabbing his finger to the transfigured stuffed animal made to look like a severely abused boy.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the dead body of Harry Potter, now do you care to explain the severe lack of Auror’s and Ministry workers, besides myself?” Lucius questioned looking around the cupboard. “Who makes their child live in a bloody cupboard.” He roared at the significantly older wizard. “It’s a cupboard used for shoes and coats, it’s not a suitable bedroom for a child. “Call some Auror’s, this is a child murder and I want it treated as such. I don’t give a damn that it was Harry Potter the supposed savior of our world. Call the Auror’s and call the Minister for Magic, I’m not cleaning up your mess.” Lucius said making eye contact with Severus. “I’m not your pawn, I do have a law degree from Oxford, I’m a lot smarter than I look.”

“I’m a potions master, I’m not covering up a murder of a child who is literately the same age as my son and the same age as my godson. I’m not supporting this mess nor am I going to hide whatever mess you made. Now get some Auror’s and Millicent the Minister and maybe we’ll talk. Since this seems to be a muggle residence maybe the police.” He said setting down on the couch and placed his wand in his lap.

Dumbledore looked at the two Slytherin’s who were sat on the couch looking at him angrily. “Please I don’t want Skeeter all over this, we need to hide this and figure out another child to fit the prophecy. “I know Neville and Harry share a birthday he could work.” He said needing another golden child since the first was brutally murdered. “When was Draco and Demetrius born?” He asked the two younger men lounging on the couch. “I’ll firecall Mad-eye.”

“No you’ll can Theseus Scamander and he’ll send you all the Auror’s you need.” Lucius said picking at a hangnail out of boredom. “Draconius was born in June and Demetrius was born in August, I remember Severus being pissed the last three months of his pregnancy because he no longer had his pregnancy buddy. Neither of them were born as the seventh month dies. Who knows you might be senile and the prophecy might not even happen in our lifetime. We’ve already had Hitler and Grindelwald what makes you think someone will get the same idea so soon after those idiots? Hitler had the idea bonded with Grindelwald who followed out his ideas which caused WWII forgive me for thinking it will be a while before we have another Hitler or Grindelwald on our hands.”  
  
“Slytherin House is notoriously evil there was almost a kid in Severus class that turned into a Dark Lord.” Dumbledore spoke firecalling the Minister of Magic along with Theseus Scamander. “There.” He said bitterly looking at the two annoyed Slytherin’s on the muggle couch.

Severus sighed in relief once Dumbles called the Minister and Auror’s. “Why didn’t you call Minnie? I thought she was your right hand. He questioned looking at Lucius who nodded in agreement.

“She was spending the day with her grandchildren.” Dumbledore answered hearing the fireplace roar to life seeing Millicent Bagnold, the Minister, step out of it and adjusted her silver robe.

“Unlike me who planned to spend the day with my husband and toddler.” Severus growled smiling at the Minister, he knew she wasn’t a big fan of Dumbledore. “Good After Millicent, how is your day going?” He questioned the middle age Minister seeing her annoyed look at Dumbledore.

Millicent smiled at the Potion’s Master. “It was alright until he firecalled me.” She jabbed a well-manicured fingernail in Dumbledore’s direction. “Now what the hell is this about?” She wondered seeing two former Hogwarts students sitting on a couch. “How have you two been since graduating from Hogwarts, how are the children?” She asked after Lucius was a member of the Ministry and was on the Hogwarts Board of Directors along with his father. She knew as Lucius got older he would be a great Ministry employee since he did have a Law Degree from Oxford.

Lucius smiled glad the scary Minister was on their side. “My day was going great until he owled me so at least were are all on the same page. “Draco’s great, he’s really started to get really interested in Dragons.” He laughed knowing that they had named him after the dragon constellation. Narcissa and I are getting close to our four-year anniversary.” He said beaming at the thought that he had been married almost four years. He and Narcissa had been dating and together since about fifth year when he made of an idiot of himself trying to ask her to the Yule Ball. He literally stuttered due to nerves.

“Tom and Demetrius are doing great; I’m trying to teach Demetri potions however he keeps trying to toss all the ingredients all at once. Tom joked that he can’t possibly be my child since he’s so rubbish at potions. How are your children?” He questioned the Minster watching Theseus and a couple other Auror’s file into the small living room along with an Unspeakable, Rookwood. Severus knew he needed to talk to Rookwood about the inheritance test since they were technically related he just didn’t know how exactly.

Millicent smiled glad the two young men on the couch were doing great as was their families. “They are pains, Margret is finishing her last year at Hogwarts, she tells me that you are her favorite teacher.” She said looking at the Potion’s Master, her daughter was a Ravenclaw and had great respect for the young potions master sitting in front of her. “I expect great things from her after Hogwarts and as for Julian he’s starting his first year as Auror.” She said sounding very proud of both of her children. “Enjoy your boys at this age, they grow up and soon don’t need their parents as much. I’m sure Demetri will great better at potion’s he still at the age where his magic is still developing. Alright Dumbledore I guess everyone is here. What is you needed?” She asked crossing her arms.

“Why is there an unspeakable?” Dumbledore questioned glaring at Rookwood. “He’s not needed.”

Theseus smiled at the old wizard, he had long hated the wizard for kicking his little brother out of Hogwarts. “He used to be an Auror, so yes Rookwood will be staying. Now why drag everyone away from jobs and stuff to bring us to a muggle household. “I have more important business than listen to your ramblings about Dark Lords. One of whom is dead, and the other is locked up in a place tighter than Azkaban. I doubt someone will come out of the woodwork anytime soon unless of course there stupid and didn’t learn from Hitler’s mistakes. This better be important otherwise I’ll have the Board of Directors open up a full investigation into Hogwarts, specifically your teaching.” He didn’t look happy neither did the Minister.

Dumbledore glared at the Head Auror. “Our world is in great danger. The prophecy was very clear.” He screeched to the Auror and Minister. “Follow me and I’ll show you why we have all gathered here.” He led them all to the cupboard. “Fair warning, it is quite nasty.” He said opening the closed cupboard to the gasp of the Minister the Auror’s just looked stone-faced most of them had seen far worse, the sight wasn’t pleasant but it wasn’t the worst.

“Who’s the boy.” Scamander asked glaring at Dumbledore. “I’d assume muggle-born judging from the house we are in. So again I reiterate my question, why are here? Why are Severus and Lucius here? Why is the Minister needed? The boy in question was severely abused, and seeing as how you are here I’d assume you knew about it. Millicent can I please launch a full investigation into Dumbledore?” He questioned wanting to go back to his office and have the Goblins draft a full report of his financials. “We all know that prophecy has either happened, it’s hokum, or it happens years from now when we are all dead. My money is on the second, since it seems everyone knows about the prophecy.”

Dumbledore hung his head in sadness no one seemed to care about the prophecy but him and he was positive that Harry was the boy of the prophecy. “It will happen Scamander denying it’s existence isn’t doing anybody a favor. The boy is Harry Potter, his parents were Lily and James Potter.” He said looking at the Minister. “I don’t think a full investigation is necessary, you just don’t like me because I was the one who caught your brother which resulted in his expulsion from Hogwarts. I do believe that Newt turned out just fine.”

Millicent eyes flashed red. “Dawlish would you be ever so kind to go to my office and bring me everything you can find out about Harry Potter and his parents. Why don’t we leave and discuss this in the Ministry, I’m sure we will all be much comfortable there compared to here. Dumbledore where are the muggles that are responsible for this.” She didn’t believe in Dumbledore’s prophecy hokum, nor did she believe that Harry Potter was the savior of the Wizarding World. What she did believe was that Dumbledore was behind this and that a wizard was brutally murdered by muggles. The thought of it made her sick, very very sick. “Rookwood would you be so kind to wave that wand of yours and tell me the cause of death.”

“Certainly.” Rookwood smirked and waved it in a circle bringing up a holographic view of the body with several red spots. “Cause of Death: Subarachnoid Hemorrhage, but there are several other injuries dating back several years.” He felt disgusted that this had happened to an innocent child.

Dumbledore looked at Minister. “They are upstairs magically tied to the beds.” He heard two Auror’s run up the stairs without even being told by the Minister or Theseus. “You’ve trained them well.” He said making conversation glaring at Rookwood not understanding the point of an unspeakable being here. He also hoped Severus never figured out that he was a Rookwood and not a Snape. He had done a lot of lying and he didn’t want an investigation because if they did investigate he would certainly be getting The Kiss.

“Did I ask for your opinion of how I train my Auror’s. Please Millicent let me investigate him.” He begged wanting Dumbledore done and out of Hogwarts. He watched one Auror fight with a big man who was locked in magical cuffs who was screaming obscenities at them. “Silencio.” He waved his wand watching his mouth flap but no sound was coming out of it. “I love that charm.” He muttered watching another Auror bring down a small muggle woman who couldn’t have weighted more than a hundred pounds. He didn’t understand the relationship. “You two are under arrest and will be brought to the Ministry for further questioning, anything you say can and will be used against you in the Wizengamot, you are entitled to have a Barrister represent you, if not the Ministry can provide one.” He read them the rights secretly hoping both of them got The Kiss.

Petunia roared. “You freaks.” She sneered crying as they hauled her into the fireplace after using Silencio on her.

Millicent smiled at her Head Auror. “We’ll talk about it later.” She said turning to the muggles who were hauled into the fireplace. “Come along I’d like a meeting to see what is going on. Severus and Lucius I’m sure Rookwood and Scamander would like to know why Dumbledore wanted to involve you, if you want go home and update your family, I’ll owl for you if I need you guys. Tell Narcissa and Tom I said hello.” She said following after the Auror’s.

Severus smirked at Lucius and walked into the fireplace after Millicent was safely back in the Ministry. “That went better than I thought, now let’s check on our adorable brats.” He said lovely he loved his little brat who he knew would be trouble during his years at Hogwarts.

Lucius smirked and playfully elbowed Severus. “Demetrius is a brat; my Draco is an angel.” He said honestly stepping into his own fireplace. “Cissa I’m home.”

Narcissa heard Lucius’s voice. “They’re back. Draco go attack your father.” She said watching the three-year-old run to his father and hug his leg.

“Daddy.” The blonde child exclaimed hugging the right leg tightly feeling his father bend down and picking him up.

“I see I was missed.” He said kissing Draco’s cheek followed by his wife’s lips. “That took less time than I thought it would. I think Theseus would like Dumbledore’s head on a golden platter, and Millicent is furious at the murder of a magical child at the hands of muggles. Why don’t we have lunch in the garden and teach the children how to ride, until Sev and I get owled by Millicent about why Dumbasadoor involved us. Draco what sound’s good for lunch?” He nuzzled the child figuring he’d let Draco pick lunch. He watched Demetri run to Severus follow by Tom.

“Pizza!” The toddler exclaimed looking at Demetri they had already convinced mom of their wanting of pizza now it was convincing the other three adults for pizza. 

Tom pulled Severus into his arms. “So how was it?” He asked kissing Severus’s lips gently. “How’s Dumbles?” He questioned handing Demetri over to Severus.

“Hello my darling brat.” Severus said kissing Demetri’s forehead. “I hope you were good for father and Narcissa.”

“I was, Dragon and I argued over why snakes are better than dragons.” He said sticking his head on his father’s shoulder. “Snakes are so much better than dragons.”

“Your wrong.” Draco said sticking out his tongue.

Lucius and Severus both started laughing at their children’s antics. “I swear I will be grey by the time they both graduate from Hogwarts.” Severus complained watching his son making himself comfortable. “So pizza, is Narcissa making it?” He questioned he loved her cooking. He and Tom couldn’t cook worth a shit, if it wasn’t for house elves they would have both starved.

“I think I’ll let the house elves make it, I want to hear more about the meeting with Dumbles and the Ministry.” Narcissa yawned she didn’t get much sleep last night, she figured she’d take a nap when Draco and Demetrius napped.

“Sure let’s get the children down for a little nap before lunch followed by broom riding, followed by their second longer nap.” Lucius said carrying Draco up the stairs into his dragon themed room knowing Severus was following him. “Sleep my little Draco.” He cooed into the toddler’s ear kissing him softly on the cheek. “I love you my son.”

“Love you too.” Draco said watching Severus go to through the same routine with Demetri. He pulled Demetri into his arms the moment Severus placed him in the crib. He liked cuddling Demetri, and he didn’t fight back like Theo and Blaise did.

“I’m willing to bet my entire inheritance that those two end up together.” Lucius said not caring if his son turned out to be gay besides if they did end up getting together the Malfoy name would be even more powerful because of the Gaunt line.

Severus laughed and shut the door gently. “I don’t know of anyone who would take that bet they’ve only been friends for a day and I see something different between than Draco with his other friends, they’ll grow up together, be in the same house and fall in love slowly unsure of their feelings like you and Narcissa. I can’t believe it took you until fifth year to ask her out. Hell I realized liked Tom since day one, and unlike you I let him know in third year. Two years before you got your blonde head out of your arse.” He teased smiling at the thought of his son with a Malfoy. “So good thing you and I like each other because if that happens, you and I will be in-laws.” He smirked evilly at Lucius.

Lucius shook his head and elbowed Snape. “I’m sure Tom and Narcissa would love the idea of our sons together.” He said honestly wondering how the two would be once they grew up. “Now let’s go tell Narcissa how our morning went.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to think everyone who has given me kudos and left a comment, they really do make my day. I am glad you are liking my work. :)
> 
> I have decided to make this a prequel of sorts, so I'm aiming for this to be about ten to twenty chapters of finding out important history and dealing with early parenthood. I also figured that not everyone would like how political this book is. So I'm going to make separate works for Demetri and Draco's years at Hogwarts since those will be a little lighter than this work.


	3. Potion Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Lucius have a private meeting with the Minister for Magic. Severus also meets his long lost cousin who drops on a bomb on Severus's family history. Demetri and Draco play Quidditch with their parents.

Severus laughed and nudged Lucius as the two made their way down the marble staircase. “Yes let’s tell Narcissa what happened while our children sleep. Merlin it feels like just yesterday we graduated from Hogwarts and now we have children, do you ever have that moment where you look down and see the wedding ring and don’t believe your married?” He asked sometimes he would look down at his black carbon fiber wedding ring wondering if it was real or if he was living in a supernatural fantasy.

Lucius laughed looking at his solid gold wedding band. “I have that feeling too, because my wife is absolutely stunning and I wonder everyday what made her say yes to me asking her to the Yule Ball fifth year followed by my proposal years after the fact. He would never forget how he proposed it was permeantly etched into his brain. He proposed at the very top of the Eiffel Tower, since Paris was one of Narcissa’s favorite cities, they often spent their wedding anniversary in a fancy French restaurant.

“Luci you don’t know how truly charming you really are. I still love you years after the fact.” Narcissa said coming out of the master bedroom finally bothering to change out of her pajamas. She was in a pair of super dark wash jeans, a lace blouse, and her blonde hair styled in cascading curls. “I’ll never stop loving you not even after death.” She whispered not wanting to make Severus blush. “So I see you haven’t bothered to change out of the purple robe, maybe you do like color after all. Now let’s go to the living room and catch Tom and I up about the murder of Harry Potter. Did you oblivate last night’s memory?” She asked wondering if her two dunderheads had reacted in an odd way during their time with the Ministry.

“What memory?” Severus and Lucius asked together not remembering anything about last night. “I don’t like color, but I might try and use some purples and navy if it will shut you up.” Severus said winking at the blonde. He did really like the color of the purple robe it really made his black jeans pop against his pale skin, but he wouldn’t give Narcissa the satisfaction. He looked at Tom giving him a knowing smirk that she was right as usual. “So I’m pretty sure Theseus is ready to do some digging into Dumbles, and I’m pretty sure both of those muggles will be getting the kiss, at least if Millicent has anything to do with it. She looked pretty pissed about it, however nobody really believed that Harry was the savior of the magical world. They also all thought the prophecy was hokum. They were all pissed about the fact a magical child was abused to the point of death by muggles. “Dumbledore also has no idea who I married either.” He said nuzzling into his husband. “Even though when Millicent asked about you and Demetri I said your name, and he still didn’t put two and two together. Which only shows that Dumbles only cares about things that benefit himself” He laughed magically summoning a cup of tea.

Just then an owl flown in with a big M on the upper left hand corner. “Looks like we get to be included on the investigation. I love Dumbles.” Lucius said grabbing the letter from the owl directing her to the pile of owl treats next his personal owl, Kronos, who was sharing his perch with Severus’s owl, Hades. He opened the letter and handed it to Severus. “We should be back in an hour, Millicent, Theseus, and Rookwood would like to meet with us. I’m debating on if I tell them about Severus and Tom’s line theft, Severus you might want to bring your inherence test, even if we don’t tell all of them you can at least find out more about your father from Augustus.” He said adjusting his cloak and kissing Narcissa.

Severus grabbed the piece of parchment and folded it gently placing it along with his wand in the wand pocket. “Hopefully we’ll be back in an hour and Theseus doesn’t launch an investigation into us.” He teased kissing Tom and following Lucius into the fireplace and landed directly into Millicent’s elegant office. “Hello again Millie.” Severus greeted seeing Augustus sitting in one of the high backed wing chairs. “And Augustus.” He said smiling at the unmentionable, he needed to learn about his family history he grew up thinking his father was an abusive muggle, but all along his father was a Rookwood and while it wasn’t on the list of the Sacred twenty-eight it was still freaking powerful. “Where’s Scamander?”

Millicent smiled at the two younger men. “Theseus is currently dealing with the two muggles who insist they didn’t nothing wrong. Severus I don’t suppose you have a phial of Veritaserum on hand?” She questioned knowing the raven-haired man usually had phial’s of potions on him, and she knew his brewing was far better than the Ministry’s Potions Master could create. “The Muggles are refusing to talk to us ‘freaks.’ She quoted laughing softly at the term.

Severus pulled out a phial. “I figured you might need some, I know you prefer mine over your potion’s master.” He said handing over the phial to the Minister.

“Need one for Dumbledore?” Lucius asked crossing his ankles looking at the Minister she was easy to get along with unless you crossed her, which was a true Ravenclaw. “How is our dear Headmaster?” He questioned it was no secret that he dreamed of sitting exactly where Millicent was sitting and being the Minister of Magic. He couldn’t stand some of the previous ones, neither could his father. Millicent was easily the best Minister in several decades.

“He claims he’s the Wizard guardian of Harry Potter, and that he had no idea of the abuse and that he’s absolutely heartbroken over the fact he was brutally murdered by his relatives. To me it sounds like some Hippogriff shit, but that’s just me but then again I’ve never really like Dumbledore. I doubt you could even get Veritaserum down his throat, granted nothing would make me happier.” Millicent sighed knowing the Wizengamot wouldn’t go for dumping Vertiaserum down the Headmaster’s throat, however that couldn’t stop her dreams. “Thank you Severus, I know just how much of a pain Vertiaserum is to brew, we never seem to have enough on hand.” She said handing the phial to Augustus. “Could you get that to Theseus right away.” She wanted a conversation with the two Slytherin’s alone.

Augustus grabbed the phial from the Minister’s well-manicured nails. “Will do Madam.” He said summoning tea for all of them since Severus and Lucius were here for their side, he knew better than to piss those two off. He had heard several stories about them in Hogwarts and just how powerful they were if you put them in the same room.

Millicent sat straight up in her white leather office chair. “Relax boys you’re not in trouble, I just feel as though you know more about Dumbledore than you let on. I’d like to know what you know.” She said levitating a teacup over to them. “I’ll put a silencing charm around my office and nobody will no besides me.” She said waving her wand around her office putting up a silencing charm so they could speak freely without anybody knowing.

Severus looked at Lucius and pulled out his inheritance test from Gringotts. “Dumbledore is a liar, after my mother died from the cancer, I was left with my father, Tobias Snape, who was a muggle who drank a lot. Knocked me around depending on his mood.” He took a breath reaching for Lucius’s hand he didn’t like talking about his childhood and since Tom wasn’t with him, Lucius would have to do for the hand holder. “Dumbledore told me I was a half-blood, which if you look at this inheritance from Gringotts, you’ll see I’m not a half-blood but a pure-blood. Also that my biological father was Silenus Rookwood. Tom and I both are not who Dumbledore told us we were, we had to find out for ourselves and if it weren’t for Lucius I’m not sure I would have ever known the truth. I have reason to assume that Tom and I aren’t the only ones he’s done this too. He leads us to his office and tells us that we’re half-bloods and we don’t have any lordships, Wiz seats, or any sort of inheritance money all the while using my seats on the Wiz without my knowledge and stealing out of my vaults. Granted I’m not really sure who my father was, I’ve never heard of a Silenus Rookwood. Tom is a Gaunt, his father wasn’t Tom Riddle, but Corvinus Gaunt III. We were both lied to and deceived have you never been curious as to how Dumbles has so many seats on the Wiz?” He asked the Minister starting to shake with red hot rage.

Millicent looked stone faced both of them knew it was her Minister mask and that deep inside she was probably thinking of several ways to kill Dumbles, all of them more painful than Avada Kedavra. “Do the Goblins know?” She asked knowing how bad those Goblins were if anyone knew someone stole from someone else’s vault. She could almost see Ironclaw seething in rage when someone told him about the vault theft. “I just love how everyone in your family is dead, so there is no going to them about what the bloody hell happened. Let me guess there is no one alive on Tom’s side either?” She questioned figuring the two Slytherin’s discovered a mess that had to do with what everyone claimed to be the greatest wizard of all time. Which she knew was absolute dragon droppings.

“No Madam.” Severus said sadly he wondered what it would have been like growing up with his mother and the man who had created him. He wondered if his mother loved him or if it was a drunken one-night stand. “I can’t imagine how far this goes back and if Dumbledore meddled into people’s relationship’s along with their linage.”

“You of all people know how important a Wizard’s linage is.” Lucius said looking down at his wand with the snake head. Linage was very important to most pure-blood families and to some extent half-bloods something he would make damn sure got done if he ever became Minister for Magic.

Millicent nodded in agreement with Lucius. She was a pure-blood so she knew what it was like not knowing your linage. She could only imagine how many wizards and witches were running around not knowing who they were, or they thought they were half-bloods, or muggle-born. “Thank you boys for telling me. I won’t look into this I will, however try to inforce the Goblin policy on having every muggle and half-blood tested for linage and inheritance.”

“Thank you, Millicent.” Severus said as Augustus walked back inside. “Theseus now has all he needs, they confessed to the murder of Harry Potter.” He said sadly wishing he could do something about murderous muggles. “Anyway what did I miss?” He asked grabbing a teacup and taking a sip of the warm liquid.

“A bunch of talk about children followed by even more photo showing.” Millicent lied turning to her unspeakable. “So they confessed, you do realize I still want a full Wiz trial where we will dump more Veritaserum down their throat. I personally hope they get The Kiss murdering a defenseless two-year-old like they did.” She said being brutally honest, she personally was excited about seeing those two rotten muggles getting the Dementor Kiss, she might have been a Claw but even she would admit she had a twisted side.

Augustus nodded he felt the exact same way as the Minister. “So boys may I ask why Dumbledore owled you to come? Neither of you are an Auror, and only one of you works in the Ministry, and if I’m being purely technical Lucius is a Barrister along with holding several seats of the Wiz, he’s not really a true Ministry employee.” He said sipping his tea looking at the two Slytherin’s. “I also don’t see why Dumbledore would want to associate with two Slytherin’s, he hates me and I was a Ravenclaw.” Most of his family was Slytherin so he didn’t really see why most people hated Slytherin. Sure they were cunning and ambitious as hell. Severus had become the youngest Potion’s Master to ever grace Hogwarts, and Lucius was a terrifying Barrister loaded with both magical and muggle law policies. It was no secret the young blonde wizard had his eyes on Millicent’s job when she retired.

Severus smiled gently at Augustus’s questioning he just wanted to get to the point, unlike Theseus who would ask a million questions trying to find the true meaning of something. “My personal opinion was that Dumbledore was hoping we would break the law and help him clean the mess and the let the Muggles get off without a slap on the wrist. Having children, myself it made me sick that he was trying to cover it up and get two former Slytherin’s to clean up his mess. Can we please disband the whole Slytherin’s are evil nonsense? Lucius and I are far from evil.” He laughed softly looking at the blonde man. “Cunning and ambitious without a doubt. I’m far from evil, sure according to Dumbledore most people hate my teaching style, but not evil.

Lucius crossed his arms looking at the former Auror. “Actually I’m soon to be Chief Warlock, that will probably hit Dumbledore right where it hurts. Severus and Tom made me their proxy for most of their seats.” He grinned evilly at the thought of being Chief Warlock and pissing Dumbledore off to no end. “I agree with Severus, Dumbledore wanted us to cover up the murder. I also didn’t agree with him owling us instead of the Ministry so when he owled us we pretty much sat on our arse waiting for you two arrive. I’m far too pretty for Azkaban.” He said honestly seeing the Minister’s snicker softly in regards to his Azkaban comment.

“I’m glad the two of you have a brain unlike some people.” She sassed looking at Augustus I believe them. I think Dumbledore was hoping he could manipulate them into doing something illegal. It wouldn’t surprise me if Dumbledore knew about the abuse.” Millicent smirked at the mention of Chief Warlock. “Well Lucius I don’t know how you managed to dethrone Dumbledore but I must say I’m proud, I look forward to you having the say from now on granted my word is still the law as is Madam Bones.” She was thrilled with the idea of getting Dumbledore out of the Wiz, his views were a bit on the olden side while Lucius would have a fresh perspective. “What was that Severus, I haven’t heard anyone complain about your teaching style, tests scores are up with you as Potion’s Professor. Slughorn was an idiot.” She handed him a piece of paper of the difference in the marks of the first’s years all the way up the seventh years in their N.E.W.T.S phase. Pretty impressive, I dare say. Now get out of my office, I have a meeting with Theseus. “Oh and Augustus thank you for your assistance today, you are free to leave early, I’m sure Theseus and Dawlish can handle the investigation from here. Granted there isn’t much to investigate since the Muggles confessed besides setting a trial.”

“Thank you Madam Bagnold, I will see you at the hearing of the Muggles.” Lucius said shaking her hand glad they had the Minster in their pocket. There was a reason Millicent was the current Minister she knew how to play her cards and was powerful and knew her politics something he always admired about her. “Augustus since you are off I’d like to have a conversation in the hall.” He told the unspeakable it was time for Severus to find out who his father was. He also figured Augustus might be one of the only people who could figure out Demetri’s inheritance test, and like a Minister it never hurt to have an unspeakable hiding in the pocket. He loved having power and being able to throw his weight around and having powerful wizards in his robe pocket, if for the sole reason to pick the lint out.

Augustus smiled at Lucuis. “I figure it’s important so sure, I know of a little alcove nobody goes near so we can talk there.” He led the powerful duo out of the office and down a small hallway to a little alcove with a marble bench. “So what is this about?”

Severus reached into his pocket and handed Augustus the piece of parchment containing the results of his inheritance test. “You and I are related, I’m just not sure how.” He whispered watching the older man’s mask fall completely from composed to full on pissed.

“Can I please kill that old goat; can I also hug you?” Augustus asked reading the list glad that he had a relative since both of his parents were dead and he had no other family member’s besides the potions master sitting in front of him. “I seriously want him dead.” His eyes flashed red reading over the list. “I know some of these families, do you two want to come back to my house I’m sure Severus is very curious.” He smiled handing the parchment back to the wizard.

Severus smirked glad to know that Augustus was fully on their page. He stood up and embraced the unspeakable it was mildly awkward, but it was mostly because they had just found out they were related it was like hugging an aunt you had only met once during Christmas. “Sure I would love to know more about my family, I’m sure you’ll be a big help trying to help me piece together the inheritance test. I know Tom has questions about his, and Demetri’s was really strange, he had all of Tom’s and mine but there were others, that I don’t understand.”

“I’m not sure how much of a help I’ll be, but I’ll try and help, I’m sure I can find family history books somewhere around here, but I really don’t know much about the Silenus side of my family.” He said honestly. “Bring Tom, the more the merrier.” He said staring at his relative this day was easily the weirdest he had experienced in a while.

Severus looked at Lucius. “Do you and Narcissa care to watch Demetri, while Tom and I try to figure out just how much we were lied to?” He asked his best friend knowing he would gladly watch Demetri after all Lucius was all about knowing family history. He was pretty sure his mate could name everyone that had ever descended from the Malfoy line, granted the Malfoy’s were a really old, powerful line. Gaunt also was, to some extent. Granted Tom really didn’t know much about the Gaunt line, most assumed it was a dead line. He wondered just how dead some of those lines Demetri inherited was. While he had heard of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and knew of the names, he didn’t know of anyone from the family line.

Lucius smiled already seeing his excited wife. “I’d be honored after all we are his godparents. I’m sure Narcissa will be happy to share her broom with someone, since Draco usually prefers to be with me during flying time. I’ll tell Tom to apparate to you once I get back to the Manor. I just want to know how powerful you two truly are, you might even be more powerful than me.” He grinned at the thought and made his way to the fireplaces lining the entryway, he didn’t see how Muggles could bother traveling by car, he loved floo and apparition it was so much quicker. He landed in the Malfoy Manor to see Narcissa and Tom stare at him.

“Where’s Severus?” Tom all but growled thinking something terrible must have happened to his husband, but then realized he was being silly for thinking that because he would have felt his husband in trouble since when they got married they were bonded by blood. It made them be able to sense each other if the other was in trouble.

“He is with Augustus, who now knows he is related to our dear Potion’s Master. Tom here is the address, I think the three of you are going to try and figure out just who the hell you are, also exactly what Demetri is.” Lucius said handing over the small slip of parchment. “Oh and the Muggles confessed, Millicent would personally love to see them both get The Kiss. Narcissa you’ll probably love this meeting.” He said grabbing a phial and placing his memories in there for Narcissa. He knew his wife would find the meeting funny and in some strange way Cissy reminded him of Millicent. Both women had the same temperament.

Narcissa smiled at took the phial she was grateful her husband was keeping her in the loop. “Don’t worry Tom, Luci and I will keep an eye on Demetri, he and I can share a broom after they wake up from their nap and eat their pizza.” She said sticking her head into the pensive and watching Lucius’s memories. When she pulled her head up Tom had gone and Lucius was sitting in his chair reading a book on transfiguration. “So when do I get to have tea with the Minister, I have a feeling she and I would get along great.”

“I’ll mention it to her.” He said knowing if his wife ever met Millicent the two of them would probably plot world domination. “So are Draco and Demetri still asleep, and still cuddling?” He asked wondering if the two boys had managed to separate themselves from each other.

“Yes they are still cuddling, why don’t you and I go cuddle?” She suggested knowing the boys would hopefully sleep for another hour which would give the house elves plenty of time to make homemade pizza along with several hours of daylight left for flying above the beautiful Malfoy Gardens.

Tom aperated into Augustus’s living room with very little trouble. He had found them both sitting in the living room talking about potions. Which wasn’t surprising considering it was Severus. “Hello again Augustus, you have a lovely home.” He sat next to his husband smiling at the unmentionable. “How have you been?” He questioned not knowing much about the men sitting in the chair sipping on cup of tea.

Augustus smiled at the Slytherin. “Always a pleasure to see you, would you care for a cup of tea I get the feeling we might be here for a while.” He joked. “Work, followed by more work, followed by even more work. I think being an Auror was eons better than this.” He said honestly.

“Tea would be lovely.” Tom watched a tea glass levitate across the room and into his hand. “So what has Severus told you?”

“He and I are related, you are from the powerful and scary line of Gaunt, and Demetri is a scary powerful little two-year-old with a list of Lordships four parchments long.” He said honestly still unsure about some of their son’s linage. “What surprises me most is that he is related to every single Hogwarts founder. That is literally unheard of and I look forward to when he turns eleven and gets sorted. I have no doubt in my mind that he’ll be a Slytherin like his father’s, but based on this test he could possibly be sorted into all four houses, based on inheritance. Slewyn is a direct descendant of Rowena you also share the linage, Severus. Helga’s line is Cresswell. I still don’t understand how you both can be the heir to so many dead lines. I can’t remember the last time I heard of a Cresswell or a Slewyn, funny thing is that Slewyn is a sacred line, yet Cresswell isn’t. It isn’t in the history books but Helga Hufflepuff, married a muggle who was a Cresswell.”

Tom had to bite his tongue at the mentioning of Helga marrying a muggle. No wonder the Basilisk was named Helga, obviously Slytherin found it to be just as funny as the two Slytherin’s in the room so he had to name a Basilisk after a woman who betrayed her kind, since back in the founder days it was a capital offence to marry a muggle. “Wow.” Was the only word he could form after learning about that. “How do you know about that if it’s not mentioned in any history books.”

“It’s my job as an unspeakable, to read about the history no one wants release; and to read about important family histories. I remember that detail very clearly because I about laughed so hard I cried upon reading it. It was quite a surprise. Godric’s line is none other than The Potter’s. Now for the other lines I’m just as confused as you which means I get to do my favorite thing, research.” He declared a truly Ravenclaw thing to say.

“So you mean to tell me James Potter was a direct descendant of Gryffindor.” Severus asked his mouth open in surprise. “No wonder that kid acted like his shit didn’t stink and he was magic’s gift to the earth.” He hated James growing up he always acted better than everyone. He would never forget the sense of relief he felt when he learned that his child wasn’t a Potter but really an Avery and a Burke and since he and Tom blood adopted him there was no trace of who he once was.

Tom laughed at his husband’s choice of words. “Anger darling it doesn’t suit you.” He whispered grabbing his hand. “That was the past this is the present, let’s focus on finding out about our families and just how much Dumbles lied to us. Now Augustus what can you tell us about the Rookwood lines?” He asked he had a decent idea about the Gaunt lines, but he still didn’t know very much about his linage or his family history.

“Not a whole lot, but I will tell you what I do know. Silenus and my father, Felix, were brothers. Silenus was sorted into Slytherin as was my father. I on the other hand was sorted in Ravenclaw, which got me disowned. Which is why, Severus, you are Heir Rookwood over me. You and I are cousins granted I’m older by about eight years. Silenus was killed in a freak potions accident when he was twenty. Yes, your father was a potions master and he was killed about four months before you were born. That’s really all that I know seeing as how I was disowned. My father was just recently died, so with you being heir Rookwood you can tour the Manor, you might find a book or something with more detailed history.” He said tears dotting his eyes talking about being disowned, it was something he had never told anyone that before.

Severus got out of seat and hugged Rookwood. “You and I are family and I don’t care that you are a Ravenclaw, personally that’s a dumb thing to disown a child for. So my father was a Potion’s Master, now I see why I had such a natural gift for potions. “Why don’t you and I tour it together, I’m sure you are just as curious as I about some things. So what do you know about the Gaunt line?” He asked wondering about his husband’s true linage.

“I don’t know much, I know there is a ‘shack’ in Ireland with most of the heirlooms and books, it has been untouched for years since most of the Gaunt’s died at an early age due to mental instability from all the inbreeding. They had a nasty habit of marring their cousins and doing horrible things. Have you two heard the story about how Ilvormorny was founded?” Augustus asked seeing two curious expressions. “I’ll take that as a no.” He said handing them a copy of a book. “Read this, I’m sorry Tom this might make you hate some members of your family, but remember most of them were clinically unstable, and you aren’t. There are also several properties scattered across Ireland and Northern England all in the Gaunt line. I know there is a really pretty chateau in the Monaco region of France. Trust me the Gaunt’s were a lot richer than they let on. Granted people like Morfin and his sister Morgana were exiled away in the little Irish Shack for being too unstable for their own good. But your father and grandfather Marvolo, were trying to take the inbreeding out of the Gaunt line. Marvolo and Corvinus weren’t inbred and were some very powerful wizards. I’m sure if you ever do decide to visit the Shack you’ll find a wealth of family history. The Gaunt’s were always a proud family, due to the direct connection with Salazar and obviously the Peverell line.” Augustus rambled on to an intently focused Tom.

“Great.” Tom sighed he knew the Gaunt’s were horrible people, but he also knew that it was an extremely powerful line. “We should probably be getting back to Malfoy Manor it’s getting late. Thank you Augustus for having us.” He said not wanting to know what the book contained, but he knew he would say up all night reading it in front of the gorgeous fireplace in the Malfoy Library, probably on his favorite emerald green 

Severus hugged Augustus not realizing what the older man had went through for being a Ravenclaw. “Thank you Augustus, I have really appreciated learning about my history. We will have to make a trip to Rookwood Manor soon to find more about our shared history.” He grabbed Tom’s hand and the apparated out of Rookwood’s modest house on the outskirts of London. It was something the two of them loved which was Apparating over beautiful places and soon found themselves overlooking the familiar sight of Stonehenge which meant they were really close to Malfoy Manor which was hidden on a little gravel road just about a kilometer outside of the main city. To say the Manor was gorgeous and expensive was an understatement. The made their way to the wrought-iron gate seeing Lucius’s white peacock sitting on the hedge next to them. She cooed seeing Severus and Tom and allowed them to pet her, Opal, was a picky bird and liked very few of Lucius’s friends, however she adored Severus and Tom and she would always have a soft spot for Narcissa. “Pretty bird.” Severus said knowing she loved being complemented if the Malfoy could have an animal that represented them to the fullest it had to have been this bird.

Tom could hear the joyous sounds of his child and Draco no doubt flying in one of the back gardens. The would probably be tossing a ball around pretending they were playing Quidditch. It was a game he had played with Draco several times. The two men followed the sounds and saw Demetri’s ridding on a broomstick with Narcissa, while Lucius was sharing a broom with overly excited Draco trying to get the charmed ball. They knew the boys were safe seeing as how Narcissa had charmed her broomstick to only go so high and they also knew there was an invisible net under both broomsticks. Tom grabbed his broomstick and flew up to join the children. “Look at the little Quidditch players, however you are several short for a fully formed Quidditch team.” He joked smiling at his son who was enjoying hanging out with his Godmother. They were playing over Narcissa’s favorite garden with the fountain of the two Unicorns and tons of roses with a couple of white peacocks trotting along gracefully.

“So how did everything go?” She asked seeing the charmed leather ball fly her son’s way. In reality it was her and Lucius who was controlling the ball, but whatever made her boy’s happy she would do. She didn’t really know or spend much time with her parents, they were raised by house elves something she swore she would never do to her own child. While they did have Dobby and a couple other elves who did help with Draco she did most of the parenting as did Lucius. They both changed his diapers, both the Muggle and Magical way. They both had the traditional pure-blood childhood which their parents believe children should be seen and not heard. Something they didn’t believe in doing with Draco which pissed her mother, Druella, and Lucius father, Abraxas off to no end.

“I’ll tell you later.” He whispered joining the children in the game of ‘Quidditch’ it was really a game of toss the magical ball, but whatever two-year-olds had plenty of imagination and were amused by anything. He saw Severus grab his broom and fly up next to Lucius and join in on the game that none of the adult’s understood after about two hours flying above the peacock garden Demetri managed to catch the ball.

“Look dad’s I caught the snitch.” He said smiling ear to ear looking at the ball.

“No fair.” Draco said lightly glaring at his friend.

“We can share it.” Demetri said handing the charmed ball to his pouty friend who’s pout turned into a dopey smile. The child yawned obviously tuckered out from today’s activities.

“Looks like flying is over.” Narcissa watched both children yawn as she landed her broom with ease. While she didn’t play Quidditch, her mother always thought it was so unbecoming a lady, she was easily one of the better fliers in Slytherin her year. She handled the broom with natural grace and ease that most wizards lacked. She handed a yawning Demetri over to Severus who nuzzled into his father’s purple robes. “Still haven’t changed robes?” She snickered grabbing her son who nuzzled into her own black robe.

“If I must admit defeat I will. I like this shade of purple, if you wouldn’t mind coloring another robe of mine a rich navy color, I’d appreciate it.” Severus kissed the top of his son’s head. “I love you so much Demetri.” He cooed at the toddler who stared at him with ice blue eyes.

Demetri smiled falling asleep on his father’s shoulder with a light snore. The flying had obviously worn the little tike out, and the fact that his best friend literally had the energy of the Energizer Bunny on crack and it was hard keeping up with that kind of energy.

Tom looked down at the sleeping child. “Cissy I’m worried about him; he seems to be sleeping an awful lot. Do you think it has anything to do about last night?” He questioned the slightly older blonde.

Narcissa turned to look at Tom finding it to be difficult with Draco on her arm. “Possibly if you want I’ll run another test once we are in the house, he also might have more of your laid back inquisitive personality. While Draco has Lucius constantly going personality. I haven’t seen him favor anything or complain about anything causing him pain.”  


Tom looked down at the toddler hanging from his husband’s shoulder. “He looks so cute sleeping.” He cooed looking at his husband. “Cis you are probably right, and I’m just overreacting. Just please don’t let me turn into one of those overprotective parents who feel the need to wrap their child in bubble wrap.”

Severus laughed at the thought of Tom putting their child on the Hogwarts train wrapped in bubble wrap. “I promise I won’t let you get that overprotective. He’s still young and kind of new to us and we really don’t know how to parent. We are going to overprotect, but he will eventually get older where we can trust him.” He told his husband putting his hand he wasn’t using on his husband’s shoulder. “He’ll be okay; he’s probably just exhausted because the Malfoy’s child doesn’t know how to control his exuberant energy.”

Lucius smiled at Severus. “Draco certainly is full of plenty of energy, but the great thing is that once he’s out of his energy he sleeps through the night, if only he wouldn’t wake up at the crack of dawn, he’d be perfect.” He said honestly, but he wouldn’t change parenthood for the world. It had defiantly mellowed him out and made him enjoy the smaller things in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day lovelies! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm really sorry for my slight Hufflepuff bashing, I admire all you Hufflepuff's I'm also sorry but this chapter might be one of the most boring. I would also like to think each and every one of you who have given me kudos and who have a written a comment. 
> 
> Elf_lover I'm still kind of new to Ao3 and haven't quite figured out how to reply to peoples comments. Yes Severus and Tom have accepted their lordships and are also watching over Demetri's until he turns of magical age. :) 
> 
> Next chapter Lucius and Tom travel to find out more about the Gaunt history and Nagini makes an appearance.


	4. Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds out the history of his family. He also meets Nagini and adopts her. Demetri, Draco, and Severus makes potions and bond.

Lucius woke up early in the morning, which was unusual for him. He usually slept in as late as he could and was usually running around the Manor scrambling before making it to work in time. Granted he usually set his own hours in the Ministry as the official Ministry Barrister, a title he was proud of. Not nearly as proud at the fact he was now Chief Warlock, at the tender age of twenty-two. He loved being powerful and he was still in the early adult phase. He took over as Lord Malfoy on his eighteenth birthday, married Narcissa when they were both nineteen, had Draco at twenty, and was on his way to climbing his way to the top of the Ministry. Narcissa on the other hand was content on being a stay-at-home mother working very few hours at St. Mungo’s, since while Lucius was enjoying law school, she was enjoying nursing school, through Hogwarts joint program with Oxford. He had managed to get his law degree in three years, and got hired in the Ministry the very same day. He made his way to Draco’s nursery to check on the children, who were still fast asleep, cuddling as usual. He made his way to the library hoping Tom or Severus would be awake. He grumbled heading down the marble staircase stopping into the kitchen for a magical cup of coffee.

He walked to the library finding Tom hunched over a book in the lounge in front of the library fireplace. “Morning.” He mumbled sitting down in a chair levitating a book over to himself since it looked like Tom wasn’t in the mood to talk.

“My family is evil.” Tom muttered seeing Lucius with coffee. He summoned himself a cup turning his attention back to book. “However one of my ancestors did create a wizard school so Isolt broke from the traditional Gaunt views created a school and married a Muggle.” He sighed rambling on about nothing and everything. The history of Ilvormorny was really interesting and he realized he wanted to be more of an Isolt, then he ever wanted to be a Gormlaith.

Lucius moved to sit next to Tom’s feet. “While your family might have been evil, you aren’t.” He corrected his friend. “One of your ancestors did create a magical school, how many wizards can say that. Ilvormorny teaches all of the United States children magic and your ancestor created it.” He said honestly it was a big thing to be related to someone who had created and founded a Wizard School; and unlike Hogwarts which was created by four Wizards and Witches, Ilvormorny was created by one witch. “Tom the Gaunt’s are powerful, dare I even say more powerful than the Malfoy’s, so you have people like Morfin and Gormlaith in your family tree, Narcissa’s family tree of Black’s had some bad Wizards in it, as does the Malfoy’s I’m just really good at pretending that there wasn’t any.” He told his younger friend sipping his coffee. “How about once every one wakes up I’ll take you and Severus to the Gaunt Shack and we’ll see what we can dig up about your family, and Salazar Slytherin by extension.”

Tom smiled listening to the intelligent blonde wizard. “Thank you Lucius for those wise words. I’ve been trying to analyze this book all night and try to see something good that managed to come from the Gaunt line, and your right one of my ancestors did create a school, and it’s because of them that I’m able to speak Parseltongue, as is my son.” He put the book down on the floor and looked at the clock above the fireplace. “We should either make breakfast or tell the house elves that we are hungry since Narcissa and the children will be up soon.”

“I’ll let the house elves make breakfast, I feel like being lazy this fine Sunday. I also hate to sound like an arse, but I would really appreciate if you and Severus could decide on a house. I would really like my privacy back, no offence I love both you and Severus but I really do like trying to have another baby with my wife. Take as much time as you need, but at the same time do try and hurry.” Lucius warned trying to be as tactful as possible. He loved having Tom and Severus around, but at the same time he liked having his own privacy and being able to create little heirs without worrying who would hear.

Tom laughed wondering when Lucius would address him and Severus staying with them. I think I’ll take Severus into seeing some of the places listed on the parchment Ragnok gave us later today. I know Severus and I now have property scattered over England, Ireland, and France so surely he and I can find a place that we can Fidelius Charm and raise the monster in.” He said honestly getting a feeling that his child was awake. “Now that we have settled that we should probably go check on the children.” He untangled himself from the chaise lounge and grabbing his coffee.

Lucius looked at the clock it was the crack of dawn and Draco was known for sleeping through the night but waking up the moment the sun rose. “They are awake.” He got up grabbing his own cup of coffee and following Tom up the marble stairs and into the nursery where both Draco and Demetri were wide awake standing in their crib waiting for somebody to let them out of the toddler prison. They both knew how to get out the crib both magical and non-magical they didn’t want to get in trouble. “Good morning.” He said grabbing his child from the crib and sticking him on his hip. “You are almost getting to big for that crib.” He muttered wanting to put off transitioning Draco to a toddler bed.

Tom picked up Demetri and kissed his chubby cheek. “Morning sweetheart, so what do you want for breakfast?” He questioned looking at Lucius who looked tired and worn out. “So when is the muggle hearing, and your first day as Chief Warlock.”

“Wednesday, Millicent just wants this whole event over with and she wants it to have very little attention as possible.” He looked at his son. “Yes Draco what do you want for breakfast?”

Draco looked at his father trying to decide what he wanted for breakfast. “Eggs with stuff?” He questioned wanting whatever that was.

“Are you thinking of an omelet?” Lucius asked sometimes wondering what went through his child’s head and what exactly he was thinking.

“Yes.” The two-year-old told his father looking at Demetri. “What do you want for breakfast, just don’t say pancakes, I’m kind of sick of them.” He said honestly.

“Omelet fine.” Demetri said from his father’s shoulder. “Bacon.”

“Keep eating bacon, and you just might turn into a pig.” Tom whispered to his son following Lucius out of the nursery seeing a tired Narcissa standing in the hall still in her lavender pajamas.

“Luci you are up early?” Narcissa questioned looking at her husband with tired eyes for once she had managed to halfway sleep in. “I didn’t feel you leave the bed this morning.”

“Good morning angel.” He kissed her cheek. “Sorry love I had a case to review for the Ministry.” He said handing his son to Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled and pulled her son close to her. “Morning sweetheart.” She told the toddler carrying him down the stairs and into the kitchen. “So what does everyone want for breakfast?”

“The boys have requested omelets and as long as I get food I don’t care.” Lucius remarked sitting at the dinner table sipping his second cup of coffee. He watched her grab a pan. “Cissy what’s the point of house elves if they barely cook.” He remarked watching he grab a cup of coffee after summoning Dobby to make the entire family omelets since they were all too lazy this morning to attempt to cook. “Love after breakfast Tom, Severus, and I will be traveling to Ireland to get some more information on Tom’s family history. So you get to babysit the two children.”

“Oh gee thanks for including me for babysitting duty.” Narcissa said glaring at her husband she tried to look menacing but failed. “One of these days I am going to sleep until two in the afternoon and make you deal with Draco.” She said honestly enjoying her iced latte while she waited for her bacon, cheese, spinach, and onion omelet. Narcissa was teasing about sleeping late in the afternoon, even before children she was an early riser, unlike most of her dorm mates who slept late on the weekends, like till dinner late. Dobby placed a plate in front of her. “Thank you.” She said grabbing her fork and digging into the fluffy omelet.

Severus shook his head. “I have some things to read and make before my weekend is over. I’ll let the boys trek through the Irish countryside, besides I really want to spend my last day before a week dealing with Dunderheads, with my child. Since after all I am tasked with Hogsmeade duty this weekend.” He complained watching another house elf place an omelet in front of his face. Severus also didn’t want to trek through muddy countryside, that was not his idea of a fun Sunday. He just wanted to curl up next to his son reading Wizard Fairytales and taking naps. Now that was a perfect Sunday, besides he would hear what happened the moment they got back.

Tom knew Severus would find some way to get out of it. “So I won’t see you until the weekend after?” He sounded very hurt at the idea. “Damn Dumbles for making you deal with hormonal teenagers who are planning trips to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and will be snogging anytime you turn your head.” He teased taking a bit of his own omelet after cutting Demetri’s omelet into toddler sized bites. “Severus we should really think about finding a place, I don’t think our flat in London is toddler proof, it worked while you were getting your Potions Mastery, but it’s not going to work with our family, besides I’m sure we are starting to overstay our welcome.” He said honestly stuffing a bite of omelet into his mouth.

“I’m sorry love, but it’s a part of my contract, Hogsmeade weekends and weekend duty. Who else is going to keep the dunderheads in line?” His shoulder’s slumped at the thought of ‘house shopping’ it wasn’t really shopping since every house mentioned on the parchment belonged to them. “Fine.” He sighed not wanting to find a place he wanted to enjoy his last day of freedom. He knew taking the job at Hogwarts would put some minor strain on his marriage, since because of various duties he wouldn’t be around as often as he would like; but now with Demetri it seemed like his heart might break if he left for Hogwarts.

Narcissa finished her omelet. “Can I be the interior decorator, I’m great with a wand.” She joked picking a piece of tomato off her son. “My little mess.” She cooed lovely kissing his blonde hair that matched both hers and Lucius. “Who really knows how old some of those proprieties are, trust me from the moment we moved in I was waving my wand trying to make this Manor feel more like home, and less like a family heirloom stuck in time.” She said honestly having done a number to the Manor to make it feel less dark and depressing like Lucius father liked.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Severus said hoping to god her wand didn’t go all color happy, the last thing he wanted was a bright pink bedroom. He watched his son finish his own breakfast. “So was it good?” He questioned the toddler picking the piece of bacon from his mouth.

“Delicious.” Demetri giggled crawling into his father’s lap with a yawn.

Severus smiled down at his son who was making himself comfortable in his arms. “Is this going to be your favorite spot?” He teased pushing back his son’s black hair. “So what do you want to do today?” He wondered trying to bond more with his child, before dealing with children he didn’t like and who cared very little about potions.

“Help make potion?” Demetri suggested giving his father ‘those eyes.’

“I guess, just no dumping random ingredients in this time, Draco you are welcome to join us give your mother time for a nap.” He suggested wanting to spend time with his Godson too.

Narcissa smiled while she wouldn’t be taking a nap she could however use the hour to clean out her closet and make room for more clothing assuming Seraphina Zambini or Marina Parkinson wanted to join her for a spa/shopping day. “Thank you Severus, just whatever you do please don’t burn down the Manor.”

Lucius looked at Severus. “Good I’d rather not have my child be one of your dunderheads, and as Narcissa said, don’t burn down my Manor.” He said looking at Tom. “Let’s go find out about your history, I swear to Merlin though if a snake bites me that will be the end of our friendship.” He said not wanting to be bit by some random snake, an entire country away from St. Mungo’s.

Tom smiled at Lucius. “Ireland doesn’t have snakes.” He said matter-of-factly getting up from the table. “Besides Luci, I would never let a snake bite you, Dumbasadoor on the other hand...” He trailed off kissing his child’s hair and making his way out of the dining room and gliding up the marble staircase with ease.

Narcissa smirked and laughed at the idea of a snake biting Dumbledore. “How very Slytherin of you.” She finished her cup of coffee turning to Lucius. “I don’t believe you can hike the Irish countryside is appropriate short weather. I’d go change if I were you.” She turned her attention back to Draco making sure he had no remains of breakfast left on his face.

Lucius downed his second cup of coffee and levitated the cup to the kitchen as he got up from the dining room table and made his way up to the master bedroom and changed into a pair of dark wash jeans, a green button down, and a sliver robe with green fastenings. He grabbed a pair of boots and placed them over his jeans not wanting to get mud on his designer jeans, because Narcissa would kill him, then revive him and drag him shopping, which is something he hated doing with her. That women could shop like no other. He adjusted the sliver robe and stuck his wand in the pocket specifically designed for wands. He styled his hair and made his way down to the room Severus and Tom was sharing. “Ready?” He asked watching Tom grab his wand from the nightstand.

“Kind of, ready to know more about my family, but at the same time terrified of what I might find.” He said honestly adjusting his midnight blue robes and following Lucius down the stairs to say goodbye to his husband. He took a deep breath it didn’t matter what he found nothing was going to change who he was. It didn’t matter if he was a descendent of Satan it wasn’t going to change his love for his husband and his child. “Have fun making potions.” Tom said kissing Severus’s lips before kissing his child’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon, hopefully surrounded by a wealth of knowledge and not hatred for my family line.” He was trying to be honest and hopeful, but there was still a thought hidden in the back of his mind of what he might find in that little shack on the deserted island, Dursey, plagued with horrible history. Which was a fitting place to keep the most unstable of the Gaunt Family.

“Good luck.” Severus said hugging his husband tightly. “No matter what you find I’m still going to love you.” He whispered into Tom’s ear. “Lucius watch my husband; I’d hate to have to hex you if anything bad happens to him.”

Lucius kissed Narcissa. “I’m pretty sure my wife would kill you if you ever raised your wand to me in a threating manner.” He teased honestly grabbing Tom’s hand. “Let’s get this over with so that I can kind of enjoy the rest of my Sunday, before I’m tasked with reading up on the muggle case, since I am now Chief Warlock, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for proxying your seats to me.” He told the two men glad to have power and he personally couldn’t wait for the trial of muggles which is when he would officially be announced as Chief Warlock. He deeply hoped that Dumbles made a huge scene in the middle of the Wizengamot, nothing would have made him happier and if that happened he could easily get Dumbasadoor tossed out of Hogwarts and someone like Minnie or Flitwick could take over as Headmaster.

Severus smiled and nodded knowing full well that Narcissa would kill him if he ever raised his wand in a bad manner, and she probably wouldn’t be gentle or kind. “Just do us proud, and get Dumbles discredited and become the Minister for Magic anybody has ever seen. Come on boys let’s go make us some potions.” He would be having them help make an easy potion, no way in hell would he let them help him make something like Draught of Living Death, heck he didn’t even like sixth and seventh years tackling a potion of that nature.  So he figured he’d them help him make a sleeping draught, since it was the hardest to screw up, which is why he trusted a first year to make it. Having had Professor Slughorn he revamped the entire potion’s curriculum. He watched Tom and Lucius apparate out of the Manor. He grabbed both toddlers and led them to Lucius’s potion dungeon, which he used on occasion.

Demetri smiled sitting down on the cold floor next to a brass caldron watching his father pull various ingredients from the nearby shelf. “Dad where did other dad go?” He questioned wishing he could spend time with both of his fathers.

“He and Lucius had to do something of importance in regards to dad’s family. He’ll be back soon.” Severus cooed gently bending over and sitting down next to both of the toddlers. He waved his wand heating the floor underneath their butts, and under the cauldron. “Please kiddos don’t touch the flame under the caldron, I’d rather not have to explain how you managed to get burned.” He would have taken a different attitude if they were Gryffindor first years, but they weren’t. “We will be making a sleeping draught. Draco do you want to add the four sprigs of lavender into the bowl with the odd looking handle?” He asked handing the child the four sprigs of fresh lavender.

Draco dumped the sprigs into the bowl waiting for his ‘uncle’s’ next instruction he always found watching his father or uncle making potions fun, he hoped he would be like them during his years at Hogwarts, and not as Severus would call it, a dunderhead. He watched Severus help Demetri dump two measures of some herb looking thing. He watched the Potion Master pick up the weird bowl and mix it into a fine paste.

Unlike his child, Lucius was not having an enjoyable time, in fact he was having quite the opposite. The apparition to Dursey went smoothly, however the hike to the shack was proving to be quite the challenge, their boots kept slipping against the muddy rock, even though the boots were charmed with a very powerful tread after about his third slip he shot a nasty glare to the back of Tom’s head. “Damn your relatives didn’t want anybody getting up here.” He complained digging his heels in trying to find better footing.

Tom groaned feeling his boot slip once more. He sighed finding his footing once again making it a tiny distance up the meandering hill he could kind of make out the edges of a shack if he squinted just the right way. “We are almost there.” He soothed knowing the blonde man behind him was probably rather furious for coming along with this excursion.

Lucius looked down feeling his boot slide again. “We better be.” He sassed noticing that the path was getting very narrow the closer they got and that was when he noticed a hissing sound. “I thought you said there wasn’t snakes in Ireland, this is Ireland and how do you explain that.” He gestured to a snake curled around a rock.

“Would you relax it’s harmless.” He said bending down to get a better look at the snake. ~Hello little one. ~ He told the snake wanting to know why there was a snake in Ireland, all of the books he had read said that snakes couldn’t thrive in Ireland’s climate.

~A speaker!” The snake hissed wrapping itself around Tom’s legs. ~Nice to meet you, I assume you are related to people from the shack. I don’t know why I stay those that lived up there are all dead, granted there are still a couple of us that stayed probably because that monkey looking boy killed my mother. I’m Nagini. ~

~Kind of related, want to talk about that family? ~ Tom looked at Lucius. “She says her name is Nagini and that there are a couple other snakes just up the cliff. Back when this shack was full of disowned Gaunt’s this entire cliff had snakes. She’d also like to apologize for scaring us, it’s just no one has been up this cliff in quite a few years.” He made his way a few more feet and slipped again and he silently cursed the cliff which had a magical barrier that couldn’t be permeated by magic or apparition. So they were stuck with muggle way of climbing a muddy, rocky cliff.

~Really unstable. One of them killed my mother, you’ll find her nailed to the door. ~ Nagini hissed looking at the shack outline. ~Who’s your friend? ~

Lucius did not look relived at Tom’s translation of the snake. “Still how did the snakes get on this island?” He wondered hating this cliff it was tormenting his ankles and back. He wasn’t an outdoorsy type of person, he liked and played Quidditch but that was about his athletic ability. “You so owe me big time for hiking up this hellish cliff with you.” He complained having whined the entire way up the cliff. “I am so transfiguring this cliff into a slide for on the way down.”

Tom rolled his eyes knowing Severus would also be complaining like Luci was. His husband was the book and pajamas type of person, not the hike up a giant cliff kind of person. “We are almost there Luci, I am so very sorry for dragging you along, I just didn’t really want to do this alone. ~His name is Lucius, please don’t bite him. Who killed your mother? ~ He hissed at the snake having been a while since he had gotten to speak parsel and this snake was certainly interesting.

~The monkey looking boy, Morfin. ~ She hissed wildly remembering what happened to her mother all of the snakes near the shack had spells cast on them to make them live longer than the average snake, had she been normal she would most certainly be dead. ~Probably the worst of the bunch. ~

He frowned reaching down to pet the sweet snake. ~What a rotten wizard. ~ He cursed under his breath wondering why someone could kill a snake. “Look Luci, a few more feet and there will be flat ground.” He cooed feeling tired of the hike too.

Lucius groaned seeing the shack in his view. “Thank Merlin, I was about ready to transfigure a rock into a chair.” He smirked nearly running the rest of the way up not wanting to accidently slip some more. “I understand and I’m glad to be your company, but just so you know I despise hiking.”

“Understood, let’s find what we can and get the hell away this place is giving me the creeps.” He said honestly looking at his blonde friend. “I think that is the most exercise I have gotten in a while.”

~This is where I leave you, I would like to talk more, but I’m not going near that shack. Too many bad memories. I wish you luck that you find what you were looking for. ~ Nagini hissed turning around and slithering back to her rock a little way down the hill.

Tom could understand the snakes reasoning, after learning that he almost wanted to turn around and just envision what his family was like, he didn’t need to know. It wasn’t important, what was important was his family. “Luci I can’t, not after what the snake told me about one of my relatives.” He gestured to the door wanting to turn right back around and forget today even happened.

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest and gave his Tom a seriously annoyed look. “I did not climb up a bloody cliff for you turn around and chicken out. You are a Slytherin act like one. It doesn’t matter what one of your distant relatives did, what matters is what you will do, what your son will do. You are not the Gaunt’s of the past, you are the Gaunt’s of the future. The past is past it’s a distance history, besides you are the last remaining Gaunt. Now get your arse into the shack before I hex my boots and kick you in there.” He said kindly but with a slight edge to his voice, no way in hell was he letting Tom chicken out.

Tom laughed trying to picture Lucius kicking his arse into the shack. He hated to admit it but Lucius did have a point, it didn’t matter what his relatives did, it didn’t matter at this point, well it mattered a tiny bit; but Lucius was right that he and Demetri were the future, they could do what no others could do which was resurrect the Gaunt Line, make it something great. With one last burst of courage he swallowed hard and entered the shack expecting to find a horror scene, but what he did find surprised him. It was cozy inside, there was a well-worn leather sofa in the middle of a small living room with books lining the bookshelves most of the titles were written in Parsel; probably directly from Slytherin himself. He remembered a couple of books in the Chamber being Parsel too. “Luci it’s safe nothing is going to bite you. Just don’t look at snake on the door too long otherwise it might turn your stomach.”

Lucius took a deep breath and closed his eyes hoping to avoid the gruesome sight of the nailed snake. “Wow there are a lot of books, wait I don’t recognize this language.” He picked up one of the books trying to decipher it thinking it might have been a variation of Latin.

“It’s Parseltongue, and you just found something I know Severus would love. You just found a potions book written in nothing but Parsel made by none other than Salazar himself. I don’t recognize any of these potions being in any modern text. Do you know what you might have just found?” He asked stuffing the book into his charmed backpack, since taking the Lordship everything is this house now belonged to him and Demetrius. Tom sounded very excited finding a couple of other potions books, an entire book about parselmagic and parselhealing. “It’s like Christmas has come early.” He was fliting through the bookshelf like an excited Ravenclaw who was told the library would be open late. He grabbed a couple more potions books and one all about dark arts, not about defending but actual dark arts. He wasn’t evil, but he always did love DADA growing up. He found another on wandmaking to enhance the natural parsel magic, using the snakes.

“You look like a Ravenclaw.” Lucius said finding a couple of other books that Tom might like to read. It seemed like most of the shack was a library full of books there were just so much in the little shack. He went to one of the adjacent rooms only to find more books granted some of these were actually in English he also found another book, well it was more like a journal, written in both English and Parsel, granted the English was slightly broken and looked like it was from the Shakespearian era. “Tom I think I might have just found the journal of Salazar Slytherin.”

Tom came running into the room looking over the book. “Merlin!” He exclaimed flipping through the book. “You did, it goes into detailed history of how Hogwarts was founded and his making of the Chamber of Secrets. Who knows what else could be hidden around here.” He was excited glad Lucius talked him into actually entering the shack he might have found the next greatest potion’s discovery tucked into a little shack written in pure Parseltongue, he also knew he would end up translating most of the potions into English for his potions loving husband not that he minded he too liked potions as he also had his mastery in the subject, along with DADA.

Lucius was trying to read the diary over Tom’s shoulder only being able to make out the bits in English. “Please Tom, don’t start speaking and writing in nothing but Parseltongue, seeing as how none of us know it.” He went to the other bedroom finding more books over Herbology, runes, transfiguration, spell making, occlumency and charms. “This place is like a wealth of information.” He looked at his watch and noticed the time. “Tom why don’t we take down the current wards and replace them with a Fidelius Charm, that way the next time you come up here you don’t have to hike up a nasty cliff.”

Tom nodded in agreement sticking the ten books of various subjects into the extended charm backpack. “There is just so much here, and so much of it is written by Slytherin.” He also founded another journal on the true history of the founders, along with a detailed book on Hogwarts History. “Thank you for coming with Luci, I know that hill just about killed you. I also have managed to find a couple of transfiguration and rune textbooks that I know you’ll love. I will translate them, since with Demetri I will have plenty of time to read them all.” He figured while Sev was teaching the Hogwarts Brats he would be raising his son. He didn’t want Sev to give up his dream job of Hogwarts Potions Professor and Tom didn’t expect him too. He would occasionally have to do something with the Ministry since he knew so much about Dark Arts and how to defend it. He didn’t know how many times Theseus had tried to get him to take an Auror position; which he politely refused.

“Wait a second you found a transfiguration textbook written by Salazar?” He asked incredulously wanting to read it the moment Tom had translated it. He knew Narcissa would love the books on charms seeing as how that was her favorite subject in school. He grabbed his wand looking at Tom, let’s get rid of these wards and replace it with some of our own. I also think you would like to get to know that snake a little more.”

“Am I really that predictive?” Tom grabbed his wand standing next to Lucius and waving it the correct motion to get the protective wards away from the shack so the next time he needed more textbooks or to dig further he could just apparate into the shack instead of making the same exact trek up the cliff he did earlier. They watched the wards come down and Tom casted the Fidelius Charm and made Lucius the secret keeper, there was no one he trusted more than Luci and Narcissa. They were there at his wedding they helped him kidnap a child, so one of them might as well had been the secret keeper and he figured when he and Severus did manage to find a place he would also have Luci be the secret keeper, because they weren’t trusting Dumbasadoor for anything and with the golden child now dead, he knew the old wizard would be looking for a replacement. “I kind of want to take Nagini with me, she’s stayed besides it will be nice to have someone to talk Parsel with, besides who knows she might know something I don’t parsel wise.”

“Well if Dumbles ever sees you with a snake, he might end up crapping his robes. I for one would love to see that reaction, just have Nagini stay away from my son, I don’t need Draco traumatized of snakes before his first year of Hogwarts because my child will be a snake, as will yours either that or a Claw both you and Sev both have some Ravenclaw tendencies.”

“Luci you have some Puff tendencies you are loyal to your family and friends to a fault.” Tom elbowed the blonde wizard. “Besides the Sorting Hat is all knowing, granted it would have been bloody funny to see you in Hufflepuff robes. I for one would have been proud to have Flitwick as my Head of House, Slughorn was dreadful. I’m glad I was a Slytherin besides Luci you are forgetting that I’m a descendent of Salazar himself, pretty much meant I was being sorted into that house even with my few Ravenclaw quirks. Demetri is also my son which means he will ultimately end up being a Slytherin.

“I do not have any Hufflepuff tendencies, I think you’ve gone mad.” He teased leaving the shack watching Tom walk slightly down the cliff to finish his conversation with the snake.

Tom made his way the short distance to gorgeous snake. ~Nagini would you like to come back with us? ~

~Yes I’m sick of my rock and you seem stable unlike most of the Gaunt’s I have met. As long as you give me rats I’ll be yours forever. ~ She hissed wrapping herself around him hissing gently at Lucius.

“Why is she hissing?” Lucius asked from the top of the cliff wondering if bringing a large snake around his family was a good idea.

“She was introducing herself, and inviting you to pet her if you so desire.” Tom said smiling at his friend who tentatively reached out a hand to pet the large snake.

“Pretty snake, can you stay away from my peacocks, I don’t care if you hunt, but don’t touch the peacocks.” Lucius did not want to wake up one morning and find his precious white peacocks slaughtered.

~Nagini Lucius said you can hunt around the Manor just please stay away from his precious peacocks. ~ Tom warned the sweet snake. “Let’s get back to the Manor so Severus and I can find a place to raise Demetri and that way you and Narcissa can get your space back and not have to worry about a giant snake being around your manor.” He said honestly Apparating back to the Manor the snake wrapped tightly around his torso. The moment he landed Narcissa let out a large scream and grabbed her elegant wand pointing it at the snake wrapped around her friend.

“Don’t move you have a snake wrapped around you.” She lectured not wanting the snake anywhere her children.

“Cissy calm down, meet Tom’s new friend, pet, familiar. Hell I don’t know.” Lucius said walking over to his wife and lowering her wand not wanting to have his child come running wondering what the commotion was all about.

“It’s a snake.” She said evenly looking at her husband. “Our friend has a snake for a familiar.” She felt like she might faint at the thought. She might have been a Slytherin which had the mascot of a snake, but it didn’t mean she liked snakes in fact real snakes terrified her.

“Relax Cissy, Nagini will not hurt you. If you want you can pet her she is quite friendly and knows that you are one of my closest friends and she has promised she will never harm Draco or Demetri, or your peacocks.” Tom said watching the snake uncoil herself from around him and slither up to Narcissa. “She’s a rainbow boa, she doesn’t have venom.

Narcissa glared slightly at her husband and Tom and bent down to smile at the snake who was a rainbow color. “Hello Nagini.” She pat the snakes head slightly terrified of it still and not liking the idea of her son anywhere near the snake even if it didn’t have venom. “She’s pretty.”

Severus heard voices and bottled the three potions he and the children had made in small phials. He made his way out of the Malfoy Potion dungeon with both children behind him. “Tom what is that?” He asked gently wondering what the bloody hell his husband was thinking bringing a snake home with him where there were children.

“This is Nagini, she’s from the island. Her mother was killed by one of my ancestors. I understand her fluently.” It was no surprise to anyone in the room that Tom was a Parselmouth, they also knew Demetri was.

Demetri smirked at his other father and went over to the snake. ~Pretty you pretty. ~ He hissed to her as she put her head in his lap which scared both Severus and Narcissa both at the snake in the lap of a toddler and the fact that a two-year-old was speaking parsel.

~You’re sweet. ~ Nagini hissed to the boy looking up at Tom. ~Two speakers in one house? Is he yours? ~ She asked curling around the toddler who was petting her scales running down her back.

~Yes Demetri is mine, and the one who looks ready to kill you is my husband, Demetri’s other father, and the blonde child hiding behind Lucius is Draco. ~ Tom said sitting on the floor next to his child who was blushing at the snake calling him sweet. “Draco it’s okay she won’t hurt you.” He told the young blonde who was holding onto his father’s leg for dear life. “See Demetri likes her.” He didn’t want his godson to be terrified of him or the snake, or Demetri for the matter.

Draco looked from behind his father’s leg. “Dem is it alright?” He asked the other child who was sat on the floor with a snake laying in his lap.

~Perfectly safe. ~ He hissed as both his parents and a snake looked at him in concern since he had just spoke to Draco in parsel.

~Demetri you aren’t speaking English; Draco can’t understand what you just said sweetheart. I know it was hard to switch back the first time I talked to a snake. ~ He told his son gently in their language which Nagini understood completely.

Demetrius tried focusing on reverting back to the language everyone else spoke. “Dray it’s fine, she won’t hurt you.” He watched his blonde friend walk over to the snake trying to keep an open-mind.

“It’s a rainbow.” Draco pointed out noticing her scales which had a rainbow sheen to them. “Can I pet her?” He asked his godfather.

“Yes, just be careful.” Tom warned guiding the toddlers hand over to the middle of Nagini’s back.

“She’s slimy.” Draco nodded sitting down next to Demetri. “So you can talk to snakes, that is so cool. Who knows maybe I can talk to dragons.”

Demetri smiled at the snake and Draco. “That would be really cool you could control the dragons and I could create an army of snakes and you and I could control the World.” Demetri said petting the snake not caring that she was slightly slimy.

Severus glared with what had just came out of Demetri’s mouth. “There will be no controlling an army of snakes. You are not an evil wizard, nor will you ever will be.” He declared looking at his child. “You may talk to them, but you will not control them. Snakes are living creatures and have their own free will.”

“Yes daddy, no controlling snakes they make their own decisions.” Demetri said never having seen his daddy that mad before. “I will not control a snake, I’m not an evil wizard.”

Tom smiled at his child. “You don’t want to become evil, trust me being able to talk to Nagini will have people you as evil. We just want what is best for you and controlling an army of snakes is not one of them.” He brushed a piece of hair from his son’s eyes. “You and I have the same abilities and I’m not evil.” He whispered holding his son close. He might have been grey but he was far from dark. “Now that that is over, let’s have some lunch. I have got so much to tell you.” ~There are some rats in Narcissa’s garden if you are hungry, but no peacocks. ~ He told the snake who slithered out of the Manor intent on destroying some rats.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, yes I had three days off from work and have just been cracking out the chapters I look for another update to be very soon. ;) Thank you all for the lovely kudos and comments I love seeing them. 
> 
> Next chapter Tom and Severus move into their new house and we find out more about their history. Lucius bonds with the two toddlers.


	5. The Move

After everyone had calmed down after the introduction of the snake the six gathered in the dining room for lunch, which was cottage pie, prepared by house elves. “So what did you guys discover up in Ireland?” Narcissa asked still not thrilled with the idea of a snake in her house. She took a sip of tea waiting for someone to tell her and Severus just what they had found in Ireland; other than a snake.

Tom smiled at Narcissa. “We found a lot, apparently there is a branch of parselmagic known as parselhealing. We found several different textbooks probably written by Salazar. “Several potions books, and before you ask, I will and do plan on translating all of the books. There was also a journal written in both English and parsel outlining the history of Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets. I have a feeling that is going to be a fun read.” He said taking a sip of tea and a bite of food. “It wasn’t what I thought it was going to be, it was really cozy and it was mostly books some heirlooms.” He was honest for the most part he left out the part of the long hike with a whining Lucius, the snake nailed to the door, and just the overall feeling of despair and sadness he got from his short time at the shack. “I found a couple of books about the different types of wand wood and cores that work the best for parseltongues so I might need to find a wand maker other than Ollivander, I get the feeling he might be working for Dumbles, my wand doesn’t seem to nearly fit my magic as it once did. I also found books on spellmaking, so maybe we all could create our signature spell that no one knows about but us.”

Narcissa smiled listening to Tom and Lucius recap their morning. “That would actually be really fun learning to create a spell, we could also teach the children so by the time they go to Hogwarts they’ll be the most feared first years.” She sounded excited at the thought. “So how much did Lucius whine?” She questioned taking a sip of her raspberry tea.

“I don’t whine, Cissy, I might have complained just a tad.” Lucius took a bite of food hearing a choking laugh from Severus who took a quick sip of tea to cure his coughing fit. “Something funny Sev?” He questioned popping a bite of food into his mouth.

“You complain if your tea is too hot in the morning I can only imagine how much you complained during the hike.” Severus told the blonde honestly. “It also just stuck my funny bone is all. I’m sure I would have complained if I couldn’t use my magic to make it up a cliff.”

“It was an awful cliff and my boots kept slipping, I’m just glad that the next time any of us have to go there for any reason we can just apparate directly inside instead of having to climb a slippery cliff.” Lucius told them looking at his son. “So how was making potions with Sev?”

“Fun!” Draco exclaimed looking at Severus. “We made them perfectly.” He told his father who was beaming with pride at the child.

“Severus did they really manage to not burn the dungeon down and make perfect potions?” Lucius asked curiously.

Severus smiled taking a small bit of food. “The coloring of one of the potions was slightly off, but it’s passable by most standards. The dungeon is still intact there isn’t even a chare mark from the cauldron. The did very well for as young as they are, then again the mostly through ingredients into a pot and helped stir. They still did better than some of my first’s years. I cannot wait till they get to Hogwarts and show up every single Gryffindor with their potions knowledge.” He smirked at the thought of Gryffindor being annoyed and Ravenclaw being jealous of them not being in the Ravenclaw house. Granted Severus wouldn’t care what house his child went too, all that mattered was if his child was happy and if was in Ravenclaw then so be it. After all Tom did have a lot of Ravenclaw idiosyncrasies that and Augustus was also a Claw. Granted he really wanted his son to be a Slytherin he couldn’t dwell on it since there was still nine years to raise and train his son in the art of magic.

“You should tell your first years tomorrow that your son managed to brew a better potion and that he’s only two. I’m sure that would really put a twist in their robes.” Lucius suggested finishing his lunch by placing his fork in the center of his plate watching one of the female house elves scrabble to retrieve his plate. “Thank you Madeline.” He told the house elf.

Severus smirked finishing his own lunch and finishing his cup of tea. “I just might especially during my Slytherin/Gryffindor class. That is such an evil suggestion, I can only begin to imagine how angry some of the Gryffindor’s would be if I compared their potion making skills to be below that of a toddler. I’m going to do that tomorrow and I can’t wait to see the look on those lions faces. Tom don’ forget we need to find a place to raise Demetri, and do the blood wards along with the Fidelius Charm, I don’t want Dumbles being able to find our manor or Demetri. I don’t want him to try and spin my child to be the one from the prophecy, granted he’d be pretty dumb to suggest a child born in ‘August’ was born as the seventh month dies. Since technically he was born as the eight month begins.”  


“Speaking of Dumbles and a prophecy I should warn Augusta about Neville. Granted I still think the boy might be a Squib, but still I should warn her and have her over for tea so we can talk more about it.” Narcissa said thinking of Neville’s scary grandmother, she was a total pure-blood and a scary one at that. “Besides I kind of want to see the look on her face when Dumbledore asks for Neville.

“Either that or he will be a Hufflepuff.” Lucius said remembering the time they met Augusta and Neville after Alice and Frank died suddenly, there seemed to have been a lot of mysterious deaths, he really need to have Scamander look into some of them. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were some corrupted Auror’s working for Dumbasadoor to bury the mysterious deaths. “I’ll offer to be there if Dumbles arranges a meeting, she does after all work in the Ministry and holds three seats in the Wizengamot, not necessarily super powerful, but she would be someone I would love to have on my side, both her and Frank always fought for what they believed and when I’m changing some of the laws she’d be a great asset.”

Severus smiled knowing the Malfoy’s would easily convince Augusta that Dumbles was senile. “Come on Tom let’s get ready to find a house to raise Demetri in.” He also really wanted to lecture Tom on the idea of a pet snake, he knew Nagini was harmless but still, their child was still only two and was still developing several key social skills, as much as he liked the idea of both his husband and child speaking parsel, he still didn’t want his son growing up where his best friend was a snake. He knew that Demetri and Draco were getting along, but still what if when Draco aged a little he saw Demetri as a freak for being able to speak to snakes? He had so many thoughts swirling in his head of him and Tom being terrible parents and raising their child wrong. He also remembered his dream the first night they had brought Demetri to the Manor of his child turning into the Dark Lord from the prophecy. He was terrified of being a horrible parent and having Demetri grow up hating him.

“Lucius do you care if I join them?” Narcissa asked wondering if Lucius would be okay watching the two children.

“Not at all, I can owl Augusta and make sure the little snakes get their nap on time. I am after all Draco’s father, I think I can be trusted to watch my son for three hours why you are off finding houses, and seeing just how truly rich you are.” He teased kissing his son’s hair. “They’ll be fine.” Lucius told a worried looking Narcissa. “I’ll send my Patronus if anything goes wrong with the children.”

Narcissa looked at Draco. “Be good for daddy alright.” She whispered getting up from the dining room table and heading to the master to grab a pair of shoes and her robe. She came down about five minutes later in a pair of scrunch flats and a dark grey robe clasped around her chest. “So boys what’s the first house on the list.”

“Château de Gaunt which is Nice after that we head to Blackpool to check out a Manor also owned by the Gaunt’s. I’m not sure how I feel about this huge of list of properties we know own. There are also several other houses, but Severus and I agreed that even though Demetri is heir to those places we would feel comfortable raising him in a house owned by family through blood. Besides I’m secretly hoping that I’ll be able to find more information about my side of the family. Severus also planned on offering the Rookwood house to Augustus.” He muttered looking over the impressive list, which had been narrowed down to about five properties.

“Nice is more a vacation city, besides if you are residing in France, you’ll be under a different Ministry and Demetri will end up going to Beauxbatons and not Hogwarts.” Lucius pointed out looking at the parchment. “I do believe you have more houses than I.” He said seeing Dublin and Belfast on the list while he wanted them out of his Manor he didn’t really want his two friends on another continent.

Tom smirked at Lucius. “You jealous?” He questioned looking at his child who was curled up in Severus lap. “I’m surprise he’s so trusting you’d think with the abuse those muggles did he’d be terrified of everything and everyone.” He said voicing his concerns over the child.

Narcissa smiled at Tom. “Sweetie most children can’t form real memories until three at the earliest, younger children don’t even have the cognitive function to form memories. So if anything he might just view it as a really bad dream, besides you did oblivate his memory of ever meeting those muggles. As he gets older we might notice trust issues because of it, but I honestly doubt it. I also think his magic might have chosen to block some of the abuse out. If all else fails and he does exhibit signs from what the muggles did, we tell him the truth.” She said honestly channeling her nursing degree and what she remembered from a child psychology and development class.

“I sometimes forget she has a nursing degree from Oxford.” Severus said honestly listening to her ramble about child development. “I’m glad we have you I was slightly worried about that too, but he seems normal like Draco.”  


Lucius laughed at Severus calling his child normal. “Draco is far from normal, now go house hunting that way you have a couple hours for dinner, before you have to be back to Hogwarts.” He said taking Demetri from Severus. “Hello dear, want to hang out with Uncle Luci?”

“I’m pretty sure some people we went to Hogwarts would be surprised that Lucius Malfoy had a soft spot for children.” Tom said grabbing ahold of Narcissa and Severus as the trio apparated out of the Manor with a soft pop.

“Then there were three.” Lucius cooed to the children picking them both up and placing a levitating charm on them both. “I need to write an important letter to a friend then we can play for a little while, then it will be time for nap time.” He yawned liking the idea of skipping everything in favor of a nap, unlike his wife Lucius loved to sleep in fact in his Hogwarts days he would often have slept in late missing breakfast and almost him first lesson, which resulted in a couple of howlers from his father about his sleeping habits.

Draco reached for Demetri’s hand. “Play?” He asked wanting to stop levitating since his father had boney hips.

“Tired.” Demetri yawned laying his head against Lucius’s broad shoulder.

Lucius smiled and levitated the children to his study so he could pen a letter to Lady Longbottom which he sent via his owl, Kronos. He didn’t want Neville to get wrapped up with the old wizard or whatever plan he had etched in his skull. Because he was sure that Lillian would not want her son being raised by muggles, besides she had said horrible things about her sister. He didn’t even want to imagine the plan Dumbles would have for Neville.

After sending the letter they went back to the living room to play with toys he was trying to tucker them both out so that they would sleep and allow him to also get a good nap he had been tired after that stupid cliff hike. He knew he should get everything ready for the trial on the muggles, but he figured that could wait, or he could wing it. There had been several assignments that he had just winged. It was hard being twenty-two and fresh out of law school with a two-year-old. Wizards often had children in their younger years. It was a bit strange since he had known several wizards to live well into their hundreds.

By around 1 o’clock both toddlers were half asleep playing with stuffed dragons. “I do believe it is nap time.” Lucius said with a yawn capturing them both in his arms and carrying them up the staircase and into Draco’s nursery. “Shall I read you a quick story, or do you want to sleep?” He asked the two toddlers grabbing a wizard story book just in case.

“Story please.” Draco declared looking at his father.

“Alright.” Lucius said setting them both in his lap and charmed the story book to act out what he was reading. They watched the story book come alive as Lucius read them a book about the founding of Hogwarts figuring the children would enjoy it, granted he knew everything in the book was udder rubbish. “Nap time.” He declared once the story was over and stuck them both in the crib after kissing both of their foreheads. “Sleep tight my little angels.” He made sure the ‘baby monitor’ was on before changing into his own clothes and taking himself a little nap. Lucius was exhausted after the hike up an Irish cliff, he was glad his friends were finding out the information they needed to better themselves for the future, and finding out who they truly were. He was also glad that he had manage to save the abused child from his horrid ‘relatives’, who weren’t even his relatives. He secretly hoped Lillian and Adrian would be happy with what they had done.

Narcissa came back to the Manor to find both her child and husband fast asleep. “Lazy.” She huffed straddling her husband and kissing him awake.

“Your back already?” Lucius said pulling her close to him. “Did they find a place?”

“Yes the did, Severus and Tom are busy cleaning up the place and are in the process of switching everything out of their current London Flat to the Gaunt Manor in Blackpool. Demetri will love all the attractions, and you and I will have more time to ourselves since Draco will probably want to stay over as he gets older. It was between Blackpool and Belfast, but Severus and Tom wanted to remain in England and the Ministry what with everything going on.” She softly said planting kissing down Lucius’s neck.

“The kids?” He was all for what Narcissa was trying to do but at the same time he didn’t want the children to wake up and either catch them in the act or spoil the mood.

“Asleep, I’ve also put a silencing charm around their room.” She winked they practically had the house all to themselves minus the sleeping toddlers.

“I can’t believe we have a house and a son.” Severus was busy packing up their London flat filled with slight nostalgia. It was the first place they had moved to after Hogwarts, the place they shared before getting married and even after marriage and now they were moving several kilometers away to Blackpool. It saddened them both leaving this place but at the same time they knew Blackpool would be better it would be where their son would grow up in.

Tom smiled having his wand go through his closet and put everything in a box labeled ‘Tom’s Clothes.’ He watched Severus unmake the bed and place a shrinking charm on the mattress. It was one of their first big purchase as a married couple, and they didn’t know when the last time the Gaunt Manor was inhabited. The house elves seemed excited to have work and master again; they even remembered Tom’s father, Corvinus and were massively excited that line they served still had active family members. “I’m kind of worried what if when Demetri grows up he realizes we aren’t his real parents.” Tom sat on the bed thinking of all the bad things in regards to what they had done, since after all they had kidnapped someone.

“Hey look at me.” Severus lifted Tom’s chin gently with his hand. “So what if he finds out the truth, do you think he’ll care? We saved him Tom, we found out the truth granted at the same time finding out the truth about us.” He sat down next to his husband and wrapped an arm tightly around him. “Besides we both wanted children, however after constant potion taking and several visits to St. Mungo’s we learned that neither of us could have children. We did nothing wrong and I’m sure when Demetri is older and if he ever finds out he’ll see it the same way we saw it.” Severus had tears in his eyes remembering just how much they tried to have a child, only for one of the doctors to tell them it just wasn’t possible and that no amount of potions would ever make it possible. Something about how the potions just weren’t compatible with their bodies or some rubbish like that. 

“We are sending muggles to get the kiss.” Tom frowned at the thought suddenly feeling sick to his stomach at the idea. “I’m not saying they are innocent, but do you really think they deserve the kiss?” He also felt like crying remembering just how hard they had tried to get pregnant but kept failing. Followed by seeing specialist after specialist at St. Mungo’s before someone had managed to give them an answer. 

“Yes.” Severus said flatly to his husband. “The abused an innocent child to the point where we found him in a coma, do you honestly think they wouldn’t have killed him eventually. They hurt a wizard child, abused him to the point he was covered in bruises all under Dumbledore’s orders. A Headmaster of a famous wizarding school. If nothing else, it will prove a point to Dumbledore and make people hopefully not trust him. Hell I remember Lily talking about Petunia and how awful she was. I’m really surprised Petunia didn’t recognize me since I had met that awful wench in my younger days. Lily and I both grew up in Spinner’s End, we remember finding out we were wizards at the same time. Hell Lily had the same thing done to her as Harry Potter. You grew up in an orphanage because of Dumbledore’s manipulations. I grew up with an alcoholic, I don’t even remember my mother because she died when I was five. So I’m not going to stand here and defend muggles who hurt our child. They might not even get the kiss. During the trial they will probably use Veritaserum and maybe they’ll spill about Dumbledore.” He told his husband his reasoning.

“Nothing is set in stone, besides if you really wanted to we could talk to Lucius, since they technically didn’t commit a murder. They have no memories of the night we barged in and kidnapped the child. How do you we know they wouldn’t have eventually killed the child? You and I both know how much the Ministry hates child abuse. I’m sure Lucius would gladly suggest a life sentence in Azkaban over the kiss. Who knows what else Theseus has managed to dig up on the Dursley’s?”

Tom laid his head against his husband’s shoulder. “I see your point, I guess let Lucius hear the facts and put our trust in him that he will see they get the justice they deserve, but not be over rash on the punishment.” He knew deep down that if the facts weren’t there Lucius wouldn’t suggest the kiss, not that a sentence to Azkaban was cushy in fact he was pretty sure Azkaban might have been worse than the kiss. At least the kiss was fast while in Azkaban it would cause even the strongest wizards to slowly lose their mind.

“We trust Lucius completely, if we didn’t we wouldn’t have proxied our seats over to him.” Severus said honestly after all he was Lucius best man, and Lucius was his best man at this point Lucius was like his older brother. “Now can we please finish packing I’d like to have everything moved and have Demetri settled in before I leave for Hogwarts later tonight for the usual late Sunday teacher meeting.” He declared enchanting his closet which went flying into a nearby box. “I love having magic.”

After packing up everything from the bedroom and having it sent directly to their new Manor in Blackpool they set on packing up the living room shrinking most of the large furniture down, because while they did love the house they didn’t really love the style or interior design, they knew Narcissa had stayed while they went to pack to make things more homey and more Severus and Tom’s style. They finished packing with the help of magic and had already sent everything to the Manor in Blackpool. They went to the fireplace taking one last look at the now barren apartment. Neither would admit it but they both shed a tear at leaving the one place that truly did feel like home. They were both happy about starting the new chapter raising Demetri to be the best wizard he could be. “Ready?” Tom asked grabbing a bit of floo powder and stepping out of the fireplace into the new living room of their new house.

Gaunt Manor like the Irish Shack, wasn’t exactly what you would expect from a family of dark and insane wizards, granted only a few were dark and insane, at least judging from the books he had found of his family history in the shack. The manor from the outside was a three story Victorian painted a deep plum with gold detailing. The inside was just as inviting with elegant staircase done in black marble. The walls were an Slytherin green, which neither of them had plans on changing. The bedrooms on the other hand would be completely redecorated since they didn’t seem like a warm and inviting place to sleep, mostly because it wasn’t really their style. They magically had the pictures hang themselves around the family room, most of which were wedding photos.

“Remember that day? We were both bundles of nerves.” Tom said placing his hand around Severus’s waist looking up at enchanted canvas of them on their wedding day. “Feels just like yesterday, hard to believe we’ve been married for two and half years now. Granted with Demetri being two that would have meant you would have been pregnant during our wedding.” Tom laughed at the thought.

“Merlin, if I was pregnant during our wedding, I think I might have been more of a groomzilla then I already was. Oh well at least now we have a reason as to why we got married so young. Nobody could bother to understand that we were just that much in love that the next step was marriage. I will never forget one of our roommates saying the wedding wouldn’t last that we would end up getting divorced since we were so young. Jokes on them because there is nobody I would rather be married to.” Severus said wrapping his arms around Tom kissing him in their new house. “I love you so much.”

“I think I love you more.” Tom smirked knowing they would never get divorced, because unlike muggles Wizards didn’t believe in divorce, when a wizard got married there was a magical bond that was created between them linking them together for all eternity. Which is why most wizards did not take getting married lightly, you truly had to be in love and could see yourself with the person you married for the rest of your life. It was just as serious as a Unbreakable Vow. “You are the only man for me.”

Severus blushed at that and turned his attention back to making their furniture grow and moving it to the right places. “We have a house, an actual house and don’t have to worry about a mortgage ever again.” While they loved they loved their flat in London, rent was getting kind of steep on a Potion Professor’s salary, and now they had vaults overflowing with money. Severus could have literally quit his job and never bothered to work again, not that he was going to he loved being a Potion’s Professor teaching the young wizards.

“I’m very excited about never having to worry about money again.” Tom said sitting down on the leather couch they had brought from their apartment, it was slightly worn but it still sat great. “So guess I get to be a stay-at-home-daddy at least until my boy goes off to Hogwarts, only then will I take the DADA position. While we do have a lot on Dumbledore I don’t look for them to remove the Headmaster position from him. Personally I think Minerva would be an excellent Headmistress, with some age you’d be a pretty good Headmaster too.” He said not wanting to finish unpacking.

“Get off your lazy arse, we still have unpacking to finish and our bedroom to redecorate. I know Narcissa has already tackled Demetri’s nursery along with the guest bedrooms besides I have to be back at Hogwarts in three hours’ time to be on time for the usual Sunday evening staff meeting.” He whined hating those staff meetings with a passion they served no purpose, besides pissing off most of the staff members with family since being a Professor left very little time for family. Since rescuing his son he often thought about resigning until Demetri got a little older, the thought of missing the important life events hurt. Then he remembered that before him was Slughorn and he figured no student should be subjected to that. Tom also agreed that right now he needed to be a Hogwarts Professor, since it was something he had worked hard for, and that they needed a spy to watch over Dumbledore.

Tom sighed and got off the couch figuring that when Severus left for Hogwarts he and Demetri could spend the rest of the evening cuddled up on the couch reading or watching the telly. Mainly he just wanted to be away and focus on his child and his child alone. He loved Draco but sometimes that child could be exhausting. He was truly the meaning of the ‘terrible two’s’.

Severus and Tom had managed to redo both the master bedroom and bathroom. The walls were now a soft grey with green bedding along with various pictures scattered throughout the room. It felt similar to their London apartment with the same environment. “Such a shame I won’t be able to christen in the new bed in our new house.” Severus pouted looking at Tom hungrily. “We still have a couple of hours.”

“We haven’t even checked on Demetri’s room, for all we know Narcissa could have decorated it in pinks and purples.” Tom said wrapping his arms around his husband. “I guess Demetri will just have to suffer, because we haven’t in a while and you don’t get a lot of weekends off.” He whispered pulling his husband towards the bed in a kiss full of hunger, need, and passion.

Narcissa was wondering what was taking them so long. “It’s been hours.” She complained sipping her tea reading the Daily Prophet.

“Like us they haven’t had any in a while, besides nothing is better that christening a new house. Remember our first night here?” He whispered to his wife not wanting the children to overhear. “I’m sure they love the new house, but wanted some time for themselves.”

Severus and Tom quickly dressed and checked on the nursery making sure it was to their liking. They quickly put away most of the other things and made sure everything was put away before they brought Demetri home. “That was nice.”

“Are you saying it’s not always nice?” Tom glared swatting Severus’s arse playfully. “Let’s go get Demetri from the Malfoy’s and then I’ll have Claire make us dinner before you leave for two weeks, why if I ever see Dumbles I just might hex him into oblivion.” He pouted not liking the idea of his husband being away for nearly two weeks. “My bed is going to feel empty without you.”

“Let Demetri sleep next to you, is my only suggestion. I really do hate being alone from you for weeks on end.” He deeply wanting nothing more than anything to bring Demetri to the new house and spend the rest of the night cuddled on the couch watching dumb movies being a proper family.

“He’s still kind of small what if I roll over and crush him?” Tom questioned liking the idea he just didn’t want to ever hurt his child.

“Charm his side of the bed. It’s like you’ve never had magic before today.” Severus sassed kissing his husband and used the correct charms to make sure their son stayed safe while they slept through the night. “I know Narcissa said everything was fine I’m still going to worry about him all the time and them moment he turns five I’m teaching him Occlumency with Draco.” He was easily one of the best to come out of Hogwarts to know about Occlumency. Tom knew about it too; he just was nowhere as good as Severus.

“I also need to teach him about Parsel and how not to abuse the power. That comment he made to Draco in the manor really scared me. I don’t want our child turning evil.” Tom looked at his husband. “I’m also sorry about Nagini she seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“I don’t care about Nagini that was your choice to make, besides I desperately hope she will teach our son that evil though he can speak to snakes, it’s not to change him. I also don’t want him to know about Helga before his third year. I want him to create friendships with actual students and not just snakes. I also want to do more research into to your family. Do you remember reading about Herpo the Foul in History of Magic? I think Salazar Slytherin might have been a decent of him since he was the wizard who first discovered Horcruxes and was the first to hatch and control a Basilisk.” Severus said actually bothering to pay attention in History of Magic, it seemed like all the other Slytherin in his year were drooling on his desk. He was also one of the few who had bothered to take the class to the N.E.W.T. level and make an Exceed in the class.

“Severus are you scared of what I might become now that we know of my true linage?” He asked wanting to know the truth. “I vaguely remember Herpo the Foul, you’ll have to remember that I used History of Magic as nap tap, and I barely managed to make an Acceptable on my O.W.L.S. I much preferred Defense and Potions.”

Severus looked at Tom like he had suddenly turned into a Runespoor, which was another snake they had managed to stumble upon in the Chamber of Secrets. It was also a part of the Gaunt Family Crest on the Lordship his husband now wore. While Augustus had given him the reason Severus was Lord Rookwood he still didn’t feel comfortable using it. Even though he hated his father he still preferred using Snape for some reason. He wasn’t sure if he would ever take over as Lord Rookwood, it was bad enough he had Prince to manage. “How can you even think that? I knew when we got together that you could talk to snakes. You honestly think that you being a Gaunt is going to change any of that. I love you even if you turn out to be complete bat shit crazy.” He said honestly wrapping his arms around his husband. “Nothing and I mean nothing will ever change my love for you. Now let’s go get Demetri and have dinner.” He walked the short distance to the fireplace making sure the house elf would have the fish and chips ready for them when they got back.

Tom followed Severus into the fireplace, even though they both had their apparition license floo was just easier. “Malfoy Manor.” The both declared finding themselves being stared at by Narcissa and Lucius.

“About time you graced us with your presence to busy getting to know the new house?” Lucius asked with a wink to the two men.

Severus and Tom both stared at Lucius not making any sort of facial expression. “Why are you curious about our bedroom activities? If you must know we made the Manor feel like we wanted to and charmed my side of the bed so Demetri could sleep in our bed without getting crushed. I guess Tom wants to co-sleep while I’m away at Hogwarts. Now speaking of Demetri where is my little dunderhead.” Severus asked affectionately.

“Playing with Narcissa upstairs, I had work to do in my study related to taking over as Chief Warlock and reading up on the case of Muggles. I also wrote a letter to Augusta who wanted to meet for tea after the trial. I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to convince her to cut off all ties to Dumbles. I also saw something really interesting from Wizarding Family Services in regards to Dudley Dursley.”

“Don’t tell me that toddler a wizard.” Severus said looking at Lucius in surprise. “So Petunia and Vernon managed to give birth to a wizard, are you sure he isn’t just a squib?”

“I’m sure, I don’t like the idea of him being the same year as Draco and Demetri I’m sure the moment Dumbledore finds out he’ll create some sort of plan, assuming he is still Headmaster at the time the boys go to Hogwarts. They also plan on unsealing the will of Lily Potter during the trial. Amelia is making sure that does not go back into hiding. It should have been opened the moment she died.” He knew the trial set for Wednesday would surprise a bunch of people.

“They’re opening the Potter’s Will?” Tom questioned wondering just what that thing held he knew deep down that no matter what the will said it wouldn’t change what had happened that night.

“No they are opening Lily’s Will, she’s the only one who bothered with filing a will. They couldn’t find one for James, which is strange considering they make all Auror’s have a will on file just in case anything happens.” Lucius corrected. “Relax boys everyone knows Harry Potter is dead, so no matter what that will contains it won’t change the fact that you now have a child. Now go I still have a lot of crap to finish before dinner.” He declared watching them descend up the stairs and into Draco’s room.

“Demetri let’s go see the new place, I’m sure you are going to love it.” Tom said bending down to floor watching his son stubble over towards his awaiting arms.

“Draco?” Demetri questioned.

“Stay’s here, go say goodbye granted I’m sure you’ll be spending a lot of time with Draco.” Severus said watching his son separate himself from Tom and hug Draco tightly.

“Tom, Nagini is back from hunting.” Lucius hollered looking at the rainbow snake. “I hope you didn’t eat my peacocks.”

“Do not torment the poor snake, I’m sure she didn’t eat poor Opal.” Tom said from the top of the stairs. “Welcome back, I trust you had a good hunt?” He said watching her slither up the stairs and into Draco’s nursery.

~Very, several rats are now gone from the property. So where are we going now, boss? ~

~Please no humor and we are staying our goodbyes and going back to our new Manor in Blackpool. ~

Demetri smiled and walked over to the snake. ~Missed you. ~ He hissed rubbing her slimy head.

~Missed you too, I guess we have a new house. ~ Nagini told the child curling up in his lap enjoying his soft petting.

Tom and Severus just looked at the snake it was hard to tell who really controlled the snake. Was it Tom or was it Demetri who controlled the rainbow colored beast. “Do you two plan on taking up roots in Draco’s room?” He asked watching Draco go over to the snake.

“Pretty.” He told the snake something he told the peacock when he saw her.

“At least he isn’t scared of snakes. Demetri we really have to be going, I’m sure you’ll see Draco on Wednesday.” Severus told the child knowing that both Demetri and Draco had gotten very close past the couple of days, he hoped that closeness followed them during the Hogwarts years.

Demetri sighed and gently moved Nagini’s head out of his lap. ~Later. ~ He hissed finding Parseltongue to be quite natural like the other sort of speaking, sure he still did have some speaking difficulties and preferred to keep his answers to one sentence or less.

Severus picked up his child from the floor. “I know you like Draco, but he’s only a friend and we are your family, we are only staying at the Malfoy’s temporary while they finished the work on the new place since we had already gotten the London flat. I know you’ll love Blackpool, there are several piers overlooking the water. There is a fun park which I’m sure you and Draco will love once you reach proper height to ride. There is even an indoor waterpark that is open all year long. We really need to be going since I have an important meeting to attend in an hour.” He told the child who tucked himself into his shoulder.

“Goodnight Narcissa and Lucius.” Severus said hugging them both still holding the toddler. “I’m sure I’ll see you guys the next day I get a day off.”

“Enjoy the new Manor, I hope Demetri loves his new bedroom.” Narcissa kissed Demetri’s cheek. “If you ever need a babysitter you know where I’ll be.”

Severus and Tom went to the fireplace, Tom had Nagini wrapped tightly around his torso. “Let’s go to our new home.” He said saying the name perfectly finding themselves in the sitting room of the house. “Demetri look we are home.”

“Snakes.” He said pointing to the large photo of the family crest.

“Yes snakes, you’ll get a ring that looks like mine the moment you turn eleven. In the meantime, let’s go check out your nursery.” Tom grabbed the child and led them both up the large black staircase with Severus leading the rear.

“So what do you think?” Severus asked admiring Narcissa’s handiwork. The walls were a forest green with a large snake mural that looked very similar to Nagini, there was a rich brown crib in the middle of the room.

“Love it.” Demetri squealed in delight seeing the large snake mural.

Tom smiled at his son’s excitement. “I think it’s dinner time.” He didn’t want Severus to be late for the usual Sunday Night staff meeting.

Dinner was a rather quite affair and soon Severus had to leave for Hogwarts. “I don’t want to go.” Severus whined looking at the fireplace wishing he could blow it to bits with his mind.

Tom smiled at his husband grabbing his hand. “I’m sorry but you don’t have a choice.” He said pushing him playfully into the fireplace after kissing him for a few seconds.

Severus took the handful of floo and found himself in the Hogwarts’s staff room.

“Have a good weekend? How’s Demetri?” Minnie asked patting the seat next to her.

“I did, Tom, Demetri, and I finally moved into the new house.” Severus said watching Dumbledore stroll in and ignored any personal question Dumbledore asked. He was in the mood to be interrogated by the old Wizard. “If that is all, I should probably go check on my snakes to make sure they haven’t blown up my dungeon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this might have been one of my favorite chapters to write. I'm also really sorry about how long it has taken me to update this time. A week should be some sort of crime. I've been sick most of this week, and some drama went down at work, but don't worry I promise the next update will be sooner than a week. 
> 
> Anyway enough of my rambling of personal life, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the little backstory about Severus and Tom. I kind of really want to do a one-shot of when they were in school together and how this relationship came to be. I also picture Tom to look like a slightly older version of the one shown in the movie of the Chamber of Secrets. 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments. :)


	6. Wizengamot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius's first day as Chief Warlock, the trial of Vernon and Petunia Dursley.
> 
> Really long chapter you might want to have a drink handy and a comfy place to read undisturbed.

In a large Manor in Blackpool Tom and Demetri were cuddling on the large couch with Nagini laying across the back like a very large dog. “So how do you want to spend the rest of night?” Tom asked his child hating the fact Severus would miss the trial of the muggles, reading of Lily’s Will, and it would be two weeks till they saw each other next.

“Story of you and dad.” Demetri suggested laying his head against his father’s chest looking up at the large snake curled up on the back of the couch.

“Alright how about the first time I met your daddy?” He suggested petting the snake absentmindedly who was watching Demetri shake his head in a wild fashion. “I’ll take that as a yes, well get comfortable and I’ll have a house elf bring us hot chocolate, just don’t tell dad alright.” He teased ruffling his child’s hair which reminded him so much of Severus. The elf brought the chocolate having cast a cooling charm on them both so that it could be drank right away without having to worry about a burnt tongue.

Tom took a quick sip before starting the story. “I grew up outside of this world and didn’t know what I was till one of the Hogwarts Professor’s came to get me from the orphanage I had grown up in. Her name was McGonagall and is an excellent professor. I’m sure she’ll love you during your years at Hogwarts, but that’s beside the point. She told me that I was a wizard and had powers, she took me to this alley full of all the magical shops you could ever imagine. Things from Quidditch supplies to the best ice cream you have ever tasted. It was different coming from a bedroom in an orphanage to finding out you had magical powers. I was amused with everything, I accidently bumped into your father in the middle of the alley, I was too busy paying attention to all of the little shops than those around me. He was also with a professor, Flitwick, he teaches Charms. Anyway we hung out the rest of the day getting all our school supplies and talking about stuff. He and I grew up in a similar environment so we pretty much became friends almost instantly. We then met again on the Hogwarts Express and got to know each other locked in our own compartment with no one bothering us. From then on we became best friends trying to navigate a world we had never heard of. I think it was around third year when we finally realized we were more than just best friends.” He told his child glossing over some parts of the story.

“Wizard?” Demetri questioned looking at his father. “Am I?”  

Tom laughed finding the structure of his son’s last sentence to resemble Yoda. “Yes son you are a wizard, just please don’t talk like Yoda again.”

“Yoda?”

“It’s a muggle movie son, I don’t know how to explain it. You just sounded similar to the green elf looking thing from the movie. Why don’t we watch some telly, how do wizard cartoons sound?” He didn’t want to attempt to explain Star Wars to his child. Hell he barely understood the first movie himself. Severus and him had went to see the first movie as a date night, they still liked doing muggle things. He knew both Narcissa and Lucius made frequent trips to the theatre, if only to laugh at the ridiculous stuff muggles could come up with. Not that Wizard TV was much better, he grabbed Salazar’s journal and read that while his son was being entertained by the talking dragon on the telly.

* * *

 

Lucius had just finished writing his notes for his first day as Chief Warlock when an owl he didn’t recognize flew into his study. “Hello.” He told the owl untying the note on its leg feeding it a couple of treats before it flew out of the window. He looked at the letter finding the Longbottom Crest in the left-hand corner.

_Lucius, what a surprise first off, while you and I are civil during Wizengamot meeting’s we don’t really talk. So whatever information you have regarding my grandchild must be pretty important. Oh and congratulations on finally getting Chief Warlock, I look forward to seeing what you do. If you are free, I would like to get together at 3 o’clock for tea. The Manor is still in Barton-under-Needwood you’ll find me in the Gardens. Lady Augusta Longbottom_

He read over the letter quickly knowing he didn’t have anything scheduled for 3. “Cissy.” He yelled knowing she was in the living room with Draco.

“Yes?” She asked appearing in the doorway holding Draco. “Do you need something?”

“How does tea with Augusta and Neville sound?” He asked. “I finally got a reply from the witch.”

“I’m sure Draco will like meeting the Longbottom heir. Can I see the letter?” She asked leaning against the wall gently.

“Sure.” He levitated the letter over to her. “She seemed surprised that I was owling her. I don’t blame her, I’m usually civil to her most of the Wizengamot meetings, but I do prefer those who run in my usual circle. I don’t know why I don’t talk to her more, she’s full of information and she could probably help both Severus and Tom adjust to being Lords of houses since unlike us they didn’t grow up being pure-bloods, rather half-bloods who were unaware they had Lordships.”

Narcissa smiled reading the short letter. “I’ve always liked Lady Longbottom, and I’m sure she’d be more than willing to teach both those dunderheads.” She said affectionately using Severus’s favorite word for students against him.

Lucius shook his head and wrote back a quick response tying it to his own owl, Kronos, and sending it to Lady Longbottom. “I kind of miss both Tom and Severus taking up residence in our Manor. How about we put the little dragon to bed and cuddle. It’s been kind of a long day and I for one am tired. I do have a busy day in the Ministry tomorrow. I have a meeting with both Amelia, Theseus, and Millicent to go over the trial Wednesday, and about my new position as Chief Warlock. I wonder if we should invite Tom to tea with Lady Longbottom. I know Neville would enjoy having another person besides Draco, besides if we can get Lady Longbottom to see the damage Dumbledore has done, Neville, Draco, and Demetri might be three close friends growing up. Assuming Dumbledore is still Headmaster at the time how terrified would he be if all the pure-bloods showed up as a united front, minus the Weasley’s.”

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her husband. “I’m sure Lady Longbottom will see our reasoning; she is an intelligent witch. She was a Ravenclaw after all.” She told him softly grabbing her child from the floor. “Time for bed.”

“No Mummy.” The toddler declared not quite ready for bed.

“To bad kiddo we make the rules around here.” Lucius told the bitter child who was pouting in his wife’s arms. “He’s got the Malfoy Pout almost down.”

“I still think he looks like a slightly annoyed puppy. It’ll be a while before he is up to your level of pouting and bossing people around. Nice try but I’m immune, you have your father to thank for that.” She told the child kissing his cheek leaving a smudge of pink lipstick behind.

Lucius laughed watching his son trying to swipe it away with his little hands. “Nice try, but her lipstick is charmed to last all day and then disappear around midnight. You won’t remove it with swiping your hands across the spot, might as well live with it. The same thing happened to me sixth year, your mother has a jealous streak. Not that I would have left her for a Hufflepuff.”

“I have never been jealous of another woman, and please that Hufflepuff was literately asking to be hexed.” Narcissa glided gracefully up the stairs in her four inch heels and walked down the corridor to Draco’s bedroom. “We should really start thinking about transitioning him over to a toddler bed.”

“Let’s talk about it in the morning.” Lucius said kissing his son’s cheek before leaving the nursery and heading to the master to change into sleepwear crawling into the awaiting king sized bed. He really didn’t want to wake up early to deal with Ministry business or having a meeting with Dragon Lady Longbottom. He just wanted to sleep for a week without getting in trouble, but alas since graduation he was lucky if he got to sleep past nine in the morning. He had the luxury of sleeping as late as he could possibly want during weekends at Hogwarts. Now as adult he could only dream of such a luxury. “Cissy are you coming to bed?” He asked adjusting his pillow seeing his wife come into the bedroom and crawling into the large bed after changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Back at Gaunt Manor, Demetri was still engrossed with the telly and the talking animated dragon while Tom was trying to translate one of the more interesting potions books for his husband. “Demetri you and I should really be getting to bed, I didn’t realize how late it had gotten. Come let’s put on our pj’s and you can share the bed with me tonight.” Tom told the child turning off the telly and putting down the book and parchment he was holding.

“I’m tired.” Demetri whined nuzzling himself into his father’s arms.

“I would certainly hope you are tired; it is after all close to eleven in the evening.” Tom kissed the half asleep toddler and picked him up carrying him up the first flight of stairs and helped the toddler into his pajamas. “Let’s get those teeth brushed and get to bed, before I have to deal with a lecture from father about what is appropriate bedtime for a toddler.” He said around a yawn making sure both of them had brushed their teeth. “Now for bed, and hopefully you know the meaning of sleeping in.” He picked up the child and tucked him into Severus’s usual sleeping side, which was usually left empty when his husband was of doing Hogwarts things. “I also hope you know what stay on your side of the bed means.” Tom said having heard horror stories from Narcissa and Lucius about how sleeping with a toddler was like sleeping next to a drunk octopus trying to find their keys. “Please refrain from kicking my kidneys.” He told the child pulling the blankets around them like a cocoon falling fast asleep listening to his son’s gentle breathing. It felt natural raising a child like it was meant to happen, and so what if Demetri didn’t come out of one of them, it didn’t change the fact that they he had their blood.

Lucius groaned rolling over with a sigh. He hit the snooze button wanting five more minutes to sleep, he didn’t want to get up and deal with the circus he would have to endure at the Ministry, he had a meeting with Theseus, Amelia, and Millicent and all that he wanted to do was sleep until his meeting with Dragon Lady Longbottom about Dumbasadoor and Neville.

“Luc if you don’t get your arse out of bed I will hex said arse into next week.” His wife groaned from the pillow next to him. “Do not make me hit you a pillow, now go and get your arse ready for a long day at the Ministry, followed by an even longer meeting at Dragon Lady’s.” Narcissa reminded him whacking him with a pillow to hurry the process along.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are one evil woman?” Lucius asked separating himself from the warm covers with a loud sigh as he slinked of to the bedroom huffing and puffing the short distance.

“Yes they have and I know I’m an evil woman. Now stop stalling at get ready for work, before I hex you.” She pulled her elegant wand out from her pillow just to make a point which was enough of a point for Lucius to get his arse in gear. She rolled over in the large bed and smirk on her face as she heard her husband get ready for his long day of meetings. Most people assumed Lucius wore the pants of their relationship, but they were wrong it was Narcissa and instead of pants it was a fit and flare dress and heels.

Lucius huffed indignantly and finished getting ready for his day. He buttoned his black freshly pressed Oxford shirt and tied a red tie around his neck before finishing his clothes with a black robe with the Malfoy Crest in the corner. “Goodbye my lovely wife, I’ll see you and Draco for tea at Augusta’s at three.” He kissed her lips before going to the fireplace to start his early day at the Ministry, he found his office easily enough and brewed himself a strong cup of coffee before his meeting with Amelia Bones to figure out just what the hell was going with the muggles and why despite being an Auror James didn’t have a will. He had a weird feeling that Wednesday’s Will reading would drop some serious bombs against Dumbledore. He heard a tap at his door as he quickly downed his coffee and got up from his desk chair with a yawn. He was never a morning person of any sort. “Good morning Amelia.” He told the woman inviting her to take a seat, she might have been a Hufflepuff, but she wasn’t the traditional Puff, most people who met her assumed she was either a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. She was dressed elegantly in a silver tie-front top, black trousers, heels, and a black robe clasped around her neck.

“Good morning, Lucius. I hope you slept well.” She spoke watching coffee levitate over to her. “You read my mind.” She took a sip of the morning gold staring at the Slytherin before her. “How’s Narcissa?”

“I think I would still like to be in bed, and yes coffee is certainly the savior for most mornings.” He smirked at the mention of his wife. “To perky in the mornings, but other than that she is great, Draco is pretty great too. He’s really bonded with Severus and Tom’s child, so I look for those two to be inseparable once they get to Hogwarts. How’s Susan?” He questioned wishing she wouldn’t move past the pleasantries of life and onto the real reason they were here.

“Susan is great hopefully our children will get along during their years at Hogwarts, I never really understood the house rivalry. Now for the reason we are here, let’s discuss the trials set for Wednesday, and what the recent discovery of Dudley Dursley being magical, the fact that James Potter doesn’t have a will on file which means after I finish this meeting I have to go deal with the idiot Crouch to find out why. I don’t suppose you have some Kahlua or something to make that meeting easier to deal with?”

“It’s far too early to be drinking, however depending on how the rest of my day goes, I might get there tonight.” Lucius told the slightly older witch. “Granted it is Crouch.” He smirked feeling very sorry that she would have to endure that meeting. “We can use Dudley as a prime example for harsher punishment since they did it to one wizarding child, who’s to say the moment Dudley started to show his magical ability that they wouldn’t treat him the same way the muggles treated Harry?” Lucius knew that point would win the case against the muggles. “I still don’t understand how James didn’t have a will on file. I’m in my twenties and perfectly healthy, yet my will is on file.” He said bitterly.

“I have a will on file too, after what happened to my sister I didn’t want to take the chance of leaving poor Susan all alone.” Amelia pointed out looking down at her pants picking at a piece of invisible lint. “Those muggles are the absolute worst, and I don’t see how Dumbledore would put Harry there in his right mind.”

“That’s the problem, I don’t think Dumbledore is in his right mind.” Lucius said followed by his entire office being filled with laughter from the Director who was loudly giggling into the sleeve of her robe.

Amelia shook her head. “I’m not going to go there, have a good rest of your day.” She said leaving his office with a yawn.

Lucius day was full of meetings leading up to three. He put everything he was reading into a file folder until the trial on Wednesday. He grabbed his robe which was hanging up on his coat rack and clasped the clasp around his neck walking out of his office with a yawn as he made his way to the long line of Ministry fireplaces to floo home to collect Narcissa and Draco for their meeting with Augusta something he really wasn’t looking forward too. He landed neatly in front of the fireplace to find Narcissa holding Draco. “Hello family.” He kissed them both watching Draco try to escape from Narcissa’s grasp. “Careful Draco you don’t want to cause your mum to fall, besides she’s in heels as usual.”

Narcissa adjusted her weight to the other heel. “Hush Luc, I’ve been wearing heels since I was five.” Narcissa muttered going to the fireplace heels clicking against the marble. “In case you forgot, I often wore heels to class.” She preferred heels like most of the pure-blood girls in her year. From a young age parents expected them to hold themselves with elegance and grace and ever since then she had always preferred heels to anything.

“Never question a women’s choice in shoes, and you’ll turn out just fine.” Lucius whispered desperately hoping Draco turned out to not like ladies but suddenly developed eyes for a certain Gaunt. He thought they would be a great couple and he didn’t want to worry about all the upper pure-blood families with daughters arguing who got to marry Draco. Unlike what his parents wanted Lucius just wanted his child to be happy; granted if his child married anything other than a pure-blood he would be very irritated; but he would do anything for Draco.

“You are horrible, now come otherwise we will be late, and I don’t think Lady Longbottom knows the definition of late.” Narcissa said from the fireplace tapping her heel impatiently for her husband to join her and Draco in the fireplace.

Lucius took the hint of the impatient heel taps coming from his wife, he’d never admit it but he was really glad for her to always keep him in line and on time. “Merlin, keep your skirt on.” He teased as she swatted him playfully on the arm when he entered the fireplace flooing to Longbottom Manor. He could see Augusta was arguing with Neville over something.

“Lady Longbottom always a pleasure.” He stepped out of the fireplace a small smile on his face. “How has your day been?” He asked watching Narcissa set Draco gently on the floor who ran over to the Neville, their child always being one to start friendships with anyone. He was sure his child had the charisma to befriend a wall something Lucius was sure was common among the Malfoy Line.

“Lord and Lady Malfoy, of course it’s a pleasure.” She said kissing Narcissa’s cheek. “You look amazing as usual. I trust this isn’t a social call.” She led the couple out to the garden for afternoon tea watching the children trail after the blonde couple.

“It’s not a social call, I assume the Ministry has owled you the information on the muggle couple who put a tragic end to the life of Harry Potter. I assume you are also aware of the prophecy Dumbledore keeps totting like it’s a matter of life and death?” Lucius asked taking a seat on one of the wicker chairs as a house elf appeared holding a kettle and three mugs made of obviously fine china. “Neville was born a couple of days before the infamous Harry Potter; therefore, Dumbledore might also try and claim Frank and Alice’s death was also caused by Dark Wizards, also making it so that it could have either been Neville or Harry who could fulfill the prophecy he speaks so highly about.” Lucius told the older women looking down at the toddler who was playing with a flobberworm much to Draco’s disgust.

Augusta poured the tea into the mugs a smile on her regal face. “Dumbledore will have to go through me if he wants to use Neville for any purpose I do not agree upon. He should have learned his lesson with Harry Potter. I know Lily would be rolling over in her grave at the thought her child was placed with her awful muggle sister. I personally know the child was supposed to go to a magical family. I would have gladly opened my manor to the little tike. I also know despite public appearances you two would have not hesitated in the slightest to adopt Harry. Heck I think every magical home in Britain and Ireland would not have hesitated to adopt a child whose parents had been brutally murdered. I also think the prophecy is complete dung. How does Dumbledore know the full prophecy, and the two children it could possibly be about? We can’t be sure it’s about Neville or Harry Potter, since they weren’t even born when it was created. It might have already been fulfilled or it won’t be in this lifetime.” She took a sip of tea watching the young couple. “I might be old, but I’m not an idiot.”

Narcissa took a sip of the tea listening to Augusta. “If I had the option I would have gladly adopted Harry Potter. I’m sure some of the other pure-blood families would have adopted him without even thinking.” She said looking at the elderly women. “There was absolutely no reason for Harry to be placed with muggles.”

Lucius smirked oh he made the perfect decision to owl Lady Longbottom, she would be a perfect asset to his side. “I’m glad you feel that way about Dumbledore. I assume someone has owled you about the recent change to the Wizengamot? I am now Chief Warlock. I also believe that the prophecy is bogus and that we shouldn’t be worrying about it.” He told the intelligent witch. “I know you aren’t an idiot, which is why I want you on my side Wednesday during the trial of awful muggles.”

Augusta beamed with pride. “About time someone dethroned Dumbledore, I might be old but I was sick of his ancient policies. I look forward to the new reign. I am fully on your side in the Wizengamot. So do you think he’s going to throw a fit at the loss of his powerful seat?” She wondered watching Neville play with worms. “He’ll do well in Herbology.” She muttered watching Draco keep a comfortable distance between the toddler and worms.

Lucius smiled thinking about Wednesday. “I hope he makes a huge scene and Millicent has to throw him out of the room; but knowing Dumbledore he’ll be calm and collected and plan everyone’s downfall. It is time for a change, how long has Dumbledore been Chief Warlock?”

“Several years now, well guys it was nice having tea but I think it’s past Neville’s naptime.” Augusta said banishing the dirt from his clothing and leading the toddler back to the Manor watching the couple apparate out of her gardens with their own child. “Nev I don’t understand why you want to play with worms when you had a playmate today.” She muttered sticking the toddler in his crib.

* * *

 

Wednesday came quickly much to Lucius’s chagrin as he dragged himself from his warm bed to get ready for another long day. “Narcissa I’m sick.” He wasn’t ready to confront Dumbledore, hear Lily’s Will, and find a fitting punishment for the awful muggles with the Minister and Director’s help. He yawned wishing for a fresh cup of bliss.

“Bull Lucius, get dressed you wanted to be Chief Warlock. Now here is your chance.” Narcissa muttered still half asleep, she still had a couple hours before Draco would wake up demanding to be fed.

Lucius rolled his eyes and struggled to put on a pair of grey trousers and buttoned his shirt sighing the entire struggle of getting dressed. He hated mornings, but he especially hated early mornings. He grabbed a black robe, not in the mood for anything fancy this morning. He was tired and exhausted from a sleepless night trying to figure out what to do with the muggles making his final decision around five this morning. He thinks overall he got maybe half an hour of sleep. He grumbled heading down the marble staircase quietly and sliding into the fireplace and stepping out in the Ministry main lobby. He ran to the cafeteria desperate for a cup of coffee before the start of his busy day, he ran into Millicent. “Care to join me in the cafe for a quick cup of coffee before the Wizengamot meeting?” He asked around a muffled yawn.

“I’d love too, you look exhausted, long night?” Millicent questioned linking her arm with the powerful wizard. It was a great power move for them both right before a huge meeting. It was her way of fully endorsing Lucius as the new Chief Warlock. She never really liked Dumbledore his policies were always a bit too stuffy and olden for her tastes and probably Lucius’s tastes as well. It was time for a change, and Lucius was the perfect person for that change.

“I did have a long night my brain didn’t want to turn off.” He said honestly smelling the lovely scents of the café. He could smell freshly baked donuts and coffee of different flavours.

Millicent smiled and patted the younger wizard. “I promise in this job I have the exact same problem, being the Chief Warlock isn’t easy, but I promise you that you can do it. I’m confident in your abilities not to mention you’re highly intelligent and have a law degree from Oxford. You will do well with your power, just promise me one thing and that you won’t let the power go to your head. I think that is what happened to Dumbledore. I really hope he doesn’t create a scene over the change. My only question is how you managed to get so many seats, but then you are a Malfoy and if I learned anything in my fifty years is to never question a Malfoy.” She said honestly finding the entire Malfoy family to be a little terrifying. She knew the moment she retired from Minister that Lucius would be the one to take over for her. He had the power and from what she could tell he wasn’t afraid to use it.

Lucius smiled at the Minister’s praises something that she didn’t do often. “It’s very wise never to question a Malfoy, my father always joked that ‘It is often said of the Malfoy family that you will never find one at the scene of the crime, though their fingerprints might be all over the guilty wand.’ He grinned knowing he wasn’t like his family before him who never wanted the power that came with Minster, while the Malfoy line was insanely rich and he could choose to be an aristocrat and never lift a finger, he chose to be a Barrister for the Ministry to get his name out there, so that when the time came he could be Minister. The first Malfoy to do so. He secretly hoped that Draco would follow after his footsteps and love politics just as much as he did, however he figured his son would want to do his own thing.

Millicent smirked at Lucius quote. “Your father is a wise man.” She said paying for her bagel and coffee watching Lucius do the same for his donut and coffee. “We should really be going to the courtroom; it would be very unwise on your first day to be late.” She said spreading the cream cheese on her blueberry bagel eating as she walked to the courtroom making sure she didn’t spill any cheese on her dress or robes granted it would be easily taken care of with a simple wave of her wand. The two walked into the courtroom together much to Dumbledore’s surprise.

Lucius strutted over to the seat Dumbledore was occupying. “I do believe you are currently in my spot.” He grinned evilly seeing a dumb expression cross the Headmaster’s face. “I think I should introduce myself. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Chief Warlock. I think you still have the Dumbledore spot all the way up there.” He told the old wizard his usual pristine mask firmly in place trying to avoid showing the pleasure this brought to him.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat taking a strong look at his former student “I don’t understand; I have the most seats.” He looked at the Minister and Director of Magical Law Enforcement backup. He also snuck a look at Doge, Diggle, Fudge, and Dearborn his loyal followers for assistance.

Millicent snuck a quick smile at Lucius at how he played his cards she had to admire the man. “I’m sorry Dumbledore but I believe he is correct since according to this parchment, he has the most seats in the Wizengamot which therefore makes him Chief Warlock.” She told the old wizard breaking the news gentler than Lucius.

Dumbledore exited his robes billowing behind him. He was furious at his seats being taken from him but he would not make a scene, he would sit back and watch Lucius make a complete fool of himself and the Malfoy name. It was bound to happen sooner or later, Lucius Malfoy was still in his early twenties and didn’t not have the life or magical experience he did. Millicent and Amelia would come crying him about how awful Lucius was and that he needed to take over. He figured Lucius would eventually try something like this, but he never dreamed it would be this soon. “I wish you luck, my boy, you were always up to date on your magical politics and I look forward to seeing what you accomplish.” He lied wishing that Lucius would suddenly drop dead in front of everyone for trying to take the seat that was rightfully his.

Lucius smirked slightly taking a graceful seat in the Chief Warlock chair. He took great pleasure from that encounter knowing it would be a power play Abraxas would be immensely proud of. “Now does anybody have any motions before we start today’s trial of Vernon and Petunia Dursley regarding a magical child who was beaten to death by two muggles, who’s own child, Dudley, is a muggleborn.” He felt powerful leading the meeting like it was natural to him. He figured Dumbledore was sneering from the back, which usually housed the lower end wizard families like the Weasley and Abbott families. It was quite a few steps from Chief Warlock.

When no one spoke up regarding any motions Vernon Dursley was placed into the chair and shackled in place. “Do you have anything you would like to say before we began our questioning on the murder of Harry Potter?” He questioned the whale who was glaring at the group and shouting obscenities about freaks and magic. “I’ll take that as a no. Millicent do you have any objections to having him questioned under veritserum?” He asked looking at the Minister who he swore looked immensely pleased.

“I don’t.” She spoke narrowing her eyes at the despicable muggle. “Will someone please put a silencing charm on him before we begin questioning. I am developing a large headache from his anti-magic spewing.” She watched one of the Auror’s draw their wand and suddenly the could actually hear themselves think.

“Alright then Scamander would you please bring forth the veritserum and let the Ministry Potions Master check that the seal has not been broken or that the potion hasn’t been tampered with.” Lucius spoke suddenly hearing movement behind him. “Mr. Dumbledore is there a problem do you have something you would like to say?”

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes slightly he took a deep breath. “Do you really think that is necessary, he is only a Muggle do you really think he could have caused all of this. Harry Potter might have died of natural causes.”

Lucius stood up and strolled over to Theseus. “Do you have the official cause of death of Harry?” He questioned making a copy for every member of the Wizengamot. “Dumbledore could you please enlighten us to how you suddenly think that several broken bones, a concussion, both lungs punctured no doubt by fractured ribs, and the fact that he was probably in a coma when he died considered a natural cause?” He wondered walking the four steps up to the row Dumbledore sat never breaking his mask of stone.

Dumbledore sighed knowing Lucius had him by the beard with the parchment he would be a fool and show his cards far too early if he said anything else in regard to not using veritaserum. “I don’t believe that is considered natural causes, I was unaware of the official cause of death the Ministry had declared.” He lied he had today all planned out and now Lucius was chipping away at his well-formed plans of getting the muggles off the hook of the murder. Harry Potter couldn’t be dead he needed him for the prophecy. Oh well maybe he could just use the Malfoy brat, or even better Severus’s brat.

“Scamander please place three drops of serum on his tongue.” Lucius guided moving back to his seat for the undoubted circus that would come from the muggles mouth. “Would you please state your name for the court?” He asked waiting for the hate to start spewing from whale.

“Vernon Alexander Dursley.”

Millicent smirked at Lucius she could practically feel the seething from Dumbledore. “He had something to do with all of this, didn’t he?” She wondered nothing would make her happier than Dumbledore going down and for Hogwarts to be full of teachers who actually knew what they were talking about. Her children’s magical education had suffered because of Dumbledore and she didn’t want anyone else’s children to suffer because of lackluster Headmaster. She personally would love to see Minerva as a Headmistress.

“I believe so; however, we will have to wait on Dumbledore he still has too many followers.” Lucius remarked still listening to the muggle spew magical hate. “Did you have anything to do with the death of Harry Potter, from what we know he was left on your doorstep to be taken care of.” He figured the man would say something horrible thus sealing his fate to the kiss.

Vernon tried fighting against the cuffs he didn’t like this blonde wizards pandering. “I tried beating the magic out of him most nights. If that stupid Headmaster hadn’t left the dumb boy on our doorstep and left him with an actual magical family, then none of this would have happened. We didn’t want the boy we didn’t want that kind of influence on our son, I didn’t want him turning into a freak like Harry.” He said flatly and coldly. “I drank too much one night and kicked him in the head, the next morning my wife woke me up by screaming that the maid was dead.”

“I do believe we have heard enough.” Millicent said casting a silencing charm on the man not in the mood to hear any more of his rambling, what she did hear made her quite ill. “Auror’s please escort Mr. Dursley out of the room while we read Lily’s Will and decide of a perfect punishment.” She told the group of Auror’s.

Lucius watched the Auror’s fight the giant whale who didn’t seem to want to leave the chair. “Any motions for punishment?” He asked watching none other than Augusta Longbottom stand up and declare for the Dementor Kiss. “Anyone want to second the Dementor Kiss, or should we have Lily’s will read first?” He asked not wanting to make a rash decision without having all of the facts and who knew what Lily’s will might have contained.

Millicent smiled at the Chief Warlock. “Amelia will you bring us the unopened will of Lily Potter?” She asked hearing someone stand up behind her and saw Dumbledore standing in obvious outrage. “Headmaster is there something you are trying to hide by us not reading the will. Everyone from the Potter Line is now dead, the Potter’s once had an upstanding role in the Wizengamot, now that entire line has been reduced to dust and death. We are reading this will, I don’t care that it was sealed after he death. If I really wanted to I could go back a review the minutes of past Wizengamot meetings and find out who exactly requested to seal the will of Lily. Why do I feel that would lead back to you? If you cannot behave and act like a normal Wizengamot Member I will have Theseus Scamander escort you out of this courtroom and I might have to assign your Dumbledore seat to Aberforth.”

Lucius looked at the standing Dumbledore. “Minister I request he be removed for the reading of the will anyway; this is the second time he has stood up trying to prevent me from doing my job correctly. Would anybody like to join him in the hallway?” He asked seeing his friends Patrick Parkinson and Daniel Greengrass staring at him with an approving look on their faces.

“I have to agree with Lucius, Kingsley if you wouldn’t mind escorting Dumbledore out into the hallway so that we can read the will of Lily?” She asked watching the Auror climb up the stairs and place a hand on Dumbledore leading him out of the courtroom so that the will could be read and not buried like it had in the past. They still had no clue why James never had a will on file, but at least they had Lily’s.

“Millicent would you mind reading the will? Lily and I knew each other back in Hogwarts, I’m afraid I might not be able to make it through since Lily and Narcissa were friends.” Lucius said honestly trying to prepare for whatever might have been in that will.

Millicent grabbed the envelope with the Ministry seal. She snapped the seal and opened the thick pieces of parchment there were several parchments the first being a letter addressed to Harry which was rather personal. “The first piece of parchment is a letter addressed to Harry, I’m not going to read it since it is very personal, however you are welcomed to request a copy if you feel it is important to the trial.” She said skimming the parchment which reveled several things that quite frankly she wasn’t expecting. “Onto the will.”

_I Lily Rose Burke being in sound mind and body do declare this to be my last will and testament. I revoke all former wills and testamentary dispositions formerly made by me. Now will all the formality set aside I’m sure whoever is reading this is obviously curious in regards to my surname. I’m not a Potter, nor am I Evans. According to my Gringotts Inheritance Test, which you will find in this stack, I’m Lillian Rose Burke after my parents died I was placed with the Evans Family and raised a muggle. I was brought to Hogwarts with the knowledge that I was a Muggleborn. I’m actually a pure-blood the daughter of Elizabeth Selwyn and Edward Burke both of whom died due to some weird circumstance._

_My next truth bomb if you will is, that my son Harry Potter isn’t really a Potter. I married James under Amortentia and my son is actually a child by Adrian Avery. Yes, you heard that right. I Lillian Burke had relations with a Slytherin. Technically if I hadn’t been raised the way I was I would have been a Slytherin. My son is Hadrian Avery, and is not the child of the prophecy Dumbledore keeps trying to get us to believe._

_In regards to Hadrian I would like for him to be placed with Severus and Tom, who were one of my closer friends at Hogwarts, or if they are unavailable then I would like for Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy to raise Hadrian as their own. If so desired they are free to blood adopt to really get away from the prophecy. I love my child and don’t want to him to be raised by my supposed sister. In no way, shape, or form is Hadrian to be raised by Petunia Dursley. That women despises magic and I want my son growing up knowing what magic is and to actually be proud of his heritage._

_In regards to the Burke and Avery lines, vaults, seats they are to all be passed onto Hadrian once he becomes seventeen. In the meantime I give whoever he is placed with full reign of that until then. Severus and Lucius I trust you to do what is best in regards to my son. If you don’t I will haunt you in the afterlife._

_Under no circumstances if James is still alive is my son, vaults, lines, or seats to go to him. I never loved James I was under a potion, which I manage to break four months into a loveless marriage. My true love was Adrian, who sadly died before our son was born._

_Remus, Peter, and Sirius are also not allowed near my son. Remus I expected better of you after that prank you pulled on Severus, I lost all my respect for the lot of you. I do not want my son to be raised like that. Severus and Tom I would love to apologize for my mistake. I should have done more to protect you in our younger years. I hope that is not a factor in regards to taking in my child. He’s not James nor will he ever be James. Adrian was always a kind Slytherin which is what drew us together. Please Ministry makes sure everything mentioned in this will happens. Don’t let Dumbledore manipulate you into sticking my child with Petunia._

_I leave you all with one last request don’t bury me next to James, bury me next to Adrian._

After the reading of her will the courtroom became so quite a pin could have been dropped and everyone would have heard. Lucius mask fell after the reading of the will he almost was crying. At least Lillian got her wish and that Hadrian would be raised by Severus and Tom. Granted nobody knew who Demetri truly was nor would they ever. It was a secret the four of them would take to their grave. “I certainly wasn’t expecting that.” He finally broke the silence looking up at the Minster who passed him Lily’s Inheritance Test. He saw which lines Demetri had inherited from her. He knew about Lillian and Adrian’s affair the night they kidnapped Hadrian from the Dursley’s but it was something else to actually see the will and hear from Lily herself what they speculated was actually true. There were also letters addressed to Severus, Tom, Narcissa, and himself which he would no doubt be having another private meeting with Millicent and Amelia to get a copy of those letters for his friends and wife deserved the truth of what happened to the sweet Gryffindor who should have been a Slytherin. After all it was in her blood.

Millicent was the next one to speak up after the reading of the will and stood up turning to face those in the lesser seats further back. “I think it would be best if we convened for lunch. I believe we all need an hour to sit and think about what was just dropped in our laps.” She was gobsmacked at what she had just read, and she could tell several of the Wizengamot members who was the same age as Lily were having a hard time with what had just read. “Lucius I’ll have a copy of everything on your desk, I’m sure you’ll find something in there that I didn’t see. I’m also sure that some of your friends would have liked to know the truth.” She whispered watching everyone file out of the courtroom.

“Thank you Millicent.” He said catching up to Augusta, Patrick, and Daniel wondering if they would like to spend their hour lunch in the café. He also some of the others would follow him wondering what he thought the muggles deserved after that horrid truth bomb that came out of the will.

Augusta looked sick leaving the courtroom. “I’d be happy to join you, but I’m not sure I can eat.” She said sadly looking at Lucius. “Dumbledore is responsible, if we would have read that will Hadrian would still be alive and being raised by truly loving people unlike those horrendous muggles.”

“It’s despicable.” Daniel muttered also feeling nauseated he was three years older than Lucius and could remember Lily, albeit vaguely. He couldn’t imagine someone sticking his twin daughters in with muggles. He would want somebody like Lucius or Patrick raising them.

They ate in relative silence not wanting to decide what to do to the muggles. Lucius and Augusta would have personally loved to use an unforgivable on them, but then again AKing them might have been too nice, since the killing curse wasn’t painful it was a quick and painful death.

“Kiss?” Patrick ask thinking that was the best option in regards to Vernon. Petunia on the other hand he would love to watch rotting in Azkaban for the rest of her life.

“I do believe so.” Lucius said picking at a sandwich very little motivation to actually eat. If possible he’d rather be attending the trial of Hitler, at least that would have been an easy decision. The man was a complete dark wizard intent on creating the perfect wizarding race to take out the muggles.

The four finished lunch and made their way back to the courtroom. Lucius looked about ready to hex the Headmaster into oblivion finding him back in the Chief Warlock chair. “Headmaster Dumbledore, do you have short term memory loss. I believe we went over this earlier this morning. I’m the Chief Warlock now.”

Dumbledore looked outraged at Lucius. “I have let you enjoy your little fantasy long enough and unless you tell me which seats made you Chief Warlock, I’m afraid I won’t be moving from my rightful place.

Lucius sighed and hoped Tom would forgive him. “Gaunt.” He said listening to the gasped of the courtroom at least those that were still there.

“Lucius, my boy, how did you manage to get the Gaunt seats?” He questioned knowing just how old that family was, he also knew there was about twenty voting seats.

“Does the name Tom sound familiar. Severus’s husband is a Gaunt. Tom was ever so nice to proxy the Gaunt seats over to me until Demetri comes of age to take over them, if the child so wishes.” He told the Headmaster who looked sick.

Dumbledore looked up at Millicent. “Gaunt’s are evil, pure evil and highly insane we can’t allow Severus to have more children by the man. Demetri shouldn’t be raised in such an environment.”

Millicent smirked at Lucius and pulled her want casting a silencing charm the Headmasters way. “I’ve heard enough. Severus is free to marry whomever he pleased and considering I haven’t heard anything evil from Tom Gaunt, I doubt you are correct, now please get out of Lucius’s seat before I banish you forever from all the Wizengamot meetings.” She said politely to the old wizard hoping that he said something so she could banish him.

Lucius watched the Headmaster slink back to the Dumbledore seat as the Auror’s brought in Petunia and Vernon. They had decided to wrap things into a neat little bow and declare the verdict with them both in the room. “Vernon Dursley after a private meeting and the reading of Lily Potter’s will we have decided to declare you guilty of the murder of a magical child who was never supposed to be in your care in the first place. We have decided to sentence you the Dementor’s kiss. Petunia Dursley you have a life sentence in Azkaban. The Ministry will be placing Dudley in an orphanage until he reaches proper age for his magical education.” He looked at the muggles who suddenly looked terrified. “Does anybody have objections to their sentence.”

Dumbledore stood up and walked gracefully down the stairs. “As Chief Warlock I object to the sentencing.”

Millicent smirked and stood up glaring at Dumbledore. “I warned you before the sentencing that you are no longer Chief Warlock. I hereby revoke Dumbledore’s privilege in the Wizengamot. I would also like you to make an appointment at St. Mungo’s to see a mind healer to see if you suffer from short term memory loss. As Minister of Magic I revoke the Dumbledore seat.” She told the man knowing Lucius was enjoying this. “Theseus, please remove Dumbledore from this courtroom. Now does anybody object to the sentence of Vernon and Petunia?” She asked when nobody spoke up she banged her gavel watching the Auror’s take Vernon for his kiss and Petunia to be locked up for the rest of her life.

Lucius walked out of the courtroom holding the letters for everybody when Daniel strolled up next to him. “Overall I’d say you’ll make a great Chief Warlock; you’ve already managed to have Dumbledore ousted from the Wizengamot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the length of this chapter I've been trying to stay under 7,000 words, but I got really carried away. I'm also really sorry about the lack of Draco and Demetri. Anyway enough of my rambling thank you all for reading and your lovely comments. :)


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius comes home from work armed with letters which causes emotions to run high in the Malfoy Manor.
> 
> I suggest you find a box of tissues toward the end made me cry

Lucius staggered out of the fireplace feeling utterly exhausted. “Cissy.” He called once he made his way to the couch not in the mood to move.

Narcissa appeared in a matter of seconds with Tom following. “Hello babe rough day? Need some Firewhisky, Scotch, Brandy?” She asked wanting to know what would make his day feel less bad. Her and Tom were bonding over wine while the children played and bonded.

“Scotch would be lovely.” He said kicking off his Oxfords and making himself comfortable on the large couch while Narcissa was fixing his Scotch. Lucius smiled as Draco crawled up onto the couch. “Hey little dragon.” He said ruffling the blonde hair of his son holding close to his chest. “I see Demetri and Tom are here, let me guess you had a really fun day?”

“Really fun.” Draco lisped burying his head into his father’s robes.

“So how was trial.” Tom asked sitting on a nearby chair. “I know Rita will publish something in the Prophet, but I really want to know for Demetri’s sake.”

“Vernon is probably getting kissed as we speak, and Petunia will be listening to the crashing waves hitting the Azkaban rock. Dudley has become a warden of the Ministry and will be growing up in an orphanage until the time is right for Hogwarts.” Lucius would eventually pull the memory and let Narcissa and Tom view it in the pensive, but right now he just wanted to relax with his toddler in his lap with his expensive scotch, which was almost his age.

Tom let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was grateful he didn’t have to ever worry about the abusive muggles ever hurting his child again. The next thing on the agenda was Dumbledore and the fake prophecy. “So you now control the Wizengamot and are on the Hogwarts Board of Directors, why don’t you get Divination tossed out, it’s honestly the most useless class you are either a seer or you aren’t.”

Lucius smirked and took a long sip of scotch. “You are a mind reader, that’s next on the list since I did manage to get Dumbledore tossed out of the Wizengamot permeantly.”

Narcissa perched on the arm of the couch. “Did you just say you got Dumbledore evicted from the Wizengamot?” She questioned wondering just what the hell happened for Millicent to remove someone permeantly from the Wizengamot.

“I’ll give you the pensive memory, that will explain more than I could. It’s also rather funny, it will also manage to explain the letters I have for each of you.” He said allowing the memory to slip from his cheek and into a little phial which he handed over to his wife who walked over to the pensive with Tom in tow. Lucius looked at the two toddlers now in his lap. “Designated babysitter.” He teased pulling them both close. He would make sure Lily got her wish and Demetri was taken care of the way she wanted. “I love you both.” He told the children he already considered Demetri a second son.

Demetri and Draco both laughed laying their heads against Lucius’s broad shoulders.

Narcissa came out of the pensive first looking at her husband who had both children cuddling him. She had an evil twinkle in her eye at just what had managed to happen to the esteemed Headmaster. “He was warned.” She said laughing thinking about just how pissed the Headmaster was for not only losing the Chief Warlock position, but actually managed to get kicked out of the Wizengamot permeantly. “I think he truly might have brain damage. I could understand the first encounter over the seat, but twice?” She shook her head glad that her husband didn’t back down and that everything seemed it would be okay. “Now what about the letter from Lily? I want to know what happened to the poor girl, nobody should have to be forced into marriage, and especially not with the help of Amortentia. If I ever find out who brewed that potion, I will seriously kill them with my well-manicured claws.” She spoke as Lucius rummaged around in his briefcase and pulled out the envelope which contained all the letters. He found the one addressed to Narcissa and handed it over to her.

“If I were you, I’d find someplace quiet to read it. I’ve already read the one addressed to me and just about cried my eyes out in the bathroom at the Ministry.” He remembered just what the letter contained and he had to admit despite her being sorted into Gryffindor the women who had wrote the will and letters was a true Slytherin at heart since she had left all of her seats to him to do with as he pleased until Demetri turned of appropriate age. Yes, Lucius was very pleased with all of the seats proxied over to him. He would take great pleasure some of the horrible laws, Dumbledore had passed with all of his power. The first order of business was to change the Hogwarts curriculum and allow some different privileges to the first and second years that weren’t there when he was a student. Hogwarts was going to change, and Lucius had the power to do so.

Narcissa took the letter recognizing Lily’s swirly handwriting almost immediately. She ascended the elegant steps up to the master bedroom glass of white wine still in hand figuring she would need it the way Lucius was downing that expensive bottle of Scotch. She sat at the edge of the cushy bed and slid a nail against the seal opening the envelope. She took a deep breath and a huge gulp of wine and unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I wish I could go back in time to Hogwarts, even though we were in different House’s I always admired you and how brave you were that day you found my crying on the Hogwarts’s steps. I’m sure you learned already from the will that I’m not who everyone thought I was. I hid the true me quite well, but honestly if I’m going to die, someone might as well know the truth about me. I grew up in a decent muggle family, granted Petunia left little to be desired. She was quite frankly a jealous little bitch. I was the pretty sister, the one who made great grades. I was mummy and daddy’s favorite, even though I wasn’t there’s. I don’t want Hadrian being raised by muggles. I might have had a good childhood growing up, but I don’t want precious little Hadrian being raised by muggles. Knowing Dumbledore and this supposed prophecy, I know he’ll place Hadrian with Petunia, claiming it is what is safest for him. It’s not. I don’t trust Dumbledore something seems off about him. Why didn’t he tell me who I was when I got to Hogwarts, why did I have to learn from the Slytherin Head Girl of all people; that I could go see the Goblins and find out who I truly was. Surely Dumbledore could have told me. I was young and dumb and trusted Dumbledore, something I wished I never did._

_Maybe if I had done that, I wouldn’t be dead. I know Dumbledore figures Hadrian is the child of the prophecy, and James is such an idiot and worships the ground that man walks on. I have a feeling Dumbledore is the reason James managed to become an Auror. Honestly, James is an idiot. I don’t see how he managed to get all O’s on his O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. I never liked or even loved James. I was more of the bookworm who spent her time in the library and that’s where I met Adrian. He was unlike all of the Gryffindor’s, and actually really sweet and kind. He and I fell in love secretly with frequent library visits and sneaking around. I fell pregnant my sixth year of Hogwarts on accident. Adrian was so excited about the thought of a child, then tragedy struck and Adrian fell off his broom and fell to his death. I vaguely remember going to the Hospital Wing thinking I was having a miscarriage only for it to be a very big anxiety attack. You, and Lucius were the ones to express concern watching me cry my entire way to the castle. I remember one of you walking me up to the castle holding my hand and telling me everything was alright. Nobody knew I was dating Adrien and we had plans to sneak off to France and get married and raise Hadrian without a problem._

_I guess the reason I told you all of that is because I want Hadrian to know the truth of what happened. I have no doubt Dumbledore was behind Adrian falling to his death. He and Poppy was the only ones who knew I was pregnant. I highly doubt Poppy would hex somebodies broom. Dumbledore was always forcing James and I together. It was obvious he thought James and I would be good together. There was only one problem I couldn’t stand the git. The Marauders were awful constantly giving Gryffindor’s magical wedgies, magical colored hair. I will never forget what Sirius did to Severus though, that was particularly despicable leading him out to be mauled by Remus werewolf. I don’t necessarily blame Remus for that event; but I don’t want him having contact with my child. Narcissa I wish I could go back in time and become close friends with some of the other Slytherin girls and not just have stayed in my little bubble._

_Please watch over Hadrian and make sure he knows his true heritage, don’t let Dumbledore have any control over Hadrian. I have heard the prophecy from Dumbledore, and I know it must be a fake, I mean have you ever once heard Professor Trelawney ever speak another prophecy? Please, Narcissa raise my child like you will one of your own and know that I will be watching over you, Lucius, Hadrian, Tom, and Severus. You four were my only true friends in Hogwarts next to Adrian._

_Lily Burke_

 

Narcissa didn’t realize she was crying until she noticed a black smudge appear in the middle of the letter she swiped at her eyes realizing her mascara starting to run. “I wished I would have known we were younger. I would have protected you, no mother should ever have to go with that.” She told the air around her. “I’m so sorry Lily.”

She descended down the steps and had Lucius and Tom stare at her. “Yes my mascara ran. My heart is seriously breaking with what was included in my letter.” She told the two men grabbing Demetri and planting kisses all over his face. “I’m so sorry baby, I promise I’ll protect you.” She whispered spinning him around in the air. She hoped Lily and Adrian were looking down proud of what had happened to their child. They had two great parents in Tom and Severus and two excellent godparents in Lucius and her.

Lucius didn’t even bother to say anything. He wanted to cry after reading his own letter he remembered Adrian and just how pure-hearted he was. He was always impressed how even as a pure-blood that he had an open mind and wasn’t afraid to speak up if he didn’t agree with something. Adrian had told him off a couple times about his bias towards muggleborn. Lucius hoped his child would have the same sort of open mind that he lacked. Granted as he aged he was slowly agreeing that muggleborn wasn’t that bad, and they did bring new life into the magical world, he would never admit such a thing in public. He looked over at Tom who was reading his own letter. “He hasn’t looked up. So who do we think killed Adrian?” He asked pulling her close to his chest getting rid of the mascara stain with a tissue. “I think it was Dumbledore.”

Narcissa smiled slightly relaxing into her husband’s arms she felt protected as both boys climbed into her lap. Draco kissed her right cheek looking at her with concern. “Mummy sad?”

“Not anymore, you make everything feel better.” She pulled Draco close to her not letting him go anytime soon.

Tom finally looked up from the letter about twenty minutes engrossed in the swirly handwriting. “So can I kill Dumbledore now?” He asked figuring the old wizard had something to do with Adrian falling to his death. Merlin, did he remember that day he watched his teammate fall to his death and he couldn’t do anything about it. Tom was the seeker and Adrian was a keeper and his death cost Slytherin the game and several emotions afterward. The Slytherin’s were devastated at the loss of their teammate while Gryffindor were excited for finally beating the ‘Slimy Slytherin Snakes.’

Tom paced the floor deep in thought and blurted out “Flitwick would be the perfect Headmaster to take over, think about it when was the last time there was a Ravenclaw Headmaster. He’s perfect, he saw us besides our faults. I remember having a conversation with him about my Parseltongue abilities. Dumbledore and Minerva had both written me off as strange and evil. Flitwick sat me down with tea and we talked he was the one who told me Parseltongue wasn’t evil. We need that as a Headmaster, over Manipulative Dumbledore. I have a soft spot in my heart for Flitwick because of that.”

Lucius smiled and looked at his wife. “Flitwick is perfect to be the next Headmaster, I loved his classes it was obvious he cared about us individually, it didn’t matter if we were pure-blood, half-blood, or muggleborn. We mattered to him, I know his son just recently got his Charms Mastery. I can talk to the Ministry and the Board of Governors, why we can’t get rid of Dumbledore, we can easily get Flitwick appointed as a Deputy. As much as I like Minerva she’s better as a Professor and a Head of House.”

“Look at you two evil geniuses plotting who takes over for Dumbledore, we when eventually get him ousted from Hogwarts. Come to think of it hasn’t the last three Headmasters been Gryffindor it’s time a Ravenclaw took over for a change. Look at how well Millicent is doing as Minister of Magic and she’s a Ravenclaw, we need a Headmaster like her.” Narcissa spoke pouring herself another glass of wine. “Need a refill, Tom?”

“Please, I do believe we all needed a nice stiff drink tonight.” He said watching his glass refill with the white liquid as he took a greedy swig of the glass letting the wine wash over him clouding his memories with Lily and Adrian. “I would personally like to exact revenge on whoever brewed that damn potion that made her marry James Potter.” He was finding the name James to feel disgusting on his tongue. He hated him in school, and if it were possible he was pretty sure he hated James now more than he ever did. “I don’t think James was smart enough to brew that potion on his own.”

Lucius laughed everyone in his living room minus the tikes could easily brew Amortentia and some of the other N.E.W.T. level potions without even so much a thought. He figured Lily could brew it, but had no need to. She was in love with Adrian, and judging from their letters she was probably around five months when Adrian fell to his death which saddened him, Lily was probably all alone going through childbirth without a hand to hold. He remembered vividly how much of a venomous witch Narcissa was and that was putting it kindly. He could only imagine how much of well a bitch Severus would have been if he actually did conceive Demetri and not just blood adopt. That thought terrified him to his core. “I don’t think James could have brewed Alohomera on his own.” He said evilly taking another sip of scotch.

Tom and Narcissa both laughed at Lucius. “I doubt he could use the restroom by himself.” Narcissa spoke looking at a tired Draco. “I should probably put the boys to bed, we’ve already had dinner, if you want I can have a house-elf heat up the leftovers.” She told her husband. “Either that or you can raid the kitchen.”

The two men laughed at Narcissa’s honesty about James and watched as she grabbed both toddlers in her arms and made her way up to the steps. “Tom you can spend the night if you’d like.” She said about midway up the steps. She knew she wouldn’t want to be left alone in an empty manor after reading Lily’s letter besides she couldn’t even begin to imagine how it felt to be distanced from his husband weeks upon end.

Tom looked up from his wine glass. “Thanks’ Cissy.” He told the women finishing his glass of wine. “I can’t believe Dumbles, you know he had to be behind Adrian’s death.”

Lucius nodded his head. “It’s obvious he had plans for James and Lily and when his original plan didn’t work out, he went to the extremes to get what he wanted.” At least that’s what he figured had happened. It was obvious Dumbledore wasn’t afraid to manipulate people to get what he wanted. “I’m pretty sure Millicent has already stuck Scamander on investigative duty into Dumbledore. I’m sure he isn’t complaining he has always wanted that man’s head on a silver platter since he kicked Newt out of Hogwarts.”

Tom laughed and watched a house elf bring desert and another glass of wine. “I’m sure Theseus will no doubt dig up a ton of information. I’m going to head to my usual room, I promise I’ll be out early morning, I promised Demetri that I’d take him to the zoo tomorrow do you care if I kidnap Draco and drag him along?”

“Go ahead and kidnap, I have another long day in the Ministry and I know Narcissa, and Seraphina has a shopping trip and spa day. I’m already regretting that idea.” Lucius didn’t care after all Tom and Severus were Draco’s main godparents.

“This is why I’m very glad I decided to marry a man, granted there are some men that love to spend hours in front of the mirror, preening over their looks. Sound familiar Lucius?” He asked taking another sip of wine it was making him unusually sassy.

“I ought to hex your arse, I do not preen over my appearance.”

Narcissa descended the stairs stopping halfway down to place her hand on the rail listening to the conversation now happening her living room.  “Sure babe you don’t spend hours in the morning fixing your hair.” She teased finishing her descent down the stairs the sound of her heels echoing off the marble. “People think I spend time on my hair, obviously hasn’t seen Luc in the mornings.”

“How do you still have perfect balance after two glasses of wine?” Tom asked watching her settle into Lucius lap, suddenly he felt jealousy that his husband’s lap was all the way in Scotland.

Narcissa crossed her arms. “You really need to tell Severus your true feelings about Hogwarts.”

Tom narrowed his eyes at the elegant blonde. “You aren’t a Legilimens, how can you possibly know what I am thinking about?” He wondered unless she was suddenly hiding her hidden talents, he knew his husband was one, he was to a point, as was Dumbledore.

“Easy guess you don’t like being left alone, neither do I. I also know that despite your outward support you wish Severus would have never taken that damn job at Hogwarts.” She muttered taking another long sip of wine as a house-elf brought Lucius his dinner.

Tom shook his head at how well she had guessed his feelings. “Stay out of my head, I’m just tired and it’s only his first year at Hogwarts, I would never tell him to quit his job. I just need to get used to being alone with Demetri. I think a big part of this is related to Demetri, he’s not ours and it just feels weird being all alone raising a child. I know realistically Severus isn’t going to desert us, but it’s still a feeling I’m not used to. I was fine when it was just Severus and I, now with Demetri it’s hard not to feel like the single parent.”

“You aren’t a single parent; Severus is only a fireplace away. You also have us, and I’m sure Bella would love some babysitting duty.” Narcissa said honestly trusting both of her sisters for babysitting duty, after all both had children so they knew what it’s like. “Yes Severus’s job sucks, but come on we all know what an idiot Slughorn was.” She said stretching out on the old leather couch reclining into her husband’s strong arms.

Tom yawned realizing the blonde witch was right. “I think I am going to head to bed, tomorrow is going to be a busy day at the zoo with Demetri and Draco.” He said finishing his wine and separating himself from the comfortable high back chair.

Narcissa smiled glad that she had a babysitter for her shopping trip with Seraphina and Bellatrix. “I should probably finish my own glass of wine and head to bed, tomorrow is going to be a busy day of papering and shopping.” She said looking at Lucius and finishing her wine.  


Lucius laughed at Narcissa’s idea of a busy day. “The poor witch shopping and a spa, I’ll be dealing with a pissy Dumbledore and a Minister hungry for his head. I wish I could spend all day at the spa spending my husband’s money.” He sassed as she pulled her wand on him turning his hair color a horrid shade of jet black. “Cissy change it back I’m sorry! I’m sorry for insulting you and your love of the spa.”

Narcissa smirked at his apology. “Maybe in the morning.” She teased straddling her husband and grabbing his elegant wand with the snake head just so she knew he couldn’t change it back before morning. He had insulted her, well not really, she just loved getting back at him and she had very little options either his clothing or his hair. The last time he pissed her off she went for his clothes turning all his robes and nasty shade of bubblegum pink, something she would even be offended by. This time she went with the hair not wanting to be too predictable, she also knew he would be more offended by his blonde locks over another day of bright Barbie pink robes.

Lucius pouted knowing Narcissa usually gave in to his pouting. “I’m sorry Cissy, it’s just the last few days have been something of a nightmare, first we find out that nothing we knew was the truth. That Dumbledore might as well change his name from Light Wizard, to completely terrible. Lily was a Burke, fell in love with an Avery and Dumbledore manipulated her to fall in love with a git named James. I’m tired and exhausted and didn’t mean to offend you.” He said finishing his dinner and getting up from the couch watching the house elves tidy up the living room and dispose of the wine glasses, along with his glass of super aged scotch. He yawned and glided over to the marble staircase.

Narcissa wasn’t giving it that easy. “Stress is no reason to snark at me in such a manor, be glad I haven’t transfigured the couch into a dog house.” She teased he would have to piss her off to end up in a transfigured dog house, and even then, she would probably make sure the dog house had a luxury mattress because while she could be mean she wasn’t so mean to make her husband sleep on the floor.

He shook his head and yawned again sneaking his head into the nursery to find Demetri and Draco cuddled up next to each other. “They are so cute when they cuddle now if only the both turn out to be gay, I would love to rub it in my father’s face that Draco married a Gaunt. After all I do love power.”

“There two, it’s too early to be thinking of marriage, and they both might end up liking females. They have no clue what they want at this age besides food and love from their family. You are an evil mastermind and that is what is going to get you the Minister spot.” She decided to change his hair back, she liked Lucius better as a blonde, he looked far creepy with jet black hair, she’d save that look for Severus.

“I just like that idea of becoming the powerful family, besides if we are getting purely technical, Demetri is technically an Avery who was adopted into the Gaunt and Rockwood line.” He saw the blonde come back to the ends of his hair. “Thank you, I look so much better as a blonde.” He smirked running his fingers through his hair. The Malfoy blonde was something to be proud of, it was like a status symbol.

“While that’s true Demetri will be known as a Gaunt and a Gaunt alone. The goblins made sure to bury his history, but I still think when he is older we should tell him the truth. I was all for hiding it when we thought he was James’s son, but know that I know he is Adrian’s son, I would feel guilty about hiding that. I remember how devastated Lily was the day he died. You remember, don’t you?”

“How could I forget that day, it was our first date. I would never forget that.” He remembered that day Narcissa and him had decided to have a picnic down in the Hogwarts Gardens while all the other children were watching Quidditch and as they were coming back from the date they saw Lily running from the Quidditch field having what they could only assume was a nervous breakdown. They also remembered Dumbledore making a weird announcement that night at dinner about tragedy that was also around the time Lily started to follow James around like a lost puppy, clinging to everything he said. It was nauseating even thinking about. “It was Dumbledore who probably brewed the Amortentia and gave it to Lily after Adrian died. She would have been highly susceptible to his manipulations after the death of her true love. I’m going to be sick, that man deserved to be hung if I’m right.”

Narcissa thought about what her husband had just said and made a mad dash for the toilet heels clicking loudly during her run. Hanging would have been to pleasant for that man, she would have been satisfied by watching his limbs get torn apart by werewolf’s as vampires drained every drop of blood from his body. She was truly a Black, especially when it came to family, and she considered Demetri to be a second son. She looked up at her husband who was rubbing soothing circles on her back as she vomited up the wine. “I love wine, but it so horrible coming back up.”

“If I didn’t see you drink wine earlier and just saw you retch into a toilet I’d almost say you were pregnant.” Lucius suggested grabbing a towel and running it under the tap before cleaning off his mouth. While most powerful families always thought the reason, he married Narcissa was because of how powerful it made the Malfoy’s, but the truth was he truly loved Narcissa with every fiber of his being. His father might have had a loveless marriage he certainly didn’t, growing up he saw the distance of his family. The seemed all loved up during social events, but they couldn’t have been more distant alone. They slept in different beds in completely different wings of the Manor. His childhood sucked in that regard and he didn’t want the same thing for his child.

Narcissa turned her head and cried in Lucius robes. “About being pregnant, Draco is going to be our only child.” She cried figuring she had been hiding the fact from her husband, and with everything with Lily and Adrian she didn’t want anything to be between them.

“What do you mean by Draco is going to be our only child?” Lucius asked wondering what in Merlin’s name she was talking about. “Narcissa did something happen?” He asked holding her tightly in her arms as they snuggled on the stone floor of the bathroom.

“You know how we have been trying for about a year? Well Bella and Andy have also been trying to have other children than Cygnus and Nymphadora respectfully. Bella has been trying for two years and Andy has been trying for three. I finally gave up and went to see a muggle fertility specialist in London and she found something wrong with all of us. We all have scaring in our uterus which is preventing us from having another child, and there is nothing they can do about it. Andy seems to think we have been cursed, or some potion or something. I’ve come to terms with not having another child, but I figure it’s time to end this madness of trying.” She said tears streaming down her eyes saddened by the ability to not have a child, she always wanted three little Malfoy’s running around the Manor screaming and pulling on Lucius long hair.

Lucius chewed his bottom lip in thought, he didn’t act purely based on emotion, it was what made him so terrifying. He wasn’t exactly cold or calculating but he usually thought before he spoke. “So Dumbledore wanted to limit the Black family line?” He was content on blaming Dumbledore for everything now.

Narcissa let out a small laugh at that. “It wouldn’t surprise me at this point, it might have been something Walburga did when we were all younger to prevent the Druella line from overshadowing her line. I don’t understand why Sirius died shortly after the James/Lily debacle. Reggie married Zara Greengrass and their child is one, I haven’t heard of them trying for another, but it will be interesting to see if it’s a Black thing or Druella thing.”

“I’m saying it’s a Dumbledore thing, historically he usually sides with Gryffindor stating Godric and Salazar had a falling out, and that is why he treats us historically pure-blood families so terribly. We are also powerful, he is trying to take the power away from the pure-bloods, look at how many sacred families have died out, and Demetri is set to inherit several sacred houses. Hell, he’s somehow related to all the founders. I love you no matter what, I would have still loved you if you couldn’t have children. I’m happy with Draco, why risk perfection.” He laughed holding her tightly and picking her up from the bathroom floor.

Narcissa grabbed her toothbrush wanting to get the taste of rancid wine out of her mouth, she felt immense relief that Lucius was okay with having the one child and that he wasn’t mad that she couldn’t produce more heirs. She heard the fireplace roar downstairs knowing it was either one of her sisters, Reggie, or Severus she finished brushing her teeth and then kissed Lucius knowing her breath no longer reeked of sour grapes. “I love you with all of my heart.” She kissed his lips softly wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I swear you both are always kissing!” Severus said intrupted them as usual, some things might have changed since the Hogwarts years, but Severus and his bad timing was not one of them.

“Cockblock.” Lucius growled shoving the Potion’s Master out of the bathroom finishing with the kiss he so rudely interrupted. “Your husband is the guest room, and your child is wrapped around Draco. I’d suggest cuddling your husband before I hex you. Also, I’m sure Tom has something to fill you in and a lecture about your terrible job.” He said making Severus feel bad for interrupted him and his wife.

“I love you too Lucius.” Severus said robes billowing behind his as he went to the nursery first. It had been barely a day and he was missing his son terribly. He leaned down and kissed his son’s cheek. “I love you Demetri.” He whispered into the air kissing Draco in the same fashion.

“Daddy!” Blue eyes exclaimed trying to jump out of crib. “Miss you.” He said in adorable toddler fashion wanting to be cuddled by the Potion’s Master. “Where you been?”

Severus grabbed the toddler and went to the rocker tucked into the corner. “Work.” He told the child a slight bitter tone to his voice. He needed to talk to Dumbledore about possibly being able to go home for the night now that Demetri was getting older and how much strain Hogwarts was putting on his marriage. He didn’t want to lose either of them.

Demetri growled and snuggled into his father’s arms nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Yeah I feel the same way.” Severus said nuzzling Demetri’s face. “You need to sleep, Daddy told me he was taking you a Draco to the zoo.” Tom had called him via a two-way mirror and told him a cliff note edition of what happened in the trial and that both missed him. He figured he’d sneak out and hope to Merlin nothing happened with his Slytherin’s. This was a great way to get fired sneaking out in the middle of the night and not telling anybody was he was. But Merlin holding Demetri in his arms was well worth the trouble he might have gotten into. Holding Tom in his arms would have been worth being fired and having to take a job at St. Mungo’s making their useless potions. He hoped Dumbledore would understand his need to be with his family, there were several other professors who could go home during the nights. He would willingly step down as Slytherin Head of House if it meant more time with his family, something he was robbed of during his childhood. He would not stand by and watch Dumbledore ruin their perfect family.

Tom felt something was wrong with Demetri and ran to the nursery only to find his husband snuggling their child. “Hey.” He said kissing Severus’s head. “He misses you.”

“I figure as much; I’m going to try and use Lucius’s weight and try and get the nights off. I miss my family and it kills me to be gone. I was supposed to be gone for two weeks, I barely made it a day.” He said wanting to wrap his arms around his husband holding onto him for dear life. This thing with Lilian was affecting them since all four of them were close with the redhead, but then became distance the latter part of sixth year when spent all her free time with James and announced the two of them had a child together.

Tom laughed at his husband hugging him tightly trying not to squeeze Demetri in the process. “You have no idea how happy that makes me. Oh, Severus It’s hard without you, I know we are married and you are it for me, it’s just hard sleeping in an empty bed being alone without the man I married.” He sat down on the nursery floor looking at his husband. “I have a letter from Lillian to give you, apparently, she wrote the four of us letters and sealed them with her will. I guess Narcissa’s letter was extra painful, because I do believe that is the first time I have seen her cry other than Draco, but you know childbirth apparently sucks.”

“Yeah since I’m the one who had the pleasure of carrying the brat for nine months.” He teased nuzzling his brat not wanting to let him go. He figured Draco could share after all had it not been for Severus, Demetri would cease to exist. “I’ll read it once I finished snuggling our son.” He didn’t want to let go of Demetri for the world. He was everything the two man had ever wanted, a child, and know that he existed neither wanted to let him go, even if the relationship had been based on a lie. At least according to the will after Lillian’s death, Hadrian was supposed to be in their care.

“Why don’t we take our brat to our room and you can read the letter while we both cuddle him.” Tom suggested knowing Lillian’s letter would probably rip Severus’s heart out.

_Dearest Severus,_

_There is a reason I saved writing your letter for last, because I know this letter would hurt me in a way the others couldn’t. You and I grew up together, I always knew I was different compared to my family, but you truly brought out my difference when you told me that your mother was a witch, that was the day my magic went all crazy and decided Petunia would make a good tree ornament. That was the day I realized I wasn’t an Evans, but instead a Witch. I always dreamed during my years at Hogwarts that I had come from a noble family like Narcissa and Lucius. It seemed liked they always had everything figured out and were always there for their friends. I guess it was more of the Slytherin trait of real friends, I did have real friends at Hogwarts, however they weren’t the friends a Gryffindor should have had. You were my best friend in and out of Hogwarts. I never understood why the Headmaster kept sending you back home. I’m glad you found Tom. I hope you two get to grow old together and have amazing children._

_My main purpose of writing these letters is getting the truth out about my actual life at Hogwarts. I never liked James he was an awful person with a big sense of entitlement flaunting around the fact he was a Potter and was a descendant of the Peverell brothers, and was a direct descendent of Gryffindor. He walked around the common room like he could get away with murder, I’m sure he could have given how he worshiped the ground Manipulative Dumbledore walked upon. His merry band of idiots were awful to you and Tom. You didn’t deserve any of that. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were worse than James. They had a map which allowed them to do so many horrible things to some of the classmates. I love both you and Tom like brothers you two were always there for me when nobody else was. I honestly hated everyone in my Gryffindor year. Dumbledore kept trying to get the seventh-year Molly to mentor me. I couldn’t’ stand her worship of the Weasley. She had an idea that the Sacred twenty-eight was stupid and that muggles were the future of the Wizarding World. Something I have heard Dumbledore say before. I don’t agree even though for the longest time I believed I was a muggle-born. I learned the truth after taking with one of the Slytherin Perfects who told me about Gringotts Inheritance test. I learned third year that I was lied to. My father was a Burke and my mother a Slewyn. I was a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. Knowing that and everything else I knew I should have been in Ravenclaw. My mother was apparently the descendent of Helena Ravenclaw, thus making me a Rowena product. I learned of my family history and that on my father’s side I could have easily been a Slytherin, but after learning more about myself and my history I have no doubt that if I could go back and get resorted with the knowledge I currently know and how well I did in school, I’d certainly be a Ravenclaw._

_I fell in love with Adrian Avery fifth year, he was the sweetest and was always looking out for me. The Gryffindor’s claimed I was commenting a giant Hogwarts sin by being with a Slytherin. He was always kind and it was a relationship like you and Tom had. I always did love seeing you together the two of you had been through so much during your childhood that it was like you two were destined to be together. I got pregnant over summer break, don’t ask me how, but Adrian and I snuck away and I fell pregnant with Adrian. He was so excited to be a father and have a little Avery heir. We had it all planned attend Hogwarts until I couldn’t hide it any longer and then sneak away to France during Christmas Break, have little Hadrian and finish the rest of our wizard schooling in Beauxbatons and raising Hadrian away from Dumbledore’s watchful eye. I don’t know why I even told Dumbledore I was pregnant because not even three months after telling him I was with child, Adrian was brutally murdered playing Quidditch, Tom knew how great of a seeker he was as did Reggie. It made no sense how he could just fall of his broom like that, and nobody seemed to protect him and he fell to his death quite gruesomely. I never could get his screams of terror out of my head._

_Narcissa and Lucius found me crying on the Hogwarts steps having a panic attack. I thought I was seriously miscarrying the stress that caused me very easy for his manipulation. He and Poppy made me drink some nasty tasting beverage stating that Adrian’s death was just the nature of Quidditch. After drinking the liquid, I fell in love with James suddenly everything he said made me kiss him in the hallways. It wasn’t until James and I were married that I started learning the truth. James was busy being an Auror which left him skipping my doses of Amortentia. I learned the truth a filed a will, learned the prophecy Dumbledore spoke of James and my son was a fake. Has Trelawney ever spoken a prophecy since then? If for some reason my knowledge leads to my death, I fear it will. I want you and Tom to know a couple of things. I hope you are married by now you were always so good during the Hogwarts years. I hope Narcissa and Lucius marry to, the make a cute couple. Enough of my rambling if for some reason I’m killed I want you and Tom to raise Hadrian as your own blood adopt him, I want Dumbledore to have no control of Hadrian, he is too powerful in Dumbledore’s hands. I want him to know some things about me if you want. Obviously, I understand if you didn’t. I love him like I love Adrian and I want the best for him. While I might have had, a good childhood raised by muggles, minus Petunia, I don’t want Hadrian to be raised muggle or by Petunia. She’d only make his life hell. If you can’t or don’t want to raise Hadrian make sure Narcissa does, she was one of my closer Hogwarts friends and know she’d be a great mother._

_Also, I learned why the Bloody Baron was bloody, after tracking down my history apparently, him and Helena were once lovers and someone from Hogwarts wanted her found, he found her in Albania with another man, with a couple of children in a rage he killed her and then killed himself. One of my great ancestors were one of those children. They were all pureblood and went onto create the Slewyn line._

_Please take great care of Hadrian and just know that I love you all and will be watching from heaven. If you are reading this it means I’m dead and can finally be with my one true love, Adrian._

_I love you so much Severus and can never thank you enough for our wonderful childhood and your support in my realizing I was a Witch. Tell Tom and Hadrian that I love them too._

_Lillian Burke_

Severus watched the letter fall to the floor covered in his tears he never truly come to terms with how much he missed his friendship with Lily. She was one of the first to notice the bruises from his step-father. The first one to tell him he’d be a great wizard someday. The first one he admitted he was gay too. While he loved Lucius and their friendship there was just something more about Lily. It felt like he had failed her in a way he was consumed with his relationship with Tom and they were in different houses and towards the end they drifted apart because of her relationship with James, his childhood bully. He didn’t support that relationship and ended up hating Lily for getting together with such an ass.

He felt small arms wrap around him followed by his husband’s strong arms. “Why you crying?” The toddler asked crawling into his father’s lap glad to have them both again, he didn’t like it when the other one was gone.

Severus nuzzled the toddler. “They are happy tears, I finally got the family I always wanted. I love you and daddy very much and would never want to lose you.” He hugged the both the letter lay forgotten on the floor covered in tears. He was finally happy with the family of his dreams a husband who loved him unconditionally and a child. He would kill Dumbledore with his bare hands if anything ever happened to his family the way it had with Lily and Adrian. He needed to get together with Lucius and get some more weekends off and hopefully nights with his family, he couldn’t keep going to Hogwarts and pretending the distance away from his child and husband wasn't killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you miss me? It's been a while since an update and I would like to apologize for how long you have waited for this chapter. I do have a reason though, I lost my job and just fell into a depression and didn't feel like writing. I finally started getting over the self pity last night and wrote this chapter in one sitting, so do excuse any misspellings I felt bad for making you wait over a month for an update.
> 
> Anyway enough of rambling enjoy this update and as always I love all of your comments. :)
> 
> Since this chapter was so sad I decided to let you in on a little secret, this fic initially started out as a Severus/Regulus Black story. I also plan to make a companion to this story of little flashbacks to Hogwarts days. I feel like I should write out what really happened that day. 
> 
> I've also been thinking the next chapter might be a flashfoward to Christmas


	8. Christmas with the Malfoy's

Christmas was when things finally started to settle down in the Malfoy and Gaunt families. Dumbledore was rather quiet on his end with the whole Lucius now being Chief Warlock, and the apparent savior of the wizarding world dead. It seemed most people in their world was beginning to believe the Harry Potter prophecy was a load of poppycock. Narcissa looked up from the history book she was reading and saw Demetri and Draco playing with a charmed dragon plushie, thanks to Lucius it could now talk and breath little puffs of hot air

“Boy’s I think it’s a good time to put away your toys.” She announced to the children while listening to Lucius explain to Severus that he had yet to turn up anything regarding Silenus Rookwood in the Ministry. Which was irritating Severus to no end. She could understand his frustration she couldn’t imagine having her mother die of some weird muggle cancer when he was elven leaving his drunkard of a father full custody of him; only to find out that said drunkard wasn’t Severus’s father at all.

Demetri looked at Narcissa and helped Draco put away the toys. “All picked up.” He said watching her point her stick at the trunk and shrink it down and placed it on a shelf.

Narcissa placed the book down on the table and went to grab Draco she could Severus behind her. “Can you believe it will be Demetri’s first Christmas?” She asked the Potion’s Professor who collected Demetri from the floor.

“Merlin I wish Demetri would stay this young forever.” Severus said lifting the toddler off the marble floor. He kissed Demetri’s cheek and carried him over to the green winged chair Tom was sitting in.

“It’s Christmas tomorrow.” Tom whispered to his child plastering his face with kisses. “Sleep tight.” He said watching Nagini perk her head up from the floor and slither after Severus. She had taken to sleeping on the floor by Demetri’s bed.

Lucius took Draco from Narcissa and kissed his cheek. “Sleep tight my little dragon.” He told his son handing the blonde toddler back to his wife.

“Night Daddy.” Draco said from his mother’s arms. The sound of Narcissa’s heels clicked up the marble staircase and down the hallway to Draco’s bedroom. She turned on the light and placed the toddler on his side of the toddler bed, while Severus placed Demetri next to Draco. They both could have made another toddler bed appeared, but for some reason Draco and Demetri enjoyed snuggling each other.

Severus and Narcissa made their way out of the bedroom being careful not to step on Nagini, the apparent guard snake. “I can believe how big Demetri is getting.” Severus remarked sadly, not looking forward to the day Demetri boarded the Hogwarts Express.

“I wish Draco would stay little forever, I don’t want him going off to Hogwarts.” She whined looking at the hallway clock. “I should probably convince Lucius to head to bed early, I don’t want to wake up to a dead house elf, because Lucius didn’t get his precious beauty sleep.” She teased knowing her husband enjoyed his sleep.

“I believe Tom and I are right behind the children.” Severus said laughing at the idea of Lucius killing a house elf; because he didn’t get a proper nine hours. He could remember his second year at Hogwarts when a firstie woke up Lucius, the prefect due to an emergency and that firstie almost got blasted to bits. “Let’s hope Lucius doesn’t kill a house elf.” He said as he walked down the stairs and caught Lucius and Tom laughing about something.

“Lucius it’s Christmas tomorrow and you and I both know Draco is going to be up early and I’d rather you not kill a house elf.” Narcissa said strutting over to her husband.

“I don’t think I have ever been so sleep deprived I have killed a house elf.” He said looking up from a transfiguration book. “I guess we could go to bed, just don’t expect me to sleep.” He gave her a wink ignoring the gross look both Severus and Tom sent him. He sat the book down and levitated to his personal library along with the history textbook Narcissa was reading earlier.

Severus made a face like something suddenly stunk. “Well night guys.” He grabbed Tom by the hand and the two ascended the stairs to the guest bedroom they usually stayed in. He didn’t want to see what happened with Lucius and Narcissa. They had all been friends for years, so it was easy to assume that they didn’t want to see what came next. He yawned a waved his wand a black tee shirt and a pair of grey pajama bottoms appearing while his clothes for the day were sent to the laundry room of their own manor. He planned to enjoy his break away from Hogwarts, Dumbledore tried to meddle and make him stay since a few Slytherin’s were staying over, but since one of them was a Prefect, his argument went out the window. He didn’t understand why Dumbledore was trying to keep him from his family.

Tom yawned and did the same spell Severus did to rid himself of his day clothes in favor of a grey tee shirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. He smirked at his husband and crawled into the left side of the bed, Severus preferred the right. “I wonder how many days it takes for Dumbledore to owl you saying there is a giant Slytherin problem.” He joked knowing that if Dumbledore did try to interrupt their Christmas that Severus would be going straight to the board. It didn’t help that both Lucius and his terrifying father were both on the Hogwarts board.

“I’ll give it a day.” Severus laughed crawling onto his own side of the bed. “Dumbledore will probably owl in the morning, granted I’ve only been away from Hogwarts for a day, stupid Gryffindor’s and their potion inability.” He said with a yawn it had been a long couple of days with meetings with Dumbledore about why he needed to stay at Hogwarts during the holiday season. Severus politely declined stating that other professors would be staying, and he didn’t want to miss Christmas with his husband or child. Which resulted in more questions about who he was married to and why he had yet to meet Demetri. Sometimes he wondered why Dumbles was taking an interest in his personal life, he didn’t take an interest in any of the other professor’s personal life. Why was it him, he figured it probably had something to do with the fact Dumbledore lied about the fact he was a pure-blood and lied about who his father was.

Tom laughed about the Gryffindor rant. “Yes, but you are home now and that is what matters.” He said leaning over a pillow to kiss his husband. “I love you.” He rolled back to his side and snuggled under the blankets grabbing Salazar’s personal journal from the founding of Hogwarts.

Severus grabbed a potion journal of Salazar, most of the journals were still in the translating phase by his husband, but this one was in English. “I love you too.” He said pulling out the bookmark ribbon trying to figure out where he could find some of the outdated ingredients. “I have no clue what some of these ingredients are.”

Tom furrowed his brow in thought. “I think there might have been a journal about the ingredients in his time, I guess I need to translate that next, perhaps it’s just a matter of names being lost in translation and the name being changed.” He suggested turning back to his own book.

Severus yawned and agreed with his husband, it might have been a name Salazar himself had come up with, and as science aged the ingredient got a new name. He put the book down and turned off the bedside light on his side, before leaning over to kiss Tom. “Night my love.” He moved down in the bed and pulled the black silk sheet around him.

“Blanket hog.” Tom complained putting his own book down and turning off his side of the room. “Night Sev.”

Draco woke up first and shook his best friend awake. “Dem wake up it’s Christmas.”

Demetri rolled over wishing to sleep for longer. “Tired.” He mumbled.

“It’s Christmas.” Draco said getting out of his bed to wake up his parents so he could tear into the presents. “Get up.” He said standing up on the bed and jumping around like an exuberant puppy.

Demetri grabbed Draco’s pillow and smacked him on the behind. “Settle down.”

“Your like Sev.” Draco muttered as the pillow collided with his behind. “Please wake up.” The blonde toddler whined looking at his best friend with a sad expression.

The raven hair toddler separated himself from the bed and linked hands with Draco, he wanted to crawl right back into the bed, but he couldn’t say no to Draco’s puppy eyes. “You go wake.” He said heading down the hallway to wake up his own father’s. He crawled up into the bed gripping the blanket to not fall. He landed on Severus.

The Potion Master groaned feeling something heavy on his stomach. He barely opened an eye finding his son sitting on him. “Morning brat.” He said lovely pulling the toddler close so that he could kiss the cheek. “Tom I think it’s time to wake up, our child is awake.” He shook his husband gently and placed Demetri between them not quite ready to get out of bed.

Draco tiptoed into his parent’s large bedroom, he knew his father could be a bit temperamental in the morning’s so he bypassed his father’s side of the bed. “Mum.” Draco stated batting her dangling hand like a cat would do.

Narcissa heard Draco’s voice and a light touch on her hand. “Draco?” She asked opening on eye and seeing her toddler trying to crawl into bed. She lifted him and placed him between her and Lucius. “Happy Christmas.” She planted a kiss on his chubby little cheek being careful to not disturb the blonde bear sleeping soundly next to her. She grabbed the toddler from the bed and toed on a pair of slippers. “Let’s go see what Dobby made for breakfast.” She whispered sneaking out of the bedroom with a toddler on her hip. She peaked her head into the guest bedroom and saw an awake Severus and Tom tickling a giggling Demetri. “Morning boys.”

Severus stopped the tickle attack on his son when he heard Narcissa’s voice. He looked up to see the elegant blonde with her hair tied up in a top knot and a pair of dark grey silk pajamas. “Morning Cissy.” He yawned still sort of tired, he had hoped the children would have slept for another hour since according the tempest charm it was only 6:30. He needed a cup of strong coffee, not even on school days was he up this early. He snuck a glance at his husband who looked like he was about to fall back asleep. “Oh, no you don’t.” Severus glared if he was being subject to being awake he certainly wasn’t letting his husband drift back to sleep.

Tom groaned wishing he could zap the lights and crawl back into bed for a couple more hours. He gave Severus a nasty look when the other man realized what he was trying to do. Tom grabbed his shirt and tossed it over his head and stumbled into his slippers giving the bed one last longing look before grabbing Demetri. “Come on Sev, I’m sure Dobby has coffee waiting for us.”

Severus sighed and pulled down his shirt which apparently had ridden up in the middle of the night. He put on his slippers and followed Tom out of the bedroom.

Lucius woke up about ten minutes later finding his bed to be devoid of Narcissa. He sighed and looked at the bedside table, glad that Christmas only happened once a year. He stumbled out of the bedroom and down the marble staircase feeling like a Inferi. He followed the smell of rich coffee and found his family, and extended family around the table sipping coffee and eating what looked like a sticky bun. He grabbed the bun while Dobby made a cup of coffee appear in from of the angry looking wizard. The children were eating what looked like pancakes with Rudolph’s face with bacon for antlers. He snatched a piece of antler bacon from Draco’s plate. He ignored his son’s glare and kissed the child’s blonde hair. “Morning.” He grumbled to the kitchen and sat down next to Narcissa after kissing her on the lips.

Tom took a sip of his coffee laughing at Lucius. “You look like an Inferi.” He commented nibbling the sticky bun, silently cursing how good the Malfoy’s elves were when it came to cooking.

“I feel like one too.” Lucius remarked grabbing another sticky bun trying to wake up before both toddlers decided to swan dive under the Christmas tree screaming with enjoyment. He yawned as his cup magically had more coffee with just the right amount of cream. “It’s too early to be awake, and yet the children look like they’ve had about five cups of coffee, what I would do to have of their energy.” He sounded very much like an old man, and the sad thing was he was still in his mid-twenties.

Narcissa laughed and took a sip of her salted caramel latte. “You sound like your father.” She teased watching owls fly into her kitchen. Two letters fell in front of Severus and several fell in front of Lucius.

Severus grabbed the first letter which was in Flitwick’s handwriting. “Filius sends his love and wishes us all a Happy Christmas, as does Minnie.” He said making a note to owl those two later. Out of all the members of the staff he was the closest with Minnie and Filius and it didn’t surprise him that Dumbledore had nothing to say.

Lucius grabbed the letter with the Ministry seal on it, but it looked like either Amelia’s or Millicent’s handwriting. He opened the envelope and saw it was a card from Millicent. He made a stack of letters to reply to before the next Wizengamot meeting.

During breakfast Draco and Demetri were having a conversation about what they hoped St. Nick had brought them. Narcissa listened halfway while still trying to maintain an adult conversation. She knew Draco might be a little upset in the fact that he didn’t get the dragon he wanted. It was funny listening to the toddlers, knowing that in a little under three hours her house would be filled with her sisters, parents, and Lucius’s relatives; along with her nieces and nephews. “Mummy when is Nymphie coming?” Draco asked wanting to see what color his cousin’s hair was today.

Narcissa smiled at Draco’s nickname for his cousin. “She’ll be here in a couple of hours, so probably after you finish unwrapping your presents and get dressed.” She watched Lucius grab another sticky bun from the plate.

After the adults had refills on their coffee and Lucius finished his second sticky bun they made their way to the sitting room so that the two children could unwrap the large mountain of presents almost exploding from underneath the Christmas tree. She watched as Draco ran to the biggest box and tore into the golden snitch wallpaper slowly reviling a very large box which she used magic to help him out. From the box flew a dragon plushy that was sort of life sized. It would be easy to charm to fly around the manor. She hoped that it would satisfy his craving for a pet dragon; something her son would never get unless when he was older to be a dragon tamer in Romania.

The children had made a mess of the living room, but that was to be expected with two toddlers, besides it seemed like Dobby and Winx were having fun playing chase the paper. Demetri and Draco both seemed uninterested in the clothing, but what toddler wouldn’t be. Heck, even when Narcissa was younger she also felt mildly annoyed with receiving clothing. After an hour of solid opening presents and giddy toddlers excited over everything; the living area looked as clean as usually did.

Narcissa smiled as Draco ran into her awaiting arms. “I’m sorry but I can’t get you a real dragon, so I hope after I charm it you’ll be happy.” She whispered into his ear as he thanked both his mum and dad for everything. She grabbed Draco from the floor and lifted him onto the dragon, along with Demetri. “Hold on tight you two.” She said waving her wand so that they both stayed firmly on the dragon. She didn’t need a toddler sized shape in the marble floor. She waved her wand a second time as the dragon plush suddenly started flapping its wings taking the toddlers around the manor. She could see Draco’s smile and she knew that even though it wasn’t a real dragon, he was okay with that present. She waved her wand listening to joyous laughter from her children.

Severus glared at Narcissa she did keep her promise about buying him color for Christmas. He secretly liked the deep grey robes and knew they would be making a regular appearance in his robe collection. He also really loved the three navy blue robes she got him, although he’d never admit it to the elegant witch in fear of never having black robes again. He figured he could at least mix some darker colors into his rotation, he had already overheard a couple of Hufflepuff’s wondering if the Potion Master was a vampire. He just really liked black and if he had his way their master bedroom would be black.

“Well Severus now at least your wardrobe has some color and I don’t have to stare at several variations of black.”  Narcissa said landing the dragon after seeing the time she and the others needed to get ready for family lunch. She knew her mother would not approve of finding the small family still in their pajamas. “Play time is over, we need to get you boys ready for lunch.” She said looking around the room hearing water shutting off, she then realized her husband had snuck off for a shower.

Narcissa lifted Draco off the dragon and placed him on her right hip. “Let’s go get you out of these pajamas and into something appropriate, Demetri want to join us?” She asked watching the other toddler shake his head yes. She grabbed Demetri from the dragon and placed him on her left hip bouncing them both lightly as she ascended the stairs watching her husband come out of the bathroom. “Lucius please put on some pants, we have guests.” She reminded the blonde wizard strutting down the hall to Draco’s room to get both boys ready.

“Would you two please settle down.” Narcissa whined trying to tie Draco’s tie, who was trying to have a pillow fight with Demetri. She finally got tired of the toddler antics and let Severus deal with them while she went to take her own shower and get ready for the Black, Malfoy, and Gaunt family Christmas. After an hour getting ready Narcissa found the two children dressed and looking like tiny little heirs. She would have been fine with them staying in pajamas, but she knew her mother and Abraxas would throw a fit over it. She looked like Slytherin royalty in a forest green fit and flare dress, with a pair of silver stilettos and a long sleeve fitted silver robe.

“Merlin.” Lucius said seeing his wife descend the stairs with Draco on her hip. “You look great.” He said honestly, he was in love with the curves Draco had left her with.

“Gross.” Severus commented wanting to barf. “You look gorgeous as always Cissy.”

“I’m honestly begging to think you like color.” She said adjusting Severus’s burgundy robes granted underneath it all was his signature black, but she smirked that his robe was a color. “You look good in red.” She kissed her husband and smiled at Tom who was dressed in a green robe like the one Demetri was wearing, and by wearing she meant pretending it was a cape.

The fireplace roared to life and Regulus stumbled out of it holding his one year old, Lyra. Who looked exactly like his wife, Zara. “Narcissa and Lucius.” He said hugging them both tightly. “You two look like royalty as always.” He felt Draco wrap his little arms around his leg. “Hello Draco.” He handed Lyra over to his wife picking up his little cousin. “You are just the cutest thing, although I think you are looking far too much like Lucius at this point.”

Lucius shook his head at Regulus, some things just didn’t change and one of those things was Regulus. “How is your History Mastery coming?” He asked wondering if he would ever get to eject Professor Binns from his position at Hogwarts, and have another man besides Severus on the inside.

“It’s going good, I guess. We just found out Zara is pregnant again, so it will be hard getting any studying done with two screaming toddlers. I hear you are now Chief Warlock, I don’t know how you managed it, but I do know that Dumbledore couldn’t have been happy with that development.” Regulus always did respect Lucius, and he could see that he loved Narcissa and Draco.

“Pregnant?” Narcissa asked having difficulty understanding how Regulus could get Zara pregnant twice, yet her and her sisters were lucky to have the child they had. “I don’t understand?” She watched Regulus and Zara hug both Tom and Severus, and little Demetri.

Regulus then realized what he had said and it was no secret the Black sisters had fertility problems. “Oh Merlin, I am sorry, sometimes I’m exactly like Sirius and don’t think. I’m sorry Cissy.” He said seeing her hurt expression.

“It’s not fertility problems, Reggie I’m infertile as is Bellatrix and Andromeda. I’d also not mention it to Bellatrix, she’d probably hex you.” She whispered dusting her eyes with Lucius handkerchief thinking that whatever curse this was should have been effecting Regulus. She wanted to hex him for the ability of more children, something she didn’t have the luxury of doing. Then she was reminded of Draco and it made her heart ache that here she was pissed about Regulus and Zara and had neglected to remember her best thing.

“All three of you are infertile, surely there has to be some muggle doctor who can help.” Zara asked wanting to cry. “I’m so sorry Narcissa, I would have told Reggie to keep his big mouth shut had I known.”

Narcissa smiled and looked at Severus knowing he also couldn’t have biological children, and she knew it wasn’t for a lack of trying. “It’s fine Zara, really I’m happy that just means I get another niece or nephew to spoil.” She smiled brightly grabbing her toddler and planting kisses all over his chubby little cheek. “Did you tell Regulus that you and Demetri played Quidditch a few days ago, and that you managed to catch the snitch?” She changed the subject knowing that Regulus couldn’t resist talking about Quidditch.

Lucius wrapped his arms around Narcissa knowing that she wasn’t necessary over the news of Zara’s pregnancy, and was hiding behind her pure blood mask. “I love you, even if Draco is they only child we have.”

Bellatrix stepped out of the fireplace with her husband on her arm. “Narcissa how do you always look so gorgeous?” She hugged her sister tightly ignoring whatever tension in the air. “Regulus and Zara, oh and hello gorgeous.” She kissed Lyra gently on the cheek. “You just keep getting so big.”

“Bella.” Draco cried running to his aunt and tossing his arms around her legs. “Where’s Cory?” He questioned wondering where is cousin, Corvinus, was.

“He’s right behind me with his father.” She said watching the blonde headed child run to his six-year-old cousin. “Narcissa he looks more and more like Lucius every day.”

“Well at least we know what he’ll look like when he’s older.” She teased smirking evilly at her husband. “It looks like Corvinus had a growth spurt.” She hugged her nephew tightly whose head now reached about her hip.

“Every day I wake up and he seems a little taller. I swear he’ll be as tall as me one day.” Bellatrix complained she was the short one of the family, not that Narcissa was that much taller; but still at 5’1 she seemed so small compared to her sisters. She felt a toddler at her leg and looked down to see Draco and Demetri clinging to her robes. “Aren’t you boys adorable.” She cooed lifting them both. “I miss Corvinus being this age.”

“I don’t look forward to Draco growing up, I want him to permeantly stay two. I wonder what is taking Andy, she is usually the first one to all family functions. Mother is also rather behind schedule, she’s usually an hour early judging my elves cooking.” Narcissa giggled softly watching the three children play quietly in a corner when she heard the fireplace roar to life and Andromeda stepped out of the fireplace and released the hand of a very angry looking four-year-old, Nymphadora whose hair matched her pink robes.

“Behave.” Andromeda whispered to her daughter who went running after Draco, Demetri, and Corvinus, Lyra was still too young to be playing with them; she was however watching there playing from her mother’s lap. “She decided to turn my hair red this morning to apparently match Santa’s suit. Her fourth bout of accidental magic in a month. I know it’s related to her abilities but it makes me want to rip my hair out every time she does something dangerous. It’s like she enjoys testing my abilities.” Andromeda groaned as she played with the younger kids she watched her hair go from pink to blue to red and she finally settled on a lilac color. “See.” She pointed not understanding her daughter’s moodiness.

“Don’t feel bad Corvinus went through the same phase when he was four. I think it’s just magic likes the number four because it seemed like he was having all sorts of magical outbursts. Have you thought about getting her a focusing stone or something, it might be harder since she’s a Metamorphmagus? Have you looked at any of mother’s books?” Bellatrix suggesting hearing the fireplace roar which seemed like the millionth time that day. It was more like the fourth time. She watched as her mother and father strut out of the fireplace a smile on both their faces.

“Andromeda, are you sleeping alright, it looks like you have bags under your eyes.” Druella looked over her middle daughter with concern.

“Why don’t you ask Nymphadora.” Andromeda suggested jabbing a manicured finger her daughter’s way. “Merlin knows my hair will be white by the time she’s eleven. Mom do you have anything to help with her accidental magic and her abilities?” She whined hoping that the elder blacks knew something she didn’t.

Ella, as her family called her smiled at Andy. “Sweetheart you were the same way when you were four, don’t you remember reading about how the magical core settles three times before eleven, once when there’re born, when they are four, and then again at eight. In that time children are prone to accidental magic. You’re a Mediwitch you should know that, try focusing stones they worked on you, surely they will help out Nymphadora.” She suggested pretty much quoting Bellatrix word for word.

“Where are my other grandchildren, Grandmother needs hugs.” She demanded looking at Lucius. “Where is Abraxas and Lucille?”

“They decided they would like to spend their Christmas in the Maldives.” Lucius was secretly grateful since his father mainly only spoke about politics and it was boring. “Apparently, father wanted to learn to surf, I honestly have the faintest idea why.” He watched the children attack Ella with hugs, along with Demetri after all he was now a member of this family along with Severus and Tom. Those two looked like they were in an engaging discussion about something with Regulus.

“Malfoy, Black, and Gaunt dinner is served.” Dobby announced in a happy elf fashion directing the rather large family that lunch was finished and they were free to eat to their hearts content. Narcissa glided gracefully in her heels to collect Draco for lunch. He was busy discussing hair color with Nymphadora who looked happy watching the toddlers.

“Draco time for lunch.” She said grabbing his tiny little hand and directing him to the dining room. “Are you having fun with your cousins?” She asked watching his little head bob up and down in an excited fashion. Narcissa picked him up and sat him in a chair at the children’s table, he was sat next to Nymphadora and Demetri. She listened to them discuss animals while eating while the adults were busy making small conversation.

Lunch was relatively uneventful, the biggest event that happened was Corvinus trying to turn his pees into chocolate cake and failing.

Severus watched his new family with a smile plastered on his face, he felt like he finally had a family. He always had Tom growing up but here was a whole manor full of people who loved and supported him. He could see Demetri was happy to have such a large family and great friends in Nymphadora and Corvinus, it was obvious even at this age that Demetri and Draco were conjoined at the hip and would be force to recon with once they got to Hogwarts.

It was a quiet afternoon when Severus and Tom went to their bedroom to have a nap and that was when he noticed the owl sitting on the bed with a small package tied to its foot. He untied the package gently and gave the owl a treat. He saw Augustus’s name in the corner and opened to reveal a leather-bound journal and heard an envelope hitting the floor. He watched Tom lean down to pick up the letter and looked at the handwriting, neither of the man recognized the writing; but it was addressed to Severus.

“What the heck?” Severus questioned as he opened the aged envelope and smelled old dust. “Merlin it’s a letter from my father.” He said sitting on the edge of the bed and unfolded the letter gently since it was written on such old parchment, he was afraid he might accidently rip it while trying to read it. The letter had several ink smudges and was a bit hard to read, he figured his father might have been crying when it was written.

_My Dearest Son Severus,_

_I hope she followed our plan and named you Severus, if not well this is probably awkward. I’m your father, the one you will never know due to the fact I have a slow acting potion killing me. I have an idea who probably poisoned me, he was very against my marriage to your mother. Dumbledore didn’t agree with our plan, so I have a feeling he is slowly killing me. Each day I watch Eileen stomach grow as you develop sad to say I’ll never meet you. Anyway, this letter wasn’t supposed to start out this sad. Severus, I love you so much, your mother and I worked so hard to have a child, I wish you knew how excited I was when she told me she was pregnant._

_I figured you might like to know a bit about me, I’m a potion’s master, I’ve always loved the art of potions, and someday dreamed to be a potions professor at Hogwarts. Sadly, I’m dying and will never get my wish of being a Professor or meeting my son. I was sorted into Slytherin like your mother, she was a year ahead of me. I wished I would get to meet you, but I feel my time on earth is slowly coming to an end. It hurts to even write this letter, but I figured I’d at least leave you with something of mine. I shoved this letter into my prized possession, my potion journal. I hope you have a wonderful life being raised by your mother, and I hope you find someone who loves you like I love your mother. I hope you exceed in Hogwarts and go onto doing something that you love. I love you so much my darling son and hope you get everything you always want. I hope you bond with Felix’s son, Augustus._

_Love Silenus Rookwood, your father_

Severus looked up from the letter tears streaming down his eyes as he gripped his wand tightly. “I want that man dead!” He yelled wanting to apparate to Dumbledore’s office and return the favor of the poisoning. He held the leather journal tightly since it was the only thing of his fathers, his actual father who apparently loved him dearly, not the drunkard who made his childhood a living hell after his mother died. He couldn’t comprehend that before he was born he had a loving father who was excited for his arrival. “I want to know why Dumbledore did this.” He cried loudly into his husband’s chest. “I want him dead, before Demetri goes to Hogwarts, you know that crazy old man has to have some sort of plan up his sleeve.

In a small cottage overlooking Hogwarts, Dumbledore was sitting down for dinner. “Gellert honey dinner is ready.” He yelled sitting down in his usual seat wanting to enjoy a late Christmas dinner with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I owe you a huge explanation as to why it's been three months since I've updated. First off I'd like to apologize from the bottom of my heart, I promise that I'm not a flake. You know last chapter I mentioned I lost my job. I was unemployed for most of April and just didn't want to write, I just couldn't bring myself to write.  
> Secondly this is the fifth rewrite of this chapter and I'm still not happy with how this chapter turned out but I figured I could rewrite it, or just publish I felt something comfortable with publishing  
> Thirdly my plot bunny ran away and I just didn't know where to go from this Chapter. 
> 
> I know now the plan for the next chapter and I plan to end this work at around chapter 12 or 13. I have tentatively marked this work to be competed with the 13th chapter and then will start a new work from when Draco and Demetri head off to Hogwarts.
> 
> The next chapter I plan is a huge birthday party for Draco. I plan to time skip up until Demetri and Draco head off for Hogwarts and then that will be part two of this work, and will be published as a complete new work on this website. 
> 
> Anyway I'll stop my rambling and leave you with this chapter. I hope you all like it, and I'll see you all next chapter.
> 
> Oh and look for a new work on my profile coming soon, that's not tied to this work. It's set roughly five years after the Wizarding War and Draco moves back to London as a Healer and runs into Auror Potter and the two start a relationship. 
> 
> Also thank you all for all the love this story has gotten. :)


	9. The Disappointing Birthday

Eight years had passed since Severus and Tom had adopted Demetri, and a lot had changed in eight years. Dumbledore was still Headmaster, much to everyone’s irritation and he was still trying to get Severus fired from his position as Potion’s Professor, it was obvious that he preferred Slughorn, probably because he was easier to manipulate. Severus rolled over grabbed his husband’s hand, it was sometimes hard to believe the two of them had married eight years ago, it was strange thinking they were the proud parents of a ten-year-old. Merlin, Draco and Demetri only had a year until Hogwarts, that is unless they could convince to two children that Dumbledore’s Hogwarts was not the place they wanted to attend.

Severus knew Lucius and Narcissa would feel better if Draco attended either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons over Hogwarts. Hell, he was beginning to feel the same way about Demetri’s education, Dumbledore was running a great wizarding school into the ground. “Tom wake up.” He said placing a kiss on his husband’s cheek knowing that Demetri would be waking up soon, after all it was his son’s tenth birthday, not really his birthday that date had already passed, but today was the day listed on his birth certificate. He pushed back the sheet, blanket, and bedspread groping the floor to find his discarded shirt from the night before and put it on.

Tom groaned and rolled over trying to escape the voice of his husband. “Ten more minutes.” He complained pulling the blankets over his head wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep for another hour or two, his husband was the usual riser, he liked sleeping in, not to the point Lucius did but he didn’t feel like getting out of bed at what felt like 9’oclock. Besides, he didn’t hear any noises so he assumed Demetri would either still be asleep or be downstairs watching cartoons on the telly. He was safe in their manor it was well warded against meddling Headmaster’s. Most of the wards were either blood based or parsel based.

Tom sighed unable to go back to sleep he stretched in bed hearing his back crack. “Demetri is ten today, where has the time gone, it feels like just yesterday we were celebrating his first Christmas.” That damned Hogwarts letter would show up in a year and then his baby would no longer be his baby any longer, he would be a little wizard. It felt like just a month ago, they were rescuing Demetri from his foul relatives who thought torture was the proper way to raise a child in reality it was eight years ago.

Severus sighed looking at his husband wanting to cry his little boy was growing up, he didn’t want his child leaving for magical school. He’d hex anybody if they knew exactly how much he cared about Demetri. It was hard at first spending countless days at Hogwarts, but he soon fell into a routine sneaking off when he had a few minutes to spare just to visit his family, he figured it would be easy once Demetri and Tom both came to Hogwarts.

Demetri smiled at Wixxie brought him a mug of hot chocolate to go along with his Tom and Jerry. He watched the brown mouse outsmart the cat by ducking under a chicken which resulted in the cat getting his arse shaved by the chicken. He decided the cat needed a healthy dose of self-preservation. He sipped the mug of delicious chocolate getting whipped cream on his nose. “Thank you Wixxie.” He told the elf patting her head.

“Happy Birthday Young Lord.” She said popping off leaving the child to finish his cartoons.

The ten-year-old smiled hearing the small elf crack, he looked at the wall seeing it was almost 9’oclock and neither one of his parents were awake. He took another long sip of the warm liquid hoping they didn’t catch him enjoying the present from the elf. They weren’t necessary stern they just didn’t like him eating too much junk food claiming it was bad for his magic. The title card appeared and he was soon engrossed in another episode.

Severus and Tom padded down the stairs hearing that the telly was on. “I guess that means Demetri is up.” Tom said not recognizing what was on the telly, but whatever it was it was making Demetri laugh hysterically. He finished the descent down the stairs and entered the living room seeing Demetri laying on his stomach staring at the telly. “Morning Birthday Boy!” Tom exclaimed seeing it was a show about a smart mouse and a very dumb cat.

Demetri heard the voice of one of his father’s and turned around to see Tom and Severus staring at him. In the years, it was obvious that Demetri looked the most like Severus. “Morning dad’s.” He said finishing up his hot chocolate hoping they just thought it was tea. He stood up dusting off his pajamas and hugged both men tightly. He felt two kisses in his hair knowing that his fathers were emotional that in two years, he would be off to Hogwarts and hopefully the Slytherin house, granted with one of them as a professor he couldn’t get homesick.

“Whatever are you watching?” Severus asked trying to figure out the entertainment in watching a mouse outsmart a cat, it had no educational value at all; if anything, he felt his brain cells slowly trying to rot.

“Something stupid, really that cat should be dead by now.” He smirked. “As should the mouse really.” He muttered knowing they were both questioning the educational value in it, he would much rather be doing anything else than watching a cartoon to rot the brain of the common muggle, which he wasn’t.

Severus smirked of course his child would see through the stupidity of the cartoon. “So, what would you like for breakfast?” He questioned seeing the cup of hot chocolate which he figured was Wixxie’s doing, but he didn’t say anything.

“Omelet.” The child said wishing for one stuffed to the brim of bacon and all the other fixings the elves usually tossed into his.

“That sounds like a fabulous idea.” Tom said sitting on the couch watching Demetri change the channel to a history channel, instead of the stupid cartoon. “How is my little boy already a ten-year-old? I wish you could have stayed two forever, you were such a cute child.” He teased pinching one of Demetri’s cheeks knowing that annoyed him to no end.

Severus came back from the kitchen and joined them both on the couch, he pulled Demetri close to him to save him from Tom’s teasing. “Breakfast will be ready soon.” He said looking down at his child, it seemed with each passing day the child was beginning to look exactly like him, minus the eyes those were Tom’s. “So, are you ready for your party with Draco?” He asked knowing that Lucius had invited most of the elite pureblood families. Most of the children attending would probably end up in Slytherin with Demetri and Draco. Severus hoped Demetri would be a Slytherin, but every so often he would see a rather Ravenclaw trait.

“Yes, hopefully Narcissa managed to get the bounce houses.” Demetri smiled knowing that Draco was probably a blonde ball of energy at this point.

Demetri and Draco balanced each other quite well as they have aged and sometimes the adult’s thoughts that Draco could read Demetri’s mind. Demetri was often the quiet one but it seemed like Demetri and Draco thoughts were usually the same. The two children had a close bond that could rival any adult friendship.

“Bounce houses?” Severus questioned suddenly very terrified of what the children had asked Narcissa for when it came to planning this joint celebration. He knew it would be elaborate since it was Narcissa was planning it and it wasn’t every day you turned ten, although the eleventh birthday was more important.

“Obviously and a mini Quidditch pitch.” Demetri smiled knowing today would be the best birthday ever and all his friends and possible house mates would be there.

Severus laughed hoping the child was exaggerating about how elaborate this party would be, but then he remembered that Narcissa had planned the entire thing, he wouldn’t put it past her to have bounce houses in her garden or a mini Quidditch pitch specifically designed to keep the children from getting hurt, not to mention tons and tons of junk food.

Wixxie appeared in the living room ejecting Severus from his thoughts about how much Narcissa had spoiled the two boys already and they weren’t even in Hogwarts yet. “Masters breakfast is ready.” She announced watching the three guys get up from the couch and head into the kitchen.

Demetri took a seat at his usual spot at the table watching the owls fly into the kitchen the Daily Prophet landing in the middle of table. He was glad their aim was getting better, he was sick of picking letters from his breakfast. He grabbed his fork seeing that he had a bacon, spinach, onion, and cheese omelet, he reached for the salsa covering his omelet with the salsa, ignoring the strange looks from his fathers, honestly it was a habit he had picked up from Draco.

Severus shook his head and dug into his ham, cheese, and onion omelet, wondering why Demetri felt the urge to cover his in salsa, that couldn’t possibly taste good. He took a sip of his tea watching the owls fly into the kitchen as a few letters dropped in front of Severus, Tom, and large stack dropped in front of Demetri, one fell into the salsa.

Demetri giggled and pulled the envelope from the salsa reading the front of the letter not recognizing the handwriting. It didn’t scream girlie, but at the same time it wasn’t obviously masculine. He opened the letter reading over the parchment. “Hey dad, whose Filius Flitwick? I don’t remember meeting him.”

“Yes, you do, he’s one of my colleagues, you met him at last year’s staff Christmas party, he’s the head of Ravenclaw, certainly you remember he’s the man who’s part goblin.” Severus said after swallowing his bite of food, out of all his colleagues he was the closest to Flitwick, Minnie, Pomona, and Poppy. He didn’t much care for most of the others, hell he didn’t even bother to learn the new defense professors name last year; simply because most of the professors Dumbles hired didn’t last like the ones the board hired.

“Oh, yeah he was the short one who was funny.” Demetri said picking up the letter from Minerva, her handwriting was easy to recognize. “It’s sad that they can’t come.” He frowned wishing he could see his father’s colleagues again.

“If Dumbledore had his way I wouldn’t even be able to attend.” Severus muttered that man was adamant the staff come back come August 1st to get everything ready a month ahead of time. His personal thinking was that Dumbledore just didn’t like the idea of his staff enjoying their life, he politely told Dumbledore he could shove his wand somewhere and that Severus would be back August 20th and not a day sooner. Technically out of all the Professor’s he had the most to get ready for the impending dunderheads, since he had to reopen all his potion labs and meet with Pomona to work out the syllabus, since it was easier if he covered a potion with some ingredients recently covered in herbology. After all potions and herbology were closely related fields.

Demetri laughed already planning several wonderful hexes he’d like to send Dumbledore’s way. He had met the Headmaster once and once seemed good for him. He couldn’t stand that man, something seemed off about Dumbledore and not to mention his stares creeped him out. “He’s an idiot.”

Severus laughed at his son’s firm words. “I will agree with you there, just when you get to Hogwarts don’t call him that, well at least not to his face.” Dumbledore truly was an idiot, that man even tried to claim that Demetri was the child of the prophecy after the staff Christmas party last year. He didn’t understand why Dumbles was obsessed with that prophecy, for one it was delivered in a bar during a job interview. Some people might have been stupid enough that the prophecy was real, but most purebloods saw it for what it was, a big smelly load of Hippogriff shite.

“Why not he really is an idiot father.” Demetri whined he would have to restrain himself from hexing or cursing that man anytime they crossed paths. “Do you not remember the Christmas party, he cornered me trying to convince me that you both were evil and that I was the child of the prophecy. Do you know how hard it will be not to hex his beard off anytime I see his arse in the hallway come next year?” He asked knowing Severus would lecture him about cursing but he was tired of the meddlesome Headmaster and he wasn’t even a student yet.

“Demetrius Silenus Gaunt watch your tongue before I make it so you cannot curse.” Severus roared he didn’t know when his child decided to start cursing but he didn’t enjoy hearing it come out of his ten-year-old. “I do know a spell that could easily wash your mouth out every time you even thought of a curse word.” He figured he learned that word from Corvinus, Bellatrix’s teenager, who was soon to be a fifth-year prefect.

Demetri sighed internally wondering if maybe he should talk to his parents and Draco about possibly attending either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons, at least maybe then he’d have some freedom. He doubted Hogwarts would be much fun with a Professor for a parent, not to mention his other father was thinking about possibly applying for the DADA position. If that happened, he would have no freedom and would get in trouble for everything. “Sorry father.” He said shoving a bite of omelet to keep from saying something else. He put aside the envelopes knowing that he would need to send a message back.

Tom rolled his eyes he would need to have a private conversation with Severus about Demetri. They were the exact same way at his age, and really Dumbledore was annoying. “That was an interesting party.” He muttered Dumbledore had no reason to try to talk to their son about his father’s being evil. He was sick of the debate about Slytherin and what an evil house it was. “Severus relax he’s a ten-year-old kid, he knows language now, besides he only said arse, I wouldn’t consider that a curse word.” He whispered. “Demetri if you do attend Hogwarts please do not hex the Headmaster, you are too good for Azkaban.”

“Not even in parsel?” Demetri whined looking at Nagini who was curled on the floor. “Maybe Nagini can eat him?”

~Nasty beard man? Demetri he’d give me indigestion. ~ Nagini whined to the boy in parsel, she wasn’t a fan of Dumbledore but she figured the beard wouldn’t agree with her stomach.

Tom laughed hearing what the snake just told his son. ~I’m sure a bunny could sooth his acidity. ~ He teased the snake turning his attention to Severus.

“I don’t suppose you know a potion that could sooth Nagini’s stomach assuming we ever needed to feed Dumbledore to her?” He asked imagining Dumbledore’s legs sticking out of her mouth. “Demetri, you will not be feeding the Headmaster to Nagini, he hasn’t done anything besides be annoying, while I wish being annoying was a crime, it isn’t.” He sighed wishing Nagini could eat the barmy old codger that was far too interested in their life to be healthy. “I’d rather just let Helga deal with him.”

Severus rubbed his temple feeling a sudden headache developing. “That’s enough from the both of you there will be no hexing, cursing, or feeding Dumbledore to any snake, even if said snake is a Basilisk. I hate him more and I have yet to do anything regrettable to the man; granted feeding him to Helga sounded fun.” He admitted to his family taking the last bite of his breakfast and finishing his cup of herbal tea. “I’m going to take a shower.” He pushed his chair in laughing softly at a Basilisk eating the Headmaster, granted she too would probably develop indigestion.

Tom quickly finished the rest of his omelet he saw that Demetri looked sad that he couldn’t feed the Headmaster to a snake. “Demetri, I understand you don’t like Dumbledore but if you do decide you want to go to Hogwarts over one of the other schools please don’t hex him, you aren’t an evil child, however if you want to put his robes in a twist speak all the Parseltongue you want.” He suggested, while Severus was a bit strict in his parenting he was a bit more relaxed. “Could you also not mention Dumbledore, dad has to go back soon and he probably doesn’t want to be reminded of the idiot.”

“Sorry dad.” Demetri said looking at his empty plate. “I forgot that dad really hates Dumbles.” He collected the letters from beside his plate. “I’m going to write replies and go get ready for the party.” He hugged Tom quickly before scampering up the stairs and up to his room.

Tom shook his head, that child would be the reason his hair turned grey before he reached forty. There was no doubt in his mind that his child was anything other than a Slytherin. “It’s fine, you just mind want to apologize to father.” He said before Demetri disappeared out of ear shot. Severus could be a bit uptight and he figured his mood had something to do with the new school year coming up, but it was a bit of a mood dampener on a happy occasion. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for his husband to get out of the shower so they could have a conversation about Severus’s mood.

Demetri sat at his desk quill in hand writing back a quick thank you to Severus’s colleagues, followed by picking up the book on Durmstrang, not that he wanted to attend school in Norway, but if meant not having to deal with an idiot Headmaster. He needed to get Draco alone to talk about Durmstrang, Hogwarts, or Beauxbatons. He personally wanted to follow his parents and attend Hogwarts, but Dumbledore. He sighed and attached the letters to Zeus, his horned owl and handed him a few owl treats. He turned around to see Nagini staring at him.

~Little Master, you seem distracted today, are you not excited to be ten? ~ She hissed wrapping herself around his legs.

~Not really. ~ Demetri grumbled sitting down on the floor running his hands down the snake’s silky scales. ~I want to attend Hogwarts, I just can’t stand that idiot, he creeps me out. I know I’ll have Draco, Pansy, Theo, Gregory, Vincent, Susan, and Neville. I’m afraid that if I do I’ll end up hexing him and end up disappointing dad. ~ Demetri told the snake glad that he could tell her anything and nothing ever got back to his dads.

Tom heard the end of the conversation and poked his head in. “Sweetie what is this I hear about you disappointing us? You’ll never be a disappointment, even if you curse Dumbledore.” He teased lightly hugging Demetri close to his chest and picked up the Durmstrang book. “There is no negation you will be going to Hogwarts; besides Millicent is close to retirement and you and I both know Lucius will be the next Minister so you know that man will be all over getting Dumbledore fired.” He reached for Demetri’s hand. “Besides I planned on applying to teach DADA next year, so I can keep an eye on you, and so I can keep you from hexing the Headmaster.”

~I wouldn’t be able to get away with anything, seriously Nagini why don’t they just lock me in a tower. ~ He whined to the snake.

~You seem to forget I speak parsel, and could you be any more dramatic? ~ Tom shook his head, oh yes, this child would be the reason he had grey hair by the time he was forty.

Demetri groaned hearing his father’s voice in his head. “Yes, I could be more dramatic, can I please get dressed.” He sighed knowing that he would not be able to sneeze in class without one of his father’s hearing about it, which was one of the reasons he wanted to attend Durmstrang over Hogwarts, he would have more freedom and wouldn’t have both of his father’s breathing down his neck worrying about his grades. It was bad enough that Narcissa was teaching them both manners and Latin along with some other classes. He wanted to go back to back to being three and not have to worry about a meddlesome headmaster or Narcissa’s pure-blood classes.

Demetri went to his closet trying to decide what to wear, it was a mild day with the weather being 19 degrees Celsius. He grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans, a heather grey jumper, and a pair of Sperry’s deciding to dress like a muggle, since he figured bounce houses were not appropriate wizard robe wear, besides jeans were just more comfortable than trousers. He went to the bathroom to style his hair and brush his teeth.

Severus sighed and flopped down onto the bed in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. “I do not know what to do with him and his dislike of Dumbledore. I don’t want him going elsewhere in Europe to study, but at the same time I don’t want him to find himself in Azkaban for hexing a Headmaster. I also know that he’s hard to control since he is so temperamental. I know we are trying to help him with all the magic coursing through his body and some of it might be due to the fact he’s an elemental. He is one year away from Hogwarts, and I am terrified of what he might do if Dumbledore tries to side with the light side. He is truly a Gaunt, and I’m afraid he might try the same things he did to you during Hogwarts. I don’t know if my heart is strong enough to go through that again.” He huffed wishing he could quit and go teach somewhere like Australia far away from Dumbledore.

“You worry too much love.” Tom kissed his forehead. “Demetri will be fine he will have Draco, Corvinus, Nymphadora, Theo, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent, Daphne, Astoria, and us to watch out for him come Hogwarts. We should make sure he has no contact with Dumbledore, which should be easy enough because Dumbledore hates any house that isn’t his precious Gryffindor. Besides Lucius is only a year or two away from becoming Minister, and you and I both know he’d do anything to keep Demetri out of Azkaban. He’ll be fine Severus he’s the best of us both.” He went to his side of the closet to find his favorite green jumper and a pair of black jeans.

Severus listened to his husband realizing he was worrying for nothing, after all he knew Lucius wouldn’t let anything happen to Demetri. Besides if anyone was going to hex Dumbledore it would probably be him from all the lying he had done to everyone about their linage. “Always the reasonable one.” He teased softly digging through his closet trying to find something to wear that Narcissa would approve of. He decided on a navy cashmere sweater and a pair of tight black jeans. He neglected his robes like his husband and Demetri would probably do. “Hurry up Demetri.” He knocked at the bedroom door.

Demetri opened the door seeing both of his parents. “I guess it’s just a jumper and jeans kind of day.” He muttered since both of his parents were in jeans and a jumper, granted they were in different colors.

“I guess it is.” Tom laughed noticing they were all in various colors of jumpers and different washes of jeans. He patted his pockets making sure he had his wand and wallet and watched Severus do the same. It was weird not wearing robes it took them a solid five minutes trying to find a place for the wand.

The trio descended the marble staircase and headed to the fireplace since Demetri preferred floo over side-along. Tom and Severus landed neatly in the fireplace and had to catch the stumbling ten-year-old, which was strange because he didn’t usually land on his arse when using the floo.

Narcissa giggled softly pulling the three of them into a tight hug. “Happy Birthday!” She sang kissing the ten-year-old’s cheek. “You and Draco make me feel old!”

Lucius laughed at his wife’s words. “Darling you are only 32 that’s hardly old.” He remarked hugging Demetri once his wife let loose of their godchild.

Draco ran toward his best friend tackling him to the ground. “Demetri!” He cried the two hadn’t seen each other for a week, and for them it felt like an eternity. “I can’t believe we are ten-year-old’s.” He grabbed his hand leading him out towards the Malfoy garden. “One more year and we will be in boarding school in the same house and dorm, you have got to see what mother did for our joint birthday, she has really outdone herself.”

Demetri let the blonde boy drag him off towards the garden. “I’m glad you wanted to do a joint birthday. One more year and we will be off to Hogwarts.” He muttered wishing he could convince Draco and his fathers that one of the other schools would be better.

“We are best friends; besides this way we can see all our friends and cousins, and you seem sad about the impending school year; do you suddenly not like Hogwarts.” Draco said sitting on one of the marble benches in the garden, it overlooked the small Quidditch pitch, not regulation of course. Narcissa didn’t want to deal with any injured children so she charmed it so that they could only fly so high and the goals were much closer to the ground. Knowing Draco, it would probably be up all year so he could practice.

Demetri sighed and reached for Draco’s hand. “I’ve really been thinking about attending somewhere else in Europe after last year’s Hogwarts Christmas Party I’m leery about Dumbledore and what he had to say about my fathers and how they were both evil dark wizards and how they both belonged in Azkaban. He also went after our friendship and then tried claiming I was the child of the Prophecy despite the fact I was born in early August, I was the next best option since Harry Potter was tragically killed. You would think the prophecy would be null and void since Harry Potter tragically died. I just don’t want to attend Hogwarts and deal with that bloody manipulative bastard. I’d also have no privacy since dad is a Potion’s Professor and other dad is thinking about applying for the Defense Professor position. If I sneezed wrong it’d get back to them.” He put his face in his hands wanting to go back to when he was five and Hogwarts seemed like some sort of fantasy.

Draco pulled Demetri into his arms he could understand about Dumbledore he was an idiot. “I’m sure your fathers will butt out of your life once you get to Hogwarts, or if you want to do something that they wouldn’t approve of blame me, they love me.” He teased he wanted to be with his best friend and if that meant attending someplace like Durmstrang so that Demetri was happy he would do it in a heartbeat. “Dumbledore is an idiot that prophecy probably isn’t even real. Demetri your fathers aren’t evil they are two of the kindest people that I know of; sure they are cunning, ambitious, and determined, but that doesn’t make a person evil. I’d love to hex whoever made up the rumor that Slytherin is the evil house. Now enough of depressed Demetri it’s your birthday let’s go on the big slide.” He pulled Demetri off the bench and pulled him across the large garden to where the large inflatable slide was set up. “Hufflepuff colors, seriously?”

Demetri snickered at the hate over the color of a slide. “It’s a slide go down it, before I push you.”

Narcissa watched the two boys carefully noticing Demetri was rather weird. “What’s going on with Demetri he isn’t his happy self.”

“He doesn’t want to be ten.” Severus grumbled looking at the blonde witch. “He’s fine just a bit dramatic since he only has a year until he’s off to Hogwarts.”

Nymphadora stepped out of the fireplace in a pair of jeans, tee shirt, and leather jacket; she also had on a Hufflepuff headband just to piss off every Slytherin at the party. She was the exception to the family and loved to give her Slytherin cousin’s hell. She would be entering her fourth year at Hogwarts in a month but she missed Demetri and Draco while she was away at Hogwarts. She was ready for next year when they would be tagging along. “Cissy.” Nymphadora greeted hugging her blonde aunt. “Where’s the birthday boy?”

“I hope you are prepared for the backlash that headband will cause.” Narcissa whispered into her niece’s ear. “I love the hair though.” Nymphadora had allowed her hair to grow past her shoulders and it was a neon pink.

“I am proud to be a Hufflepuff, I’m different than all the Blacks and that is fine with me and thanks.” She saw the two ten-year-old’s on top of the slide. “I’m going to go tease the cousins.” She remarked running to the slide wanting to push both down the slide.

Narcissa shook her head, that child was exactly like Andromeda. She watched Corvinus and Nymphadora talk about the impending year at Hogwarts. It was moments like today that she was grateful for a big family and great friends.

The party was in full swing, Demetri, Draco, Blaise, Nymphadora, Lyra, Susan, and Neville were on one Quidditch team playing against Marcus, Gemma, Corvinus, Susan, Gregory, Vincent, and Pansy. She watched Draco’s team score another goal before she noticed someone else approaching her Manor, someone that wasn’t invited. She poked her husband’s shoulder trying to get Lucius’s attention along with Severus, Tom, and Regulus. She didn’t understand how one man could be so stupid, maybe it just ran in the family.

“If Demetri notices him, I will be cleaning Dumbledore guts from the roses.” Severus grumbled he was going to hex that man if he tried to do anything with his child. “I swear that man just grabs the ugliest robes at Madam Malkin’s and adds it to his collection. Merlin, my eyes are going to start bleeding, who invited the idiot anyway?” He muttered knowing that Demetri would not be happy to see the meddlesome Headmaster.

Dumbledore noticed the young children playing Quidditch, really who thought it was a good idea to have a bunch of children play Quidditch when several of them weren’t even Hogwarts’s students. He saw Severus’s brat smile at the Malfoy brat before spiraling into a nose dive going after the snitch. A part of his wished there was change that Demetri would be a Gryffindor, his lions would need help this year since Charlie Weasley had graduated. He knew Slytherin would cream them every game know that Charlie was gone. He smiled seeing Severus and his husband, he didn’t like seeing his Potion’s Master happy, this wasn’t his plan at all.

Narcissa felt for her wand making sure it was by her side in case she needed to hex the Headmaster, she was getting tired of his manipulations, hell he tried claiming her precious Draco was the prophecy child shortly after Lucius became Chief Warlock. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Dumbledore was power-hungry and didn’t like it when other people took his power from him. She almost felt bad seeing as how he had lost his Chief Warlock position, he was no longer the Supreme Mugwump. The only title he had left was Headmaster, and if Lucius had his way Filius Flitwick would be the new Headmaster, hopefully it was soon. She hated the idea of Draco attending Hogwarts with Dumbledore as the Headmaster.

“Good Afternoon.” He greeted Lucius and Narcissa. “So where are the two birthday boys?” He asked wondering where the two brats were. Merlin, what he wouldn’t do to get his hands on those two brats take them to Gringotts and drain every account of theirs dry, followed by a brutal murder of course, it wasn’t his fault his husband loved to torture children. Besides, it not as if the little brats hadn’t been asking for it, the last thing he needed was another Malfoy to make him feel inferior and the last thing he needed was for the Gaunt’s to come back to power. He already had plans to get rid of Severus’s husband. He couldn’t wait till those two snot nose brats attended Hogwarts so he could get his hands on them.

“Where they are is none of your business, I did not invite you to this party so why are you here?” Lucius questioned a hand holding the hilt of his wand. “Last I checked you and I aren’t friends so I hardly see why I would invite you to the birthday of Draco and Demetri.” He turned on heel robes billowing behind him hoping he’d take the hint.

“My boy that is hardly any way to speak to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.” Dumbledore corrected turning his attention to his Potion’s Professor. “You should be getting your potion labs set up, and you have also missed several meetings with your refusal to return on the date mandated by me.”

Demetri came to an abrupt stop noticing who decided to crash the party he felt his magic swirl around him and knew he couldn’t control his elemental abilities. “Draco help.”

Draco felt the temperature drop and could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He willed his broom to fly faster. “Breathe.” He instructed knowing that if he didn’t get Demetri calm a tornado would likely rip apart the garden’s trying to attack the dumb Headmaster. “He’s an idiot and we are above him. I know he’s an annoying idiot, but our parents can handle it, you don’t need to jump in there with your magic being unstable.”

“I can’t.”

“You can.” Draco pulled Demetri onto the broom with him watching the broom Demetri was flying drive itself to the ground. He flew to the top of the slide since it was the object farthest away from Dumbledore, besides if his friend did snap at least there would be air to protect him.

“I can’t I’m not strong enough.” Demetri whined his magic swirling around him like a black cloud a few pops could be heard. “Draco please you’ll get hurt and it will be all my fault because I can’t control my magic, and you know that idiot will blame me because I’m the Gaunt, I’m the slimly snake directly descended from Salazar himself. “I can’t control myself.” Tears were running down his face as he tried to control his magic and anger.

“You are strong enough and you will not hurt me.” He whispered hoping he was right and that Demetri’s magic wouldn’t last out at him. “Breathe and think happy thoughts.”

Narcissa noticed what Dumbledore’s presence was doing to Demetri and Draco. It was obvious the two children were unhappy with the Headmaster, why did he feel the need to try and control everyone’s life. She had a brain and she could think for herself.

“Get off my property you are not welcome here.” Lucius said evenly and flatly noticing the irritated look on his son and the severe look of concentration on Demetri, it was obvious to him that the child was trying to fight against his magic. He needed to get Dumbledore to leave soon before Demetri’s magic tore the garden apart.

“I demand that you sign your rights to Demetri over to me. Severus this is how you have been parenting no wonder his magic is all over the place.” Dumbledore suggested seeing the rage in Severus and the brat, if only he could harness the power that brat had.

“Like hell I am, I have to say your interest in my child is frightful and why are you interested in my personal life and child? What I do outside of Hogwarts is none of your business and obviously, Demetri’s magic is acting up because of what you said at last year’s Hogwarts Christmas party. Please leave you are ruining a perfectly good afternoon for no reason than to piss me off. I am about to enroll Demetri at Durmstrang or Beauxbatons over Hogwarts, and if I know Draco he too will also not attend Hogwarts.” Severus suggested watching Demetri try and fight his magic and see his son beginning to slip. He sighed and reached for Tom’s hand, his hope was the whatever came out of Demetri wasn’t elemental in nature. The last thing he wanted was for Dumbledore to see how powerful his child is.

“I’m sorry Draco.” Demetri muttered his magic flying around the two. “I couldn’t fight it anymore.”  He cried seeing his snake army heading for Dumbledore looking massively pissed off.

Severus let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding upon seeing the snakes over a giant tornado or storm anything that would mark Demetri as an elemental, at least this only proved that Demetri was a Parseltongue, and given the fact he was a Gaunt it wouldn’t surprise anyone at the party.

“See he’s a snake speaker.” Dumbledore roared trying to fight the snakes around him. “He’s an evil child.”

Regulus laughed at the idiocy of his former Headmaster. “Dumbledore everyone at this party is considered evil in your book; just because little Demetri can speak to snakes doesn’t make him an evil child. It’s his connection to Salazar that gives him the ability to speak to snakes. I guess being a Black that was sorted into Slytherin makes me evil, even though I hold both a teaching certificate and a Mastery in history. I know for a fact you have been overlooking my application for the History of Magic position in Hogwarts. The education at Hogwarts has turned into a farce with you as Headmaster. Now leave my family alone, otherwise the snakes will be the least of your worries.” He pulled out his wand stroking it for good measure. He had learned a lot of fun hexes from his older brother Sirius.

Lucius bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the tongue lashing Regulus was giving Dumbledore. “Please leave my afternoon has been thoroughly ruined because of you.” He watched one of the snakes Demetri had conjured trying to crawl up Dumbledore’s robes.

“Everyone at this party is evil, name one person in attendance who isn’t a Slytherin?” Dumbledore said recognizing everyone at the party as being a Slytherin.

Narcissa smirked at her cousin she knew that he wanted Binns exercised from Hogwarts so he could teach the History of Magic class. “Nymphadora Tonks is a Hufflepuff, Edward Tonks was a Ravenclaw, Amelia Bones was a Hufflepuff, Augustus Rookwood was a Ravenclaw, Augusta Longbottom was a Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Demetri Gaunt, Lyra Black, Aries Black, and Susan Bones have all yet to be sorted. Now please leave.” She demanded tired of the hate speech that because they were Slytherin it automatically made them evil and her family wasn’t evil. Cunning, Determined, and Ambitious yes, evil no.

Dumbledore waved his wand making the snakes disappear. “Demetri Gaunt and his father is evil, the Gaunt’s have always been full of Dark Wizards, forgive me for trying to protect you.” He might have been foiled this time and by a ten-year-old but he would get his weapon next time. He didn’t even know why he was going after Draco, it was obvious that Demetri was the more powerful of the two. He turned and apparated away from Malfoy Manor a plan forming in his head about how he would get the little Gaunt.

Draco landed the broom. “Nice work Demetri.” He said hugging his friend the snakes were a perfect touch, he doubted he forget the image of his possible Headmaster surrounded by hundreds of snakes. He had hoped one would have bite the stupid Headmaster.

Severus ran to his son and held him tightly. “Are you alright?” He asked running his fingers over his son’s arms checking for breaks or curses. “The snakes were a nice touch.” He whispered finding the snakes to be amusing. “I’m proud of you for not using your elemental powers.” After today he realized maybe sending Demetri somewhere other than Hogwarts might not be such a bad idea.

Tom joined in on the hug resisting the urge to hex the beard right off the man. “Great job Demetri.”

Amelia stepped forward looking at Lucius. “We need to do something about Dumbledore I fear he is becoming senile, but that man still has too much power, I would need something big to put the man in Azkaban.” She muttered looking around to see the disappointed party gooers and the destroyed cake.

Well at least Demetri would always remember his tenth birthday and what a disaster it was, the only cool thing was the snakes surrounding the Headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so I hope you all liked this chapter. I would also like to thank you all for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the fall out from this chapter see you all soon. :)


	10. History

Tom was worried about Demetri ever since the three of them came home from the disastrous birthday party he had refused to come out from his bedroom and had said very few words since that day. Today they were supposed to meet with Amelia Bones to see if it were possible to get Demetri a restraining order against Dumbledore, if not they would be sending him to Norway, France, or Australia for his magical education. He desperately hoped that there was a restraining order or something that could keep Dumbledore away from Demetri and quite possibly Severus.

“I’m worried.” Severus said peeking into his child’s bedroom seeing the ten-year-old curled up in a fetal position under a mass of green. “I don’t know how we are going to get him out of his bedroom for our meeting with Amelia.” He muttered their child was wildly stubborn and it was obvious that the events of his birthday party had scared him. 

“I am too he isn’t like himself, earlier I watched him kick Wixxie out of his bedroom after she tried bringing him a chocolate frog.” Tom said sadly to his husband their child was usually rather happy, this was something almost akin to depression. “How are we going to get him to the Ministry, the only time he leaves his bed is to pee?”

“Spell him the next time he has to pee?” Severus suggested knowing that plan wouldn’t work and after everything Dumbledore had tried the last thing he wanted to do was spell his son.

“I’m going to talk to him.” Tom said getting tired of the silent treatment Demetri was giving everybody. “If that doesn’t work I’m getting Narcissa and Draco.” He pushed open Demetri’s bedroom door and tiptoed into the room and sat on the edge of the queen-sized bed, he pulled back the covers. “Demetri.” He cooed rubbing his son’s back.

“Go away!” Demetri exclaimed not wanting to talk or do much of anything really, he kept waiting for the Auror’s to come and take him away on Dumbledore’s orders.

“Sweetheart can we talk? We really do need to talk.” Tom suggested not wanting to be pushed away by his only child. “I know you are furious, but we need to discuss what happened and what needs to be done.”

Demetri turned away from the voice. “There is nothing to talk about, besides Dumbledore probably has Auror’s coming to get me.” He uttered.

“Demetri, Auror’s are not coming to get you. Lucius arranged a meeting with Amelia in regards to the event, he believes that with her help you and Severus will be able to get a restraining order against Dumbledore. With the restraining order, you and Draco should be able to attend Hogwarts without any problem. I just need you to take a shower and get changed. Lucius is a barrister and he is going to do everything he possibly can to make sure you, Severus, and Draco can attend Hogwarts without having to deal with the manipulative idiot.” Tom cooed wanting his son to snap out of this. It was bad enough his husband was moody the last thing he needed was his child acting like his husband.

“I don’t want to attend Hogwarts even with a restraining order Dumbledore will some find a way to get me alone. I hear Australia is nice year-round and their headmaster isn’t a bloody senile idiot that is obsessed with me.” Demetri suggested after the events of two days ago, he was against attending Hogwarts and Dumbledore. He didn’t understand Dumbledore’s obsession with him he was a normal ten-year-old with magical powers and two dads. All that he wanted to do was turn eleven and attend Hogwarts with Draco.

Tom sighed knowing that unless they got things fixed it was a real possibility that Demetri would be attending school outside of the United Kingdom. “Please Demetri let’s just try this.” He begged not wanting to send his son halfway across the world for his education besides he wanted his son to attend the same school he attended and be sorted into the same house.

“No father I don’t want to try a restraining order, you and I both know he will find every loophole and find a way out of the restraining order.” Demetri said getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom he would not be attending the meeting with Amelia and if that meant hiding the rest of the day in the bathroom then he would. He doubted Amelia and Lucius would be able to do anything anyway.

Tom sighed hearing the bathroom door lock and cursed the fact that Demetri was just a stubborn as Severus. He left Demetri’s room figuring he’d let the child think about what he had said. “I don’t see how it is possible, but I do believe he is more stubborn than you. He just locked himself in his bathroom after pointing out that Dumbledore would find loopholes and ways around whatever we placed in the restraining order. I don’t want to send him to Australia, Norway, France, or America.” Besides at least if Demetri were to attend Hogwarts that they would be able to keep a watchful on both Demetri and Dumbledore.

“He locked himself in the bathroom?” Severus asked wanting to bang his head against a wall at his son’s stubbornness, besides Demetri’s stubbornness was his fault. “Let me try.” He kissed his husband and went to face the beast hiding in the bathroom. “Alohomora.” The bathroom door sprung open without a spell even being muttered.

“Leave!” Demetri said looking at his father. “Please nothing you say will change my mind, I am not going because nothing they do will be able to keep me from killing him; forget his nicknames I honestly think he is Dumber than a door.” The child sighed not even bothering to look up.

Severus felt his blood pressure rising at his child. “You will be coming with us and we won’t stop you from killing him if I get to join in on the fun.” Severus reached for Demetri’s hand feeling his heart break as he watched his son jerk his hand away. He sat down on the cold marble, since Demetri’s arse was occupying the only rug in the bathroom. “Can I at least tell you a story?”

“If it isn’t about Hogwarts or the idiot go ahead.”

Severus stood up and left the room before his anger got the better of him. “Will you please fire call Lucius and get Draco over here since Demetri is past the point of reason.” He told his husband sliding down the wall and sinking ungracefully to the floor.

Tom laughed seeing his husband sink to the floor. “Told you he was stubborn.” He sighed making his way down the long staircase he hoped Draco or Lucius could get through to Demetri and that this meeting could happen, otherwise he would try to convince Amelia to conduct the meeting in Demetri’s bathroom. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and kneeled in front of the fireplace tossing in floo power. “Lucius Malfoy.”

Lucius heard the fireplace go off and quickly put on a pair of trousers since he was in the middle of getting ready for the meeting with Amelia, Tom, Severus, and Demetri. He sighed making his way to the fireplace he accepted the call and was greeted with a worried expression on Tom’s face. “I take it I need to find Draco?”

“Please, I have never seen Demetri like this and I’m afraid the meeting might end up being held in Demetri’s bathroom. I tried talking to him while he was still in his bed which only made him hide in his bathroom. I’m beginning to think this meeting might end up being held in his bathroom.”

“I’ll go find Draco and I will floo over, maybe Draco can help.” He muttered trying to think of an important meeting being held in a child’s bathroom. “Dobby?” He questioned watching the little elf appear in front of him. “Have you seen Draco?”

Dobby looked up at the blonde master. “Dobby saw Draco with Lady Narcissa in the garden, shall Dobby go fetch them?”

“Please.” Lucius said wondering what had caused Demetri to lock himself into a bathroom.

Dobby popped away and came back with Narcissa and Draco.

“Draco, please go change, Tom and Severus need us to come over apparently, Demetri is in a mood and is refusing to attend the meeting with Amelia.” He told his child who ran up the stairs. “I swear that child has all of Severus’s stubbornness rolled into one tiny package. Demetri locked himself in the bathroom after Severus and Tom brought up the meeting and possible restraining order.”

Narcissa giggled softly at her husband’s frustration. “What did you expect from Severus’s kid?” She teased.

Lucius sighed at his wife’s playful teasing. “I’m going to floo Amelia and let her know about the situation.” He muttered hoping it wasn’t relocated to a bathroom. “Amelia Bones Office.” He tossed the powder into the fireplace.

“Lucius?” Amelia questioned shifting in her chair to see the fireplace. “I thought we had a meeting scheduled in an hour, has something came up?” She asked sounding concerned.

“It seems Demetri has locked himself in his bathroom refusing to attend the meeting.”

“Shall I floo over to Gaunt Manor and see what I can do about the situation, or do you wish to postpone to a different day?” She questioned remembering them from her years of Hogwarts, it was funny that Severus’s child would turn out to be massively stubborn.

“I will let you know if we need you to come over. We might end up being latter than the scheduled time” Lucius said cutting the connection on the call seeing that Draco was dressed.

Tom was pacing in front of the fireplace hoping the Draco or Lucius could convinced Demetri to attend the meeting, he could understand why his child was acting like this. He remembered the time Slughorn tried giving him a book of Horcruxes and how angry he felt afterward after Lucius had told him that Dumbledore had placed a compulsion spell on the book so the moment Tom started reading about Horcruxes he would feel compelled to create one. He heard the fireplace roar to life and outstepped two blondes.

“So, Severus has finally met his match in terms of stubbornness?” Lucius teased heading up the stairs to convince Demetri that with the restraining order Dumbledore couldn’t do anything and that Hogwarts would be a good school once he managed to convince the Board of Directors that they should have more control over the hiring process. He would find a way to get Regulus his dream job at Hogwarts, have the fool Trelawney removed, better yet just get rid of the divination class altogether. He figured that would be a hit directly to Dumbledore’s power.

Severus sighed seeing Lucius who looked rather smug. “I tried he is stubborn and isn’t listening to reason so I hoped he’d listen to you and Draco.”

Lucius patted Severus’s shoulder and entered the bedroom he could hear Draco’s small footsteps behind him, he noticed the bathroom was locked he waved his wand and found the child crying on the cold floor. “Demetri.” He cooed watching Draco wrap his arms tightly around Demetri and brush tears from his face. “What is going on with you?” He lifted the chin of his godson.

Demetri relaxed into Draco’s touch and saw two worried grey eyes staring at him. The Malfoy’s had such mesmerizing grey eyes. “Blame Dumbles for what is going on. The restraining order won’t help.”

The older blonde sighed and sat gracefully on the bathroom floor. “Listen to me Demetri I’m a barrister I am armed with the law on my side. Dumbledore broke several laws when he invaded your birthday party and I will use it against him. The restraining order will work, because if he violates a restraining order he will find himself faced with strict fines; trust me Amelia will make sure that man cannot have contact with you once you reach Hogwarts’s age if there is any sort of disciplinary problem the Deputy Headmaster will deal with you.” Lucius explained to the child hoping he understood. “Now why don’t you take a shower and join me and your fathers for the meeting and afterward I’ll take you and Draco for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.”

Demetri sighed and looked at his godfather. “Fine I’ll go.” He grumbled knowing it was the bribe of ice cream that did him in.

“Enjoy your shower, you stink.” Draco teased leaving the bathroom and shutting the door.

Lucius came out of Demetri’s bedroom looking smug. “He is taking a shower.”

“How?” Severus asked incredulously there was no way that Lucius had managed to break through to Demetri.

“I promised him ice cream.”

“Why didn’t I think of that.” Tom complained shaking his head wondering why he didn’t think to promise the child ice cream. “Thank you, Lucius.” He told the blonde man glad that Demetri was now taking a shower and would be attending the meeting with Amelia to see about a restraining order.

“Lucius do think no would be a good time to tell Demetri the truth about who he is?” Severus asked not wanting to do so, but at the same time Demetri was one year away from Hogwarts and one year away from putting on his heir rings.

“I want to say no but we probably should it might help him knowing where he received his elemental power from and it might help him feel safer knowing what we did that night and the great lengths we have gone to protect him. I’ll floo Narcissa after the meeting, it might help if she was here after all Demetri does see her as a mother.” Lucius admitted wishing they could have waited until Dumbledore was out of the picture, but this might help his realize his true potential.

Demetri came out of his bedroom thirty minutes later dressed in the nicest robes he owned; he wasn’t thrilled with the idea of attending Hogwarts, but at the same time he wanted to attend school in Scotland in the same school his parents attended. “I’m ready let’s get this day over with.”

“You sound excited.” Severus muttered glad that his son was now speaking and not just yelling angry words at them. “Sweetheart, Amelia will do everything in her power to keep that idiot away from you.” He sighed wishing Lucius wouldn’t have agreed with him, it was something was dreading since he learned that Adrien Avery was Demetri’s father over James. He only hoped that Demetri understood what they did and that he wasn’t angry with what they did when he was only a toddler. He would need to get the letters and the photo album from his years at Hogwarts so Demetri could see what his real parents looked like.

Tom sighed he was not looking forward to the conversation later tonight. “Let’s go see Miss Amelia and see what she can do.” He whispered standing next to his son in the floo. “Amelia Bones’s office.” He helped Demetri out of the office and smiled at the director, he remembered her from Hogwarts and how friendly she was.

Amelia smiled seeing Demetri even if he did seem a little irritated at being in her office. “Hey Demetri.” She greeted watching Severus, Lucius, and Draco soon pile into her office. She transfigured a chair into a couch so that they would be comfortable.

“It’s nice to see you again, even if it’s not on great circumstances. I think a restraining order against Dumbledore for both you and your father would be a good start. Dumbledore broke several laws the day he rudely interrupted your party, he was trespassing since nobody asked him to be there. He also caused you distress by trying to get Severus and Tom to sign over parental rights which caused your magic to be all wonky. By the way the snakes were cool, if only one would have bitten him. Amelia teased crouching in front of the child. “He also slandered a very proud house of Hogwarts, I guess nobody told that man not to mess with Slytherin.” She winked looking over her notes forgetting her last point. “He also proclaimed that both of your fathers were evil, which I can proudly testify that they are far from evil it is obvious they love you very much. If for any reason, you or Draco get in trouble in Hogwarts the Deputy Headmaster will deal the issue instead of Dumbledore. What do you think kiddo, would you like to attend Hogwarts with a restraining order against the Headmaster?” She asked wanting his opinion on the matter.

“Won’t it look bad if I attend Hogwarts with a restraining order against the Headmaster?” Demetri questioned hoping that would help get Dumbledore ousted out of Hogwarts.

“Very much so, I can guarantee that once the restraining order becomes public the Board of Directors will question Dumbledore thoroughly on the matter.” Lucius told the child an evil glint in his eye. “It will be even more damning since you aren’t even a current student. Your restraining order along with Severus will make the Board doubt him, which means Abraxas and I can do everything we planned to help make Hogwarts the school it once was. The Board can strip his power and veto all his suggestions, I can make it so he’s a puppet with no say on what happens to Hogwarts. I also know the other Board members will go along with us.”

“Where do I sign Lady Bones?” Demetri asked getting the same evil glint as his godfather. “Let’s take that man down.”

Amelia smiled and grabbed the restraining order. “I just need you to sign here.” She said pointing to the spot and handing the paper to Severus and Tom after Demetri signed his name. “I’ll also need a copy of your memories so if for any reason, he wishes to fight this we can play them during a trial. I already have your parents and Lucius’s memories just in case.” She knew better than to piss of a Slytherin, especially if the Slytherin was Lucius Malfoy, she knew when Millie retried in a month that Lucius would probably be the next Minster.

Demetri smirked at the thought of Dumbledore having a hissy fit in a court room. “Thank you, Lady Bones, I was hoping to attend Hogwarts, but I was afraid I would have to attend school in Australia.”

“You will not be attending school in Australia, you will be attending Hogwarts with all of your friends.”

“Told you that she’d help.” Severus teased winking at his son. “Now let’s go get you some ice cream.” He muttered cutting a glare at Lucius he didn’t like his child eating a lot of sweets. “Thank you so much Amelia, I look forward to the new school year, now I am free to bring all of my issues to the Board without facing repercussion from Dumbledore. It will be nice not seeing his office again.”

“If there are any problems with the restraining orders you know my office is always open to you.” She said filing both restraining orders away after she signed them. She wanted to see Dumbledore’s reaction when he got the Ministry Missive that he currently had two restraining orders against him. “Have a good rest of your day.”

Lucius smiled at Amelia. “Are you sure you aren’t a Slytherin?” He teased knowing she was a proud Hufflepuff.

Amelia laughed softly at Lucius. “I’m a Hufflepuff and a proud one at that.” She wasn’t insulted with his comment, but the Hufflepuff’s mascot was a badger for a reason. Hufflepuff’s were usually underestimated for being weak, but deep down she was a badger and would go down fighting for what she believed in.

“Ice cream?” Demetri and Draco questioned together looking at Lucius like two little angels who could do no wrong.

“Yes, I do believe I promised ice cream. Amelia, do you care if we use your floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron?” He asked the Hufflepuff.

“Go ahead.” She muttered turning her attention back to the stack of paperwork on her desk putting a rush order on the restraining orders since it was Lucius Malfoy and he was rather terrifying.

Tom grabbed Demetri’s hand again stepping into the fireplace only to find himself in the dimly lit Leaky; he had never like the Leaky Cauldron it always seemed so dark and dreadful. “See told you that you would be going to Hogwarts, now I don’t want to hear any mention of Norway, France, or Australia.”

“I give it a month until Dumbledore tries something.” Demetri muttered he didn’t trust the old wizard and he didn’t think the restraining order would help much, oh well he’d be sleeping with wand the first week of class, and quite possibly snuggled around Draco.

“Can’t you be a child and think of dragons or something a ten-year-old would think of?” Severus muttered this is exactly what he had hoped to avoid when he blood adopted Hadrian Avery-Potter all those years ago.

“I do think of dragon’s father, I just think of them eating Dumbledore.” Demetri said batting his eyelashes innocently at his father. He wouldn’t complain if a Hungarian Horntail suddenly decided to make Dumbledore a midnight snack.

Lucius laughed and smiled at Demetri. “Maybe I should finally think about getting Draco that dragon he’s always wanted for Christmas.” He muttered thinking a dragon eating the Headmaster would work there would be no body to cover up.

Demetri giggled softly. “You could but they could trace the dragon back to your Gringotts account and then you’d be facing charges for murdering the Headmaster, granted the goblins might work with you, heck they might even let you borrow their dragon. That is assuming the rumour of Gringotts owning a dragon for the lower vaults are true.”

“The dragon is true it guards the deeper family vaults, I’ve seen it a couple of times.” Lucius whispered remembering the first time he ever went to Malfoy family vault with Abraxas and saw the Ukrainian Ironbelly sleeping. It was certainly terrifying for a six-year-old.

“See it’s possible to feed Dumbledore to a dragon.” Demetri suggested giving the adults his best puppy dog eyes as they passed by Gringotts heading for Florean’s.

“First let me get the Board against him, that can be our back up plan.” Lucius suggested as much as he liked the image of the Headmaster becoming dragon food, he didn’t much like the thought of spending his days in Azkaban instead of the cushy Minster’s office. Besides at the Minster for Magic he could easily make Dumbledore’s life a living hell.

Severus shook his head listening to Lucius’s and Demetri’s conversation. “Seriously feeding Dumbledore to a dragon, that is your big plan?” He teased the two it wasn’t a half bad plan and it would be a painful ending to the meddlesome Headmaster, but at the same time it would mean everyone involved would get a one-way ticket to Azkaban.

“Remember a few days ago, he was wanting to feed Dumbledore to Nagini.” Tom reminded his husband figuring that his child was in a mood. “It’s actually not a bad idea assuming it couldn’t be traced back to all of us, but for now let’s wait until Lucius becomes Minister and can make Dumbledore regret even being born. His power base is slowly failing since he had two of his titles stripped, and he is barely hanging on to the Headmaster spot, hopefully by your second-year Flitwick will be Headmaster and Dumbledore will be soulless after a painful trail in the Wizengamot.”

“Let’s just get ice cream and go home I’m tired and am getting tired of Dumbledore it’s bad enough I go back in thirteen days.” Severus grouched holding the door open to the ice cream shop. “I don’t know if I will be happy going back until my husband and son come with me.” He muttered under his breath. “Demetri, what sounds good to you?”

“The hot fudge with the chocolate frog.” Demetri exclaimed in a chocolate mood. “You should get the same thing chocolate always puts me in a better mood.” He sassed knowing he’d get a lecture but his father was being insufferable.

“Demetrius!” Severus exclaimed at his child’s sudden cheek. “Watch your tone with me little mister before I magically wash your mouth out.” He whispered although the hot fudge without the chocolate frog sounded good. He never liked chocolate frogs growing up and he didn’t get the appeal of collecting the cards.

Tom bit his lip trying to laugh at his son’s comment; oh that child would be the cause of grey hair. He watched as Draco gave Demetri a high five and ignored the nasty look Severus gave them sometimes he wished his husband would remove the wand from his arse, but other times he loved uptight Severus. “Sev relax he was making a joke.” He whispered to his husband after all he was the only person who could get away with it.

“I can’t relax.” Severus snapped he was worried about telling Demetri, his marriage, the upcoming year at Hogwarts, and most importantly the Headmaster’s sanity.

“I’ll show you how to relax later.” Tom whispered ignoring the strange look Lucius was giving the two of them.

“You better it might be the last time for a while.” Severus muttered ever since their child aged it was a lot harder to do things with his husband in fear of getting caught so he might have been sexually frustrated since it had been a few months since they last did anything.

Tom smiled and turned his attention back to Demetri. “So, a hot fudge sundae topped with a chocolate frog?” He asked before he placed the order not that his child needed any more sugar.

“Yes please.” Demetri said going back to his conversation with Draco.

Tom placed the order ignoring the conversation the two children were having; his mind was elsewhere partly in the bedroom and partly trying to figure out how to go about telling Demetri that he wasn’t biologically theirs, well he was but only through magic. He hoped the child wasn’t angry, maybe he should do it at Malfoy Manor, he would like to keep the Gaunt Manor in Blackpool standing; since Demetri was still trying to get used to his elemental powers. He paid for the ice cream and found a nice quiet table so they could enjoy the quick snack before they told Demetri the truth. He needed to make a trip to Gringotts to find the Resurrection Stone in the Gaunt Family Vault, after he told Demetri the truth it might be easier if he could meet his parents, he had yet to do the same with his own parents Corvinus Gaunt and Merope Avery in fear of what they had to say. Severus had refused the suggestion of meeting his own parents, but hopefully after Demetri officially met his parents they would want to do the same.

The group finished their ice cream in relative silence since they didn’t want their business all over Diagon Alley, and getting back to Rita Skeeter before it was time. It wasn’t a bad idea for Lucius to bribe Demetri with ice cream, at least now he would be somewhat safe from Dumbledore with the restraining order, which they all hoped worked.

Tom sighed as the group walked back from Florean’s to the Leaky Cauldron; he didn’t want to tell Demetri, but he knew it would necessary and it would probably make the child hate Dumbledore more. He didn’t want his little boy growing up, he didn’t want to be the one to break the news to Demetri that he and Severus weren’t really his father’s. He reached for Demetri’s hand and the both stepped into the floo landing neatly in the entryway of Gaunt Manor.

Demetri separated his hand from his father wanting to go back to his room now that they had the restraining order that he knew Dumbledore would fight tooth and nail over.

“Demetri stay, Severus and I need to have a conversation with you.” Tom said not wanting Demetri to get to his room only for a repeat of what happened this morning; he never wanted a repeat of this morning he didn’t like seeing his baby in a depressed state.

“Why?” The ten-year-old asked slumping his shoulders with an audible sigh. “What is there to talk about?”

Severus popped out of the fireplace hearing part of the conversation and Demetri’s annoyed sigh. “Because we need to talk.”

“Is it about Dumbledore?” He asked glaring at the wall. “If it is about Dumbledore don’t even start I’m tired of hearing about him, at this point I want to curse his beard off and then feed him to a Romanian Longhorn. I’m done talking about him he’s an idiot who has an unusual obsession with me. I swear to Merlin if I get sent to Hogwarts and he tries anything he will end up cursed. I’m sick of playing nice with the Headmaster.” He said flatly from the middle of the stairs not budging from his spot on the stairs.

Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace next hearing most of Demetri’s angry rant about Dumbledore. “No love this conversation isn’t about Dumbledore, it’s actually about you. Why don’t you come down from the stairs why I go have one of your house elves brew up so tea and coco for you boys.” Narcissa suggested figuring she would be the one diffusing most of the anger in the room.

“Why do we need to talk about me?” Demetri asked slowly moving down the marble staircase. “Wait this conversation requires both of my fathers and my godparents? I’m not in trouble, am I? I’m sorry I’ve been moody the past couple of days, but Dumbledore has put a serious twist in my undies.”

Tom looked at Severus and reached for the Potion Master’s hand. “Demetri please join us on the couch, and no you are not in trouble. This is however a serious conversation one that we hope you’ll be able to handle without your magic destroying the living room.” He crouched down and pulled a purple stone from his robe pocket. “This is a focusing stone, if at any point, you feel like you are losing yourself and your magic is taking over focus on the stone and it will help. We are all here for you and I promise everything your father and I say is true no matter how unbelievable it might sound.”

Demetri looked at the stone and turned it in his hand a few times trying to grasp why he needed a stupid stone to control his magic. “I’m not going to like this conversation, am I?” He asked wondering what the hell it was about.

Narcissa kicked off her heels and sat down besides Demetri and pulled him into his arms. “No, you aren’t, but we trust you are at an age where you understand why we did what we did.” She sighed kissing his hair hoping she could comfort him during the terrible parts.

“What did you do?” Demetri asked wondering if he were in a room with mass murders who had killed his real family and they were going to do the same thing to him.

Severus stifled a laugh at Demetri’s expression. “Relax child.” He took a sip of the tea the elf handed him. “I guess I should start by saying we are not your real parents, you have our blood coursing through your veins. Tom and I were not able to conceive a child.” He saw Demetri’s confused expression. “Demetri, you are really Tom’s cousin, not his son. When you were two we saved you, and took you to Gringotts and blood adopted you making you ours through an ancient magical ritual only the goblins can perform.”

Demetri’s brows knitted into a fine line as he tried to comprehend what his father was saying. “So, I’m not really Demetrius Silenus Gaunt?” He asked feeling his magic already becoming irritated with the conversation. “So, who the hell am I?”

 Tom chewed at his bottom lip in thought trying to think of how to word what he needed to say, why did this feel like his heart would break in two? “You are legally Demetrius Silenus Gaunt, through the blood adoption ritual, but you were born Hadrian Zeus Avery-Potter. Your parents were Lilian Grace Burke and Adrian Zeus Avery, we knew them since they were classmates a year below us. Adrian was a Slytherin like us, your mother however was sorted into a Gryffindor; but she was a Ravenclaw. When Adrian died tragically; Dumbledore or someone gave your mother a very strong love potion keyed to a James Potter.”

“Wait you are saying I’m the child who died when he was two? The child Dumbledore claimed was the original prophecy child? I’m so confused.” Demetri cried looking at his two fathers with big eyes full of tears. “You aren’t my parents, what happened to my real parents? You didn’t kill them, did you?” Is my real father Adrian or James?”

Lucius looked at the two men and leaned forward in the winged back chair is was currently sitting on. “We should probably start from the beginning and tell him fully about his parents.” He muttered turning his attention to the upset child.

“Demetri, we didn’t kill your parents, Dumbledore did. Adrian was in a tragic Quidditch accident his fifth year of Hogwarts; he was a chaser and he fell from his broom during a match. He died that day we believe Dumbledore hexed his broom to buck him off or something. We don’t know the full story of your father’s death. Lily was still pregnant with you when Adrian died. Narcissa and I were getting back from a picnic and found Lily crying on the Hogwarts steps, she was distraught because she loved Adrian. We took her to the hospital wing and we don’t remember anything afterward. Narcissa and I didn’t know Lily was pregnant.”

“A few months later Lily started hanging onto the school bully James Potter. He was a Gryffindor who took great pleasure in bullying Tom and Severus. He was a mean person that we couldn’t stand and we didn’t understand why your mother was suddenly in love with him; instead of helping her we shunned her believing that she was like every other Gryffindor. The two married shortly after Hogwarts and you were brought out into the public as being Harry James Potter, when you were fifteen months old your house was attacked and both James and Lily were killed via the killing curse; which is highly illegal. We believe Dumbledore or one of his followers killed them so that they could send you to Lily’s supposed muggle relatives.” Lucius finished sipping his tea finding explaining everything to Demetri harder than it should be.

Severus took a long sip of tea before reaching for Harry’s hand. “It was my first-year teaching at Hogwarts when I was summoned to Dumbledore’s office and owl flew in and I learned that you were being abused for some reason at Dumbledore’s insistence. Tom and I conspired with Lucius and Narcissa to kidnap you and blood adopt you so that you would be safe; since I too know what is like to be abused. We found you broken and battered in a cupboard tucked under the stairs and Narcissa saved you and then we took you to Gringotts and found the Dumbledore has a lying problem and enjoys line theft.” He pulled Demetri’s inherits test out of his robes. “You are powerful young wizard that is related to several families; once you turn seventeen you will be one of the powerful and richest wizards of our time; assuming you wish to become Lord to that many houses. As of now Lucius holds all your seats as your proxy until you turn of age. We have raised you as our own, we love you so much Demetri; besides this is what your mother wanted. In her will she asked Tom and I to raise you in the event she ever died. We all thought it would be best for you to finally know the truth of who you actually are and why you have powers we don’t have.” Severus said letting Demetri process what he said.

“I’m so confused.” Demetri said looking at everyone in the room he knew they weren’t lying to him, but still it was a lot to digest. “I would never be mad at you guys for what you did. What made you think that I would be mad, this is no different than adoption sure it’s a bit strange with the blood aspect but I love you, you are my parents, you’ve raised me to be the person I am.” He got up from the couch and tackled both to the floor. “Screw Dumbledore, he messed with the wrong family.” He had an evil smirk on his face, feeding him to a dragon wouldn’t do he wanted that man to die slowly and painfully.

Lucius could see the evil glint in Demetri’s eyes. “Demetri, you are ten we thought we would tell you so you understood why we don’t like Dumbledore, you are to stay away from that man. We have this covered you are a child, be a child and let us handle the idiot; besides I’m merely days away from being the next Minister for Magic, so I can easily make his life hell all within the law.” He told the child.

“Now I think that covered everything so why don’t I have Wixxie make you and Draco a snack and then you two can head up to play.” He suggested figuring he’d let Draco spend the night so that Demetri had someone his own age to talk things over with; besides those two were usually inseparable and knew that if for some reason, Demetri was sorted anywhere other than Slytherin that Draco would try to persuade the hat to sort him with his best friend, even if it meant Hufflepuff. “What do you two want as dinner?” He asked surprised that Demetri had handled that as well as they could all hope.

Demetri rolled over trying to not jab either parent in the side. “Thank you both for saving me all those years ago, and just because you aren’t my real parents doesn’t mean anything is going to change.” The way he saw it was Severus and Tom were his fathers; it didn’t matter that he wasn’t truly theirs. “I could go for a mini pizza.” He suggested looking at Draco to make his discussion.

“Pizza sounds perfect, make sure mine has tons of peperoni.” Draco suggested he didn’t even bother paying attention to whatever conversation the adults had with Demetri; he heard bits of it but it was rather complicated.

“Mine too.” Demetri said when Draco mentioned peperoni.

Lucius called Wixxie watching the two boys run up the stairs. “Told you he’d be fine with it, he has no memories of Adrian or Lily he sees you two as his parents.” He told the two fathers who looked stunned. “Now I’ll leave Draco with you two so Narcissa and I can have a date night without our blonde terrorizer.” He teased stepping into the fireplace letting the green flames envelope him.

Narcissa toed on her heels and smoothed down the invisible wrinkles on her dress. “Have fun boys.” She teased with a wink kissing both of their cheeks before strutting gracefully into the fireplace; the green flames enveloped her.

Severus shook his head at his husband. “That was easier than I thought it would be.” He muttered leaning into Tom’s touch. “So much for our romantic evening in bed.” He sighed realizing it would have to be postponed to another night.

“I think it would have been worse without Narcissa and Lucius.” Tom said honestly. “There is always tomorrow; trust me I won’t let you go off to Hogwarts dry even if means I have to put up silencing charms and we have to do it in a closet.”

“So, romantic.” Severus laughed remembering all the times they had to get creative their seventh year of Hogwarts. “I’ll see if maybe if Reggie and Lyra will babysit so you and I can have a date night and evening alone; or maybe Narcissa will since we are watching Draco tonight.”

“The closet worked seventh year.” Tom reminded his husband. “You do realize even with this restraining order Dumbledore will still try to get Demetri. I’m a bit afraid that even with you, Reggie, Minnie, Filius, Pomona, Poppy, and Aurora watching him and Draco that it still might not be enough. I know Cygnus will be watching them as will Nymphadora, but considering they are in different houses and older things will slip.

“I still don’t understand how Nymphadora, a daughter of a Slytherin and Ravenclaw got sorted into a Hufflepuff. I planned on making Marcus Flint and Gemma Fawley my fifth-year prefects for next year; so, I can task them both with watching Draco, Demetri, and whoever else is in my house next year. “I still can’t believe I have the Weasley twins in my house; I’m surprised with their potions ability.” He remarked as much as he wasn’t looking forward to being Dumbledore’s constant supervision he was looking forward to another school year. He liked teaching, he just lacked the patience for some of the Gryffindor dunderheads who had very little respect for potion making.

“I know they’ll be second years; but it so weird to think you have two Weasley’s in Slytherin. Judging from what you have said I’d say Slytherin is a good fit for them, but it’s just so weird to think of Weasley’s being snakes; wait isn’t their third oldest a Ravenclaw?”

“Percy Weasley is in fact a Ravenclaw, he is also a fifth-year prefect for Ravenclaw this year.” Severus sighed he personally didn’t like Percy that boy liked to stick his nose into anything and everything that was not his business. “Shite I just realized Ron will in the same range as our boys; then comes the little troll who is exactly like her mother. I’m going to need a big stock of Firewhisky the next couple years at Hogwarts.”

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy taking points from every Weasley minus the Slytherin’s.” Tom said an evil smirk on his face ready to make Dumbledore regret ever going after his family.

At around midnight Tom and Severus peaked inside Demetri’s room and found both Demetri and Draco snoozing gently wrapped protectively in each other’s arms; it was something they both didn’t understand; but neither mentioned it to either boy. “Night.” They both whispered into the air and shut the door with a light click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look a new update. I hope you all liked this chapter even though it might have been a bit confusing with them trying to tell Demetri who is actually is. I thank you all for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. 
> 
> Only three more chapters before Demetri and Draco head to Hogwarts and their new story. 
> 
> Next chapter Lucius turns even more power hungry and Tom breaks out the resurrection stone :)
> 
> I'd also like to thank MikoVampire for their suggestions in their comment on what to do about Dumbledore :)


	11. Minister of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this chapter is sort of similar to the Wizengamot chapter, in which it is mostly about Lucius and the Ministry. The end does mention Dumbledore and his motives; be warned however on of his reasons is rather disgusting and might be slightly triggering to some. I swear that bit wrote itself, but it does explain his actions of why he wants Demetri so badly.

Lucius looked over at the bed his wife still sleeping before slinking off to the bathroom to get ready for his meeting with Millicent Bagnold; he figured what the meeting was about and couldn’t contain the smirk on his face. He turned on the hot water tap and stripped out of his pajamas leaving them on the floor of the bathroom and jumped into the shower letting the hot water wake him up; since it was rather early for him to be awake. It was strange waking up before Narcissa and Draco, granted the ten-year-old had been sleeping in later past eight lately.

He grabbed the fluffy black towel and dried off his blonde hair before wrapping it around his waist and gliding over to the master closet to find something to wear to his meeting. He decided on a black button down, a pair of lighter grey trousers, a pair of black brogues and a Slytherin green colored robe along with the same colored tie. He tied his blonde hair up in a silver hair tie, he tied his brogues and put a leather belt on that matched the shoes. He stuck his wand in his wand pocket and clasped the robe around his chest.

Narcissa woke up feeling around for her husband and found the bed devoid of Lucius. “Lucius?” She asked rubbing her eyes trying to wake up.

“In the bathroom love.” He muttered smoothing down his robes before leaving the bathroom finding Narcissa sitting on the edge of the bed. “I have that meeting with Millicent this morning.” He beamed knowing what the meeting was about. He was merely hours from becoming the youngest Minister for Magic; that was assuming Millicent wasn’t an idiot and gave the position to Cornelius Fudge instead of him, but he was positive that he would be the next Minister.

“You look nice dear.” She muttered getting up and fixing his tie. “So today is the day you become our next Minister.” She teased gently wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

“Hopefully.” He relaxed into the kiss hoping that it brought him luck during the meeting. “I should go otherwise I’ll be late.” He sighed wishing he could stay all day just kissing his beautiful wife. “I’ll let you know the moment I hear something.”

Narcissa beamed feeling immensely proud of her husband. “Good luck my love and I better be the first one you tell, otherwise there will be a stinging hex thrown your way without a second thought.” She said batting her eyelashes. “Now go before you miss breakfast.” She gave him a light shove in the direction of the door.

Lucius stumbled lightly and blew his wife one final kiss; he’d be lying if he told you that he wasn’t nervous, he was absolutely nervous and felt like he might throw up; he would after all be the first Malfoy to be a Minister of Magic; sure the Malfoy’s were usually known for their interference and bribery in the Ministry, he wasn’t the type he preferred justice the right way; after all he did have a prestigious law degree from Oxford. He strutted down the stairs and into the fireplace. “Ministry of Magic.” He tossed the powder into the fireplace and saw the signature green flames lapping around him.

He landed neatly into the Ministry fireplaces lining the main entrance and made his way to cafeteria figuring a donut and cup of coffee would do him well before the meeting; and hopefully sooth his stomach. He saw Amelia walking towards him. “Good Morning Lady Amelia.”

“Good Morning Lucius; you look very nice this morning.” She commented knowing that his wife had probably dressed him. “You’ll be happy to know that Demetri and Severus’s restraining orders were approved so they shouldn’t have to worry about our favorite idiot.” She teased. “Heading to the cafeteria for breakfast?” She wondered what he was doing at the Ministry this early in the morning since there wasn’t a Wizengamot meeting, or a trial; and most of the time the blonde man worked from his Manor.

“Thank you for everything.” He remarked knowing one of his first orders of business besides making Dumbledore regret being born was giving Amelia a raise; while they weren’t close when they attended Hogwarts together she had grown on him in his adult life; and knew both of his boys were close with her niece, Susan. “Yes, would you like to join me?” He asked figuring the least he could do was buy her a donut and coffee for her work with the restraining order.

“I’d like to; so, what brings you to the Ministry this morning? I’m surprised to find you out of bed so early, I’ve heard horror stories from the Slytherin house about how pleasant you were anytime someone woke you up earlier than necessary.” She teased taking bigger steps to keep up with his longer stride.

“I have a meeting with Minister Bagnold.” He said laughing at the stories she had heard. “They are very true it’s not my fault I was a teenager I’m sure you slept in late on the weekends too.” He knew that she was the Hufflepuff Prefect.

“I did.” She smirked knowing today was the day the Ministry would change with Lucius in charge. She grabbed a chocolate donut and ordered a vanilla latte.

“I got her order too.” Lucius said paying for both his donut and coffee and her donut and coffee. “It’s the least I can do since you made Demetri’s problem go away.” He muttered he was protective of his godchild.

“Thank you for breakfast.” Amelia took a greedy sip of the coffee. “It was no problem after all it will be nice seeing the Headmaster stumble.” She had never liked Dumbledore, not even as a student; he might have thought he was secretive with his plan but really, she could read that man like a book.

 “Trust me you’ll love my plan for Hogwarts, tell me how would you feel about teaching the sixth years and above one afew days a week about magical law?” He asked wondering how she felt about the idea of adding specialty classes for sixth year and up, he figured it would make the transition to either college or the work force easier.

“If you can get it approved I would love to.” Amelia said wanting to know more of his plan for Hogwarts. “Would you mind coming to my office after your meeting with Millicent so you and I can talk more about this idea of yours?” She asked hoping he was free.

“I’m sure I can get my ideas approved, after all it will only benefit the children; I’ll see you after my meeting.” He said walking the path to the Minister’s office. He knocked on the door lightly not wanting to disturb Millicent in case she was busy, after all he was five minutes earlier than he should have been.

“It’s open, come on in.”

Lucius entered the office smiling at the Minister. “Good morning Minister Bagnold.” He greeted firmly sitting on one of her grey wingback chairs.

“How many times have I told you to call me Millicent?” She teased looking at the clock on the wall waiting for Cornelius to arrive. “How is Narcissa and Draco?” She asked making pleasantries.

“They are doing well, Draco is excited to begin Hogwarts next year. How are your children?” He asked.

“Margaret and Julian are both great, both are still happily married to their respective spouses and their children are doing great, I believe Grace will be entering her first year at Hogwarts next year. It’s weird to think my granddaughter is almost Hogwarts age; it’s weird to think my children are old enough to have families of their own.” She sighed looking at the clock tapping her heeled foot impatiently waiting for Fudge to arrive, she knew she would get hell for her choice, but it was up to her and her directors and it was a unanimous decision on who would be taking over, after all she had been Minister since 1980 and it had been a long ten years, she never planned to have a long tenor as Minister. She was ready to retire and pass the position to someone younger so that she could enjoy her grandchildren while she still had the time.

Lucius smiled listening to Millicent. “Grace is the same age as Draco now?” He asked her eldest son had been a few years older than him. “It’s hard to think my heir will be attending Hogwarts feels like just yesterday he was three and now he is ten.” He muttered looking at his watch wondering who or what this meeting was waiting on.

 Cornelius rolled in about five minutes late an irritated look on his face upon seeing Lucius in her office. “Morning Millie.”

Millicent rolled her blue eyes at the nickname only people she was close to could refer to her as Millie. “It’s Millicent or Minister Bagnold.” She corrected narrowing her eyes at Fudge, she knew he was being endorsed by Dumbledore.

“Anyway, name correction is not why I asked you both here today, as you are both aware I am no longer a spring chicken, both of my children are now fully grown adults and my grandchildren will now be entering Hogwarts. I am well into my sixties and quite frankly am tired of being Minister.”

“As you both are aware the new Minister is picked by the current Minister and the department directors, or in the case of an emergency it is voted upon by the wizarding population. I have observed the both of you over the years and I am proud to announce that the new Minister of Magic will be Lucius Malfoy.” She winked at the blonde wizard, it really wasn’t much of a surprise since he had proven himself time and time again in the Wizengamot that he would be the perfect replacement; and if Fudge was Minister it would make Dumbledore Minister since Fudge was nestled deeply in his pocket.

Cornelius narrowed his eyes at the Minister and turned his attention to Lucius Malfoy. “You have got to be kidding me? Lucius Malfoy is a poor choice for Minister.” He spat the word. “Lucius is only 31, I have years of experience in the Ministry, he was starting Hogwarts when I was first starting my first job in the Ministry.” He screeched wondering what the woman was thinking, but then in his opinion woman never thought about anything the just did.

“Cornelius, I have been Minister for ten years, I think at this point I know what I am doing and I assure you I don’t kid. Lucius Malfoy is not a poor choice for Minister you are just bitter because you couldn’t handle the stress that goes along with this job, besides Lucius has several great ideas and you had very few original ideas. I’m sorry Mr. Fudge but it is my decision along with the directors of my departments.” Millicent said flatly noticing Lucius looked uninterested with the conversation. “Cornelius why don’t you take the rest of the day off.” She suggested. “Lucius, you are free to go get breakfast if you would like, I’d like you to come back to my office in thirty minutes’ time to discuss a few things.”

Lucius stood up and smoothed down his robes. “Thank you, Millicent.” He said leaving the office before heading further down the corridor to the Chief Warlock office, he unlocked the door with the spell of his creation and grabbed a pillow from the couch to knell upon. He took a small pinch of floo powder. “Malfoy Manor.” He announced waiting for his wife and son to appear in the flames.

Narcissa heard the fireplace ringing figuring it was Lucius. “Draco let’s go see what father has to say.” She grabbed his little hand and made their way from the kitchen into the living room. She accepted the call seeing her husband’s face in the flames. “So, that was a relatively short meeting.” She muttered.

Lucius smiled seeing his small family in the flames before him. “I’m the new Minister of Magic, the meeting was Millicent, Cornelius, and myself.” He said trying to not sound excited about the fact, it was hard to do.

“I am so proud of you, so you’ll probably have meetings with Millicent the rest of the day; I’m going to see if I get our favorite muggle restaurant booked so the entire family can celebrate. I knew she would make you Minister, I wouldn’t trust Cornelius to babysit Draco, let alone oversee the Wizarding World.” She teased; because honestly at his age Draco could probably babysit himself.

Draco smiled at his father. “Go dad!” He exclaimed. “So, does this mean you can turn Dumbledore into an actual door?” He teased.

“No but I can certainly interfere with Hogwarts and make all his precious plans crumble.” Lucius told his son. “That sounds like a good plan, tell me when and where.” Lucius said ending the call since he was rather hungry that donut doing nothing to appease his hunger. He left his office knowing he would have to renovate the Minister office to something more his style. He walked back to the cafeteria ordering another coffee along with a traditional English breakfast minus the beans. He took a seat on one of the empty picnic style tables and took a long sip of the coffee waiting the thirty minutes, so that Millicent could presumably yell at Cornelius.

Arthur Weasley walked into the cafeteria to get a third cup of coffee feeling utterly exhausted since his children had decided to get into nasty argument; well the argument was mostly Ron attacking Percy, Fred, and George for betraying the family’s linage of always being sorted into Gryffindor.  He saw Lucius Malfoy eating breakfast along with either coffee or tea. He passed by the table Lucius was sitting at and went to get the much-needed cup of coffee.

Lucius took a big gulp of coffee letting the warm liquid wake him up. Amelia was correct being up this early seemed rather hard on him as would being Minister since it meant he would be spending most of his time in the Ministry and working out his plan for Hogwarts and of course Dumbledore.

Arthur paid for his cup of coffee and past by Lucius’s table once again; perhaps he should ask the wizard how to deal with his home situation with his children insulting each other’s houses, he took a deep breath and looked at the blonde wizard, trying to ignore the fear. “Lucius, I have a family problem and I was wondering if I could possibly pick your brain about something?” Arthur asked afraid to sit down at the same table as Lucius Malfoy.  

Lucius looked at Arthur wondering what the hell he wanted, he couldn’t stand the Weasley’s, well Arthur, Molly, Ron, and Ginevra. He had heard that Arthur’s twins had been sorted into Slytherin. He knew the eldest, Bill, had been a Ravenclaw, the second oldest, Charlie, had been a Gryffindor, Percy, according to Severus was a Ravenclaw and a giant pain in his side. “You are, here, aren’t you?” He asked not wanting to know what the ginger wanted, but he figured it was related to the Slytherin children.

“I seem to be having trouble with the twins, my family seems to be at odds with them over the Slytherin house, I was wondering why in a traditionally Gryffindor house I have two Ravenclaw’s and two Slytherin’s? Ron and Ginny are downright mean to Fred and George for getting sorted into the house of snakes, calling them all sorts of rude names.”

“Tell me what do the twins wish to do with their lives, there might lie your answer, as to the Ravenclaw problem tell Percy that there is more life to books and the rules. Perhaps tell him to find a girlfriend, that won’t change his house status, but it might make him more pleasant to live with. Slytherin has a bad rap but it is the house of the Determined, Cunning, Ambitious, Cleverness, and Traditionalism. Now I don’t know your twins, but do those traits seem to match your twins?” He asked turning his attention back to his breakfast, Arthur might have been a pureblood; but he really couldn’t stand the man; he hoped the children would be different.

Arthur listened to Lucius’s lecture, finding it most unhelpful. “My twins meet all of those traits.” He muttered looking down not understanding how he and Molly could have created Slytherin’s. He remembered the meeting with Dumbledore after the sorting of his twins and the Headmaster was most unhappy about the fact. “I’m sorry for bothering you, enjoy the rest of your breakfast.”

Lucius ate the last bit of sausage and disposed of his rubbish. He grabbed his half full coffee and made the trek back to the Minister’s office and didn’t hear anything. He lightly knocked not wanting to disturb the tongue lashing.

“Come on in Lucius, and stop knocking this will be your office in a few days.” Millicent called giggling softly to herself. She watched him strut in and sit in the chair he was sitting in earlier. “How did Narcissa take the news?”

“She is planning a celebration dinner with the family at one of our favorite muggle restaurants, but she took it well, as did Draco; granted I’m sure once that child goes off to Hogwarts he will probably use my name as a threat.” He joked.

“My children always used my name in a threating manner, you’ll get used to it.” Millicent teased. “So, the first order of business is the press conference in the main atrium where you will go over what you want to accomplish and it will be essentially handing you over to the wolves. On Monday, will be your inauguration of sorts. I know Hogwarts is your biggest plan; want to tell me more about that?” She asked leaning back in her chair, after all she only had two more days as acting Minister.

“Good think I know how to handle myself around wolves.” He teased lightly listening to the plan of events. “My plan for Hogwarts is a complete overhaul, Dumbledore has essentially ruined a top wizarding school and has made it the laughing stock of all the other wizard schools.”

“My biggest plan is adding career based classes for the sixth years and above; like say their plan is to become a healer have like a basic healer class so they can get used to it and see if it is something they truly want to do. My plan for that is having a healing class, taught by an actual healer, a magical law class taught by Amelia Bones, have like a mini Auror training class taught by a current Auror; since I don’t know them that well do you have a suggestion for a teacher?” He asked the Minister pulling some parchment out of his briefcase so he could write down her suggestion and have tea with whomever she recommended.

“That is a great idea.” Millicent smiled knowing that Lucius would easily make Hogwarts the school she attended and less of what Dumbledore has caused. “I think Kingsley Shacklebolt would be a good fit to teach an Auror training course, he’s well liked in his department, a solid Auror, and would probably do great with the sixth and seventh years. Alastor Moody wouldn’t be a bad choice either, but he can be a bit overbearing; so, I would personally talk to Kingsley. What else were you thinking about, what about a new Headmaster assuming we can ever get Dumbledore convicted of his crimes.” She muttered the last part.

“I will certainly talk to Kingsley.” Lucius said writing down the names on the parchment so he had something for reference. “Well Latin would be a very beneficial class for the first years, I remember my mother teaching me Latin when I was younger and it helped during my Hogwarts years. I know Miss Irma Pince, the librarian, is fluent in Latin. I believe we should do away with Divination seeing as how you are either born a seer or you aren’t a seer. Few children even take the class and we could come up with another elective course. As for who I would like to become the Headmaster I would like to see Filius Flitwick take over after I get rid of Dumbledore. The students like him, he is well trusted, he’s fair and impartial when it comes to rivalry between the houses. His son also has his charms mastery so it would be easy to get Charms covered.”

“Flitwick would be an excellent Headmaster both of my children loved him as a Professor and Julian said he was an awesome Head of House who was always there for his students. I’m surprised you would pick a Ravenclaw over a Slytherin.” She muttered. “Latin is a superb idea and I think Irma would be a good choice to teach Latin. So, what do you plan to do about Binns?”

“Exercise him and hire Regulus Black to teach History and Theory of Magic. I could never stand Binns boring rambles and monotone lectures. He needs to go peacefully into the afterlife and Hogwarts need someone that won’t bore the students to death. I know most of the children bring pillows to that class. I did the exact same when I was eleven and I dropped that class the moment I could. History shouldn’t be just Goblin Wars.”

“I agree that Binns was an awful teacher both of my children dropped the class after fifth year, and our history isn’t just Goblin Wars. I trust you to make Hogwarts the school it needs to be and not just one man running a perfectly good school into the ground. Thank you for telling me your platform, I knew you planned on revamping Hogwarts, I just didn’t know how much.” She got out of her chair and grabbed a silky black robe hanging on a coat rack and placed it over her white blouse and black trousers.

Lucius sighed not looking forward to the Q&A the journalist would no doubt want to have during the announcement is the atrium. He would also need to have a meeting with both Amelia and Kingsley about his plan for the advanced education at Hogwarts. He smoothed down his robes and adjusted his tie before following Millicent out of her office, soon to be his office. “I’m surprised you picked me over Cornelius.” He muttered walking down the corridor.

“Why are you surprised, I cannot not stand Fudge and you and I both know if I made him Minister the education of our future would be downright dreadful. It’s high time the Ministry got involved in the education of Hogwarts, besides with having Amelia and Kingsley as Professors it would be very hard for Dumbledore to get away with anything.” She teased. “Now let’s get this over with I hate dealing with the press.”

Lucius agreed he hated dealing with the press, well at least Rita Skeeter from The Daily Prophet and she was from his own house. “I do too.” He muttered seeing the atrium was crowded with people from various departments and a lot of journalists and photographers.

 Millicent parted the crowd smiling brightly as she made her way onto the stage after telling Lucius to stay by the steps when she called his name. “Good Morning!” She exclaimed taking her position at the podium after casting a sonorous charm on her voice. “I’m sure you are all aware that I have been Minister of Magic for the past ten years and I’m not getting any younger.” She said as the crowd laughed gently. “I am stepping down as Minister of Magic and going into retirement to spend time with my grandchildren, but not to worry my directors and I have found my perfect replacement.” She looked to the side and winked at Lucius.

“I would like to formally introduce my replacement and the new Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy.” Millicent announced as Lucius climbed up the three stairs and glided gracefully across the stage; he smiled at the gathering crowd who were rather stunned that a Malfoy would be the new Minister. He bit his lip to keep the smirk from developing. “I have all the faith that Minister Malfoy will bring about a new era for magic. Minister Malfoy would like to tell you a bit about his platform and what he plans to accomplish during his time as Minister.” She said standing next to the taller man so the press could get their photos.

Lucius kept his well-developed pureblood mask in place he would not let them know how much this thrilled him. He muttered the sonorous charm before stepping up to the stage. “Good Morning.” He greeted taking a deep breath feeling about a thousand cameras all pointed in his direction.

Rita smirked upon seeing one of her classmates on the stage. “Minister Malfoy what are your plans now that you are the new Minister?” She asked starting off the questions.

Lucius resisted smirking at the beetle. “Excellent question Miss Skeeter. My main platform that I would like to accomplish is making Hogwarts the school it once was, I’m afraid that the children are not getting the proper magical education they deserve, the main thing I plan on doing is working closely with the Hogwarts Board of Governors to develop a new education plan and work on adding classes and removing classes and Professors who the Board feel no longer bring any educational value to the student body. I also plan to work closely with the Wizengamot to form or reform new or outdated laws to benefit our magical society.” He told the blonde reporter giving her his signature Malfoy smile.

“What do you plan on doing about your status a Chief Warlock, now that you are Minister of Magic you cannot be both the Chief Warlock and Minister.” A reporter from Witch Weekly asked.

Lucius thought about the question which was rather thought of for a reporter from Witch Weekly; he still had the majority of seats, he could easily pass them onto Greengrass or Parkinson he could probably convince Tom to take over as Chief Warlock; after all, if it wasn’t for Tom’s seats he wouldn’t standing on this stage as the new Minister; he had been Chief Warlock for eight years and had managed to get a lot of things done in the Wizengamot. “To be honest I haven’t thought about what to do about the Chief Warlock position, I do know in the past it usually goes to whomever has the second highest number of seats.” He told the witch scribbling on a pad a paper.

After an hour on the stage being grilled by various journalism witches and wizards the interview was over and Lucius and Millicent exited the stage after one final photo taken. He felt as though everything went well, or as well as it could be. “You are welcome to join me for lunch in my office if you’d like.” Millicent said not knowing what Lucius had planned for lunch.

Lucius smiled at Millicent and looked at his lunch realizing it was in fact lunch time. “I actually promised Amelia I’d join her for lunch to discuss her teaching the Magical Law I told you about earlier, otherwise I would gladly join you for lunch.” He muttered.

“You haven’t even had your inauguration and you are already making plans.” Millicent shook her head a smile planted on her face. “Run along I’ll see you whenever you get back, and just so you know I was the same way when Harold Minchum told me I was the next Minister.” She stated departing from Lucius.

Lucius laughed softly tiptoeing around the journalists still milling about the atrium to get to the cafeteria to get his lunch. He walked down the path to the cafeteria with the skylight. He ordered a turkey wrap with bacon, spinach, provolone cheese, and mayonnaise and chipotle as dressing, he was really looking forward to his celebratory steak. He grabbed a pomegranate flavored water and payed before navigating his way through the Ministry to find an elevator, it was a bit hard since he only visited the Ministry once to twice a month he wasn’t use to the layout. He slid into the elevator seeing Arthur Weasley staring at him. He ignored the redheaded wizard and leaned against the wall holding his food.

The elevator landed on the second floor and Lucius squeezed past the two other wizards in the elevator. He navigated his way to Amelia’s office; he knocked on the oak door. “Come in.” She declared wondering who was bothering her during her lunch break. Lucius entered her office. “Oh, it’s just you.” She teased gesturing to a seat seeing he had lunch with him. “I see you decided to join me instead of Millicent for lunch. Congratulations by the way. I heard old Cornelius had himself a meltdown in Millie’s office.” She laughed taking a bite of her salad.

Lucius sat down transfiguring the plate into a small lap table. “Thank you.” He said opening the flavored water and taking a long sip. “He had a spectacular meltdown.”

“The nerve of that man, so care to tell me more about this Hogwarts thing? I like the idea of it and it will allow me plenty of time to annoy my poor niece during her time at Hogwarts.” Amelia said taking a sip of her water.

“I was curious if you knew if Kingsley was in the Auror office today?” He asked finding it would be easier if they were both in attendance that way he could kill two birds with the one stone.

Amelia shuffled through a few papers trying to find her Auror schedule. “I believe so, I’ll send a paper airplane message to see if he’d like to join us for lunch.” She grabbed her quill and a half sheet of parchment. “It’s been a quiet week for the Auror’s so most of them are in the cubical farm doing various investigations.” She charmed the note and a paper airplane zoomed out of her office. “I assume you want Kingsley to teach a class?”

“You were always very perceptive, and yes I asked Millicent if she had an Auror in mind and she suggested Kingsley.” He said taking a bite of his wrap. “I figured it would be easier for the sixth years to make a career decision if there were actually classes offered at Hogwarts tailored to what they wanted to do.”

Amelia heard a curt knock at her door. “It’s open.” She called out figuring it was Kingsley. “I always wondered why we didn’t have that as an option, I spent many a night in the library studying Magical Law before deciding to attend the Oxford Program and take the Auror training at night. Hello Kingsley.” She said seeing the Auror standing in the doorway looking confused.

Kingsley was wondering what this was about. “Hello Minister Malfoy.” He greeted taking a seat on the empty chair next to the Minister. “Hello Director Bones, can I ask why you summoned me for lunch?”

Lucius took another nibble off his wrap. “Hello Auror Shacklebolt, it was I who actually summoned you. I actually have a job proposal for you, tell me how does teaching a class at Hogwarts sound?” He asked.

“I’m quite happy being an Auror.” Kingsley muttered wondering what class Lucius wanted him to teach. “What class were you thinking about me teaching?”

“Well I don’t know if you heard much from the press conference this morning, but one issue I’d like to tackle is the lack of education at Hogwarts, I would like to add specific career classes specifically designed for the sixth and seventh years. I’d like to have Alchemy, Healing, Magical Law, Wand lore/making, Auror training, a class designed around curses and curse breaking, and Magizoology; since those are the most common careers sought after by Hogwarts students, unless they go after the core route and want to deal with Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and so on. I was hoping you would be willing with Board approval teach the Auror training course, the curriculum guide is entirely up to you.” Lucius said giving Amelia and Kingsley his spiel.

Kingsley liked the idea and wished he had the same opportunity when he was a student. “So, I’d only teach one or two days a week and only be teaching sixth and seventh years? What time were you thinking about the lessons, obviously, I’m quite busy during the day.”

“I understand that most of the teachers I’d like to have for those classes do have full time jobs, so the classes would be considered elective in nature and would be held mid-afternoon to early evening before dinner, but after all the core classes and before things like Quidditch practice, study groups, and other extracurricular clubs.” Lucius said hoping to get these two on board with his idea, it would be easier to go forward with a heavy hitter like Amelia and Shacklebolt attached after all school did start in less than a month and he would like to have it in time for this year’s seventh years.

“Will they be taking N.E.W.T.S for these classes, or would they be considered a graded extracurricular class so to speak?” Amelia questioned taking a sip of water.

“It’s too close for the impending school year for the seventh years to take N.E.W.T.S; but ideally I would like to see these as upper level N.E.W.T. classes with the only way to take them is to have the proper qualifications the career looks for. This year would be the trial run, but I see no reason why it would fail, it would give the younger years something to think about and obviously work towards to.”

“I would love to teach Magical Law, you should make those taking the Auror training course also take Magical Law, the two would pair quite nicely together. I would also think about adding a basic Anatomy and Physiology class for those interesting in taking the Healing class, I’d also get a Healer to teach it; Madam Pomphrey isn’t a Healer she is a Mediwitch. You could make to classes one for those who wanted to be a Healer, and those who wanted to be a Mediwitch/Mediwizard.” Amelia suggesting wishing someone would have come up with this idea years ago.

Kingsley smiled at both Amelia and Lucius. “Count me in on this idea, this might be one of the best ideas to change Hogwarts I have heard. Hogwarts is going to be a completely different place by the time Minister Malfoy is through with his ideas. I agree with Madam Bones; Magical Law and Auror training should be something the perspective Auror’s have to take.” I should get back to the cubical farm, my lunch is over with. Owl me with more information Minister Malfoy.” Kingsley said getting out of the chair with a curt farewell to the two.

“I should head back to Millicent’s office, she has more she wants to go over with me. I will keep you updated on the class.” He said smoothing down his robe.

“Thank you, I’m sure the sixth and seventh years will love this idea.” Amelia said watching Lucius transfigure the table back to the lunch plate and dispose of his trash in her bottomless trashcan. “Congratulations again, please don’t make me regret voting for you.” She teased watching the blonde man leave her office. Things would be changing with Lucius in charge she was sure of it, and all of those changes would benefit her world, something that needed to be done years ago. That man was truly determined enough that they would all fall in line. Oh, yes things would be a changing with Lucius in charge. Amelia smirked at her paperwork looking forward to working with Lucius Malfoy in changing their world.

Lucius left Millicent’s office after she had given him a grand tour of the Ministry gone over several different things a Minister had to do before he was released for the evening. Narcissa had flooed his Chief Warlock office telling him to transfigure his robe into a suit jacket and to meet the family at Clos Maggiore at six. He looked at his watch and saw it was 5:30. He transfigured his robes in a black suit jacket and adjusted his brogues into a dress shoe, once he was finished he looked like a very high powered muggle. He went to the Ministry Apparition spot and apparated to a quite side street a block away from the restaurant. He made the short walk to the restaurant making sure his clothing was completely muggle; albeit seriously rich muggle. He smiled at the waiter who grabbed the door for him.

“Table for one?” The waiter asked looking at the richly dressed blonde man.

“I’m supposed to be meeting my family, my wife made the reservation earlier the reservation should be under Narcissa Malfoy.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Malfoy, please follow me.” The waiter said practically tripping over himself to lead the man to the private dining room. “Can I start you and your family off with anything to drink?” He asked not realizing he was the Malfoy.

“1964 Dom Pérignon the children would like a glass of sparking grape.” He told the waiter who disappeared. The Malfoy’s were even well known in the muggle world. He felt his wife’s petite arms wrap themselves around him along with his son who was hugging his left leg. “Hello darling family.” He kissed Narcissa’s lips and Draco’s blonde head. “I’ve missed you both.”

The waiter came back with several bottles of the vintage Pérignon and several bottles of sparking for the children. “I’ll give you time to catch up and look at the menu.” He left the room.

“So, has the power gone to your head yet?” Severus teased hugging his friend tightly. “I always knew you would be the next Minister. So, what did Amelia have to say about the Hogwarts thing?” He asked wondering if the sixth and seventh years would be getting the specialized classes.

“No and the power won’t go to my head, family will always come first.” Lucius said laughing softly. “She loved the idea and you will soon see her and Kingsley at Hogwarts come September, assuming I can get it going in time.” He grabbed one of the bottles of champagne and popped the cork and poured himself a healthy glass of champagne, after all he deserved it. He went around the table pouring the champagne as Narcissa’s family hugged him tightly and wished him well. “Regulus you better start preparing a lesson plan for next year.” He told the younger man.

“You got Dumbledore to fire Binns.” Regulus asked incredulously.

“No I did not, I am however Minister which means I will be doing what I please to that school and if Dumbledore intervenes I will stick Theseus Scamander on Dumbledore, I know that man has been itching to investigate the idiot for quite some time. I might even lone him my copy of my Dumbledore notes of what he has done to Severus, Tom, and Demetri. Who knows by the time our children go off to Hogwarts Flitwick might be Headmaster.” Lucius said smugly sipping his champagne.

Abraxas and Lucille looked at their son proudly. “I am so proud of you son.” Abraxas lifted his champagne glass. “To Lucius, may he finally get rid of that idiot once and for all.”

“To Lucius.” Echoed around the room.

“I could seriously kiss you right now.” Regulus muttered smiling at the man his cousin had married all those years ago. “I finally get my dream job.”

“Please don’t you might be a Black; but you look nothing like my wife.” Lucius teased. “Just make me proud and make sure those students know more about Goblin Wars. Tom prepare to teach Defense, by the time I am done he will have no powerbase at Hogwarts. I will have you three, Amelia, Kingsley, and several others personally handpicked by me. I plan to get an actual Healer into Hogwarts instead of just the Mediwitch.”

Lucille sipped the champagne and looked over the menu while she listened to her son. “You’ll do well, just don’t get too power hungry, that is what happened to Dumbledore, I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.”

“Trust me mother I know power can make people do crazy things, but I promise you I won’t let things go to my head. My main concern is Dumbledore and what he is doing to the children.” Lucius said smiling at his mother. “If for any reason, I feel the power go to my head I will stop and take a vacation and focus on what is most important, which is my family.” He looked at Narcissa and Draco the two most important people in his life.

Cygnus smiled at his uncle. “I can’t believe my uncle is the Minister, at least now I can use that to strike fear into any Slytherin who steps out of line.”

Lucius narrowed his grey eyes at Bellatrix’s son. “Cygnus, that is not how a Slytherin handles their problems, you will be a Prefect this year, think like a Prefect. Tom, Regulus, and I have all been Prefects you can always come to one of us for advice, but please do not use my name to induce fear into other people to do your biding, same thing goes for Draco and Demetri.” He told the children wanting to nip that in the bud before it could happen.

“Yes, Uncle Lucius I understand.” Cygnus said turning his attention the menu.

Demetri and Draco winked at each other, while Lucius might have said that to keep Cygnus to not use his name for power, they would certainly use it if Dumbledore decided to be a moron.

* * *

 

Dumbledore looked down at The Nightly Prophet, it was run by the Daily Prophet, but it only came out when something big was announced. “What the fuck is that old bat thinking. Cornelius should have been Minister, I need that man to do my bidding, I can’t bribe Lucius Bloody Malfoy, that man does what he wants and cannot be bought, unlike Fudge. My plans are slowly starting to crumble, first Demetri and that damned restraining order, signed by Amelia herself; now Malfoy is the bloody fucking Minister.” He ranted looking at his husband for guidance.

“It’s bad enough Molly’s twins were sorted into Slytherin, now we have a Slytherin Minister for Magic. I need Fudge he is easy to manipulate.” He whined sinking to the floor. First the child he’d like as a plaything gets a restraining order, Molly’s damn children are suddenly not Gryffindor’s and now Lucius and his damn Hogwarts plan. “I need Firewhisky.”

Gellert rolled his eyes at his lover’s theatrics; had he been in charge the plan would already be complete and they would be ruling over the Wizarding World instead of hiding in a damn cottage a few miles outside of Hogsmeade. “Line theft, look at all those muggleborn entering school get their blood and work on becoming Chief Warlock again, go toe to toe with Lucius on every law he’d like to change, and if that doesn’t work release me from my prison. I would have all of this done already, you would have your pick of any Hogwarts student; and I would be Minister for Magic enslaving the muggleborn. We could use Harry Potter, but you had to let the muggles kill him. He was in the perfect environment to become an Obscurial, need I remind you what happened in New York or better yet your sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, would you look at that two updates in a week. :) 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> Yes Dumbledore is a nasty man, and that bit did disgust me too, I'm very sorry.
> 
> I know I promised this chapter would involve the resurrection stone, but for some reason this decided to write itself instead. I promise the resurrection stone will be the next chapter, and on the plus side it is about halfway finished so it should be posted really soon probably also this week. :)


	12. The Resurrection Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to grab some tissues; I'm sorry

It had been a week since Tom, Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa had told Demetri about who he was. Tom looked down at the little red stone in his hand, he had yet to turn it thrice in his hand, in fear of what might show up as his dead love ones. He looked at his husband and son, this was something they had agreed to do as a family. He looked at Demetri and then the stone in fear of what might happen after Demetri met his actual parents, it didn’t matter how many times Demetri had assured them that nothing would change; that he was still Demetri Gaunt, the son of Severus Snape and Tom Gaunt. The stone made him feel ill holding it.

Demetri wandered over to his father and looked at the stone. “I’m scared, what if they don’t like who I’ve become?” He asked terrified to meet his technical mother and father.

“Lily will love you even if you were an actual snake.” Severus said looking at the stone knowing he was moments away from seeing the woman he considered a sister, the first person he told about his sexuality and who had approved of him no matter what he did.

Tom and Severus sat on the floor with Demetri between them. “Together.” Tom said touching the stone at the same time Severus and Demetri touched it as they turned it thrice in hand, since this was a meeting the all wanted to attend. The both figured Demetri was still too young to fully grasp what they had gone through when they were his age; so, they would be meeting with their family separately. Tom desperately wanted to know why he was forced to grow up in Wool's Orphanage.

Lily and Adrian appeared in the brightly lit living room. “Merlin it’s really you.” She was crying seeing Severus, Tom, and her little Hadrian sitting in the living room. “Wait I’m dead.” She didn’t quite understand how she could see and talk to her child as she was dead; something she wanted to hex Dumbledore every day for.

“Tom, Severus, Lily?” Adrian questioned smiling at the ten-year-old. “You must be Demetri.” He looked to Lily feeling the tears dot his eyes. “You look so much like Severus.” He teased winking at his Hogwarts friend. “It’s been years.”

Tom held up the stone so the ghost-like creatures could see. “Family heirloom that allows us to speak and see our dead ancestors. It is so great to see you both again.” He felt like crying seeing Adrian again. “Do you remember your death?” He asked wanting more information on them so he could pass along to the Minister.

Adrian and Lily both nodded. “We will tell you later, just not around our son he doesn’t need to know the details. So, what has been going on in our world?” They asked still transfixed on the cute little boy trying to sit in Severus’s lap.

“Why did you leave me?” Demetri asked not understanding why his real parents would leave him.

“Sweetheart, mummy never wanted to leave you.” Lily said crying that her son only felt pain upon seeing her. “You look exactly like your fathers.” She cooed reaching out to touch him only for her hand to glide through his face. “Daddy and I had a plan to run away to France to keep you away from Dumbledore. He had other plans and the next thing I know Adrian was dead and I was a single mother.” She cried thinking about the pain she was in. “I never wanted to leave you, I never wanted you to be raised without us, but I did have a contingency in plan in case something was to ever happen to me or Adrian. I had always planned for Severus and Tom to raise you in the event I couldn’t. I wish I could tell you everything about me and what has happened; but I can’t you are too young to understand.”

Demetri narrowed his eyes at his mother. “That’s all I ever hear is that I am too young to understand.” He yelled. “I am not too young, I have an evil Headmaster trying to rip my family apart, I learn that you are my mum and all that I get to hear about what happened is I’m too young and that you had a plan. You could have left, you could have gotten away.” He screamed making the house shake in his rage. “You aren’t my mum.” He got up and bolted up the stairs to his bedroom.

Tom and Severus looked at the ghost-like creatures floating around the living room looking distraught and hurt. “He doesn’t mean that, Lily, he’s hurting.” Severus told the redheaded ghost. “He feels like his entire life has been a lie, we showed him your will and what you wanted. We just can’t bring ourselves to tell him about your death or the fact that you were drugged with love potion to marry James Potter.” He spat the name of the man.

Lily listened to Severus. “It hurts, I was so happy to have him even though I was so young and then everything turned to shite. I was supposed to marry Adrian I was supposed to be that mother who took her child to the park, who would see him off on the train, who would fix his boo-boos when he injured himself. Paris was all planned, we just had to finish out the school year, but then he hexed Adrian’s broom before we could leave and keep Hadrian safe and away from his meddling. Now my child feels as though I’ve neglected him. I can’t thank you boys enough, Adrian and I have seen everything you have done for him. I love you both.” She said sadly looking in the direction of the stairs. “Get some parchment, what I am going to say is probably going to make you sick, but the world deserves to know how far Dumbledore will go when he wants something.”

“When Narcissa and Lucius took me to the infirmary because I thought I was miscarrying, Dumbledore was waiting with potion in hand. I blacked out and the next thing I remember I was hanging all over James. I hated him, he was such a mean person to everyone, don’t even me get started on my feels about Sirius, and Peter. Remus wasn’t as bad as them, he often tried to talk the three out of the painful pranks. He was a poor kid who was bitten by a werewolf who never knew what it was like to have a family who loved him. The only nice thing those three ever did was become an Animagus their fifth year to help Remus; even after learning that I still couldn’t stand him, but I couldn’t control myself due to the love potion in my system. Dumbledore had put a spell on Hadrian to keep him from aging, he was a baby for two years, Dumbledore didn’t want the news getting out before he was ready, so when James and I left Hogwarts and got married he lifted the spell on the baby so that James and I could present Harry Potter as the child of the prophecy.” She spat just talking about this made her sick.

Tom and Severus listed to Lily as the quill wrote down everything she said word for word, the would also be giving this memory to Lucius; if the Wizengamot took the word of a ghost; Dumbledore would be ruined.

“When I learned who, I was and went to Gringotts to find out who I was, I felt elated knowing who I was, and Dumbledore knew too because the Goblin I talked to said Dumbledore controlled everything of mine. I think he wanted to keep me in the dark because he knew that Demetri would be related to at least three Hogwarts houses with my blood, Adrian’s blood, and James’s blood. I’m a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, Adrian was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, and James a descendant of Godric Gryffindor. I don’t know what Dumbledore had planned for Hadrian, but I am glad you found that letter Severus.” Lily winked.

“It was you who led me to the letter wasn’t it?” Severus asked wanting to cry, he wanted to apparate to Hogwarts and Avada Kedavra Dumbledore’s arse. It seemed like each time the dug deeper into Dumbledore the more rage he felt towards the man. “I’m so sorry Lily and Adrian you don’t deserve this.”

“Yes, it was me and Adrian who possessed you read the letter. I was sick of watching that whale abuse my baby, it was obvious nobody bothered to respect the wishes of the dead. The only one who bothered was Lucius after learning of my will he magically exhumed my body and laid me to rest next to only man I ever loved. I knew you would do something about the letter given your history with abuse, I knew you hated James; but I figured you’d team up with Lucius and get that boy to Gringotts to find out the truth. I’m glad he’s away from Dumbledore’s clutches, I never did trust that man, that old grandfather wizard act scares me.” She muttered feeling something majorly wrong on the stairs.

“Get Lucius, Demetri just heard everything and is having a panic attack.” She said watching Tom drop the stone and both she and Adrian evaporated into a puff of grey smoke.

Severus didn’t usually run; but he bolted to that fireplace and fire called both Lucius and Kieran Reed, Demetri and Draco’s personal Healer. “Demetri heard Tom and I talking about something and I guess he was eavesdropping and he is now in his room panicking.” He said crying suddenly worried about his son’s emotional state.

Kieran ran up the stairs medical kit in hand and into Demetri’s room worried about might have been happening to the ten-year-old. He saw Tom rubbing his child’s back trying to get Demetri to calm down. “Demetri; want to tell me what is going on?” He asked gently grabbing the muggle stethoscope out of his med kit; he placed the ends in his ears and placed the bell against Demetri’s chest. Unlike most Healers after Hogwarts he went to the University of Oxford and got a medical degree before entering a Healer program. He often used muggle medicine to diagnosis before using his wand.

Demetri’s eyes were leaking tears as he fought to breath. “Feels like I’m going to die.” He screamed feeling his magic closing in around him.

Kieran sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m not going to allow you die.” He said firmly grabbing a mini Oxygen tank out of the kit along with a face mask. He placed the mask over Demetri’s face. “Just breath kiddo.” He turned to look at the worried parents. “Panic attack, let me guess Dumbledore is to blame?” He asked wanting to hex that man. He might have been a Ravenclaw but he did not worship the ground Dumbledore walked on. He was far too intelligent for that, he found the man to be a daft idiot who was possibly going senile. “Should I go hex him for you?” He asked the child who was still fighting to get air into his little lungs. “Demetri look at me. Now just breath in and out, in and out. We won’t let anything get you.”

“Not before us.” Severus told the Healer looking at his child. “We are sorry baby.” He cooed pushing back his hair trying to get him calm. “I know, I know.” He whispered feeling his son’s rage around the room; he was too busy listening to Lily that he didn’t even hear his son who was apparently listening to the conversation from the middle step.

Lucius took one look at the room and at Kieran. He needed to have a private conversation with Kieran to see if would consider the Healer position at Hogwarts. Kieran was a half-blood his mother was a witch; his father was a muggle doctor; and was sorted into Ravenclaw during his time at Hogwarts. While Lucius usually disliked half-bloods and muggleborn he had a great respect for Kieran to the point where he was one of the very few Healer’s he would allow near his family.

 “Demetri sweetheart listen to the Healer.” He cooed pulling his godson into a hug. “Breathe in, and breathe out.” He whispered wondering if he would need to get Draco, since usually his child could calm Demetri down. “I’m going to get Draco.” He kissed the child’s forehead and sent his peacock Patronus to Narcissa to send Draco through the floo, since it was obvious that child wouldn’t calm down until he had his dragon.

Two minutes after the peacock had evaporated away Draco came running into the room and launched himself onto the bed. “Demetri calm down, you are fine.” He said running his fingers through his friend’s hair. “What caused this?” He turned his attention to his two godfathers.

“We will tell you later.” Severus said laughing softly to himself upon seeing Draco being so protective of his friend. “He heard something, he shouldn’t have heard.”

“He’s a Slytherin, need I remind you that Slytherin’s are smart and resourceful, you should have made sure he couldn’t have heard your conversation!” Draco said turning his attention back to Demetri. “It’s alright, just breathe, you got this. You should know better than to worry me like this. You’re like my little brother, I’m protective over you.” He whispered cooing softly; he was unsure how he felt about Demetri; all that he knew was that his friend was hurting and he was the only one who could help get his friend calm. “How about a nap?” He suggested wrapping an arm protectively around Demetri and pulling him underneath the mass of blankets.

Demetri started to feel calmer once he saw his dragon and soon felt himself drifting off into peaceful sleep knowing that his dragon was there to protect him.

Severus, Tom, and Lucius looked at each other not understanding their children. “Kieran before you leave can I have a small conversation with you about something.” Lucius suggested wanting to get Kieran on board of his Hogwarts idea.

“Sure Minister.” Kieran teased checking Demetri over before he left the room. “Demetri is fine, his vitals have normalized and his breathing is even.” He removed the oxygen mask after making sure the boy was fine. “Just a minor panic attack.” He followed the three men out of the bedroom and shut the bedroom door behind him. “I predict he will probably sleep most of the day away now that he feels safe.”

Severus looked at the Healer. “Is it possible that they realize they are, you know?” He asked wondering if his son was developing gay tendencies. He of course didn’t realize his true feelings until he was about thirteen and woke up after having a wet dream about Tom.

Kieran snickered softly to himself regarding Severus’s question. “I doubt at their age the realize they are gay or straight; most boys don’t go through puberty until around eleven or twelve, they might feel certain feelings when the other is injuries but at this point I doubt they are labeling themselves gay, straight, or bi. You have to remember those two have grown up together and have shared cribs and beds since they little. Could it be possible that the both turn out gay, sure, is it possible that one of them is gay and the other is straight sure, is it possible that at some point in my life I might be delivering their children, also possible. I couldn’t tell you what they feel for each other at this point, just let them grow up and find themselves they will come to you when they are ready to talk about relationships. I’m sure you kissed around until you figured out what you were, let them do the same.” Kieran said following them down the stairs. “So, what did you wish to speak to me about Lucius?” He asked sitting down on the couch.

 Lucius took a seat looking at the parchment that was strung around the living room, obviously the two had been talking to Lily, Adrian, or one of their dead family members and Demetri had heard something that sent him into a panic. He would certainly be asking what they had said. “Have you seen the Prophet and seen the classes I’d like to add for the sixth and seventh years?” He asked wondering what the Healer knew about it.

Kieran looked at the Minister. “You want me to teach?” He asked, he had of course seen the Prophet and thought that it was a brilliant idea to have them learn it while they were at Hogwarts.

“I would actually like for you to take over as Healer at Hogwarts, Madam Pomphrey is only a Mediwitch, and I believe it would be in Hogwarts’s best interest to have a Healer on staff. I would also like for both you and Madam Pomphrey to teach a class designed for those interested in either becoming a Healer or a Mediwitch. Madam Pomphrey has already signed off on the idea of having a Healer, and she would not step on your toes.”

“Thank you, Lucius, I would love to be the Healer at Hogwarts and to teach a few healing classes, but there needs to be more than just healing classes.” He muttered, he was tired of his private practice and it would be nice not having to travel all over.

“I should be thanking you.” Lucius said that was three classes he had Professor’s for, and he now had a Healer to watch over the students. “You are aware Dumbledore is certifiable at this point.” He pointed out wanting to have everything out on the table.

“Yes, but unlike Poppy I can’t be persuaded easily, besides I was a Ravenclaw he can’t claim I’m an evil Slytherin; I only work for them.” He teased with a wink. “Demetri should be fine, but if he wakes up and doesn’t feel right don’t be afraid to firecall me.” He told Tom and Severus. “I can’t wait to see Dumbledore’s face when he realizes all the changes you have made to his precious Hogwarts.” He laughed softly picturing the crazy wizards face. “Send me the contract and I will have my sister look it over.” His sister was a squib and worked as a barrister in the muggle world.

“I’ll just arrange a meeting between you and your sister, I was a barrister for the Ministry for quite some time.” Lucius said shaking Kieran’s hand before smirking at Severus and Tom. “I will be in touch.” He watched the Healer disappear into the fireplace.

Tom smirked watching the interaction. “Dumbledore will be so pissed with all these new teachers, all of whom are on our side. I can’t wait till next year when I’ll be making my appearance. We might just end up making the man crazy yet. I’m surprised you got Board approval for the classes so quickly, and got Sybil evicted so quickly.”

“It was a unanimous vote to add the classes and get rid of Trelawney; you’d be surprised how quickly the Board agreed it also helps that several members of the Board also sit on the Wizengamot, so they were easy to persuade, besides you can get a lot of things done as Minister when people are downright terrified of you.” He laughed softly not understanding how people could fear him.

“Wait how will that work with Amelia, Kingsley, and Kieran since they don’t have teaching certificates?” Severus asked listening intently to Lucius’s plan.

“They are the experts of their field and since it’s designed for the sixth and seventh years it doesn’t matter since they are mostly adults.” Lucius said he had a way around everything. “So, what did Lily and Adrian have to say. Did you get me some evidence, other than sending your son into a panic attack, what were you discussing; besides what a moron Dumbledore is?” He teased lightly still partially worried about his godson who was upstairs sleeping soundly with Draco.

“They had a lot of things to say.” Severus collected the parchment which was strewn around the living room. “Demetri was of course pissed that Lily and Adrian left him, I think he might be too young to understand what happened to his parents; it’s not like they went into Dumbledore’s office asking to be killed.” He said sadly looking at the parchment. “Apparently, Demetri is older than we thought, shortly after his birth, Dumbledore, placed something akin to the stasis charm so that Demetri could remain a baby until he was ready for Lily and James to have children. I want to kill him for doing that to a child, so that would make Demetri roughly twelve or thirteen, depending when he was born.”

Lucius shook his head reading the parchment. “Dumbledore needs to be killed or kissed, that just isn’t right.” He looked at the stone. “Do you care if I talk to Lily and Adrian and get some of my own notes? I’d like to know exactly what made Adrian fall of that broom.”

Tom handed Lucius the stone. “Turn it thrice in hand and visualize who you would like to see, otherwise you might end up with a bunch of Malfoy’s swarming you.” He teased watching Lucius walk off to a quite part of the house. “I’m going to check on Demetri.” He got off the couch and headed up the stairs and gently opened the door seeing Draco wrapped tightly around his son, the blankets pulled up so that it nearly covered their faces; neither one seemed to be distressed so he gently shut the door and headed back down the stairs.

Lucius turned the stone thrice and was met by Lily’s stunning green eyes and Adrian’s blue-grey. “Hi.” He said not knowing what do in this situation.

“Congratulations, do make Dumbledore’s life a living hell for me.” Adrian teased his old-school mate. “Is our son alright?”

“Demetri is just fine, he is cuddled up with Draco.” He muttered.

“They’d make a cute couple.” Lily remarked teasing Lucius.

“Not you too, I’m pretty sure Narcissa is planning their wedding in secret of course.” He grumbled while he liked the idea he would leave the decision of relationships up to his child; arranged marriages never solved anything and were a means of convenience. He was glad his parents didn’t force him into an arranged marriage, the only thing they wanted was for him to marry a pureblood.

Lily giggled softly turning her attention to Lucius. “It wouldn’t surprise me.” She teased. “What would you like to know?”

“Can you tell me more about Dumbledore?”

“I wish I could, but we are limited in what we can say, I can tell you he had a sister. She was murdered when she was fourteen.” Lily said sadly wishing he could tell Lucius everything about that nasty old man. She personally wanted to see him hanging from the Hogwarts rafters being publicly shamed for all his crimes against muggleborn and children. “I remember the first dose of the love potion, it was delivered by Dumbledore and Poppy, but I don’t think she was in her right mind. Watch out for the staff, Minerva especially. I think he might charm their memory.”

“I will watch out for them all, I also have some Ministry officials teaching the sixth and seventh years. I have a plan. I just don’t know if I can come up with the proper justice Dumbledore deserves.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Lily said wanting to see so much done to the Headmaster from all the pain he had caused.

Adrian looked at Lucius. “My broom was cursed, I tried everything I could to get off the thing, to get help. I tried every spell I could think of. I know some of the other Professors tried spells, it had to be some sort of dark magic.” He muttered thinking about the day he fell to his death from playing the game he loved. He could remember every little detail he remembered trying to catch a Quaffle, but his broom got squirrely and he tried everything to hang on and find a teammate who could save him, the next thing he knew he was falling to his death.

“He won’t get away with this, I will make sure he gets the justice he deserves if it is the last thing I do.” Lucius growled. “So, he put Demetri under a status charm, Merlin that man needs to have a make-out session with a Dementor.”

“That would be far too humane for everything that man has caused. I personally would love to see that man dangling by his feet from the Hogwarts Gardens while everyone he has ever screwed over got to test out some painful spell work.” Lily said an evil twinkle in her green eyes.

“Lily, I didn’t peg you for torture.”

“My father was a Burke, what else would you expect?” She questioned smiling innocently. “Just because I have more Slewyn tendencies doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy a little torture.”

Lucius laughed he had missed those two and wished they would have had more then what they had with their son. “Thank you both for your information, I will make sure that man pays for everything he is guilty of. With this stone, I can keep you both updated on the progress and I am sure Demetri will love to tell you about his Hogwarts years.”

“Demetri hates our guts, he feels we have deserted him.” Lily said sadly.

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, he just doesn’t know how he feels. He knows deep down Dumbledore is too blame. I’m sure he’ll come around eventually.” Lucius told the parents. “I’ll see you both soon.” He said turning the stone ending the connection with them. He figured Tom and Severus still needed to have conversations with their own parents. He walked back into the living room and handed the stone to Severus. “You are next.”

Severus glared at the stone he did not want to do this; he really didn’t want to do this. “I don’t want to.”

“I don’t care if you don’t want to, I need information, besides it will do you some good to talk to you parents.” Lucius said placing a hand on his hip giving Severus a glare.

Severus shook his head and walked off towards the dining room leaving Tom and Lucius alone so he could meet his parents. He turned the stone thrice in his hand and was soon greeted by his mother and what he could only assume was Silenus Rookwood. “Mummy.” He said seeing his mother looking like she did before the cancer.

“Sev, you look so good.” Eileen said smiling brightly at her son. “I’m so sorry about Tobias I wanted to do something, but Dumbledore threatened to kill me if I ever left him. He had already killed my first husband, I didn’t want to lose you either. So how is your life, did you get you married, do you have any children?” She asked so happy to see her little boy; even though he wasn’t little anymore. “What house were you sorted in?” She questioned since she had died when he was only ten, she never got to see him off to Hogwarts, she didn’t get to hear about Hogwarts or see him get married.

“I am married, I’ve been married for nearly eleven years. I married one of my year mates. “Thomas Marvolo Gaunt. I was sorted into Slytherin, I now teach Potions at Hogwarts, and am the Slytherin Head of House. I have a child his name is Demetri and he is one year away from starting Hogwarts. I predict he will be a Slytherin like both of his father’s and of course his Grandmother. Tobias is dead and I could honestly care less.”

“I always knew you liked boys.” Eileen teased with a wink. “I hoped you would be sorted into Slytherin; and Potions you turned out exactly like your father. Si, did you hear you have a Potion’s Master for a son.” She laughed looking at her first and only husband.

Silenus smiled at his son. “You must be Severus, I’m sorry you and I never got to meet.” He looked down at the floor. “So, have you met Augustus?” He asked wondering how his nephew was doing, he never agreed with Felix about disowning his only son because he was sorted into a house other than Slytherin. There was nothing wrong with Ravenclaw, if anything it was the next best option next to Slytherin of course; granted anything was better than Gryffindor.

“Hello father.” Severus said choking back tears. “I have my cousin, he is now an Unspeakable in the Ministry. Abraxas’s son, Lucius, is Minister of Magic.” He said feeling proud of his friend for getting the power. “I have plans for Dumbledore, trust me he will get his justice served to him on a gold and red platter.” Severus spat wishing he could just hex the idiot and get it over with. “I have your old potions journal, you had some great ideas father. I revamped several of them and some I teach to my students.” He told his father who was beaming with pride. It was weird to think he had a father who felt pride when talking to him, Tobias just ignored him and called him a freak; at least now he understood why Tobias hated him so much.

“I am so proud of you Severus, Potion’s Master, happily married, and you have a child.” Silenus rambled looking at his wife. “You did good.” He laughed softly knowing that both he and Eileen never had much time with Severus; instead he was raised by the nasty drunk of a muggle. “I wish I could kill Dumbledore myself; after all he did poison me.”

“I’m afraid there is a line forming for that honor. I think Demetri is first on that list; he cannot stand the man, he had to get a restraining order against Dumbledore, since that is the only way he would attend Hogwarts, he kept dropping hints about the Australian school.” Severus said looking at the stone in his hand knowing that his husband would probably have the most to say to his parents; at least now he knew what really happened. “The Bezoar didn’t work?” Severus asked wanting to know what type of poison killed his father.

“No the Bezoar didn’t work.” Silenus stared at the floor he had been dead for close to thirty years and he had yet to figure out what poison Dumbledore had used on him. “I’m so sorry I never got to meet you Severus, and I am so glad you are alright after everything Tobias and Dumbledore put you through. I swear if I ever meet James Potter I will strangle him with my bare hands. Next time I’d really like to meet you husband and child.” Silenus said fading out in a puff of grey, it was hard for him and Eileen to stay since it had been so long since their death. They could only stay for brief moments; unlike Lily and Adrian’s whose’s deaths were more recent.

He closed the stone in his hand sitting down on the floor to collect his thoughts. He sighed dramatically and leaned his back against the wall. Eleven years ago, he had graduated from Hogwarts and had married the love of his life. He toyed with the wedding band on his finger thinking about how happy he was that day. He could remember Narcissa flitting around the garden like a bird wanting to make sure everything was perfect. Now eleven years later he was still happily married and had a child, one that he loved with all his heart. He was still unfortunately dealing with the same meddlesome Headmaster, and knew he would need to stock up on the Firewhisky for the impending school year. It was mid-August and he only had three days until he needed to head back to Hogwarts. He knew Dumbledore would be raising hell about the restraining order, he knew Lucius would probably be their soothing everyone but Dumbledore’s rumpled feathers.

He got up from the floor listening to his knee pop, the main reason he usually avoided the floor. He looked at the stone in his hand wishing he never would have touched the thing. It was easier when he thought Tobias was his father, only to find out his real father loved him like he loved Demetri.

He went back to the living room and flopped ungracefully onto the couch handing the stone to Tom. “Your turn.” He should go up and check on Demetri and Draco but this couch was comfortable.

“Not going to happen, I grew up in an orphanage, how do we even know my parents even wanted me?” Tom said letting the stone fall onto the couch cushion.  “I grew up in Wool’s Orphanage the damned Matron hated my guts. How do we know my parents aren’t on some island drinking a Mai Tai?”

“Because the Gringotts Inheritance Test said they were deceased.” Severus told his husband. “I’m sure your parents wanted you, your mother was an Avery; do you think anyone from Adrian’s family would ever desert their child in an orphanage?” Severus kissed his cheeks. “Put on your Slytherin boxers and get it over with, it’s high time we knew what happened to our family.”

Tom reluctantly grabbed the stone glaring daggers at the tiny pebble. “Will you do it with me?” He asked terrified of what his parents might say to him.

“I think it’s better to do it alone, however it makes you feel any better I’ll stay here and you can communicate with them on the couch. They can’t physically touch you, the only thing they can do is use their words. I learned I had a father who wanted me, who was proud of what I’ve accomplished in my 29 years. Tobias was never proud of anything I did, it didn’t matter that I was top of my year in Hogwarts, it didn’t matter that I excelled in potions, nothing mattered to that man than his scotch and smacking me around. I was supposed to have a loving father, but I get the meddling Headmaster who poisoned him. I want to kill him Tom, I want to kill Dumbledore. I honestly don’t care about Azkaban, he has ruined so many families. Gaunt, Rookwood, Avery, Burke, and who knows how many others. I could finally sleep at knowing Dumbledore couldn’t do anything to my family. That no harm would ever come to Demetri, that Lucius could rule as Minister and make our world better.” Severus said crying not realizing how much his childhood had affected him.

“I don’t think I can Severus, I’m afraid of what I might do once I know the truth. I’m afraid I might find myself pointing my wand at the fool’s throat. It’s better this way Sev, it’s better that I don’t know. I will always have the stone, maybe someday I’ll want to talk to them, but that day is not today.”

“No I did it, I met my father. You will meet both your father and mother.” Severus said flatly if he had to do it, Tom was going to do it. “I promise I’ll stop you if you do something crazy.”

“I can’t Sev, I’m afraid of what I’ll learn and do if I found out my parents loved me. I like what I have now I have a wonderful husband, a wonderful son sleeping soundly in his bedroom wrapped around his best friend. I can’t do it, I won’t do it.”

“Please for me.” Severus said giving Tom his best puppy expression.

Tom grabbed the stone and turned it thrice in hand only to come face to face with the ghostly apparition of Ms. Cole, the Matron of that damned orphanage.” He dropped the stone at once turning his head into the pillow on the couch. “I can’t even make my parents come to me, instead I get that nasty old hag who sabotaged every chance I ever had at adoption. “My parents didn’t and don’t love me. I grew up in an orphanage being bullied, being called names. That is my life, that’s what I deserve. Dumbledore was right I’m just another evil Gaunt in the long line of evil.”

Severus grabbed his husband and pulled him into his lap. “Listen to me, you are not evil. You aren’t just another evil Gaunt. It might not work because you don’t have a memory, you couldn’t find anything in the shack belonging to your parents. Try again, but this time channel Adrian and Adrian alone. He’s an Avery, and last I checked you have Avery blood just as much as you have Gaunt blood. He might have known your mother.”

Tom grabbed the stone again and pictured Adrian and Quidditch. “Adrian.” He said glad that at least he could conjure one person. “I don’t suppose you ever knew of a Merope Avery?” He asked, well pretty much begged. He might have pretended it didn’t matter; but deep down he really wanted to know who his parents were.

“I’m sorry Tom, I have never heard that name. Why, were you wondering?” He asked sadness filling in his eyes.

“My mum was apparently an Avery judging from my Gringotts test. I didn’t know if she was related to your father?” He asked holding a pillow to his chest. Demetri got to see his parents, even if he didn’t care, Severus got to see his father and mother; and all that he could see was a cousin at best.

“My father never mentioned having a sister; but if for some reason, we are related just know that I love you and I don’t think I will be ever to repay what you have done for Demetri. Just keep that idiot away from him.” Adrian said fading away as the stone fell from Tom’s hand. The pebble fell onto the floor.

“Stupid useless stone.” Tom roared levitating the damned pebble back into the box on the mantle. “Told you.” He said storming up the stairs and into the bedroom. He just wanted to be left alone and as far away from the blasted stone.

Severus watched the stone find its way into the box. He lifted the lid wondering if maybe he could conjure Tom’s parents. It was rather unfair since the stone was a Gaunt heirloom and the Gaunt Lord couldn’t make anyone appear besides a possible cousin and the bitch who ran the orphanage he grew up in. The thought broke his heart.

He turned the stone and tried to conjure someone from his family and couldn’t. Severus sighed and placed the bloody stone back in the box before heading up the stairs to check on his child and his husband. He glided up the stairs and could hear faint crying coming from the Master. He opened the door and could feel the pain rolling off his husband in waves. “Oh love.” He laid down on the bed and pulled Tom into his arms. “I should have listened, I shouldn’t have pushed you to use the stone.”

“Maybe Dumbledore was right in giving Slughorn the book of Horcruxes. Maybe I should be evil.” He muttered.

“Don’t say that. You have a husband who loves you, and a child who adores you.”

“Demetri isn’t mine.” Tom said sadly knowing deep down that he was just an evil man who didn’t deserve happiness. His parents had died and he had been put in an orphanage.

“Yes, he is, he is just as much you as he is me. It does not matter that he isn’t ours in regards to sperm; but he is our blood. We have raised him and loved him. You are not evil Tom; you have a family that loves you. Parents be damned if they can’t bother to show up via stone then they aren’t worth knowing. I love you, I have loved you since I met you all those years in Diagon Alley and was unsure of my feelings. You were my first male friend, you were there for me when I was sorted into Slytherin. You are my first and only love. Please Tom that stupid stone doesn’t matter. We matter, Demetri matters. We are your family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I couldn't let them all have a happy ending. :(
> 
> Thank you all for the response to the last chapter I was honestly terrified to post that last bit with Dumbledore and Grindlewald; also thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and best off all the lovely comments. 
> 
> Next chapter: Lucius goes on a rampage at Hogwarts and might go toe to toe with a certain idiot. :)
> 
> After recent thinking I'm just going to post the boys years at Hogwarts in this fic; the boys will probably find their way to Hogwarts on the fifteenth chapter. :)
> 
> After a few questions about the last part it was Dumbledore's and Grindlewald's plan to put Harry with the Dursley's in hopes of him turning into an Obscural


	13. The Bored Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is in fact an update!

Lucius had been Minister for a month and he had managed to change a lot in that month. He was currently going over the new Hogwarts admissions packet. Kieran Reed was adapting to his new position as Hogwarts Healer. He was very proud of the idea of a yearly health screening and making sure all young wizards were up to date on all the wizard and muggle vaccines. He was mad that no other Headmaster or Minister had never thought of having a Full Time Healer on staff. Regulus was also sending him regular updates on the new history curriculum now that professor Binns had a new permeant resting spot away from young wizards and away from Hogwarts.

He wanted this year to be the year of good test scores; granted he knew with as many new Professors he had joining the staff that there would certainly be some growing pains. He knew overall though that this was the change Hogwarts desperately needed to compete with Ilvormorny and Beauxbatons since they were currently ranked fourth of all the schools. Ilvormorny and Beauxbatons already had something in place.

Narcissa looked at the clock on the mantle; she was trying to teach Draco rudimentary Latin, since he would be attending Hogwarts next year and he son would be going into Slytherin and she expected him to be on top in certain classes, mainly Potions and Defense. She knew Lucius would be heading to Hogwarts for his meeting with the teachers and go over the curriculum they had come up with. He wanted Hogwarts to be the leader in test scores. She looked at Draco and hoped her two children would do well at Hogwarts with Dumbledore still as Headmaster, she wanted Flitwick as Headmaster before Dumbledore could do something to her two little angels.

Lucius grabbed the paperwork he needed and spelled them to be into a notebook which he placed in his green robes. He did not want to deal with the Board meeting after meeting with all the Professors but it was high time Hogwarts changed and that the students were protected against Dumbledore and that the Ministry changed. For too long the Ministry needed a department to protect the abused Wizards like Tom and Severus. He was truly wanting to change everything and he never met any resistance apparently change had been on everyone’s minds for quite some time. He clipped the robe across his breastbone and left his office placing a minor ward to keep Draco out of his office. Most of what he was doing was to protect Draco, and besides his kid was nosey so he usually protected his office, granted Narcissa new the charm to get into it, he truly hid nothing from his wife.

“I will see you guys for dinner.” Lucius said kissing his wife and hugging Draco before walking into the fireplace to head to Hogwarts, he landed neatly into Severus’s fireplace.

“Hello Severus.” He greeted smiling brightly at his friend of many years. “How about we talk about your curriculum over tea.” He would always have a soft spot for Severus and Tom. They were his best friends and no matter what they went through they would always be there for each other.

Severus smiled seeing Lucius in his fireplace. “I always do love seeing you in my fireplace.” He teased levitating some tea into the sitting room. “My Curriculum will be staying the same until they get to fifth year then a lot of my curriculum has changed especially if the student takes interest in potions. I found several potions of Salazar Slytherin and of course my father but most of those are significantly advanced so I will save those for the sixth and seventh years. I don’t think most students can handle such advanced potions at the lower levels not to mention the increase that the younger years will do something stupid. Kieran and I have worked out an agreement for those interested in healing that he and I will be having a super advanced potions/chemistry class so that come time to go off to University they won’t be complete dunderheads.

Lucius laughed that was the one good thing about Severus he was always honest and he did agree that the younger years were prone to do stupid things during potions just to see what would happen and he liked Severus’s idea of teaming up with Kieran since potions was such an important part of healing. He took a sip of the tea not wanting to leave from Severus’s winged back chairs. He had to visit all the professors here pitches and then sit through a board meeting. So, it was nice having a cuppa with someone that had everything already planned then again Severus had been teaching for eleven years so he knew how to teach potions.

“How’s Demetri?” He asked wondering how his godson was doing since the episode he had after meeting the ghostly apparition of his parents.

“I think the stone really messed him up he wakes up during the night screaming about Dumbledore, I’m afraid of what Dumbledore will try once our boys are in Hogwarts. You and I both know those two are going to be Slytherin so at least I’ll be able to watch over them more than if they were in another house. Kieran has been wonderful in trying to figure out what is going on with Demetri. Do you think Draco would be up for a sleepover soon? I think that might help Demetri more than anything.

Lucius took a long drag of tea listening to Severus. “Have you and Tom tried to use the stone since then?” He asked since ever since taken the Minister position he had gotten a little lax when it came to the investigation of Lily, Adrian, Dumbledore, Silenus, and all the other dead relatives had been put on the reserve for a while, since Hogwarts and getting Dumbledore out of power seemed to be more important. “Draco is always in the mood for a sleepover with Demetri.”

“No, Tom actually wanted to destroy it.” Severus answered finishing his cup of tea glad that Lucius wanted to make no change to his curriculum; but then again, he had been a professor ever since Demetri was born.

“Don’t destroy the stone there is still so much to learn about what happened to Lily and Adrian. We need Dumbledore out before our children get here, Flitwick would take over as Headmaster and we would get Flitwick’s son to take over.” Lucius said finishing his tea marking Severus’s name on the notebook since her approved of the curriculum. He figured he’d visit Kieran next. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the family dinner.” He and Severus’s family were good about meeting once a week for dinner. “I must go check on Kieran.” He said levitating his cup over to the sink and dusting biscuit crumbs off his robe.

“You won’t recognize the hospital wing.” Severus said honestly since he had checked on Kieran and Regulus to make sure they didn’t need help renovating their classroom to what they wanted he knew what first year renovations felt like he renovated the whole potion dungeon to his liking.

Lucius smiled when Severus said he wouldn’t be able to recognize the hospital wing knowing Kieran personally it was probably a mix of muggle and magical. “Good it was looking a little dated.” He said for so long it had only been Poppy in the hospital wing and no offence to her there was just so much a trained healer could do compared to a medi-witch. With Kieran on staff Poppy would no longer have to transfer what she couldn’t handle to Saint Mungo’s. He walked up the spiral staircase leading to the hospital wing. Severus was right a lot had changed since he had last seen the hospital wing. It was like a magical muggle had renovated the space. “Hey Kieran.” He said seeing the Ravenclaw in charcoal scrubs instead of robes he figured it stemmed from his muggle background; besides being a healer could be messy.

Kieran lowered his wand when he saw Lucius. “Hey Minster.” He teased going back to painting the dated walls with a soft grey. “Sorry there was a lot I wanted to change. Here let me give you a tour.” He said shoving his wand into the altered scrubs. He preferred scrubs since they were far more comfortable than robes and dress clothes besides the last think anybody wanted was vomit on dress robes.

Lucius was so far very impressed instead of the traditional open layout everything was now blocked off. It looked like a small hospital. “It looks like you have been busy.”

“I have been, but I’m really excited for the upcoming semester. I really do think the yearly health screenings will be helpful especially among the muggle born and with your new Ministry Department I do think we will have more abuse to report; after what happened to Severus and Tom it’s high time someone looked for that abuse and did something about it. I’ve long suspected Dumbledore to hide a lot of things for his benefit.” Kieran said leading Lucius around the updated hospital wing. “As you see some beds are dedicated to more acute type situations, obviously surgery since you never know when somebody has appendicitis, and of course a three bed ICU for the worst things this place can think off.” He teased of course he and Poppy had their own offices overlooking the updated hospital wing.

There was some things magic couldn’t heal and sometimes Healers did have to do muggle surgery, the appendix was of course something that flummoxed even the magical world. Kieran was obviously prepared for everything.

“I was also thinking once we get the whole career track of the ground taking a few of the sixth and seventh years with the best grades that are interested in healing on as like interns so they can really get a feel for this career path. Poppy would like to do the same.” He said sitting down on one of the hospital beds. “Any questions?”

Lucius laughed at all the excitement Kieran had in regard to the new year and the wing. “I like everything you have done and thank you for keeping me updated on everything you and Minerva are doing to the admission packet.” It was time there is a change to Hogwarts and the Wizarding World in general.

Poppy came out of her office when she heard the Minster of Magic. “Hello Minster Lucius.” She greeted sitting down on one of the beds since there seemed to be a meeting happening. Kieran looked up seeing the old nurse that had just entered the room. “I didn’t realize you were up here Poppy. I was busy painting.” He said knowing he would have to go back to that wall since it was a mix of grey and green.

“Hello Poppy.” He greeted watching her sit down on the bed. This year would be her last year as a medi-witch since next year Bellatrix would be taking over the role of medi-witch. He knew his sister-in-law worked well with Kieran and Cygnus would be an age where it wouldn’t bother him with his mother at the school since he would be graduating from Hogwarts next year. He kind of wished Narcissa was interested but she was more interested in making sure the Manor was well taken care of. Which he was fine with she gave up her career when they had Draco, while Bellatrix worked part time at Saint Mungo’s.

Poppy looked up when Lucius greeted her. “How are you today Minister? I can’t thank you enough for granting my request for retirement. I’m sure Mrs. Bellatrix will be my perfect replacement.” She said glad that she could finally retire without having to worry about wizards who could injure every bone in their body.

Lucius smiled and patted the old witches shoulder. “I hope you have a good retirement.” He said she had been Hogwarts’s Medi-Witch for centuries and he couldn’t put it past her to be brainwashed by Dumbledore. So, he was more than happy to sign her retirement paperwork. “I really need to talk to Minerva.” He said getting off the bed proud of what Kieran was doing.

He glided gracefully down the stairs finding Filius’s office to be closer than Minerva’s office. He knocked gently on the door and hearing Filius voice he entered the office. “Hello Filius.” He said sitting down gently on one of the chairs.

Filius looked up from the Charms book he was reading he was trying to get his first lesson planned. “Good Morning Minister.” He said smiling at his old student. He might have been a Ravenclaw but he could admit that he was immensely proud of the former Slytherin that sat in front of him. “Can I offer you a cupcake?” Filius asked any excuse to watch a pink cupcake do a Jive across his desk.

“Sure.” Lucius said eager to see what the Ravenclaw’s laughed about in the hallways growing up. He watched as a pink cupcake climbed out of an ordinary tin on the desk and started doing the cancan. “Is it wrong that I’ve waited years to see a dancing cupcake.”

Filius giggled seeing the astounded Minster. “Not at all, so what can I do for you on this fine morning? I’d assume you wish to check up on us and see how we are doing before the beginning of what I can assume to be an eventful year.”

“That’s precisely what I wanted to do. I’ve checked up a three of you know. Is there anything I can do for you? How is your curriculum?” He asked figuring it wouldn’t hurt to even check up on the old professors that he trusted the most.

“Same as usual, I have yet to see a decrease when it comes to Charms scores, some just have a natural act compared to others. How is Draco and Demetri? I can’t wait to see those two running amuck next year, are they excited? I assume Lady Narcissa has begun teaching them rudimentary courses like all young purebloods?” He asked knowing that Severus would have his hands full next year.

Lucius leaned back glad to see that everyone he had talked too had a handle on things. “Draco and Demetri are doing well. I’m worried about Draco and Hogwarts next year the boys have mentioned Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as alternatives.

Filius raised his eyes but then remembered Severus telling him about Draco and Demetri’s tenth birthday party. “Is it true that Demetri actually conjured snakes?” He asked wondering if what he heard was an exaggeration or not.  

“That’s true, I’ve never been prouder of either of my children.” Lucius said beaming at the Ravenclaw. “It seems like you need no help, I think I’ll go check on Regulus, I know he probably needs the help.”

Filius laughed watching the Minster leave his office he was grateful that a Minster was interested in Hogwarts and adding some updates it would be beyond great for the students. Not to mention it was nice seeing Kieran Reed in the hallways.

Lucius walked the short distance to Regulus’s History Classroom. “Hey bro.” He teased interrupting the paint coming out of Regulus’s wand. “How goes the cleanup?”

Regulus saw Lucius standing in the doorway. “Hey Lucius, by the way I refuse to great you in traditional fashion. Have you come to check on me?” He asked turning his attention back to the paint.

“I just came to check on all the Professor’s and see if I could help before the staff and Board of Governor’s meeting. Have you seen the new hospital wing? Granted I’m impressed with this room too. Regulus had done his room in the four house colors obviously planning to teach about how Hogwarts was formed and what the four different houses truly stood for. Instead of what Dumbledore thought they stood for. “I like what you’ve done with the place, it’s more inviting than Binns drab old classroom. “I really am proud of you Regulus.”

“If you want to be proud I would go check out the Auror course Kingsley and Amelia have created. I’d say those two are a force to be reckoned with. I am happy with all of the changes and I’m sure this is going to be good for the students and the tests scores will raise, and instead of wanting to study at Durmstrang or Beauxbatons more will choose Hogwarts. I’m fine and I have the syllabus all ironed out so if you want to go check on someone else I would much appreciate it.” Regulus said knowing the Minster was probably a busy man and had other people to check in on before the boring board meeting that all the Professor’s and Board had to attend before the students arrived on the train egger to begin a new year and for the first years of something new.

Lucius left Regulus to finish up his cleanup on his classroom it was hard not to stay and help Regulus since they were related, he knew however, that Regulus would be the best history teacher Hogwarts had ever seen since the man had a gift to make everything fun and interesting. He knew the students would love him since he was young and he knew this history class would be completely different than anything Binns ever did. He walked a few steps to Minerva’s office he knew that she already had everything done and all that the new updated packet had been sent out to the young wizards and witches of the United Kingdom, Scotland, and Ireland.

He saw that Minnie had her office door open so he poked his head in. “Hello Lucius.” She said also not bothering to use the Minister title that he hated.

“Hello Minnie.” He said using her nickname it was also what several students called her when she was in her cat form.

“I’m doing fine getting everything set up; but I greatly appreciate you coming in and checking on all of us. I really love the new classes and I think the students will love them too. I presume this has been an idea of yours for quite some time.” Minerva asked taking a sip of her tea.

It seemed like all of the old Hogwarts Professor’s seemed to love the idea he knew Dumbledore would be throwing a fit at all the changes and getting rid of a few Professor’s and classes, there was no need for Divination and very few students took it.

“It has been and it’s been brought to the old Board several times but now that I am Minster everyone seems to be terrified of crossing me so it’s easier to get my ideas voted on. Hogwarts needed a change and Dumbledore should not be able to make all the hiring decisions. Remember when Severus tried getting hired that had to be brought to the Board because Dumbledore could not play nice with having an excellent Potion’s Master.” Lucius said glad that everyone all seemed to like his ideas. With Hogwarts taken care of it would be easier to get everything he wanted passed in the Wizengamot.

Minerva smiled at the Minister. “I’m thrilled with everything and did you get a copy of the new admission packet? I just love Healer Reed and his ideas of yearly health screenings to screen for abuse. I think far too many children have fallen through the cracks of a broken system and with what happened to Harry Potter it’s time to make sure that can’t happen again.” She said brushing a tear from her eye she was always very fond of Lily, not so much of James.

Lucius smiled gently agreeing with the old Witch. “We have needed a change for quite some time. Millie tried but kept getting railroaded by a certain Headmaster, it’s very nice to see you aren’t on his team.”

“Between you and me; I can’t stand the man.” Minerva said taking another sip of warm tea. “It will be interesting to see how the students take to these new classes.”

“I predict they will like them since Draco and Demetri aren’t even students yet but when I told them they were bouncing up and down with excitement. Granted I already think Demetri is following Severus when it comes to Potions. He loves watching Severus work as does Draco. I predict those two will excel at Potions.

Minerva smiled seeing Lucius’s eyes light up when he talked about Draco and Demetri. “Fatherhood suits you.” She muttered for so many years Pureblood Families believed that children should be seen not heard. Lucius and Narcissa seemed to take a different approach which was so nice to see.

“I love Draco with all my heart.” He said fondly along with Narcissa it truly felt like he had everything he wanted a loving family unlike the family he grew up in. “Would you like to walk with me to the meeting?” He asked extending his arm.

“I would be delighted.” She said grabbing ahold of his arm. “Would you be willing to bet that Dumbledore suffers some sort of meltdown tonight?” She asked walking arm and arm with the Minister. “I am really thrilled they gave you the Minster position over Fudge I’m afraid of what might have happened.”

“Me too.” Lucius whispered leading the witch down the Grand Staircase and they ran into Amelia and Kingsley.

“Oof.” Amelia said brushing off her pink robes. “Sorry about that Minster guess I need to watch where I was walking.” She teased joining Lucius and Minerva. “Lucius, please stop by a see the training classroom Kingsley and I created. I know the seventh years will love it.” She said brightly walking into the Great Hall. It was still so magnificent even after graduating. “So, do you think we might finally be able to get Dumbledore committed after he sees everything different you’ve done to his precious Hogwarts.” She giggled softly to herself at the idea of Dumbledore locked into a magical asylum.

“It would be nice to see.” Lucius said sitting down next to Neville’s Grandmother and the new Head of Director’s. “Hello Lady Longbottom, how is Neville?” He asked giving her a slight hug. He always did have great respect for the Dowager.

“Hello Minster Malfoy.” She smirked slightly at his title. “Neville is doing well how are Draco and Demetri doing. You must have them both over sometime, Neville really needs the friendship before going off to Hogwarts. I really do think he will probably end up a Hufflepuff.”

Amelia smiled at Lady Longbottom. “I think Susan will probably be sorted in Hufflepuff. How about you come over for tea and bring Mr. Neville I think Susan could use a friend before Hogwarts.”

“That is a lovely idea Lady Bones.” Augusta said smiling softly at the Director of the DMLE. “I am so glad you decided to take Lucius up on his offer to teach I am sure the students will love both you and Kingsley.

“I am sure Draco would love to have a play date with Neville and Susan, you could ask Severus about Demetri. It’s always nice to have a few friends before train ride.” He said remembering his first trip to Hogwarts.

“It’s a date then.” Amelia said watching Severus and Regulus strut into the great hall. “How are you boys?” She asked always the friendly Hufflepuff. “Hey Severus, would Demetri like to join Susan, Neville, and Draco for a playdate at my Manor?” She asked the esteemed Potion’s Professor.

“I know he would love to, thank you for inviting us.” He said knowing that Tom wouldn’t care and it would be nice for his husband to get out of the house for a while with their child.

Dumbledore walked through the Great Hall and took his spot at the head of the table. “Welcome to meeting.” He said looking around seeing mostly Board Approved Professors for that new stupid career based courses.

Lucius smiled and raised gracefully out of his chair and looked at the Headmaster who seriously needed to get some updated robes. He didn’t see how the Headmaster thought a lava lamp type robe was even remotely appropriate. He much preferred his own French Silk robes that Narcissa had flown in from France.

“Good Afternoon Board and esteemed Professors, I would personally like to think you all for coming to this meeting. I understand several of you are still trying to get your classes in order so Lady Longbottom and I will try and make this quick.” He said winking at Lady Longbottom nothing about this meeting would be short with Dumbledore in attendance.

Dumbledore glared daggers at Lucius Malfoy how in Merlin’s Balls that man was Minster he would never understand. “Lucius, this is my school I would appreciate it if you would take a seat. I have several concerns I would like to address with the Board and Former staff.”

“As former Governor of the Board I will not have a seat since this is technically a meeting with the staff to see how things are going and if they would like something changed before the students arrive.”

 “I would also like to introduce the new Governess of the Board, Lady Augusta Longbottom. The floor is all yours Lady Longbottom.” He said taking his seat finally while Dumbledore continued to stare daggers around the table. Oh yes, they would be lucky if this meeting was finished before dinner.

Augusta stood up using Lucius’s broad shoulder for stability. “Hello.” She greeted nicely looking around the table. “So many new faces around here.” She smiled brightly looking at Dumbledore as she spoke. “For those of us unaware we have disbanded Divination and Professor Trelawney was given a nice severance package. We also exorcised Professor Binns and hired Regulus Black as his replacement.” She said moving down the Lucius’s meeting minutes.

Lucius might have been Minster but he still wanted to be able to be on Hogwarts Board of Governors so he gave Augusta his Director position so someone didn’t cry that he had too much power. Besides he trusted Augusta she was truly impartial and hated Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stared at Regulus he didn’t understand why they felt to hire a Black to teach children didn’t the board know that the Blacks were an evil family and he did not need Black filling his students head with evil fantasies. “Why was Black hired, Binns was doing a fine job.”

Patrick Parkinson looked at Dumbledore like he needed to go see Healer Reed for a brain scan. “Regulus Black has sent applications every school year for the History position, each year he has gotten denied by you. Obviously, we the Board felt it was necessary to get rid of Binns in favor of someone younger who could relate to the students instead of just drone on about Goblin Wars. Professor Black has a Master’s in History along with his teaching certificate. He was a star student during his time at Hogwarts. What I want to know is why it has taken this long for Regulus to be made a Professor. We also had to intervene when it came to Professor Snape. What I would like to know is why every time we hire somebody instead of you our hires don’t fizzle out after a year or we find out they are a fraud like Sybil Trelawny.” He said glaring at the idiot Headmaster.

“Professor Black and Healer Reed were both in Slytherin. Slytherin’s are evil creatures look at the Gaunt, Black, and Malfoy family.” Dumbledore said looking at the members of the Board forgetting a large percentage were either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. 

“Correction Healer Reed is a Ravenclaw.” Filius said looking at one of his former students with pride at the young Healer. “Regulus Black has done nothing but get his teaching credentials, he is a father of two. I would hardly consider him evil. Severus is married to a Gaunt and as far as I know he is a devoted father to his son until Demetri can come to Hogwarts then he has so graciously decided to come teach Defense once Demetri is a student. Lord Malfoy is the Minster of Magic and as far as I can see he is making Hogwarts a far better school than some of could had dreamed of. He really seems to care about we as a magical family want. Instead of what some law maker thinks we need.” The Charms Professor lectured the Headmaster wishing they could just fire him.

Dumbledore looked at Flitwick surprised to see him on the evil side. “Now see here Black, Gaunt, and Malfoy are all considered evil. I imagine if an Auror was to raid the Manor they would find all sorts of evil artifacts.”

“The only evil thing you would find in my house, not that is any of your business is a moody ten-year-old terror.” Lucius said crossing his arms across his chest. “You do realize you are talking about three big donors to Hogwarts and the Wizarding World in general. I am also the Minster and it would be wise not to speak ill of the Minister.” Lucius said narrowing his eyes into slits. “Lady Longbottom where were we again?” He asked wanting to make sure he kept his promise to his wife and son that he would be home for dinner; after all this meeting had suffered quite the derailment.

Severus laughed at Lucius’s description of evil in the Manor. “My Manor, also known of your business has no evil in besides a wonderful husband and a ten-year-old terror as well. There are also several old books that Tom enjoys reading but I would hardly consider them evil. How come every time I am in a room you call me, my son, or my husband evil?”

Augusta narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips into a fine line at Dumbledore. I do believe, Minister, that we were discussing the new Professors and the new curriculum set forth by the Board. How about we finish this meeting so we can all be out of here by midnight.” She suggested looking at Kieran.

“We have a Healer on staff finally I’m sure a big chuck of us realize Healer Kieran Reed who was a Ravenclaw and who also has a Medical Degree from the University of Oxford.” She said sending Kieran a sweet smile, Neville’s mother Alice was a good friend of Kieran’s until she died. He had been Neville’s healer since he was about three, and was apparently the Healer of Draco and Demetri as well. He was highly intelligent and was a well-respected Ravenclaw when he was in school.

Kieran blushed a nice shade of scarlet at Lady Longbottom embarrassing him, he hoped she also did this for Bill Weasley, Amelia, Kingsley, Felix Scamander, Irma Pince, Alexander Sokolov, and Ollivander. He didn’t like feeling embarrassed. “Nice to meet you all.” He said slyly not one for attention when it came Boards, it was one of the reasons he preferred Private Practice for all those years instead of working someplace huge like Saint Mungo’s.

Dumbledore glared at the new Healer. “He might not be a Slytherin but he has worked for Slytherin’s in the past.” He said trying to discredit all the Boards choice so that he could make Hogwarts the way it was before Minister bloody Malfoy decided a change was needed. There was nothing wrong with Sybil or Binns as Professor’s and they did not need a Healer on staff he needed the students going to Saint Mungo’s those Healers were so easy to manipulate.

“I have worked for all the different houses, I used to be a private Healer doing what was needed of me so I didn’t have to deal with Saint Mungo’s policies. I also worked part time in a muggle hospital as well. Has anyone told you that you are very biased against anything you deem good?” He asked wondering if he could convince the idiot that he needed to come to the hospital for a brain scan.

“I do not have a bias.” Dumbledore cried looking at the Healer. “Perhaps Slytherin has been really good about lining your pockets that you don’t necessarily care what happens.”

Augusta got out of her seat before Dumbledore could dig an even deeper hole. “I think it would be best to end this meeting it is obvious that the Headmaster can fail to see reason. I vote that all decisions he makes must go before the Board. Any objections?” She asked seeing only one hand raised which was the idiot himself. “Dismissed.” She said wanting to get home to Neville.

* * *

Lucius grumbled stumbling into his fireplace after a long meeting he hoped he didn’t miss the dinner he promised he’d make. “I’m home.” He called out smelling lamb.

“In the kitchen.” Narcissa called out; she watched as Dobby made Lucius up a place setting. “Hello love.” She said beaming at her husband. “So how was the meeting, judging from how late you are, I’d assume Dumbledore had a lot to say about what was happening to his precious Hogwarts.” She said taking a small bite of her Shepard’s Pie along with a small glug of the expensive wine.

Lucius kicked off his shoes knowing one the elves would make sure that they made their way back into his closet. He kissed his wife’s cheek along with Draco’s soft hair. “I’ve missed you both.” He said cutting himself a large slice of the Shepard’s Pie.

“Cissy that meeting was awful, Dumbledore kept interrupting and tried spinning all the new hires to be evil. I fail to see how Amelia and Kieran are evil.” He muttered shoving the bite into his mouth not realizing how hungry he was until he tasted the pie. “Elves this dinner is wonderful, thank you.” He said glugging down half the wine in his glass.

“I’m glad you didn’t hex him.” She said knowing he would have a happier expression if someone did hex the fashionably challenged Headmaster. I’m just glad you are home in time for dinner.” She muttered glad that no matter what was on his schedule he would always be home in time for dinner and a family movie. She was proud that he was maintaining that promise to Draco.

Lucius laughed softly seeing the mess Draco had all over his chin. “Draco your chin is covered in things.” He told his child handing him a napkin from the middle of the oak table. “Cissy, I wanted to hex him into next year after he called Kieran evil all hell seemed to break loose and most of us just got up and left tired of his rambling.” He said knowing he would be showing the memory to his darling wife latter, he was sure she would find that bit about Kieran being evil hilarious.

Draco giggled and wiped the gravy off his chin. “So, Dem will be here for dinner, right?” He asked missing his best friend even though they just saw each other a day ago.

“Yes, darling he will be.” Narcissa said shoving the last bite of dinner into her mouth and washing the taste down with her wine. “I’m sorry Lucius.” She said casting a wet charm to Draco’s napkin so that he could get all the gravy.

The elves quickly cleaned up dinner and Lucius grabbed Draco. “What movie do you want to watch kiddo?” He asked figuring it would be a children’s movie.

“I don’t care, I just want to spend the rest of my night with my father.” Draco said resting his head against his father’s shoulder. He would miss these moments next year when he was in boarding school.

Lucius carried his child into the living room and placed Draco onto the couch and configured his sitting position so that Draco could rest his head in his lap. It was moments like these that he would never give up for anything. He didn’t care if the Ministry was on fire, Draco and Narcissa would always come first. “I love you.” He said to his child linking hands with his wife on the couch as they watched the story about a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, please no pitchforks I truly am sorry about making you wait almost a year for a chapter. Here is the thing I got a new job around the last update and it caused a lot of depression and anxiety to the point where instead of wanting to write I just went to bed and did nothing for myself. I was just recently terminated from this job for various health issues and all that I wanted to do was get lost into a world I knew I could rely on. While rereading Harry Potter the plot bunny came back and thus this came out of my brain. I do apologize for leaving you hanging. I hope my updates are able to come more frequently.
> 
> I would just like to thank each and every one who has reviewed, kuddos, or liked this story.
> 
> Next chapter two little monsters get there letter to the newly updated Hogwarts :)
> 
> Love you all Slytherclaw_Girl.


	14. A Hogwarts Letter

Tom landed neatly in the Malfoy fireplace with Demetri right by his side. Today was the day the Hogwarts letters would be sent out and Demetri begged to be next to Draco when they arrived. Along with going to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. Demetri however would have to wait until his birthday party to get his wand along with his Heir ring, both of which were being customized. Demetri wand needed to be a snake core so that his Parselmagic would be stronger. Tom himself had a custom-made wand consisting of yew wood, Basilisk scale, and was fourteen inches long. It was custom made by Gregorovitch who was also making Demetri’s since he was also a Parseltongue like his father.

Narcissa beamed seeing Demetri and Tom. “Where’s Severus?” She asked hugging both tightly. “The elves made pancakes.” She said leading them into the kitchen and watched Draco launch out of the chair to hug Demetri.

“He has to show a young muggle born around today, he did promise that he’d meet up with us at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for ice cream.” Tom answered sitting down at the kitchen table watching his child talk to Draco about shopping. “Aren’t you two hungry?” He teased the children watching them pick a seat next to each other.

He remembered the day Filius showed up at the orphanage handing his letter of acceptance and shopping with the goblin; it was truly one of his greatest memories next to meeting and marrying Severus and having Demetri. He could understand their excitement.

Narcissa smiled at Tom. “Remember those days?” She asked remembering her letter being delivered by a gorgeous white owl and being so excited that she could finally go to Hogwarts with her older sisters and Sirius. Shopping on Diagon Alley was fun; but her best memory of going off to Hogwarts was a blanket her mother had personally made for her it was green and silver and helped those nights she was homesick.

“I do it’s so weird to think that our children will be old enough to attend Hogwarts.” Tom answered looking at Demetri who was eagerly eating the pancakes.

Lucius came down the stairs still dressed in his pajamas he had a rough night at Hogwarts followed by the Ministry and didn’t crawl into bed much before one in the morning. “Morning.” He said as an elf quickly handed him a cup of his favorite coffee. “Good elf.” He muttered taking a greedy gulp of the sweet liquid.

Demetri got up from his chair and went to hug his Uncle Lucius. “Morning.” He said giving the man a tight hug.

Lucius hated mornings, he especially hated them when he was forced to miss dinner and not be able to tuck his child into bed. He quickly finished his coffee while Demetri was hugging him tightly. “Missed you too, Dem.” He said ruffling the child’s hair that looked like Severus’s usual mop.

Narcissa giggled softly of her angry looking husband in bunny slippers hugging their nephew. “I’m sorry about last night, but it’s over and the children are massively excited about getting their letter and supply list.” She whispered into his ear giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

“That’s is right the post should be arriving soon.” Lucius said roughly shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

Soon enough several owls came out of the open window and dropped tons of mail in front of Lucius a few pieces for Narcissa. The white owl dropped a Hogwarts letter in front of both Demetri and Draco and quickly flew back out of the opening.

“Ah yes I do love the Ministry disturbing my breakfast, I don’t plan on doing anything besides taking Draco to get his supplies from Diagon Alley and then some shopping in muggle London.” Lucius said sending the Ministry letters a letter stating he was out of the office for today. He was not going to miss this important moment, nor would he be missing Draco’s eleventh birthday, or seeing Draco off to Hogwarts. Family would always be the most important thing to Lucius since his parents raised him the traditional pure blood way, which was by an elf. While his Manor did contain elves he and Narcissa tried raising Draco the way they wished they were.

Draco smiled at his father knowing that his new job as Minister was stressful; but he was grateful that his father wanted to tag along so he could get his school supplies, maybe he could talk his parents into getting him either a toad, cat, or his own personal owl. He was thinking more along the lines of a cat, maybe he a Demetri could get twin cats.

Narcissa quickly skimmed The Daily Prophet looking to see if anything was new in their world besides the excitement of the first Hogwarts letter. She was glad that both children had decided to go to Hogwarts even with crazy Dumbledore still as Headmaster. Lucius was after all the Minister of Magic, so she knew they would be using his name if someone ever tried hurting them.

The boys and Lucius finished breakfast and then headed up the grand staircase to get ready for the day of shopping.

Narcissa removed her silk pajamas and grabbed a black pencil skirt, green tie blouse, and her favorite silver robe. “Lucius, can you please zip my skirt?” She asked as her husband quickly zipped up the back of her skirt. “Thank you dear.” She said adjusting her shirt and clasping the silver attachments across her breast bone. She buckled her low Mary Janes and spelled her hair so that it was curled in magical beachy waves.

Lucius ended up dressing very similar to his wife in which he put on a pair of black trousers, silver button down and his favorite Slytherin green silk robe. “You look lovely.” He said setting his arms on Narcissa’s shoulders and giving her lips a small peck. “I can’t believe come September he will be in Hogwarts.” He said sadly it felt like just yesterday he was helping his love through the pains of labor.

“It’s weird to think Draco will be eleven in a few days.” She said looking at her husband sadly memories of past Christmas’s and Birthday’s flashing in her eyes. “I really don’t want him going off to Hogwarts even though Bella, Severus, Tom, and Regulus will be there. I know they will watch Dumbledore for us; but I am just scared something will happen to both of our boys.”

“If something does happen Kieran will be there.” Lucius said levitating the paperwork up the stairs so that he could sign the consent form Kieran had along with Draco’s acceptance into Hogwarts, along with the Hogsmeade form. He had made sure that first years could also visit Hogsmeade to get things like more school supplies and obviously house themed things.

Demetri watched as Draco quickly got dressed in a pair of black trousers, light green shirt and of course the robe with the Hogwarts crest on the left breast signaling them as first years that had yet to be sorted. Demetri himself was dressed in a pair of black trousers, purple shirt, and the Hogwarts robe.

“Draco, do you feel like maybe we made the wrong decision about Hogwarts? What if Dumbles tries something?” Demetri asked he was also terrified of being alone from his father’s; sure, they would be Professor’s, but he would probably only see them in the hallways and classes.

“Hey everything will be okay. My dad is the Minister, if Dumbles try’s anything dad will through him Azkaban quicker than he can say lemon drop. You should really convince your dad to get you a pet, since I would like one. I was thinking we could get twin cats and name them something evil and scare the other students. He said sitting down next to his friend hoping that Demetri agreed to the idea of twin cats. “You can’t Nagini to school, your dad could leave her in his quarters and we could visit her as long as she doesn’t eat the cat.”

Demetri laughed at Draco’s fear of Nagini eating the cat. “First we have to convince them we need a companion other than each other. That’s how we get the cat.” Demetri said figuring that if Nagini did eat something that furry she would get some heartburn. “Draco do you think snakes can get heartburn?”

“I don’t know we will have to ask Nagini that question.” Draco said laughing softly at Demetri’s thoughts. “Come on our parents have to be ready by now. I’m so excited to get my wand and all the books and feel like a wizard instead of knowing what I am and not being able to do something about it. Now maybe I can turn mothers wine glass into a red kitty.” He teased running down the grand staircase and sitting nicely in front of the fireplace.

Tom looked up from The Daily Prophet seeing a fully dressed and excited Draco. “Let me guess the elves have given you both chocolate in the pancakes?” He questioned setting down the newspaper as they waited for Narcissa and Lucius to get down, so they could all go shopping.

Narcissa heard Draco and Demetri run down the marble staircase. “I guess those two are excited about today.” She said grabbing her handbag and heading gracefully down the stairs to join the two before they burst of excitement. “You got dressed quickly.” She teased her son.

“I’m excited, Demetri and I wanted to know if we could get a pet like a cat to take to Hogwarts?” He asked giving his mother his best please face.

“We can look for one.” Narcissa said she had taken a cat to Hogwarts as well, she was just grateful that he had passed the dragon phase. “So, you both wants cats?” She asked figuring the two of them had planned this.

“What about Nagini?” Tom asked looking at Demetri.

“I can’t take her to Hogwarts it has to be either a toad, owl, or cat. I figure the cat is the most affectionate and snuggly of the three.” Demetri said looking to Draco for backup since it was his idea to get matching cats.

“I guess that is true, she’ll have to hang out in my quarters then.” Tom said adjusting Demetri’s robes. “So, you can get a cat as long as you name it something terrifying to terrify the stupid Headmaster. He laughed softly at the idea.

“Okay enough talk about terrifying the Headmaster how about we get the shopping done for school.” Narcissa said adjusting her silk robe before stepping into the fireplace and flooing into The Leaky Cauldron.

Lucius grabbed Draco’s little hand and the two of them stepped into the fireplace. He quickly caught Draco before he face planted into The Leaky Cauldron. “Easy kiddo.” He said pulling Draco from the fireplace and out of Tom’s and Demetri’s way so that they could floo in.

Tom also had to catch Demetri. “I’m beginning to think Hogwarts might need to teach flooing lessons.” He teased Lucius leading Demetri out of the fireplace and into the slightly busy restaurant.

“Probably wouldn’t hurt.” Lucius laughed at the idea and quickly dusted the soot of his and Draco’s robes. The two were just too young to understand to pick the feet up once everything was dark green. He watched Narcissa sneak to the back of the Leaky and tap the right bricks to enter Diagon Alley.

“So, you said we are meeting Severus for lunch and then ice cream?” He asked making sure he had understood Tom over breakfast after all he was still partially hungover from his rough night before dealing with Ministry problems.

Tom smiled at the thought of seeing his husband and letting Demetri catch his other father up on the cool things he had seen today during lunch. He knew his child would be very excited about all the school supplies since Diagon was considered a rare treat to Demetri. The two of them had yet to take him to Hogsmeade the two of them figured it would best to let Demetri be in awe once he was a Hogwarts student. “We are meeting Severus and the young witch, Hermione, that he was asked to introduce to the Wizarding World.” He said looking down at his child. “So where would you like to go first?”

“Draco what should we first get our books or go look for school supplies?” Demetri asked huddling closer to his friend. “I’m still scared what if something bad happens our first year?”

“Daddy won’t let anything bad happen to us.” Draco whispered to his friend thinking he was right that Dumbledore would try something their first year even with all those Professor’s something was bound to happen to either him or his best friend; after all Dumbledore seemed highly interested in them both. “I vote for books; I want to see if the new Quidditch Through the Ages is out.” He said looking at Demetri.

“I hope you are right.” Demetri said squeezing Draco’s hand. “It’s weird to think that in just a few months we will be on the Hogwarts Express and staying in our own dorm. I really scared I won’t be sorted into Slytherin that I might end up being a Ravenclaw like my Uncle Augustus.” He said so low the parents couldn’t hear. He knew it was stupid, but he really wanted to be a Slytherin like everyone else. He soon felt itchy all down his back and stomach and of course his arms were really itchy too at the thought of disappointing his parents.

“You are going to be a Slytherin I promise, you can talk to snakes I can’t think of anything more Slytherin. Trust me you and I will be in the same house, same dorm, same everything. We’ve done everything together since we were born. Hogwarts will not be differently. Now stop itching yourself before I have Tom call Kieran. Don’t you trust me Dem, I thought I was your dragon and you are my little serpent.” Draco teased bumping shoulders with Demetri. “Come on get happy, we get our school supplies and we managed to manipulate them into getting us kitties. Think of how cute ours will be with Slytherin green collars.”

Narcissa looked down at Demetri noticing that Demetri and Draco were lagging behind taking about something. “Come on you two.” She said wondering what the two were talking about judging from Demetri’s sudden itchiness. “Something bothering you, kiddo?” She asked looking into Demetri’s eyes.

“Nothing is bothering me.” Demetri lied figuring he could go raid his father’s potion cabinet to get something to fix his itchiness, he was just thinking too much about Hogwarts.

“Okay.” Narcissa said leading their small group into Flourish and Botts so that her two could get new books. She was certain something was going on with Demetri; but she wasn’t going to press the matter; she figured she’d just milk the information out of Draco later. “So, do we want to get the fun books first or the correct books for first years?” She asked looking at the children, well child a streak of blonde jetted off for the Quidditch section.

“I guess fun.” She said laughing softly joining Draco in the Quidditch section she looked behind her and found that Demetri had found his way over to the potions section that kid was so much like a young Severus. The only difference is that Demetri didn’t feel the urge to wear only dark colors. She watched Lucius walk over to the transfiguration section to see if there was something new that he had yet to read. Granted they all had centuries old knowledge lurking in both the Malfoy and Gaunt libraries that they could easily put Flourish and Blots out of business.

Lucius smirked finding a new transfiguration book that he yet to read. While Narcissa had always excelled in charms and healing he much preferred potions and transfiguration. He also picked up a new Magical Law textbook figuring Amelia might find it helpful. He made a note to talk to Tom about Demetri’s itching. He wondered what was wrong with his usual chipper nephew. It seemed like he only wanted to talk to Draco.

“Hey Draco, they have a new book on advanced potions.” Demetri said eying the Quidditch book Draco was holding. “Too bad we have to be second years.” He said sadly he would have loved to be a seeker this year and cream Gryffindor.

“Right there should be something us first years could do.” Draco said sadly. “Just think next year you’ll be the seeker and I’ll be a chaser.” Draco was excited at the thought after all the mini games he truly saw that Demetri was the talented one when it came to seeking for the snitch; he was a better chaser.

“As much as we like this excitement you two are supposed to be finding your first year books.” Narcissa said directing the two excited children over to the Hogwarts section where it was arraigned by year. She handed them both the lists that came with the letter so that they had the right edition along with the correct textbook needed for the classes.

Draco found the section on Quidditch entertaining this was just boring searching for textbooks. He grabbed the necessary texts and the book on Quidditch that he and Demetri were both interested in and took them up to the counter so that his parents could pay for them.

Demetri turned around a bumped into a bushy haired girl who looked scared out of his mind. It was obvious that she was a muggleborn seeing that she wasn’t wearing he Hogwarts uniform over her black skirt, and pink blouse and ballet flats. “Hi.” He said nicely seeing his father was talking with Lucius while sending them both quick glances.

“Hogwarts?” The girl asked seeing most of the books in hand. “I’m Hermione.” She said softly looking at all the different books around her. She felt like a kid in a candy store staring at all the different magical books.

Draco laughed softly and joined Demetri it was obvious this girl was going to be a Ravenclaw. “I’m Draco.” He said refusing to bow down to traditional pure-blooded blindness and just ignore her. It would be nice to have a friend outside of his father’s inner circle; granted he loved Demetri and that friendship was going nowhere. 

“I’m Demetri.” He said looking at the book Hermione had just picked up. “That would be a good one for you to read; it’s not really required but I know Professor Black teaches a lot out of it.” Demetri eyed Hogwarts: A History. “Not to mention it’s full of really cool facts about the school and it will tell your more about the houses and the sorting.” He told the brown headed girl before going to talk to his father.

“Hey dad.” He pulled at Severus’s robes, so he could get a hug from his other father.

“Hello brat.” Severus teased kissing Demetri’s hair. “Why are you breaking out in hives am I going to have to have Kieran look at you.”

“I don’t know ever since I got the letter I’ve been feeling itchy and breaking out in something weird and red.” Demetri was scratching at his lower back trying to itch the spot.

Severus smiled softly at his kid. “Yeah I’m certainly calling Kieran after we get the shopping done. “So, dad tells me you and Draco want to take a cat with you to Hogwarts? You do realize that cats are a huge responsibility.

“Yes, but they’ll keep us warm in the cold Slytherin dungeons.” He teased his father with a wink. “So, how are things going with Hermione?”

“I like her she’s very much a Ravenclaw, why don’t you and Draco take her for some ice cream why I have a conversation with your father and then see if I can find Kieran, so he can look at this rash you seem to be developing.” Severus said giving Demetri a little shove so that he joined his friends discussing books.

“Dad I really am fine.” Demetri whined not wanting to see the Healer and dealing with Kieran’s prying into what was upsetting him. He truly was fine it was just a rash that would go away in a few days.

“Demetrius when will you learn you can’t lie to either of us.” Tom said joining the tail end of the conversation.  “I think it would be best if you bonded with someone other than Draco. Severus and I are going to find Kieran and that’s final, something is bugging you and if you won’t tell us than perhaps you’ll tell your doctor.” He said flatly to his child. “Now go mingle with Hermione, she seems nice enough, a bit bookish but…” He trailed off pointing his son in the right direction of friends.

“We really should find Kieran, I don’t like how itchy he is. Do you think it might have something to do with the Hogwarts’s letter?” Tom asked nestling closer to his husband in case someone in the shop was in the mood to eavesdrop which really wouldn’t surprise him if someone were listening.

“I almost guarantee it has something to do with Hogwarts; but since her refuses to talk to us perhaps Kieran can drag it out of him.” Severus said watching Hermione making sure nothing bad happened to her. He liked the girl she seemed very bookish; but she was kind and seemed to know something was off about her which made explaining things easier.

Demetri reluctantly joined Draco and Hermione it was hard because he wanted to be with his friends but at the same time it felt like every inch of his brain was begging not to go to Hogwarts. He didn’t trust Dumbledore and he wished to Merlin that he and Draco would have gotten accepted into either Beauxbatons or Durmstrang and safely away from Dumbledore. He didn’t care how safe his parents said it was, he would never feel safe with him as a Headmaster he gave him the creeps.

“Something wrong?” Draco whispered why Hermione was reading the back of the book.

“I don’t know how to explain it.” Demetri said honestly looking at the blonde. “Anyway, I’ve broken out into a rash because of it. “So, do we trust her?” He asked not knowing what to make of the girl.

“I like her, I’m almost certain she’ll be a Ravenclaw, but she’s very nice and loves books more than you do.” Draco said nudging Demetri’s side with his elbow. “So, do we get our wands next or see about finding cats?” He asked his friend watching Hermione ruffle through the books looking for something interesting to read in the down time.

“I can’t get my wand dad says mine has to be special ordered since I need something more suitable for doing Parselmagic with.” Demetri said sadly wishing he could get his wand today.

“Then let’s go get our kitties.” Draco said looking at Hermione who was still looking for books completely engrossed in the titles. “Hey Hermione, we are going to get a pet do wish to join us?” He asked the young muggleborn.

“Are cats an option?” She asked knowing her parents would have a field day, but she would explain that the cat would probably be her only friend just like all the other schools where she was considered a nerd and bookish.

“They are.” Demetri said smiling at the girl trying to get out of his comfort shell of his brain. His fathers were right he needed more friends than just Draco, Neville, and Theo.

Hermione smiled and grabbed the books she wanted to buy before joining the two boys outside of the shop. “So where do we go to get cats?” She asked still unsure of her surroundings.

“So, who said Demetri could get a cat?” Severus asked wondering whose brilliant idea that was.

“Mine.” Tom said figuring the cat would be helpful for when Demetri got homesick. “I seem to remember that you always wanted a cat anyway.” He told his loving husband watching the three children. “At least Dumbledore didn’t give you a problem like last year. “I like her even though she’ll probably be a Ravenclaw. I know Flitwick will absolutely love the girl.

“Fine he can get a cat.” Severus said with a sour expression on his face it was bad enough there was a snake both his boys could speak too, now there would be a cat.

Demetri tried thinking on the happy side knowing he was probably being rather moody he walked down the small path until the group stood outside the Magical Menagerie. He watched the door magically fly open and was greeted by the sound of loud meowing. He watched a fluffy black kitten stare at him.

“What can I help you with?” A friendly old witch with a wart on her nose asked.

“We all would like a kitten before we start Hogwarts.” Draco said trying not to stare at her nose.

“Any preference in color?” The witch asked leading the small group of students over to the kitten wall.

“I quite like the fluffy black one.” Demetri said bending down to get a closer look at the kitten in the cage. “Could I please see it?” He asked as Hermione was fawning over an orange kitty with striking green eyes.

The lady grabbed both the fluffy black kitten and the orange kitten. “Now the both are part Kneazle.” She said handing the boy the black kitten and the bushy haired girl the orange one.

Draco was eyeing a fluffy black cat like the one Demetri had but instead of green eyes this one had ocean blue eyes. “Can I please look at that one?” He asked pointing at the cage already envisioning a Slytherin green collar around his neck.

Demetri nuzzled the little kitten in his arms who stared at him with intense green eyes. “Hi cutie do you want to come home with me?” He asked listening to it purr. “Is it a boy or a girl?” He asked the shopkeeper.

Severus laughed softly and joined his kid. “I’d assume this is the one you want.” He teased rubbing the kitten’s little ears. “Well at least it’s cute.” He didn’t really like the cat idea, but it might teach Demetri a healthy dose of responsibly before Hogwarts.

“All the kittens are male.” The lady said figuring they had chosen the kittens then wanted. “Would you like to see any of the other kittens?”

Hermione looked up from the kitten. “This one is perfect.” She said picking out a black color for the fur ball. “Now what to name you?”

Draco laughed at Hermione and then down at his kitten. “Mom please.” He said nicely holding up the kitten figuring his mother couldn’t say no to those gorgeous blue eyes that reminded him so much of Demetri.

“Sure Draco.” She said grabbing two Slytherin green collars for the boys figuring they’d both be in Slytherin even then green would great against the black fur. “So, what are you naming him?” She asked paying for the cat, collar, food, and treats for the little beast.

“I think I might name mine Simba.” Hermione said paying for her cat, collar, food, and treats for her little lion. She hoped her parents would be okay with the sudden addition of a kitten at least until she went off to Hogwarts. Granted it was probably a magical cat since she had no idea what a Kneazle even was all that she knew was that it was furry and would be probably her only friend. Draco and Demetri seemed nice enough but once they found out what a huge nerd she was there would be no hope in forming a friendship.

“Simba what’s a Simba?” Draco asked the young muggleborn.

“It’s from a movie, have you never seen Lion King?” Hermione asked still stroking the kitten thinking that Simba would be a perfect name even if the wizards didn’t get the reference.

Tom looked at the kitten in Demetri’s arm and hoped Nagini didn’t think it was a snack for her. He paid the shopkeeper for the kitten and watched the three children interact. “How about we get some ice cream while Draco gets his wand?” He suggested to his child.

“Please.” Demetri said itching the rash that was slowly creeping up his arm underneath his robe.

“That is what we will do then.” Tom said ruffling his child’s hair as the kitten was placed in the travel box and sent to their manor in Blackpool. Draco’s kitten was already sent to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire that way they could finish the shopping without having to worry about a kitten in the busy streets of Diagon.

The group stepped out of the shop and Draco and Hermione made their way down to Ollivander’s so they could get their wand; meanwhile Demetri, Tom, and Severus took off to the ice cream parlour.

“Now that we are alone what is going on with you today ever since you got that letter you’ve been acting weird and distant.” Tom asked sitting in the outside sitting area as they waited for their ice cream to be brought out.

“It’s nothing.” Demetri said burying his head in the magical menu even though he knew what he wanted, which was a chocolate sundae. He couldn’t tell his parents, who were both professors that he really didn’t want to attend Hogwarts.

“Are you sure about it’s really nothing?” Severus asked wondering what was going on with his child it had to be something since Demetri was usually kind and compassionate. He sent his Patronus to Kieran that Demetri needed to be seen tonight regarding a weird rash that had suddenly developed all over his body.

Kieran came back with his Husky Patronus that he would be over after showing the muggleborn around. He figured it would be nothing, but a random rash and he could go right back to Hogwarts after dealing with this ungrateful muggleborn, Dudley Dursley who parents were both in jail for the murder of a young wizarding child; whose parents had died tragically in their youth. He was tired of listening to this child talk about how he was the ruler of the orphanage and bullied all the younger kids. It was children like these that he couldn’t stand he was determined as a Healer that abuse didn’t go unnoticed.

Tom sighed knowing something was up with their child they just couldn’t figure it out. He grabbed the spoon and started eating the strawberry sundae figuring silence would probably be better instead of all the questioning Kieran would do later; obviously he was hiding something.

Hermione came back after getting her beautiful wand that looked like vines were wrapped around it. “I can’t believe it.” She said sitting down next to Demetri and stealing a little bit of whipped cream with her finger.

“Hey Hermione, would you like to come to Demetri’s and my birthday party next month?” Draco asked. “It will be at a waterpark.” He said it was something he and Demetri came up with since they wanted to do something completely muggle before going off to wizard school.

“I would love too.” She said looking at Severus. “I think I have gotten everything on the list we should probably go since I know my parents probably have thought of more questions to ask you.” Hermione said hugging both boys before she left; after all she had never gotten invited to a birthday party before and the fact that it was in a waterpark was even cooler.

Severus kissed Tom’s cheek before leaving to take the excited girl home. “I will see you both at home.” He said hoping to be done with the dentists to be home in time by Kieran’s visit so that he knew what was going on with his child.

Demetri landed roughly in the fireplace and quickly ran up the double grand staircase to avoid any conversation with his father. He unlocked the cage door and let out the little kitten.

~Nagini can you come up here? ~

~Yes little Master. ~ Nagini said slithering into Demetri’s bedroom.

~Nagini this is Demon, he is a pet not a snack. ~ He said placing the little kitten on his bed.

~Yes little Master, I will not eat the Demon. Did Draco also get one of these creatures? ~

~Thank you Nagini. ~ Demetri said petting the little kitten. “I’m scared about Hogwarts.” He whispered as the snake adjusted her head so that she could see the little kitten with green eyes.

~Why ~ Nagini hissed in a low tone in case Tom was listening to the conversation.

~Dumbledore, I don’t trust him. ~  Demetri hissed back laying his head against the pillow as Demon burrowed into the blankets.

Kieran came through the fireplace and looked at Tom and Severus who was sitting in the sitting room. “So, what is going on with Demetri?” He asked sitting down on one of the wingback chairs as a cup of tea levitated over to him. “Thank you for the tea.”

“He seems to developed a rash of some sort and he seems to be hiding something from us. He says something isn’t wrong but ever since he has gotten the Hogwarts’s letter he’s been cold and distant.” Severus said taking a sip of his tea.

“Cold and distant, well perhaps he doesn’t want to attend Hogwarts’s.” Kieran said wishing he could forget his day of showing that evil muggleborn around. He was rude and hateful and figured he would be the reasoning for so many incidents at Hogwarts. “Severus, how was your muggle?” He asked wondering if his colleague had just as bad a day as he had.

“She was lovely, and I can’t wait until she is at Hogwarts.” Severus said wondering if that was the reasoning behind Demetri’s attitude. He knew that the child wanted to attend somewhere else, but he thought that he and Draco had worked though those issues. “I doubt that is the reasoning.” He said looking at the Healer.

Kieran smiled and finished his tea. “I’d assume Demetri is in his room.”

Tom looked up thinking that maybe the letter did have something to do with his child’s attitude it seemed like he was fine reading the letter, but shopping seemed to wear him thin. He also hadn’t moved from his room. “He is in his room.” Tom said leading the Healer up the double grand staircase and into Demetri’s room.

“Hey Demetri.” Kieran said leaning against the doorframe. “Can I come in? Your father’s say you have developed a rash, can I take a look?” He asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “And who is this?” He asked seeing the kitten with green eyes suddenly glare at him.

“You disturbed Demon.” Demetri said petting the agitated kitten back to sleep. “Kieran I’m fine it’s no big deal.”

Kieran laughed softly only Demetri would name his cat Demon. “Please let me look.” He said to the child wanting to know what was going on with the rash and his sudden weirdness.

Demetri extended his arms out to his healer. “I don’t want to go to Hogwarts okay.” He said feeling like he needed to confide in someone about the stupid letter.

“You have hives due to stress. Have you told your parents about Hogwarts?” Kieran asked sitting on the edge of the plus bed. “You really should tell them that you just don’t want to go. I’m sure they’ll understand they honestly thought that it was this. I’m going to leave you some cream to apply to the rashes and I suggest you tell Tom and Severus why you don’t want to attend Hogwarts.”

Demetri sighed and looked at the Healer. “I am not telling them what is wrong, they already know my feelings towards Hogwarts. Merlin himself could be a professor and I would still hate and not trust Dumbledore.” He said firmly looking at the sleeping kitten.

Kieran could understand where the child was coming from, Dumbledore had disrupted one of his birthdays and obviously accused his family of being evil. “I suggest you tell them sometime, otherwise this probably won’t be your first bout of hives.” He told the child getting off the bed his robes billowing behind him.

Tom looked up seeing the Healer. “So, what’s wrong with Demetri?”

“Hives, I’ve let a cream to help soothe the itchiness.” Kieran said stepping into the fireplace having another child to visit before he could floo back to Hogwarts for the night.

Demetri grabbed the tiny kitten by the waist. “I don’t understand why everyone keeps dismissing my fears of Hogwarts. I really don’t want Dumbledore as a Headmaster. I’m afraid I won’t get sorted into the same house as Draco.” He whispered stroking his soft fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been a while since the last update. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. :) Thank you for all your kudos, reviews, and bookmarks. 
> 
> Next chapter another birthday party; will Dumbledore disturb this one too.


End file.
